Just the Beginning
by Casolia
Summary: Beca Mitchell has been hiding her scars made by the abuse of her violent dad Warren, who is also the owner of an impeccable facade. Her new bubbly friend, Chloe, suspects Beca has more to her than her amazing mixes and jokes- and she is desperate to find out what's behind the brunette' s cold walls; but the small DJ is too scared to let anyone in...
1. Prologue: Just The Beginning

**_A/N: First time writing anything for the internet, I'm very excited and anxious! Really not the best debut to have a fic with a genre like this haha but I hope you enjoy :D I can't guarantee I will update regularly with lengthy chapters, but Thanks heaps for reading! I would love any kind of review, and I'll definitely keep going if you guys find this okay :)_**

 ** _(If you find any relation to abuse uncomfortable, I wouldn't recommend this fic to you, sorry!)_**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Beca groaned, agony dripping in her voice, as she doubled over to clutch where the fist smashed against. "Don't try and argue with me Rebecca Mitchell," Her dad, Warren, stood over her with his eyes flaming with hatred and disgust towards his daughter, "If I said you are going to Barden, you are." He snarled as he raised his scratched knuckles over her threateningly.

Beca flinched and nodded slowly, trying to control her shaking body and ragged breaths. He asked her 5 minutes ago- well, more like announced it to her- that she'll be attending Barden University. When Beca gave a meek attempt in refusing, since she wanted to go DJ in LA, he went wild. Warren glared at her as if waiting for her to burst into tears like Beca used to when she was young, before he divorced her mother.

Tears stung her navy eyes but she quickly blinked them away, knowing the consequences of crying in front of him. She could only hear blood roaring against her ear as her glossy eyes averted, trying to look anywhere but meet Warren's eyes.

Warren finally sighed gruffly, cursing under his breath as he flexed his fingers and turned away to go out Beca's room. She stayed dead still until she heard the loud thud of the front door of the house, echoing through the silent halls.

Beca finally let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she held in, her body crumpling to the floor as tears flooded her eyes again. She bit her trembling bottom lip from emitting soft sobs, as warm beads of tears slid down her cheeks and hung onto her jawline. She buried her face into her hands, her heart wrenching with every gasp she took to control her sobs...

She wondered if this was what it felt like to be heartbroken. It felt as if a cold ghostly hand dragged its nails across her heart, a white burning agony following its scratch. It felt like someone was repeatedly punching you on the same spot, a sickly green bruise forming and now becoming a brilliant shade of violet, continuing to become worse with each blow. It felt as if someone just tossed you into the sea and left you drowning, sinking deep into the dark layers of cold. It hurt.

Beca sniffed as she quickly wiped her tears with the heel of her palm and gathered her shattered emotions. She dragged her petite body to the bathroom, pushing open the door with her shoulder. She slowly peeled off her jeans, revealing bruises and few brilliant red cuts slashing her lower thighs, stopping at midway of her shins. She unbuttoned her checkered button down shirt, vibrant flood of purple now coloring in the spot where the blow struck earlier. Just like her legs, cuts and scars laced her wrists with various shades of red, scattered up to her shoulders. Her mind numbed, filling her head with white silence whenever she saw the scars. It reminded her of who she really was, what she was dealing with and how she couldn't stand up to Warren or run away.

Warren would always abuse her with his fists but sometimes he brought up a razor. He didn't use the razor until he one day found out that Beca was cutting when she was being bullied when she was younger...

She still could remember the day he revealed the shining blade from his pocket with the most blood chilling scowl, hissing "Why don't we bring back your old habits?" He didn't cut her as much as he used his fists and foot, but it hurt as much as any other abuse. Warren was "clever" in his own way; he attacked her where the damage wasn't too visible so others wouldn't realize Beca's pain unless she showed them- which was unlikely.

People who saw the crimson lines on her wrists always seemed to either frown and call her a freak or look at her with concern and say that she should really stop doing this to herself, as if the cuts were made by herself. Beca didn't have an answer to both comments, she usually just ended up running away from them, too scared to face them again after they saw what she was made of. They didn't bother chasing her or trying to talk to her after anyway, and that's usually when the hard-built ropes of bonding are chopped down.

She never had friends- she had met people who would act like they cared for her and act friendly towards her but Beca could easily see through their masks; how they would spit dirty words about her behind her back about how "emo" and quiet she acts. She decided her life was better off alone, just praying for the day when she would finally move out, rather than spending time with these fake people. She was sick of acting friendly to them anyway and loneliness already found a place in her life ages ago.

She realised Barden University would significantly lessen her time interacting with her Warren(except when she saw him around school since he was a English teacher there)- she could stay at the dorm Barden offered, rather than going back home where fear always gnawed her. She let out a sad, quiet sigh; Beca would be smiling with glee right now if she hadn't been abused and thrown around like a sack of crap 15 minutes ago.

Beca stepped inside the glass tall and turned on the water. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and let the droplets of water soak her hair and face, washing away the tear stains.

Barden… Here comes Beca Mitchell

 _And this was just the beginning..._


	2. Ms Beale

**Hey guys :D Thank you soooo much for the reviews, favs and follows! It was unbelievable to have such nice reviews from all of you! It was especially exciting for me because this is my "debut" (First fic!) for the internet :)**

 **Love you guys so much, I cannot explain how grateful I am! Thanks heaps again, and please, leave a review :D**

 ** _-Casolia_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Ms. Beale**

Beca shifted around groggily in her bed, her hands mindlessly dragging up the blanket closer to her with her eyes still shut. It's been ages since she had a good night sleep… No Warren yesterday night since she settled in her new dorm Barden with her new roommate Kimmy Jin. It felt so peaceful and soothing to finally be able to relax on her bed… in Barden… University…

Her eyes shot open as she sat up, blinking away the fatigue as her mind raced; Barden. University. School. Classes. She looked over at the sophisticated white, modern clock that hung on Kimmy Jin's side of the room and yelped in surprise- She was late for her first class on her first day.

"Oh crap, crap, crap" Her voice managed to croak out as she practically somersaulted out of her bed and thrashed random textbooks and notebooks in her bag. Beca opened her closet and yanked out the clothes that were nearest. She threw them on and bursted out of her dorm with her bag slung on, running her fingers in her hair to brush it down.

She stopped just as the door slammed shut behind her, remembering her phone was still on her bed.

"Dammit!" She snarled as she tackled open the door and swiftly seized her phone which was nestling on top of the unmade bed. Beca closed the door with a loud thud and ran.

She sprinted through Baker Hall, her legs carrying her as fast as she could across the school grounds. Her breaths were raspy and frantic from the chilly morning air pumping into her lungs.

This was bad. Real bad. If the professor had a bond with her father, it was especially terrifying. She gulped as fear trickled down her spine causing her to shiver-she did NOT want to know what Warren would say or do if he found out she was late for her first class. Beca's anxious thoughts clouded her mind that she didn't see the tall girl who was walking straight at her with her eyes focused on her phone…

"Oh gosh, what the-"the girl dropped her phone and books as she collided with Beca, landing on her butt. Beca herself was knocked back and she winced slightly as her back slammed against the floor. The taller girl stood up quickly, her gold blonde hair ruffled slightly as she narrowed her eyes down at Beca with annoyance.

"Watch where you're going," She huffed as she picked up her phone and books.

Beca felt slight irritation form inside her at the girl's words as she stood up and brushed herself "That's surprising, coming from you," She shot back with a glare. Her eyes found a name written in bold capitals on one of the girl's textbooks "…phone-addict Aubrey"

Aubrey stared at Beca with shock and utter disbelief, her mouth hanging open but no decent comeback came out. Beca just shook her head and was about to run off, but paused at the stuttering words that finally left Aubrey's mouth.

"Y-You come back here! What's your name?! I can report you for-"

"For what? Not letting a stuck up have her way for once?" Beca cut her off as she spat out venomous words, her impatience and anger getting the best of her. She was never good with neutral conversations but she wasn't the one to back down in a verbal fight from anyone… not including Warren, of course.

She left without waiting for a response, the blonde stammering in her spot with a flushed face.

Beca's mind reminded her what she was doing in the first place and dashed off to class, hissing incoherent words under her breathe.

* * *

Chloe yawned as she tapped her phone, which flickered into life and flashed her the time. She moaned in exasperation as she rested her cheek onto the cool desk; it was almost half way through the class.

"Do you have anything to share, Ms. Beale?" Professor Payne peered over his thick Harry-Potter-glasses with a scowl. Chloe looked up and straightened her posture immediately, shaking her head. She definitely did not want to get on the bad side of Dr. Payne- he really could be a "Payne" in the ass.

Just as the professor turned around to continue writing his tedious explanation on the chalkboard, a small girl practically exploded into the room, panting heavily. Other students snickered at what a mess she looked: disoriented, tangled bed hair, one strand in her mouth, with her cheeks slightly pink from running.

Chloe looked up to see what the fuss was about but her jaw hung open slightly as she saw the shorter girl; she had a set of deep navy eyes and silky chocolate hair with gentle waves. Her heart skipped a beat when the girl's sapphire eyes met her cerulean blue ones but her gaze was broken at the sound of Dr. Payne clearing his throat. Silence promptly filled the classroom.

"Who are you, to interrupt my class by bursting in like a headless chicken?" Dr. Payne stared at the girl. His comment earned another round of giggles and snickers in the room but silence replaced it soon after.

Did he actually just say that? Chloe shot the professor a horrified look and peered over to the new girl, expecting to find her hurt and on the verge of tears from embarrassment but was surprised to see her frowning slightly with gritted teeth.

"It's Beca Mitchell, and I'm sorry I am late and was not able to interrupt more subtly." She said tersely, a challenging tone lingering in her words. Chloe could see her classmates exchange looks of either concern or excitement; no one, ever, well not that she knew of, talked to Dr. Payne in such manner. He was known as the hothead among the professors so the majority of the students he interacted with pretty much whimpered for mercy when they did something wrong.

Beca remained calm and stared back at Dr. Payne, who had a crimson flush on his ear, which happens when he was furious. Chloe gulped as she looked at Beca with uneasiness, knowing the smaller girl just opened a can of worms. This could get ugly.

"Oh Mitchell is it? I'm guessing you're Warren's daughter," the professor sneered "I can't wait to tell him that his daughter was late first day of college. Never knew he would teach his children to behave like wild animals." Chloe noticed Beca recoil at the name of 'Warren', terror visible in her dark blue orbs with her tightly clenched fists trembling on her side.

No one dared to saw anything for a few seconds. The soft hum of the air conditioner sounded louder than usual.

In that silence, something clicked inside Chloe. Something about Beca made her want to fight for her. Maybe it was the 'badass-vibe' Beca had with her attitude towards Dr. Payne, maybe it was just how her eyes were so disturbingly deep blue it made Chloe shiver. But the reason was enough for her to open her mouth.

"Sir, I don't think that would be necessary," Chloe spoke up, earning everyone's eyes on her. She heard the fragile girl's breath hitch at her words, her dark orbs meeting her highlighted ones.

"And why is that, Ms. Beale?" Dr. Payne whipped his head around, his ears glowing bright red.

"Firstly, I think Beca has a decent excuse as she was probably just lost since it was her first day. And I think she is perfectly capable of telling her dad she was late herself," She tried to sound confident as she held her chin up to meet Dr. Payne's stormy grey eyes piercing her.

"Secondly, I'm pretty sure her dad wouldn't enjoy hearing you describe his parenting as 'teaching children to behave like wild animals'" Chloe added, causing a rumble of murmurs to fill the room. Chloe felt Beca's incredulous stare on her with wide eyes, clearly representing awe at her bravery. She smirked slightly at the flabbergasted Dr. Payne.

"Is that a threat Ms. Beale?" The professor said in a low tone but his voice had a hint of bewilderment as he wasn't used to having students arguing against him.

"Sir, I think you know well what I meant," Chloe answered him without hesitation, the corner of her lip tugging into a smirk of triumph. She felt a new kind of confidence surge through her body as some of her classmates gave her grins and some thumbs up.

Complete dead silence filled the room again as Chloe maintained her steady eye contact with Dr. Payne who had his lips shut in a tight line, disbelief still swirling in his eyes. A few seconds which felt like minutes and hours ticked by with the deafening silence.

Dr. Payne finally growled some words quietly but merely turned around to face the chalkboard, gripping the chalk so tightly his knuckles were as white and continued his sentence he never got to finish after Beca came in. The sound of dry chalk tapping and dragging against the board replaced the silence and the tense atmosphere.

Chloe saw Beca finally snap out of her shock and sit down without a word to an empty seat on Chloe's right. she watched Beca as she dug into her bag and fished out a crumpled looking textbook along with her pencil case and started writing notes down as if she has been always there. Chloe looked at her expectantly, hoping for at least some sign of 'thank you'. She sighed slightly; Beca looked like one of the girls who never smiled.

Beca's heart was hammering against her chest, still unable to accept what just happened.

She felt the red head's gaze on her so she looked up hesitantly, meeting the startling electric blue eyes staring upon her.

Her lips cracked open slightly to mumble a quiet "thank you" or something but instead, Beca's dry lips cracked into a small but grateful smile- a smile that she was confident to call genuine, a smile she thought she would never make after her parents' divorce.

The ginger grinned so widely in return with her eyes twinkling like diamonds- She looked as if she had achieved something great. Beca rolled her eyes but her smile grew bigger, a foreign giddy feeling bubbling up inside her body.

"I'm Chloe Beale," the red head whispered and Beca mentally reminded herself to forever remember the name that made her finally crack a genuine smile in decades.

"Beca, Beca Mitchell," Beca tried pursing her lips to stop smiling her and go back to her serious self but her lips were still showing a definite grin.

"I think we're going to be really best friends" Chloe giggled, winking as she leaned closer, her nose only inches away from Beca's.

For a moment, Beca forgot about her scars, her bruises, the pain and Warren...

But instead, her mind and thoughts only revolved around a specific red head with impossibly bright blue eyes.


	3. That's What Makes Them Beautiful

**A/N: Hey guys! I really want to thank you guys again for the reviews :D You guys really rock my world, and special thanks to those who follow and favourite my story! love you awesome nerds ;)**

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2- That's What Makes Them Beautiful**

A monotone but clear ring of the bells announced the end of the class. Some students leaped out of their seats and dashed out, some taking their time and of course, there were those people who stayed behind to help clean up the classroom or talk with the professor for extra points… Beca definitely wasn't and never wanted to be one of them, especially in a class with Dr. "Payne-in-the-ass".

Beca slid her textbooks into her bag and stood up slowly, pushing her chair in. She swung her bag on to her shoulder, her eyes tempting to look at the ginger who helped her out this morning. Her fingernails bit into her palm as she stood there awkwardly, staring blankly at the table, debating to herself. Unable to resist the temptation, the small DJ casted a swift glance to Chloe.

Chloe was talking to other girls, giggling and joking around with the usual big smile that showed on her. Beca stared at her, mesmerized by Chloe's lively features and how flaming curls bounced on her shoulders when she laughed, her bright eyes always filled with mirth. She noticed how Chloe's pearly white teeth showed whenever her grin grew bigger and how she would gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear-

Beca looked away, her cheeks slightly warming up as she realized she was staring at Chloe like she was possessed. Her eyes found Chloe again before she knew it, hoping deep inside of her Chloe would notice her presence.

Chloe was still laughing with the other girls when almost everyone left the room. Beca fiddled with her fingers, too nervous and not socially talented as Chloe to join her and start a conversation.

Seconds passed… but no "Hey Beca!" or "Come here and join us, Beca" was heard.

Maybe she was just selfish to even imagine that a popular and lovable girl like Chloe would even acknowledge Beca's presence.

Sadness washed over Beca when she finally admitted the fact Chloe was way too busy for the weird short girl who she helped. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she swallowed hard to keep the lonely, abandoned emotions from rising from her throat. She was used to these emotions but this time it hurt more than it was supposed to for some reason.

So much for "really best friends".

The dismal girl directed her heavy footsteps out of the classroom.

* * *

Chloe's giggling died down when her eyes scanned the room for the smaller girl, unable to locate her. Did she just leave? She spun her head around, finally grasping the fact that she was one of the last students who didn't leave yet.

"I-I gotta go now guys, cya later!" She smiled at her friends she was just talking to and shoved her books into her bag, hurrying to leave. Her eyes caught sight of a wisp of brown hair turning around a corner. Chloe's pace quickened as she shuffled through the students filling in the halls, eager to catch up with Beca.

"Chloe!"

Her head whipped around and saw her best friend Aubrey making her way towards her with a slightly disgruntled look tainting her face. Chloe waved at her hastily with a friendly grin, impatience already clouding her mind. But Aubrey looked like she had a lot to talk about with her.

"Hey, how was your class?" Aubrey asked but didn't wait for a response as she launched into her rant "There was this girl I bumped into in the halls- her name was Brenda or Bella or something- and she was SO RUDE!" Her voice rose sharply, Chloe wincing when other students glanced at them.

"She didn't even say sorry! I mean, when I said 'watch where you're going', she said-"Chloe cut off Aubrey's babbling with the most apologetic look she could muster.

"Aubrey, that must've really ticked you off. Look, can we talk later..? I- I really need to catch up with someone," Aubrey opened her mouth with a frown, undoubtedly about to argue, but Chloe added before she had a chance.

"And I will, I promise, I will listen to you back at the dorm. This is just _really_ important, okay?" Chloe nodded with a pleading look as Aubrey huffed but nodded reluctantly.

Chloe didn't wait another second as she ran off to catch up with Beca.

* * *

Beca was under a tree, in a cool stretch of shade. She adjusted her laptop that was on her lap as she leaned against the bark, enjoying the cool breeze which fluttered her hair softly. Her head phones were over her ears, the music 'Titanium' ringing inside.

The small DJ stretched her arms up, rolling her neck around to exercise the tensed up muscles. She softly shut the lid of her laptop and relaxed against the trunk of the tree.

Her eyes stared up, admiring the trainquil surroundings as her ears collected the gentle swishes of the leaves, the distinct talking of other students and the grass rustling ever so softly under her palms. This was forever going to be her favourite spot- a place where she could work alone in peace but also enjoy the colours of nature and the sunlight's warmth tickling her skin.

She took a deep breathe, closing her eyes… Beca never would've known going to Barden University would be this… amazing. She was thankful for every second without Warren and dealing with her shattered parts.

Sia, the artist, was getting to the chorus of the song, her voice filling up Beca's head. Beca hummed along with the melody until the chorus came on:

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

Her voice was growing clearer, perfectly harmonising with the original artist.

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

She took in a deep breath, her eyes still shut, as she sang the last lines

 _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

Her alto voice lingered at the last note.

She took a long breath through her nose, her chest rising and falling gently as she sighed.

" _You can sing!_ "

Beca's eyes shot open, taking in view of a gleeful ginger who face was only inches away from her.

"W-What the-?!" Beca leaned back right up against the bark of the tree, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes looked at Chloe's which were glowing with excitement. Her eyes narrowed down to Chloe, slight spark of happiness starting in her chest- Chloe followed her just to talk to Beca. That wasn't definitely something common for Beca, and she felt elated that someone actually came to her first.

Chloe grabbed Beca's shoulders to look at her directly, "You can sing!" She giggled, shaking Beca with such excitement.

Beca bit her bottom lip hard as Chloe's palms pressed against her cuts, trying not to wince but a small whimper escaped her mouth. Chloe immediately pulled back when she noticed Beca's discomfort, her eyes frowning in concern.

"Sorry, are you all right?"

Panic gurgled in Beca's throat for a moment but she recovered quickly "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she gave Chloe a quick smile "Just calm down a notch."

Chloe smiled, the elation coming back and twinkling in her eyes "You were singing 'Titanium' right?"

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked hesitantly with a hopeful look.

"Have I been living under a rock? _Yeah_!" Chloe exclaimed, earning a small smile from Beca. She grinned "That song is my jam," the playful red head added with a wink "My _lady_ jam."

Chloe laughed as Beca cringed, her face flushing again. The smaller girl murmured "That's nice…", her nose crinkling slightly. Chloe found it adorable to see the quiet "badass" girl blush at her words.

"The song really builds," Chloe tossed one more comment in there with a seductive smirk but ended up bursting out laughing at Beca's most disgusted face. "Gross," she heard the small DJ mumble under her breath, which only made her laugh harder. Beca frowned at her with an unimpressed look but Chloe could see her trying to hold back a smile, the corner of her lips tugging up.

She noticed Beca staring at her intently; Chloe cocked her head, smiling suggestively "Is something wrong?"

"You have really blue eyes" The brunette blurted out suddenly from her daze, but covered her face in embarrassment as she realized what she just said "S-sorry…"

Chloe giggled, scooting next to Beca "It's fine, you weirdo," She looked at the flustered girl reassuringly "I get that a lot, it's extremely highlighted blue so I think it's kind of creepy and unusual-"

"It's beautiful" Beca whispered, her eyes meeting Chloe's. Butterflies in her stomach fluttered at the DJ's words, her heartbeat rising rapidly.

"T-Thanks," She stammered, taken aback at Beca's sincere compliment. Chloe cleared her throat and returned her usual smile "You're eyes are beautiful yourself"

Beca shook her head, chuckling drily, "My eyes are so dark you can't really tell what colour it is-"

Chloe didn't miss a beat, responding with a beam "-And that's what makes them so beautiful"


	4. That Midget!

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 ;) Thank you all for your support! I always get these cheek cramps from smiling too much when I get a review/fav/follow haha I just want to answer one of the reviews before anything-**

 _ **LexysK123 \- ...Will Stacy be here? And the other girls?**_

 **Good question, and unfortunately, not as much as you might expect, sorry! I really want to just focus on Beca, problems with her dad and Chloe, but good ol' Aubrey will be one of the characters caught up in the drama haha :D Thanks!**

 **Love you awesome nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3- That Midget!**

Chloe bursted into her dorm and flung her bag on her bed, slamming the door behind her. She grinned at Aubrey, unable to contain her giggles.

"Aubrey, Aubrey! I met this girl who came late for the first class, which was Dr. Payne's, and you know how he's such a pain and then-" Chloe's excited babbling was cut off by Aubrey, who was doing her homework on her bed with notebooks, worksheets and paper scattered around.

"Woah there, Chloe calm down! You sound like a kid high on sugar," Aubrey chuckled as she moved her books aside and patted next to her. "Why don't you go change and come back? We'll talk about our day without one of us about to explode."

Chloe nodded with a smile, totally forgotten that Aubrey had stories to share herself. She kicked out of her casual clothes and into cosy pyjamas at the speed of light and jumped onto Aubrey's bed like a little kid, giggling. The bed creaked under the sudden weight as Aubrey collected her belongings and neatly piled the paper and books aside. She crossed her legs as she leaned against her pillow, getting snug.

"So, what's the big news, Chlo?" Aubrey smirked as Chloe spread her legs out on the bed comfortably and snickered in the cushion she was holding tightly against her chest.

The ginger opened her mouth to launch into her story but thought better- "You can go first, Bree. I'm sure you were dying to tell me back then in the hall," Chloe offered, looking at Aubrey ardently, her bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows with mock surprise "Who are you and what have you done to Chloe Beale?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to be nice here and you're not helping!" Chloe pouted as Aubrey laughed, her golden hair shaking.

The blonde girl sat up straighter, a serious look replacing her amused expressions. Chloe gulped; whenever her friend pulled off that face, it meant shit was going down.

"So I was on my way to my locker and this… midget," Aubrey hissed, her scowl growing deeper with each word "Bumped into me-" Chloe opened her mouth to defend for this 'midget' but her friend cut her off.

"-I mean, I know! You can bump into people by accident, right? So I didn't say anything much and let her go," The blonde explained "But then, she called me a phone- addict and A STUCK UP!" Her voice grew significantly, turning into a half shriek, half yell.

Chloe pursed her lips to stop a smile growing- not many people called THE Aubrey Posen a 'stuck up'-and looked at Aubrey with a skeptical look "Are you sure you didn't say or do anything before that…?"

"Fine, I did, but I just said 'Watch where you're going'," Aubrey huffed, her frown defining her pure hatred "And she was like 'That's coming from you?'"

Her friend rambled on "Then she said 'phone addict Aubrey'" Chloe snorted, earning a sharp glare "And I said I could report her and-"

"Oh my god, did you actually said you're going to report her?!" The ginger looked at Aubrey, who was nodding slightly, with wide eyes. "Sorry to break it to you but that sounds really… kinda… what stuck ups do…" Chloe's words trailed off as Aubrey's eyes shot daggers.

"You are really not helping Chlo, but guess what she said?" Aubrey growled "'Oh, are you going to report me for letting a stuck up not have her way for once?'" Her friend imitated a high squeaky voice as she said the following.

Chloe couldn't contain her laughter and rolled over on the mattress, clutching her stomach as she laughed her ass off. Aubrey stared at her with the most furious look at the uncontrollably giggling Chloe and shook her head, muttering "Wait til you get a problem, Beale."

The redhead finally stopped, trying to keep her composure and winced at her enraged friend "I-I'm sorry Aubrey… I really must've taken some pot unconscious or something"

Aubrey's frown softened up, her lips curling into a smile at her friend's words "Dammit Beale, you always know how to slip past my anger zone," She chuckled "Anyway, I don't remember her name very well but she was short, brown hair, looked like she walked through a storm… did I mention she was short?"

Chloe's heart stopped. It might be… She shook her head to clear away her suspicions; no, it can't be- it wouldn't be.

"So, your turn to tell me about your story you're dying to tell." Aubrey relaxed onto her pillow, ready to listen.

"Hm-? Oh, uh, yeah… Well I helped out this girl in the morning and kind of trash talked Dr. Payne during the process," Chloe smirked, triumph filling up her chest again. Aubrey gasped with eyes big as dinner plates "THE, Dr. Payne?! Dang Chlo, I gotta try that pot you used today" she joked.

Chloe laughed "And I was about to leave class with her but I was so busy talking to others I didn't notice her leaving. So I ran after her and kinda sneaked up on her."

"She was singing 'Titanium'!" The ginger squealed excitedly as Aubrey nodded with a smile, knowing how much the song meant for her. "And then Beca was like-" The brunette's name slipped out of Chloe's mouth before she knew it.

"WOAH, _HOLD UP_ ,"

Crap. This wasn't going to be pretty…

"Beca! That's the name! BECA GOD DAMN MITCHELL! I checked the students' profiles just after I met that nasty brat-"

Chloe made a feeble attempt to change the topic "Really Bree? You checked _PROFILES_ just to-"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE _FRIENDS_ WITH THAT _MIDGET_ , CHLOE BEALE"

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Chloe shot back defensively, frowning at Aubrey who was completely gobsmacked.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, her frown returning, " _Nope_ , I cannot believe the fact that my best friend, has in fact, befriended the rudest and shortest-"

"Aubrey!" The ginger cut her off sharply.

"Okay, but you have to admit she was rude to me! I am not going to get along with her, _EVER_." Her friend snarled, emphasizing the last word.

Chloe heaved out a sigh of exasperation, looking at the blonde desperately "C'mon Bree, she probably was stressed because it was her first day and she was running late on her first class!"

Aubrey snorted "Not my problem," but Chloe continued after shooting her a glare "Just please don't start a fight with her or anything, she's kind of quiet and shy so it was hard enough for me to exchange numbers! Beca seems really nice, can't we just all get along? Please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"Not until she apologizes first and hands me a 1000 word essay of how an ass she was this morning, then I'll consider it." Aubrey stuck her tongue out.

"Really Bree? Oh my god- Anyway I'm planning to take her along with us to Tom's party. Just promise me you won't say any insults and there will be no punching, scratching or screaming." Chloe looked at her friend in the eye seriously.

Aubrey looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed, rolling her eyes, "Oh Chlo, the things I do for you… Yes, I won't punch, scratch or scream insults." The red head smiled and nodded, satisfied.

"But that didn't mean I wasn't going to kick…" Aubrey muttered under her breathe, earning a sharp jab in her ribs. "I'm joking, I'm joking," She giggled.

After their laughter died out, Aubrey suddenly looked at Chloe with one of her eyebrow quirked up. "Chloe… Did you realize that Beca is Dr. Mitchell, the English professor's, daughter?"

The ginger gasped "Oh! Dr. Mitchell? He's super nice, isn't he?"

"Yeah, except Beca isn't."

"Aubrey!" Chloe laughed as she threw her cushion she was squeezing.

Chloe thought back at the time when Dr. Payne talked to Beca and how she looked horrified at the sound of her dad's name. She was pretty sure Dr. Mitchell would've been nice enough if he figured that Beca was late for class… Then why the look?

Beca seemed extremely pale and vulnerable unlike herself at that moment; why was that?

* * *

Beca flopped onto her bed, rolling onto her stomach as she whipped out her phone.

 **You have 1 new message(s)**

The brunette tapped her phone eagerly, revealing a text message from "Bluest-eyed Ginger"

 **'Hey Beca, are u up to go to a party? :D'**

She texted back quickly

 **'Party?! Wtf, now?!'**

A reply beeped in straight after

 **'No, silly! It's in few weeks, plz come :D !'**

Beca hesitated for a moment; parties were definitely not her thing. She did not enjoy drinking, dancing, or looking at drunken teenagers dressed like porn stars and wooping like monkeys.

 **'Maybe…'**

 **'PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSE'**

 **'I said maybe!'**

 **'Fine, u have few weeks to think about it but PLEASE consider it! :)'**

 **'Sureeee…'**

 **'Goodnight honeyboo xxx ;)'**

Beca suppressed a giggle at Chloe's text.

 **'U too :) xx'**

She added the last smiley uncertainly, since she rarely smiled in real life.

The small DJ was about to turn off the lamp on her side (Kimmy Jin was busy doing homework on her desk) until three clear knocks thumped against the door.

Beca glanced at her roommate, assuming it was a guest for her, but by Kimmy Jin's uninterested look it apparently wasn't. She hopped off of her bed and opened the door. Her blood went ice cold as dread punched her stomach, hard, her guts twisting in a knot. Colours drained out of her face as she met eyes with the guest.

It was Warren.


	5. Unbelievably Talented

**Hello my lovely nerds :D mwahahaha cliffhanger last chapter! Yes, I love you too *mwah mwah* Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ;) I love Favs and follows, but I absolutely LOVE reviews, So please R &R!**

 **Thanks heaps awesome nerds :)**

 **Disclaimer: for all the songs used, I OWN NOTHING!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Unbelievably Talented**

" _Beca_ ," Warren noted curtly, his cold hazel eyes meeting the fearful navy ones. Beca could feel her body lose the happiness and energy she once had, now cowering against the door, terrified. Her fingers that were curled around the handle gripped tighter, her knuckles going pale.

"D-dad…" Her dry mouth whispered in a hoarse voice. "What are you… d-doing here?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes staring at the ground rather than meeting his eyes. Her legs shook slightly, her brittle knees threatening to buckle.

"Well, I just found out your dorm by a professor named Dr. Payne, a good friend of mine, who has the list of dorms of students," Warren's edged voice informed.

Beca's body tensed at the name of Dr. Payne, panic and horror pounding against her chest. Did Dr. Payne tell Warren she was late to class? Did he ignore Chloe's words? What was Warren going to do? Questions after questions flooded her mind. Her mouth gaped open but no sound resonated. She was scared to ask if he knew what happened, but she was even more afraid to find out how he'll respond. Nothing she could do seemed safe…

So she kept quiet, her mouth clamped shut and merely nodded.

The uneasy girl's heart hammered loudly like beats from loud speakers, thumping in her ears. She timidly wiped her clammy hands which were damp with sweat on her skinny jeans.

Warren opened his mouth; Beca braced herself.

"-And I wanted to know how your first day went."

Beca looked up cautiously, with an utterly confused face. That was it? No screaming? No shouting? Bewilderment replaced her terror, but then it dawned upon her- No one told Warren about the news yet, not even Dr. Payne. Maybe the hot head took Chloe's words seriously after all-

"Is something wrong?" Her dad scowled, his sharp voice snapping her back to present.

"N-No!" The small DJ stuttered quickly, doing whatever to avoid that one question. "It was great, I made friends and I got to walk around school." Her words rushed out of her mouth like bottled up soda, forcing her lips to curl into a fake smile, which looked more of a grimace.

Warren nodded silently, no amusement or interest in his eyes whatsoever. Relief quickly filled up Beca as she finally took in the fact that her dad had no idea about her being late the first day.

As petty as it may sound, Warren was serious when it came to academic success, so being late to a class was definitely not even a choice for Beca. She had to maintain perfect grades and a good report. In the past, she managed to fish out some A's and B's for all subjects but she never got a superior mark for PE- Beca wasn't bad at all but she refused to wear the sports uniform the schools provided; it exposed her scars- and that one mediocre grade caused a lot more scars on the day of report cards.

"Good, and your homework?"

"I-I…" Beca's voice trailed off, horror returning to her. She completely forgot to do her homework because she was too caught up in texting Chloe. Her frail body trembled as her mind buzzed in alarm. She saw Warren's fists clench tighter, his knuckles defined as pale bumps. She could already imagine the burning pain when he would punch or slap her across the face. Her heart caught in her throat.

Silence.

Beca caught sight of her dad's eyes flicker over her and back down at her. His fists unclenched as he sighed gruffly.

 _…What?_

She took a deep breath and gave a quick glance to where Warren looked at- It was Kimmy Jin on her desk, working away.

Of course, his reputation would've gone down in flames if he had struck a blow at Beca right in front of another student.

"So, you must be Kimmy Jin?" Warren asked suddenly, startling Beca.

She turned around fully to see her Asian roommate look up from her homework and give Warren a slight nod. Kimmy was never a talkative girl but she sure knew how to express her emotions by her facial expressions- the first day Beca came in the dorm, she earned the most chilling glare that made goose bumps prickle her skin. She received those icy looks from Warren almost all the time but it was a new feeling to have a complete stranger piercing your soul with such hatred on the first day you meet her.

If looks could kill, Beca would've _died_ the second she set foot inside the dorm.

Warren stepped in the room- Beca quickly gave way, flinching when their arms brushed- and gave a huge, warm smile to Kimmy Jin. "Hello, I'm Beca's dad. I'm one of the English professors here." His smile revealed his pearly white teeth, causing the corner of his eyes crinkle in mirth.

Warren's public façade was one of the reasons Beca couldn't tell anyone about her abused life. His façade was close to perfection; always kind to the students and letting them off if they did something wrong, being the kindest between professors in Barden and giving everyone an impeccable smile. Beca knew no one would ever believe her if she told them that Warren was a violent, cold hearted father who beat up his daughter. She wouldn't dare try tell anyone- only she would be called a nasty liar.

Kimmy Jin stared at him blankly for a moment until after a minute, recognition flooded in her eyes. "Hello Dr. Mitchell." The Asian girl smiled sweetly with a nod, tucking a strand of her smooth dark hair behind her ears.

Beca looked at Kimmy incredulously for a moment but quickly glanced back down at the floor. Seeing Kimmy Jin smile to her dad when Beca, her roommate, never even got a decent greeting, was a low blow to her feelings. Something cramped up inside her, tears stinging her eyes. It wasn't jealousy she was feeling but she felt ignored and neglected. Beca blinked the tears away, sniffling softly, as she heard the two start up a joyful conversation.

"I'm sorry if Beca is annoying at times, she really needs to learn her manners, doesn't she?" Warren chuckled jokingly but it still made Beca's heart wrench in pain.

Kimmy Jin giggled, "She isn't annoying. But Beca needs to learn how to make her bed every day!" Beca blinked; Really? She felt warm gratitude wash over her throbbing pain; maybe Kimmy Jin wasn't as bad as she thought after all. The brunette made a mental note to herself- make bed every day.

"Are you sure?" Warren winked "You can always tell me if she is bugging you though, and tell me if she's skipping classes." He said in a joking manner but Beca could hear the layer of sincerity in his voice, sending shivers down her shoulder blades.

Kimmy Jin nodded with a smile. "Well, I guess I better be going, see you around school and good night you two!" Warren called out as he made his way out the door, waving.

"Bye dad…" Beca mumbled, her eyes still concentrated on the floor.

"Goodnight Dr. Mitchell." Kimmy Jin waved back, giggling.

Beca's breath hitched- she swore she saw Warren give her a cold look for a split second.

Once he was gone, Beca shut the door and slumped on her bed. A fresh wave of fatigue and exhaustion knocked her onto her pillow as she let out a croaky groan.

That was _hell_ of a day.

She flicked off her lamp and set her laptop on her desk. Beca lied down, stretching her sore muscles. The brunette pulled up her blanket as she curled up, closing her eyes.

"You're dad's really nice." Beca heard Kimmy Jin tell her.

Silence.

"Mm…" Beca buried her face in the pillow.

Sure he is.

* * *

"BECA!"

Beca removed her headphones as she looked up to see the bubbly ginger smiling down at her. She smiled back in return, closing her laptop. "Hey Chlo."

Chloe gasped in mock shock, her eyes as big as tennis balls. "Oh my god! The badass Beca Mitchell gives me a nickname! Such an HONOUR." She giggled as she plopped down next to Beca, under the same tree she found the small DJ singing 'Titanium'.

Beca rolled her eyes, laughing, as she punched her friend's arm playfully "Whatever, so what brings you here?"

"What brings me here? Because I want to see my friend, you goose!" Chloe smiled as she nudged Beca "I didn't say 'We're going to best friends' for nothing." She added, nodding with her bright eyes glowing.

Beca smiled- she never thought Chloe would actually keep her word. It felt unbelievably nice to actually have someone to talk to and have fun with. The brunette met Chloe's eyes with a sincere and grateful look. It meant the world to maintain her friendship with the caring and optimistic ginger; there were very few people who were this friendly to her. Chloe grinned in response.

"So what do you do on your laptop? I always see you with your headphones, which by the way is _way_ too huge for your head." Chloe giggled as Beca rolled her eyes but didn't stop her grin curling her lips. "And you always have this really cute concentration face," The brunette's heart skipped a beat at the word 'cute' but acted annoyed as Chloe started to imitate Beca's 'concentration face'. The ginger furrowed her eyebrows and looked ahead with great intensity, her bottom lip slightly pouting, but the twinkle of amusement in her eyes didn't die out.

"I don't look like that!" Beca protested, pouting as she shook her head in refusal.

"Yes you do! I even got the detail right- how you always kinda pout when you concentrate," Chloe laughed, nudging her friend lightly, "It's adorable when you pout, you really have to see yourself!"

Beca's cheeks warmed up at the word 'adorable' and shook her head harder "I am NOT adorable." Something warm stirred in her stomach- Never in her life was she called that, especially when she had a badass reputation to maintain.

"Your blushing isn't helping your case" Chloe smirked, pointing it out. Beca crinkled her nose as she shoved Chloe playfully, "Shut up, Beale!"

The red head laughed gleefully, "So what do you do on your laptop?" She asked with a gleam of interest in her eyes. Beca looked at her friend uncertainly, her mouth slightly open but nothing to say.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to" Chloe added hurriedly, noticing Beca's doubtful look.

The brunette hesitated for a moment but finally opened up her laptop back again, revealing a screen with complicated settings and layout, a series of sound waves on some panels and all sorts of other icons and words scattered around the screen.

"Woah…" Chloe whispered, her eyes taking in what she was seeing in front of her. She never saw this kind of program, but the layout was slightly familiar. She had no clue which button did what or anything, but the general look reminded her of something. The ginger felt Beca's nervous gaze on her as her sky blue eyes scanned every detail of the screen. Then her eyes caught the word "Deejay" on the corner.

"Beca, you DJ?" Chloe asked, astonished at her new findings.

"Well… I don't DJ publicly at bars or anything, I guess it's a hobby. I make some mashups," Beca explained dubiously "It's not all that great though, I never learned properly and just played around with the program for a couple of years." She shrugged, fiddling with her thumbs.

Chloe's eyes lit up at the sound of mashups. She loved music, and mashups were her favourite. "Can I hear one of your mashups?" Beca opened her mouth to refuse but the red head interjected "Please? I absolutely love mashups!"

Her heart crinkled (in a good way) at the sight of Chloe flashing her puppy dog eyes, and she finally sighed, nodding. "Just for you, okay Chlo?"

Chloe gave an excited squeal, bouncing slightly like an enthusiastic child. The small DJ slowly clicked on one of her folders named 'Beca's Mashups', showcasing a list of names of new folders and mp3s. Chloe glanced at the brunette and stifled a smile; Beca was pulling her 'concentration face' as she scrolled slowly through her collection, trying to decide which song she should let her friend listen to. Finally after several clicks, Beca handed Chloe the headphones with a small smile. The excited ginger took the headphones and brought it up to her ears, bursting with anticipation. The small DJ adjusted the volume and…

Nothing.

Chloe frowned slightly; she couldn't hear anything. Beca looked hurt when Chloe's expression displayed confusion and averted her navy eyes down to the grass.

The ginger noticed Beca's disappointed reaction and quickly pulled off her headphones "Beca, don't take it the wrong way, it's just that I can't hear anything!" She reassured the brunette, "I'm sure I'll like the song when I hear it though." She added with a wink.

She could easily see the relief that filled up her friend's eyes as she nodded, her small smile returning "I have a pair of earphones in my bag, wait." She dug up the earphones and switched them with the headphones, handing them to Chloe.

After the readjustment, Chloe took a deep breath as she brought the small buds up to her ear.

The song "Price Tag" by Jessie J was blaring in her ears with thrill. Chloe closed her eyes as she listened to the artist sing the chorus.

 _We just want to make the world dance,_

 _Forget about the Price tag_

The beat suddenly changed slightly slower but the elating vibe was still there. "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds started playing.

 _Won't you come see about me,_

 _I'll be alone, dancin' you know it baby,_

 _Tell me, your troubles and doubts_

 _Giving me everything inside and out_

The mashup continued to go on, following with the song "Give Me Everything" with lines of "Just the Way You Are", "Party in the USA" and "Turn the Beat Around" cleverly put in between lyrics, creating a surprising but harmonic twist.

After the song ended, Chloe's jaw hung open with her blue eyes illuminating amazement at its purest. It was remarkable. Outstanding. Mind- Blowing. She couldn't think of good enough words to describe what she was feeling. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as if she just danced wildly at a party.

Beca glanced as she closed her laptop lid gently, "I-Is it okay?" She asked quietly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Chloe exclaimed suddenly, making the small DJ recoil. "You know how I said I would like it?" She stared intently at the worried Beca who nodded warily.

"Well, I was wrong…I _LOVE_ IT!" Chloe squealed, cupping Beca's cheeks and leaning closer so she could look straight into the brunette's dark blue eyes.

Beca's eyes flickered with uncertainty but unmistakable happiness was glowing in her eyes "Really..?"

"Beca effin Mitchell, you are _unbelievably_ talented!" She rubbed noses with her friend, laughing. Beca's body slightly tensed, making Chloe realise how close they were. She could feel Beca's breath mingling on her skin. The ginger's heart skipped a beat when her cerulean eyes landed on the brunette's lips- it was so close to her own…

She quickly pulled away, beaming at Beca. "It was AMAZING! Oh my god, you really have to let me listen to the other mashups!"

Beca grinned, nodding "Maybe later, but I really want to get a new set of headphones first," She gestured to the headphones that were on her bag. "It was pretty old anyway."

"I'm so glad I met you," Chloe whispered, unable to contain the huge smile that was plastered across cheek to cheek.

The small DJ's face bloomed a hint of pink as she smiled "Right back at you weirdo."

Chloe was gazing at Beca dreamily, just admiring her natural beauty, until she noticed the faint bags under her friend's eyes and looked at her with concern, "Did you get some sleep last night?"

Beca seemed to hesitate for a split second before stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes as she let out a huge yawn "I'm always just really tired…"

Chloe's smile turned into a small frown- she saw a flash of red when Beca stretched her arms, her long sleeves revealing a part of her wrist. When the brunette put her arms back down, her sleeves covered the skin where the ginger witnessed the hint of red.

Was Beca hurt?

Or was she imagining things?

"Beca…?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Yeah?" The brunette looked up.

"What happened to your wrist?"

* * *

 _ **Reviews always appreciated :)**_


	6. Persuading Beca Effin Mitchell

**I am sooo grateful for EACH. AND. EVERY. REVIEW Last chapter! Oh my god, my cheeks hurt from grinning so widely after reading your reviews guys. I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all you lovely people :D And everyone was like "You really love cliffhangers, don't you?" And I couldn't stop laughing hehe**

 **Don't worry, this chapter won't have a cliff hangerr... or will it? ;) *mwah mwah***

 **Love you awesome nerds!**

 **- _Casolia_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Persuading Beca**

"What happened to your wrist?"

Beca's mind completely blanked for a moment.

Her brain wasn't functioning, unable to register Chloe's words, leaving her eyes to stare ahead.

She could only hear the faint breaths her lungs managed to pump out, her vision starting to blur around the edges like a camera losing focus. Her ears blocked out Chloe's desperate calls of her name-

"Beca,"

"Beca!"

"BECA!"

What?-

Her mind finally clicked; it was late afternoon, she was under her favourite oak tree, at Barden University, with a gorgeous red head named Chloe Beale in front of her, asking about…

The brunette blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing on the worried redhead's frown.

"U-Uhh, I-I..." She was never good at lying, but she sure as hell knew she would never tell Chloe the truth. Beca would be devastated if she lost the ginger's trust and friendship, or even worse, create a burden for the bubbly, innocent red head.

And if Warren found out Beca told Chloe… That was another story.

The pained girl gathered her remaining consciousness and mustered her best sincere look. Swallowing the little saliva that was left in her dry mouth, she controlled her steady eye contact with Chloe. She felt a set of cold nails of hurt digging in her heart as she opened her mouth to inform her new best friend lies-

"Scratched myself before I came here," Beca choked out a dry chuckle "I'm really clumsy, as you can see."

Beca' mind blasted with turmoil of emotions as she held her breath, waiting for her friend's response. Dread scratched its way down her throat when her cobalt blue eyes met the cerulean ones.

Every millisecond felt like a minute; _way_ too long.

"Really? It seemed pretty bad, do you want to go to the nurse?" Chloe scowled in deep concern, her eyes narrowing down to the small DJ without the usual twinkle of happiness. Her bright blue eyes looked dull for the very first time-

Beca hated it.

She _hated_ the effect of her problems; Chloe frowning with her blue eyes showing no more of the happiness it used to flood with.

She _hated_ the fact that her problems would worry Chloe and relinquish her mirth.

She _hated_ herself for having so many fucking problems.

Why did she have to be so… _shattered_?

Why _her_...?

Beca took a deep breath, her raw throat stinging as the gush of air rushing down- she never knew lying to a friend would hurt so much. But yet again, she never had a friend she could call a friend to lie to…

"I'm fine, Chloe," Her words came out harsher than she expected, making her friend's expression crack. She could see the ginger's eyes portray hurt from the brunette's cold barrier. If Chloe was hurt by this, Beca could not bear thinking about the moments she'll lie to her in the future.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really tired right now, Chlo," Beca forced a small smile, her eyelids purposefully drooping to emphasize her exhaustion. The brunette felt disgusted as she uttered each lie- well it wasn't a complete lie, she missed out on her sleep last night trying to finish her homework. She could easily taste bitter bile with each letter leaving her tongue.

"Oh okay," Chloe nodded understandingly but Beca's stomach churned when she detected the trace of skepticism and hurt. "I'll walk to your dorm." Her tone was more insisting rather than suggesting. Beca gave a tight nod as she packed up her belongings into her bag, while Chloe stood up, brushing her legs.

Deafening silence replaced their usual playful banter as they walked across Barden, entering Baker Hall. Beca chewed on her bottom lip, an old habit when she was nervous, as she adjusted her bag strap and strode swiftly, Chloe on her left.

The red head's cheery voice easily broke the nervous tension like frail cobwebs.

"So, can you come to the party?"

The brunette looked up to see the ginger trying her best to start a conversation to avoid the unusual atmosphere- which of course she succeeded in- as Beca cocked her head with her eyes wide in confusion "What party?"

Chloe smiled, clearly amused at her friend's bewilderment, "Have you already forgotten? I texted you last night!"

"Oh!" Beca's memories relocated itself into her mind as she recounted last night's texts. She didn't really have time to think about the invitation, after Warren visited her. The small DJ shrugged with an apologetic smile "I don't know Chlo, I'm not much of a party person…"

Chloe pouted, giving Beca the cutest and saddest puppy dog eyes "Whaaat? You have to come though! It's going to be a lot of fun, _pleeaasee_!" She pleaded like a little child asking for a toy, which made Beca giggle at her immaturity.

"C'mon Chloe, face it, I'm not going to be much fun," She chuckled, shaking her head "Or do you want me to go so I can drive your drunk ass back home?" The brunette joked, arching an eyebrow, with her lips unable to contain her sassy smirk.

"No! I mean, you probably will have to, but I just want you to come and have fun with me!" Chloe smirked playfully as she swayed her hips slightly to imitate herself dancing in a party, bumping with Beca's own hips. The red head's lips couldn't help but emit a giggle at Beca rolling her eyes, her tongue stuck out to exaggerate disgust. "I'd rather spend my night with my old buddy Netflix and rather than having to be a driver for a drunk lil' ginger." Beca laughed jokingly as the ginger rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Becs, I know you love hanging out with me," Chloe wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

Beca bursted out laughing at Chloe's attempt to persuade her, clutching her stomach. She couldn't help feeling a flutter of butterflies dancing inside her with her cheeks growing hot as she replayed Chloe's seductive wink in her mind. A warm, unusual feeling stirred in her heart as her navy orbs met her companion's bright blue ones.

"You are…" Her mirthful giggles interrupted her own words. "Chloe Beale, you are the worst at persuading," Her friend put a hand over her chest with a frown in mock hurt, "but the best at making people laugh," She nudged the ginger, her white teeth showing in her grin.

"I know I am," Chloe grinned wider, putting an arm around the giggling brunette "So, will you pleeaase come?"

Their usual banter started up:

"Maybe."

"PUH-LEEZE!"

"Oh Chlo, Which part of 'maybe' don't you get?"

"Which part of 'Please come Becs' don't _you_ get?" Chloe imitated Beca in a higher pitched voice, earning a light shove from the brunette.

"Ughh- I thought you were letting me think about it!"

"Yeah, but Tom, the host, says he needs to know how many people are coming by tomorrow"

"How do you even know this Tom guy?" Beca looked at Chloe, who seemed hesitant.

"Don't change the topic-"

"Is he your boyfriend?" The brunette blurted out, trepidation thrashing in the pits of her stomach.

The ginger pursed her lips for a split second; Beca swore she saw faint chagrin creeping in her friend's eyes before reopening her mouth again.

"…Yes."

It felt as if someone stomped on her heart. The dismal girl took a deep breath to subdue the pain.

Chloe had a boyfriend; how dumb was she, not to expect that?

…Why did she care anyway?

Beca held back her oddly hurt feelings and nodded nonchalantly. Bitterness pricked inside herself as she opened her mouth, urging her lips to curl up in a smile "Are you sure I'm not disrupting your love session?" She winked jokingly.

"Oh my god, Mitchell! Just come!" Chloe rolled her eyes with exasperation.

The small DJ thought about it; if the ginger was that willing for her to go… It wouldn't hurt to grant her wish. She thought about the drawbacks of attending the party: drunk, sloppy teenagers, loud music, Chloe's boyfriend (She mentally crossed that out), disgusting alcohol in red solo cups and… Her clothes. Everyone would be wearing tank tops, shorts, or maybe even nothing, but Beca didn't dare even imagine wearing anything but her long sleeved shirt and tight, skinny jeans- Her scars would easily revealed if she wore something more exposing…

"I'll make you a deal" The brunette finally spoke, her eyes flitting up at Chloe with a smirk.

The red head perked up, her smile bright as the sun "What is it?"

"Let me wear my jeans and hoodie to the party, and don't nag about my choice of clothes, then I'll go," Beca offered, praying in her mind that Chloe wouldn't question and just accept it.

Much to Beca's delight, her companion responded hastily without no hesitation, beaming, "Deal!"

She sighed out softly in relief as she nodded her head with a smile, "Then I guess I'm going."

Chloe let out a delightful squeal that was mixed with her giggles as she hugged the smaller girl, "About time! YESSS! I just persuaded Beca. Effin. Mitchell to go to a party!" The ginger literally announced it loudly, earning a few heads turning from students to see what the commotion was about. Beca cringed at the attention her friend was attracting but her lips couldn't help form a grin at Chloe's jubilation.

"You're going to have so much fun, I swear! It's going to be the best day!" Chloe went on excitedly, her voice still loud enough to earn heads turning around the campus.

" _Shhh_ \- Chlo, too loud!" The brunette giggled as Chloe laughed along with her, repeating in a sing song voice for the whole world to hear her, "I just persuaded Beca, effin, Mitchell!"

* * *

Aubrey panted as the cold morning air brushed through her golden locks that were flowing behind as she jogged her daily morning path. Upbeat music thumped in her earphones as she breathed through her nose, dashing past trees and other people trekking in the park. It was early morning, the time of day when the sun barely peeked out of the pale blue horizon. There were barely people around the park but the blonde nodded with a smile to any one she passed by.

After a few more rounds around the park, she slowed down to a stop, taking out her earphones and smoothing out the stray curls from her ponytail.

She rested her palms on her knees, hunching over as she took in deep breaths to relieve her heavy breathing. Aubrey wiped her forehead which was slick with sweat with a refreshing "Whoo!"

The blonde walked back to her dorm, taking greedy gulps of water from her bottle to quench her thirst. She probably had to wake her lazy red headed roommate who was still snoring away, sprawled across her bed.

She strode past Baker Hall but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice-

"Beca, I'll be expecting you to be at dinner next Friday."

Curiosity took over as she peeked around the corner to see Dr. Mitchell standing in front of…

That _brat_! Annoyance and hatred boiled in Aubrey's stomach as she recognized the brunette: Beca Mitchell.

Aubrey recalled how Chloe was dancing around the dorm last night in celebration of persuading the small DJ to go to the party.

The date Dr. Mitchell said was exactly the day of the party- Aubrey glared at the smaller girl who was looking at Dr. Mitchell hesitantly- Beca better not have lied and planned to ditch her best friend, she could not bear to imagine a heartbroken Chloe.

"I-I… I c-can't dad…" Beca's brittle voice mumbled out so quietly the blonde had to strain to hear her.

Why did Beca look so scared? Geez, where was that attitude the first time she saw Aubrey? The miffed girl continued spying on the brunette.

Beca's posture portrayed intimidation with her shoulders hunched, her head facing down. Her navy orbs darting around as if it was afraid to land on one spot, especially her dad's eyes…

"Why not?" Dr. Mitchell's eyes narrowed down to the frail girl.

"B-Because," Aubrey saw the little girl gulp "I'm going to go… study at the library."

The blonde stifled a gasp of surprise; how _dare_ she! That little crapstick lied to Chloe and she's going to STUDY? Aubrey shook her head- she knew that midget was no good.

Dr. Mitchell arched his eyebrows, looking slightly surprised himself, "Oh really? Great thinking Beca, I'll be expecting good reports then."

Aubrey examined Dr. Mitchell and felt confused- he was showing no hint of smiling or a proud expression while the brunette nodded quickly and walked away.

Oh shit, Beca was walking towards her way.

Aubrey quickly took a sharp turn into a different corridor, out of Beca's sight before the small DJ turned.

The blonde looked at the girl walk past her, holding her breath and feeling panic with each step Beca took…Were those tears? But Beca was already gone for her to confirm her suspicion.

Aubrey shook her head; that midget wasn't the one to cry.

Why would she cry anyway…?!

Anger started pulsing inside her as she replayed Beca and Dr. Mitchell's conversation.

She gritted her teeth- that midget had no reason to cry! She was going to ditch Chloe to go to the library! It sounded more pathetic the more she thought about it.

Beca thinks she can toy with others, can she?

Does she even know how sad Chloe would be?

Does she even know how much Chloe was excited to go to the party with her?!

Aubrey clenched her fists, stomping back to her dorm. She glared ahead, muttering.

"You do _not_ get to play around with my best friend's feelings like that, Beca Mitchell."

* * *

"Chlo! Wake up, you're going to be late for class!"

Chloe whined softly, rolling over and pulling up her sheets up to her head to block out the noise.

"Chloe!" Aubrey shook her roommate, yanking the sheets away from her.

"Aubrey, it's _cold!_ " The ginger complained, desperately clawing blindly mid-air to reach her blanket. After several more attempts- which she failed- Chloe finally pried her eyes open, and sat up, her tangled bed hair sticking out in odd places.

"What time is it?" She yawned, her words still drenched in fatigue. She ran her fingers through her flaming hair gingerly with one hand.

"Early enough for you to have breakfast and get ready," Aubrey noted, sounding like a stern mother.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Chloe hopped off her bed and went to change out of her pyjamas. When she returned, she was greeted with her favourite cereal and milk set up on the kitchen table with Aubrey eating her toast.

"So how was your morning jog?" Chloe opened the box of cereal and started pouring it into the bowl, following with the milk.

She noticed how Aubrey opened her mouth but closed it again hesitantly, her friend's eyes flickering between her toast and Chloe. Was she hiding something from her?

"Bree, what happened? Spill." Chloe ordered, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. They were friends for way too long, now they knew when one of them was hiding something. It was satisfying to have no secrets between them, but it could be really frustrating and embarrassing when she was the one caught with hiding something.

Aubrey took a bite of her toast, rolling her eyes, "I'm just annoyed that… Beca Mitchell is coming to the party with us," She huffed impatiently but something seemed off.

Chloe decided not to push it and played along "I'm so excited though! C'mon Aubrey, she isn't that bad." She smiled enthusiastically, shovelling cereal inside her mouth in between words. She halted her spoon half way towards her gaping mouth when she realised her roommate was giving her a sympathetic look after she said that.

"What?"

"Nothing." Aubrey answered without missing a beat, as if expecting the question.

"What's up with you, Bree?" The ginger squinted her eyes at her friend, slight annoyance starting up inside her.

"Chloe, just think about it. Do you really think Beca, an insecure little girl who probably had no friend," The blonde's words earned a sharp glare from Chloe but she proceeded, "Would actually come to a party?"

Chloe grew defensive, getting irritated by Aubrey's words "Are you saying Beca _lied_ to me about coming?"

"What do you think?" Her roommate grumbled, clearly frustrated for some reason.

"I think she was actually sincere when she said she was coming, Beca even made a little deal!"

Aubrey sighed, rolling her eyes "Whatever you say Chlo, but I'm not going to lend you my shoulder to cry on later."

"I won't need it! She is coming and that's final!" Chloe's voice grew as she spoke indignantly, her eyebrows furrowing.

Beca would never… abandon her like that,

 _Right?_

* * *

 ** _Reviews are appreciated :)_**


	7. Dude, NO!

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers :D Thank you so much for the R &Rs in the last chapter! You guys always find a way to make my day, don't you? Hahaha this is an extra long fic for you amazing people who reviewed/ faved/ or even followed this story!**

 **I really just want to tickle your romance bones as well as deliver the pain of a hurt/ romance fic :)) This chapter is for you Bechloe shippers hehehe (nothing M though, sorry!)**

 **Love you always, awesome nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Dude, NO!**

Beca yawned as she slumped on her chair, leaning against her palm which was propped up by her elbow. Her eyelids drooped, threatening to close completely as Dr. Payne's monotonous voice barely reached her ears. It was the last class for the day- and that meant Beca's mood going from 100 to 0 real quick.

Her fingers drummed against the edge of the table mindlessly as her eyes bore into the small scribbles on her page. Beca's mind decided to wander around the unknown, dancing through the colours of whatever popped in her head, as her mouth parted slightly causing her drool to dangerously be close to falling out of her lips.

This was boring as hell.

Her eyelids finally gave in as she sighed and started dreaming behind the closed lids- the brunette imagined her and Chloe at the party, which was tomorrow.

She was slightly anxious about attending an event that was mainly about teenagers getting high and doing ludicrous antics but she could bear a night with some stupidity if it made the ginger happy.

Her lips automatically curled into a short smile at the thought of her new lively friend. Since the first day of Barden, she was able to see the ocean blue eyes that twinkled with unlimited delight and a smile as bright as the sun.

Beca's insides always curled up into a ball of warmth when she saw Chloe smile; her smile was what made every day worth living.

" _Mitchell_."

Her eyes snapped open, snorting involuntarily as her head slipped off her palm, and straightened her back right up against the chair immediately. Beca could easily hear the stifled laughter of her classmates filling up the room, making her cheeks go rosy in embarrassment as she rolled her eyes.

But all laughter died down when Dr. Payne raised one of his clammy hand up.

"Mitchell, do you think it is appropriate to sleep in my class?" His deep, raspy growl sent chills down her spine but she showed no fear and just stared at him.

She detected the mocking smile that was tickling the professor's pale, corpse-like lips.

Dr. Payne absolutely despised- no, loathed- her since the first day, after Chloe trash talked him down in her defence. By the looks of it, he looked like he had even wrote "101 ways to torture Beca Mitchell."

-And Beca was just about to figure out what number one on his list of torture was.

Crap.

"I'm sorry Dr. _Payne_ ," She emphasized his name, hissing through gritted teeth. She had no way out of this. "I won't do it again," The brunette muttered under her breath, reluctant to admit her defeat.

The triumphant professor smirked viciously as he nodded, his mind whirring into gear to muster up the worst punishment for her. No one dared to say a word as Dr. Payne tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking at the small DJ over his thick glasses with a mischievous grin.

Beca pursed her lips as she glared at the malicious old man.

Her cobalt eyes met Chloe's bright ones for a split second. Chloe was sitting on her left, looking at her in concern as shrugged helplessly- even the witty ginger did not have anything up her sleeve for this one.

Beca shook her head slightly; she couldn't always rely on her friend to help her out of these situations.

"Mitchell,"

The cold voice cut through the tense silence and addressed her again.

The brunette's head cautiously lifted up and met Dr. Payne's turbulent grey eyes piercing her.

She braced herself for the worst as she opened her dry lips and answered "…Yes?"

The professor cleared his throat as the entire class held their breath. "You will be helping clean up the cafeteria for two months, as well as some classrooms after school, followed by a short detention." He announced it loudly, creating shocked murmurs between students.

Two months?!

Is he fucking _KIDDING_?!

"What?!" Beca blurted out before she could stop herself, fury flaring inside her, "Two months?! Are you kidding me?! What the actual-"

"I could suspend you but you got it off easy, Mitchell," Dr. Payne cut her off as he glared at her but Beca could easily detect the trace of amusement in his voice.

"Dr. Payne," Beca took a deep breath, ready to spill out her dagger like words upon the annoying professor, "I personally think two months is extremely unnecessary-"

"Ms. Mitchell," He intervened again curtly, "Would you rather have a suspension?"

Beca's mouth went completely dry. She could feel Chloe's terrified gaze on her but she didn't return her look, instead focused on the threatening professor in front.

Warren would effortlessly find out if she was suspended.

The wall clock ticked louder than usual.

Blood roared in her ears like a thunderous waterfall.

"No sir," Beca finally managed to choke out, " _No_ , sir." She repeated herself to make her words clear.

As if expected, Dr. Payne's lips curled into a smug smile, "Very well then, you will proceed with the following punishment starting from next week," Beca gave a tight nod and stared at her table, her insides churning with burning hatred, disgust and worry.

After his words, as if on cue, the bell rang, causing most of the students to explode out of the class room, loud shouts and yells breaking into the stressful atmosphere. Feet thundered into the hallways and the school was chaotic again, as if there was no tomorrow.

But Beca remained in her seat with a blank expression.

Chloe swiftly packed her stuff and nudged the blank brunette, whispering "Let's go Becs,"

Beca groaned loudly as she reluctantly shoved her belongings into her bag and stood up. Chloe wrapped a comforting arm around her as she guided the small DJ out the clamorous halls.

After they escaped the noisy building, the ginger squeezed the smaller girl's shoulder reassuringly, "It won't be that bad, Beca. I'll always wait for you anyway," She added with a small smile, eager to comfort the distressed girl.

Beca looked up to meet the ocean blue eyes, "Thanks, b-but…" She pursed her lips and looked away. "I-I don't want my… d-dad to know… any of this…" She mumbled quietly, her words trembling as she kicked a pebble.

Chloe's arm dropped back to her side as she looked at Beca quizzically "I thought your dad was, Dr. Mitchell, you know, the really nice English professor? I bet he wouldn't take it that seriously, Becs, we all know how much of a hothead Dr. Payne is."

The ginger meant it to be words of encouragement it certainly had the opposite effect; the brunette's face paled, her eyes widening as if she's seen a ghost.

"Y-Y… Y-You know my dad?" Beca gulped, her emotions coiling into a clump of terror in her throat.

Chloe noticed Beca's odd reaction but nodded casually, smiling "Yeah I know him! He's one of my favourite professors!" She grinned brightly, elbowing Beca playfully, "Lucky to have a dad who's one of the nicest professors in Barden."

 _Nicest?_

Her whole body ached at Chloe's gleeful words that described her dad.

There was no way she would ever tell the red head the violent truth behind Warren's façade now.

"Yeah, he is," Beca smiled half-heartedly, giving a short nod, "I'm so…" It was hard to form the words inside her mouth- every letter tasted like bile- "… _Grateful_ to have such a nice, father.

"And I do hope he doesn't mind," Beca finished, trying her best to keep her trembling voice under control with the most fake smile she ever put up. Every muscle of her face screamed in refusal to smile at the thought of her abusive, brutal father.

Chloe grinned wider, seeming to buy Beca's act, "I'm sure it'll be alright. And besides, your detention starts next week which means you're still going to the party with this amazing girl tomorrow!" She winked as Beca nodded, giggling.

The ginger suddenly looked thoughtful for a moment as she stopped in her tracks. Beca halted alongside her, looking up at her companion.

"Hmmm…"

"Uh, Chloe? What's up?"

"Why don't you come to my dorm? Help me choose what to wear for the party!" She grinned as bright as the sun.

Beca hesitated; she had homework to do and she had to get it done before Warren checked. "This is so sudden, Chloe! Uhhh… can't we do it tomorrow, on the day of the party?" She shrugged suggestively.

"C'mon Becs! We can just try on clothes and have some snacks and some fun! Just to get your mind off of Dr. 'Payne-in-the-ass'!" Her friend looked at her pleadingly, giving her the best sad puppy dog eyes.

Those eyes. She opened her mouth but she could never say no to those.

"Fine, but I'm not going to stay too long, okay?"

* * *

Chloe pleaded silently in her mind that Aubrey wasn't already at her dorm. They would see each other again tomorrow anyway, but she would rather have one catfight than two. She walked up to the door of her room, Beca in tow, as she thrust the key in and twisted it slowly.

 **Click.**

To Chloe's delight, her roommate was nowhere in sight. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she opened the door wider for Beca to come in and pushed it close behind her.

"Well, welcome to my dorm. Make yourself at home." She smiled, flinging her bag onto the floor and jumping onto her bed. She watched as Beca looked around like a curious toddler discovering the world for the first time.

Her stomach started up a bad case of fluttering butterflies as she unintentionally stared at the gorgeous brunette wandering around- the more she looked at Beca, she seemed find the small DJ more attractive. She loved how her chestnut hair waved softly down her shoulders, how hypnotizing and deep blue her eyes were. She didn't smile as much as Chloe did but when she did, everything seemed to melt inside Chloe.

Chloe felt something for Beca that she never felt for Tom.

When she admitted she had a boyfriend to Beca a week ago, she felt as if something weighed down in her stomach, like she swallowed a massive boulder. She never exactly pinpointed the exact reasons to the heavy, uncomfortable feeling- but it was something she didn't enjoy having.

"So, I have a few clothes in mind and you see which one is the best," She clapped her hands together as she raced to her wardrobe and yanked out the specific dresses, shorts and singlets. Beca nodded obediently and sat on Chloe's bed, ready to watch the red head's transformation.

The next hour was like an actual model catwalk; the ginger changing into a new outfit and walking along the bed as Beca shared her opinion on the clothes.

Salmon singlet, pale blue shorts and flip flops- "It looks nice but I think you might get cold when it gets late," Beca said, her caring words making Chloe blush slightly.

White knee-length dress with blue heels- "The heels match your eyes but the dress is a bit too alternative," She shrugged as Chloe twirled around.

Black jeans with a grey hoodie and white converse- "I thought that was what I was going to wear!" the small DJ laughed, making the ginger chuckle and nod in agreement.

Tight dark blue tank top with an extremely short red mini skirt and flip flops- "Oh _GOSH_ , C-Chloe!" The brunette's yelped, her cheeks burning into a deep shade of crimson as she covered her eyes "Way. Too. Revealing." She mumbled with her hands still over her eyes.

Chloe laughed at Beca's adorable reaction, winking seductively "Is that a yes?"

"If you want other boys to kidnap your ass, _yes_ , if you want to just party like a normal person, _no_." Beca peeked through her fingers, murmuring which earned another laugh from the ginger.

Finally, the red head came out, wearing a plain but beautiful, flowing lapis blue sundress and a pair of matching flats- "You look…" Beca's mouth gaped as her words trailed off, "… Y-you look amazing," She finally finished, nodding as she flitted her gaze up to Chloe's, trying not to stare at her for too long.

Chloe grinned, looking down at the sundress, "Really? _Aww_ thank you Beca!" She hugged the flustered brunette tightly, squealing in delight. "I'll wear this for the party tomorrow then," The ginger confirmed, letting Beca go.

Chloe quickly changed out and back into her casual, hanging the blue dress in her closet for her to wear tomorrow. She jumped onto the bed with Beca, cuddling up against her affectionately, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

The small DJ's eyes flickered up to the clock on the wall, biting her bottom lip nervously; she still had a bit of time to spare- around half and hour- before she had to go back to her dorm to do her work.

"Sure, but I might have to leave half way through…" Beca said uncertainly but it was enough for Chloe to flick the lights off and turn on one of the movies, bouncing back onto the bed with Beca.

The movie started, the TV's screen's light flaring through the dark and onto the two girls once in a while.

The brunette realized how close their bodies were. Her breath hitched in her throat as her whole body tensed whenever Chloe's arm brushed against a covered cut or bruise but learned to relax eventually, enjoying the ginger's company and closeness.

Beca's eyelids started to droop again- she never found movies entertaining anyway and Chloe's comfort was encouraging her fatigue to creep back again.

"So, what were you dreaming about in class?"

Chloe asked suddenly, causing Beca to glance up at the glowing blue eyes staring back at her with a teasing smirk.

Beca recalled what her dream was… Her cheeks began to grow hot as she recognized the answer to Chloe's question.

It wasn't a what, it was a who. She fidgeted with her thumbs, thanking the darkness of the room that didn't reveal her scarlet cheeks. "U-Umm… It was nothing," She said quickly but Chloe giggled, shaking her head.

"You were practically drooling, Becs! Were you dreaming about your crush naked or something?" The playful ginger joked, nudging Beca with her elbow as she arched one of her eyebrows.

"Dude, _NO_!" Beca said louder than she meant to, her whole body heating as if she was a ball of fire. Her insides squirmed in discomfort as she glanced up to see her companion smirking with a look that said 'Are-you-sure-because-you're-reaction-says-otherwise'

"No! I-I don't dream stuff like that! _Gross_ ," The brunette's words tumbled out of her mouth rapidly, earning only laughter from her friend. Chloe could easily see the fluster in Beca's cheek when the TV screen shone light onto her face in the dark. Butterflies exploded inside Chloe's stomach once again as she giggled at the annoyed, pouting brunette.

"Whatever you say, Ms. my-cheeks-are-redder-than-my-friend's-hair," The ginger poked her friend with a huge smirk.

"Shut _up_ , Chlo!" Beca's bottom lip jutted out as she huffed, shaking her head.

After their small playful banter, Beca stifled a yawn as she closed her eyes, relaxing against Chloe.

Before she knew it, her head was resting against the crook of Chloe's neck and on her shoulder as she dozed off peacefully.

Chloe gazed at the brunette, collecting every detail of her beautiful features, and smiled slightly. She gently brushed a lock of her hazel hair and gently tucked it behind Beca's ears.

Chloe pictured her current boyfriend, Tom; tall, handsome, very sporty and funny- perhaps the golden boy every girl dreamed. But something inside her delivered a sharp pang of remorse.

The ginger whispered every so quietly to the sleeping brunette.

"I think I'm falling for you, Beca, and I-I don't know _what_ to do."

* * *

"Are you awake yet, you sleepyhead?"

Beca's eyes blinked open, stretching her arms with a huge yawn and nodded.

Her sight came into focus at the now bright room with the lights flicked on and the credits rolling on the TV screen-

Her dark orbs darted up to the clock; her insides churned. It was late. Way too late. There wasn't enough time to do her homework, and who knows when Warren might show up to her dorm.

"Fuck,"She hissed out as she grabbed her bag that was on the floor and put on her shoes hurriedly.

"Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe frowned with worry as she stood up and followed the frantic DJ to the door.

"I have to go, now," She said quickly, panic and anxiety thrashing inside, "It was fun, bye Chloe."

Without waiting for an answer, she sprinted out the door and ignored her friend's desperate last call of her name. Her legs carried her across Barden and towards Baker Hall as fast as she could. She was out of breath quickly, a stitch forming in the side of her stomach, but that didn't slow her down.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-"

 **-Thud!**

She collided into a figure, hard, which left her tumbling backwards.

"What the hell?" A familiar voice rose sharply, echoing in the empty halls.

Beca looked up to see the blonde she met on the way to class a week ago, on her first day- her name was Abby or something- It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered right now. Beca rose to her feet quickly and ran past her as if nothing happened.

She turned a sharp left, into her corridor but stopped dead in her tracks. Warren was waiting in front of her dorm.

"Beca." Warren noted, his scowl deepening as irritation defined his expression.

"D-Dad…" Her mouth went completely dry as her legs started shaking.

"Where were you? And your homework?" Beca saw his fists tighten, his rugged knuckles becoming white as his fingers cracked. Her face lost all colour as she heard the dreaded words that were tightly packed with resentment leave his mouth.

"I-I can explain, d-dad, _P-please_ -"

 _-xx-_

Aubrey stared at the brunette who just sped past her. It was Beca freaking Mitchell again. She gritted her teeth as she huffed out angrily; that girl was getting on her nerves.

She knew she had to go to the party with that disgusting crap tomorrow- was Beca even coming to the party?! No, she lied to Chloe and she's going to the fucking library!

"AAAAUUUGHHH!" She yelled out in frustration, her enraged outburst ringing through the hallway.

Aubrey stomped hotly the other way of where Beca ran off, muttering swears under her breath.

That midget is so _full_ of herself!

She thinks that she can do whatever she wants!

She thinks she's a fucking QUEEN, when no one really fucking _cares_ about her!

"Beca Mitchell, you _god damn-_ "

Her words were cut off by a loud _**crack** _ that split through the silent halls, making her jump in surprise.

It sounded like a whip striking down on raw skin.

Aubrey spun around; she couldn't see the source of the blood curling sound. Was it lightning? She stepped out of Baker Hall and glanced up to see a calm pitch black night sky. A shiver ran down her spine.

What _was_ that?

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review**_


	8. Party Time (1)

**Hey you nerds ;)) extra fast update? Hehehe I just appeared to have more time to write this week! Thanks so much for reading and you know, I cannot be any more grateful for all the reviews/ favs/ follows you guys give me :D**

 ** _50 Favs!_**

 **It makes me so happy that my story can actually make someone laugh, cry or feel anything hahaha I want to say a HUGE Thank you for the people who supported me from the start, and also a great thank you for the people who just started reading :)))**

 **Love you so much nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Party Time (1)**

It was finally the day of the party.

In ten minutes, Chloe would be here to pick up Beca.

The brunette stared at the mirror which showed a frail girl, her wavy chocolate hair hanging loose like curtains to hide the repulsive mixture of green violet bruise on her left cheek, as well as her busted lip.

It all happened so sudden last night…

Before she knew it, Warren's palm was collapsing on to her cheek with a deafening clap- her whole head jerked to the right at the sudden impact, blood stinging her bottom lip. She took a sharp breath in, her cheeks burning in pain as her entire body started to tremble uncontrollably.

She's been slapped before, but she was never used to the indescribable burn that flared afterwards.

Deep crimson seeped into her mouth from her busted lip, the pungent, salty taste of blood flooding her senses. Her mind seemed to lose control of her own body as she stood there, unable to raise her head up.

And Warren left without a word, his shoes clicking against the cold floor with every step…

Now, here she was, looking at herself in the mirror, about to go to a party.

The girl in the mirror stared back at her with the same blank expression.

She looked pathetic.

She looked vulnerable.

Tears stung her eyes but she quickly blinked them back, shaking her head.

"Don't cry, Beca. Don't. Cry," She whispered to herself hoarsely, gripping the white sink tightly.

Every part of her wanted to deny the fact that the girl in the mirror- the girl who looked utterly shattered and helpless- was her.

It was _herself,_ Beca Mitchell.

A warm bead slipped down her cheek at the sharp pang in her heart when she glanced up at herself again. Her knees threatened to give up underneath her but the brunette clasped onto the sink tighter for support.

She turned on the faucet, a gush of cold water greeting her pale palms. Beca brought a handful and splashed it onto her face. The icy water drained down the sink as well as her painful memory of yesterday night.

She had no time to think about this and be an emotional brat, she needed to think of a way to hide the bruise- Chloe would be here in 5 minutes.

Reality finally took over as panic pumped in her body; she couldn't face the ginger like this. Should she just say she's sick?

Chloe was probably almost here anyway, she would want to see Beca, and then of course, she'll see the bruise and freak out and… Beca shook her head, she had no time to waste.

She flung open several cabinets frantically, digging through the various kinds of lotions and makeup her roommate Kimmy Jin owned. Her eyes scanned the logo of each tube or brush and shoved it back in if it wasn't what she needed-

Moisturiser- _No._

Eyeliner- _No._

Sunscreen- _Where was it?_

Hand cream, lip gloss, eye shadow- _No, no and NO!_

At last, finally she yanked out a concealer in the now disoriented pile of makeup. Beca smiled slightly to herself triumphantly but her smile immediately dropped as she read the clock on the wall: Chloe would be here any _second_ now.

The frantic brunette clicked open the concealer, revealing a palette with shades of skin tones. Her fingers scooped up the most adequate colour and pressed it onto her bruise hurriedly.

A sharp, searing pain shot through her cheek under the pressure of her finger.

" _FUCK!"_ She swore loudly in reaction and winced. Good thing Kimmy Jin wasn't here for today, she would've called the police from the dying moose sounds Beca was making right now.

Three clear knocks on the door interrupted her swearing session, followed by a cheerful voice, "Beca! Are you ready?"

This could not get any worse, can it?

"I-I'm coming!" She called out from the bathroom, smearing the concealer on her bruise, more gently this time. The violet colour was hidden behind the makeup within seconds, but Beca could notice the subtle shade when she looked closer.

There was no time for perfection- it was good enough.

The brunette stared at the mirror, dread crushing her as she couldn't think of a solution for her busted lip. Lipstick wasn't going to help, and no way was she ever going to put some on, especially when she was wearing only a grey hoodie and jeans.

Her panic blocked out the quiet conversation behind the door:

"What's taking her so long?!" Aubrey grumbled, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

Chloe shrugged, "I guess she wasn't ready. We're not late anyway, Bree, we can wait," she smiled suggestively but her friend just shook her head.

"Do you even know if she's actually coming?"

"Aubrey, we went over this! She. Is. _Coming!_ " Chloe exclaimed, irritation starting inside.

The blonde sighed as she rolled her eyes... She was getting sensitive after the loud crack she heard last night in Baker Hall- it was like a sound effect for a horror movie.

She was too scared last night to check what it was but she had a slight suspicion it was linked with the rude brunette, since the midget ran off the way the sound came from.

 _Stop thinking nonsense, Posen_ , she scolded herself, pursing her lips.

Beca finally decided to leave her bleeding lip and make up a stupid lie if anyone asked. She washed the last smudge of concealer that was left on her finger tips and ran out to open the door quickly.

"H-Hey," Beca grinned, greeting Chloe breathlessly, her friend smiling widely in response. Her grin grew bigger when she noticed the ginger wearing the lapis sundress she picked out for her yesterday evening.

"Look at you, ready to party with prince charming," She winked playfully, smirking but the she felt hollow when she reminded herself of Chloe's boyfriend's existence.

Chloe giggled, nodding but her gut twisted with a hint of dismay at Beca's words.

She didn't want to party with _'Prince Charming,'_

She wanted to party with _Beca Mitchell._

Beca's navy orbs flickered to the blonde next to her, which made her narrow her gaze in disgust.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

Aubrey gritted her teeth in annoyance as the ginger between them shrunk back, her eyes looking at both of them with fear.

 _Uh oh._

"I didn't want to see you either _,_ midget." Aubrey spat, frowning as anger swirled inside her.

"Aubrey!" Chloe elbowed her friend but the blonde ignored her.

"You're arrogance is making me gag, Ms. Stuck up," Beca growled back, hatred in every word she uttered.

"It's sad that Chloe befriended a rude little dwarf." She took a daring step forward, looking down at the irritating brat. Beca glared, moving forward in challenge rather than a step back.

"Pathetic that you have no other insults other than my height," The brunette snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I have _tons_ of other insults for you but I was just being nice-"

" _ENOUGH!"_ Chloe yelled suddenly, startling both and stepping between them. She was furious, her eyebrows furrowed in extreme irritation as she glanced at both of the surprised girls.

"Aubrey, I specifically told you not to pick a fight!" She turned to the taller girl as Beca stuck her tongue out and smiled in triumph behind the ginger's back. Chloe suddenly whipped her head around to face the teasing brunette.

"And you Beca! Aubrey has been my friend for as long as I could remember, so don't be rude!" Beca's smile dropped as she pouted like a little child getting scolded by her mother. It was Aubrey's turn to smirk behind Chloe's back.

"Oh my god, can't we just _get along?!_ " Chloe threw her hands up in exasperation.

"No." Aubrey and Beca said curtly together, synchronized.

"Whatever," Chloe huffed, rolling her eyes, "We're going to the party, let's go." She stomped ahead.

Beca and Aubrey exchanged death glares but reluctantly followed Chloe quickly.

* * *

Music blared out of every single corner of the huge, mansion-like house. There was a few crunched beer cans and solo cups littered in the wide front lawn and teenagers dancing to the thumping music inside, which led up to three storeys high.

Jesus Christ, Tom must be rich.

Aubrey was already occupied, talking with a taller girl, leaving Beca looking around in uncertainty with Chloe smiling hugely.

"Let's go and have a drink," The ginger took the small DJ's hand and dragged her through the dancing people and led to the kitchen where various kinds of alcohol lay on the counter, as well as stacks of plastic red solo cups.

Beca's eyes landed on the bottle of alcohol in front of her with deep uncertainty- she never drank alcohol before.

"You okay Beca?" Chloe asked slowly, pouring herself one of the drinks, up to the brim of the bright red cup.

"U-Uh, yeah," The brunette managed a quick smile as she hesitated on which drink she should grab.

She finally settled for the one that said " _Lemon Bitter_ "- Maybe it tasted like lemonade?

Beca poured the content into her plastic cup, her nose crinkling in disgust at the revolting colour; it was a sickening orange and brown, translucent.

"Euughhhhh…" She gagged as Chloe giggled at her side, sipping her own drink.

"It's not that bad- but just a heads up, it's nothing like lemonade," The red head laughed, reading her friend's mind.

"What made you think that?" Beca joked but her insides curled in disgust as she took a sniff of the unusual drink.

So much for lemonade; it looked like someone's vomit.

"I think I'll just have coke…" She mumbled to herself, pouring the disgusting content down the drain.

Beca replaced it with a nice cup of coke- something she was familiar with.

Just as Beca was about to bring the solo cup up to her lips, a tall, handsome boy made his way to the kitchen, his face brightening as he saw Chloe.

"Chloe!" He called out, nudging past the other teenagers.

The ginger looked up at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw the boy,

"Hey Tom,"

Beca's insides knotted uncomfortably as she finally met eyes with the boy who was Chloe's boyfriend. She put her drink aside and stared down at her feet.

"It's been a while I've seen you babe," Tom wrapped a muscular arm around the red head who tensed slightly. Her bright blue eyes darted towards Beca and back to Tom, feeling uneasy.

He planted a kiss on her forehead in front of Beca, who looked at them with an unreadable expression.

It didn't feel _right._

She wanted to push Tom away.

Stop it Beale, he's your _boyfriend for gosh sake!_

And… And Beca isn't interested in you _that_ way…

"So, is this prince charming you told me about?" Beca joked with a sly smirk but she felt empty and hollow.

"Y-Yeah…" She saw a flash of disappointment in the ginger's eyes for a split second, "Tom, this is Beca, my very talented and amazing friend." A sincere, warm smile replaced Beca's joking smirk at her friend's flattering compliment, "And Beca, this is Tom…"

"…My boyfriend." Chloe finished flatly but the tall boy didn't seem to notice the odd tone and nodded with a handsome grin.

"Nice to meet you," Beca smiled half-heartedly with a friendly wave. A twinge of an unusual feeling sparked up in her heart…

It was jealousy.

She shook her head; no, she wasn't jealous! Why would she feel jealous?

Well duh, Chloe had a tall, muscular and handsome boy for her boyfriend _\- every_ girl would be jealous!

' _B-but…_ ' The small DJ stuttered in her mind-

Tom spoke up, "Chloe, I wanna show you something, come on," Chloe seemed to look at Beca hesitantly and opened her mouth to say something but he left, pulling Chloe along.

 _-'Why… why am I jealous of… Tom?_ '

That's when realization crashed onto Beca, hard.

She was falling in love with Chloe.

 _Beca Mitchell_ was _in love_ with her best friend _, Chloe Beale._

Her mouth gaped, unable to form any words as she watched the red head- she was falling for- leave with her boyfriend.

"No, this can't be happening," Beca shook her head, muttering to herself quietly.

 _She can't be…_

She _can't_ fall in love with Chloe! She had a boyfriend and she was happy how she was now!

 _A-And…_ She can't fall in love with a _girl._

Warren was homophobic.

He would murder her if he found out.

Terror and dread clutched her heart, a twisting cold feeling making her whole body tremble. She had to suppress these feelings, not only for Chloe's sake but for her own wellbeing.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with me…" Her hoarse voice croaked out, tears prickling her sapphire eyes.

Everything emotion she had, everything she did, felt wrong.

Nothing was right.

"Aare yoouu okayyyyy, there?" A drunk looking boy stumbled towards her with a drink in hand, his words slurring at the end. He was good-looking, with brown hair and a very nice smile which made the corner of his eyes crinkle slightly. But Beca wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to talk to anyone," The small DJ said as nice as she could, looking away, "Please leave me alone."

"Whyyyy? Come on, smile and have some fun!" The boy grinned widely, his body getting closer to Beca. One of his hands landed next to Beca, slamming against the counter. The startled brunette glared at the drunk boy and tried to move away from his arm.

He inched the palm closer, placing his other palm on the other side, trapping her against the counter.

Beca flinched as she looked up slowly.

He was smirking mischievously…

On the other side of the room, Chloe was with Tom, half listening to his introduction to his new baseball team.

She continued nodding and smiling, barely registering what he was saying as her eyes scanned the crowd to find her friend-

Her cerulean eyes landed on the sight of Beca trapped against the counter by Jesse Swan, Barden's most popular boy but also " _man-whore_ ". Her stomach did a double flip when Jesse leaned closer to Beca, their faces inches away and his hands slowly sliding on the counter and towards the brunette's waist.

Beca looked terrified.

Anger flared inside Chloe as she clenched her fist tightly, grinding her teeth. She will _not_ let Jesse Swan overpower Beca like that.

She was about to stomp over there but stopped when she saw the small DJ shove Jesse away, shouting something the ginger couldn't catch over the loud music, with a furious expression. The boy looked bewildered and annoyed, but suddenly held onto Beca's waist and leaning forward to kiss, surprising both Chloe and Beca.

Beca once more shoved the boy before their lips touched, screaming something with tears in her eyes. Chloe caught the words " _Fuck off_ " and " _I want to be alone_ " but her other yells were drowned down by the heavy music thundering again.

Her heart wrenched when she saw the brunette in tears; it was something she thought she _never_ would see. She knew leaving Beca wasn't a good idea. She took a step toward the kitchen, but her wrist was grabbed by Tom.

"Where are you going?" Tom looked slightly disgruntled at the fact his girlfriend was leaving him in the middle of his sentence.

Chloe looked up at the tall boy, feeling guilty "B-Beca's new here and I just want to stay with her so she won't get lost…" – not to mention to stop her from getting raped by disgusting boys like Jesse Swan.

"She's going to be fine, Chloe. Beca's a grown up, leave her be." Tom said, tugging her wrist. Chloe felt a hint of annoyance towards her boyfriend but finally sighed, nodding reluctantly. She finally turned her attention back towards Tom…

Beca was feeling a mixture of emotions; anger, horror, sadness, but she felt hurt the most. She left the drunk boy who was glaring at her and made her way to the bathroom.

Her ears rang at the pounding music.

The brunette locked the door and screamed until her throat was raw, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Why was her life so fucked up?

She slumped against the bathroom door, gasping for air from her screaming. She ran her fingers through her tousled brown hair, trying to control herself…

* * *

Aubrey made her way towards the kitchen, looking to get a drink for herself. She spotted Jesse Swan, Barden's ultimate player, pouring alcohol into a cup of coke.

"What are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes at the boy who was stirring the drink nonchalantly as he looked up to see Aubrey.

"I'm just making myself a drink, have a _problem_ Posen?" Jesse growled in challenge but the blonde girl merely rolled her eyes and poured herself a drink.

"Why would you mix the worst alcohol into an innocent cup of coke?" She snorted, not looking up from her cup she was pouring into.

"Because this is how I have _fun,"_ He flashed her a smile- a smile that promised the worst troubles. Aubrey frowned; she didn't know what he was up to but she felt extremely bad for the victim of his troubles...

Beca came out of the bathroom and made her way back to the kitchen. To her delight, the boy was nowhere in sight. Her eyes swiftly glanced across the dancing and talking teenagers and spotted Chloe.

The ginger was smiling as she talked to Tom, laughing with the mirth Beca wanted. Her heart throbbed in pain as she stared at the gorgeous red head- someone who she never could have.

She spotted her cup of coke she left earlier and gripped it tightly, making the solo red cup crumple slightly.

 _Nothing_ mattered now.

 _Nothing ever did anyway…_

She let out a heavy sigh, her whole body losing its energy.

The brunette brought the cup to her lips and tipped the bottom up, pouring the content down her throat…

* * *

 **Yes, I love you too :)))) I know you love my cliffhangers hahaha ;)**

 **Thanks again for the 50 favs you amazing people :'))))**

 **xxx**

 _ **Don't forget to review! :D**_


	9. Party Time (2)

**wWOOOOOPP :DD Hello my lovelys! First off, ohmagahd THANK YOU for so many reviews & favs for the last chapter! :) Means ALOT to me, I'm so grateful! And many of you had the following comment...**

 _ **"I hate/ love your cliffhangers :(("**_

 **hehehehe you really have to get used to them, sorryyy ;)) It's now officially a thing for my chapters :)**

 **I noticed I wrote ALOT more than I used to (I wrote around 1,500 words for the first three chapters- and I thought THAT was alot haha- it got up to 2,000-3,500, but this one's 4,000-5,000)**

 **I heard chapters that are too long sometimes bore the readers- Tell me in the reviews if you found this chapter boring or kind of _blehh_ , or if you want me to write this long for future chapters! No hard feelings :)**

 **Thanks so much as always!**

 **Love you awesome nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Party Time (2)**

 _The brunette brought the cup to her lips and tipped the bottom up, pouring the content down her throat…_

White, scalding pain ignited in her oesophagus as the drink slid down, searing any surface it came in contact.

Beca's eyes shut tightly as she blocked out everything around her but only focused on swallowing the disgusting liquid.

It's just coke, _right?_

Maybe coke tastes like dirt mixed with acidic ginger ale when she was in a bad mood- because that was what it tasted like… not that she ever tried any of those.

Her stomach twisted in refusal as everything finally sizzled down her throat, leaving her throat raw.

She closed her mouth, her face scrunching up into a grimace at the revolting aftertaste of the coke. An indescribably bitter punch numbed her tongue and the roof of her mouth, making her gag in disgust. Beca could feel her stomach rumble, trying to rocket up the vile liquid back up her mouth to vomit but she forced it down, biting her lip.

The small DJ groaned quietly as she leaned against the counter, her stomach roaring in distaste. Her knees shook violently as flashing white spots danced behind her eyelids, a massive wave of nausea knocking into her.

That was definitely… not coke.

Maybe someone put something in it as a prank? Maybe Aubrey?

The brunette finally pried her eyes open but her vision blurred instantaneously, making her blink rapidly in panic. "W-What… t-the…" Her words came out slurred unintentionally, surprising her. What the hell?

Her mind was spinning when she rubbed her face with her palms, desperate to get her eyesight back and stop the excruciating headache that was hammering in her skull.

 _Breathe, Beca, breathe._

She steadied herself against the counter and just stood still for a moment.

She finally dropped her hands and looked up slowly.

Fortunately, her sight sharpened back after a few seconds- Beca assumed the blur was just because of the flashy party lighting- and she whipped her head around to find Chloe, or maybe even Aubrey (that _sneaky bitch!_ ) but both of them weren't in sight, which reminded her how lonely she was in the first place.

Her headache gradually subsided as she took in deep breaths and threw out the empty plastic cup. Whatever Aubrey put in, it must've been a temporary thing because most of her nausea seemed to disappear within a few minutes. Maybe it was merely supposed to taste bad but Beca was overreacting.

She shrugged it off, at least glad that her headache was now a slight throb and the dizziness lessened.

Beca looked around once more but only saw teenagers dancing or talking to their friends or some couples having an intense make out session. Her navy eyes stared at the dancing teenagers who were jumping and whooping like wild animals, many of them laughing gleefully and shaking their junk in front of others.

Normally, she would frown and avoid the insane crowd and probably talk to a tumble weed in the corner- okay, maybe not a tumble weed but you get the point-

But something sparked up inside her this time

Beca's lips curled up, forming into a giddy grin as her mind blurred out everything and a sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through her. Exhilaration surged through her veins as her eyes took in the crazy sight in front of her. Her finger tips tingled with an unusual sparkle of energy-

Beca wanted to _party._

The foreign outbreak of thrill was slightly confusing to her but it didn't matter- she preferred this feeling rather than the hurt and grief she felt before.

Just as the small DJ was about to leave the kitchen, she saw her friend Chloe walk towards her with a frown, looking very anxious.

The erratic brunette smiled widely with a wave, but her friend didn't notice her unusual behaviour.

"Beca, oh my god, are you okay?!" Chloe asked, her scowl portraying the deep worry for her friend, "I-I saw what Jesse did to you, I should've helped you! I'm so sorry Beca!" Her words flooded out, regret tainting each syllable as the red head shook her head in guilt.

The ginger gulped, bracing herself for the worst as she looked at her friend anxiously.

"It's fine, Chloe," Beca giggled, earning a bewildered look from her companion- Chloe definitely did not expect this response from the smaller girl- "I got rid of him, _it's fi-ine_!" the brunette patted Chloe's shoulder reassuringly but her friend looked utterly confused.

"B-Beca? Are you… um… okay?" Chloe asked slowly again, not sure how to respond to her friend's oddly cheerful reaction. She swore she saw Beca crying 15 minutes ago- and now she was acting like she couldn't care less.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked again, her anxious face softening into a quizzical one. But Beca nodded enthusiastically, bobbing her head up and down like a little child.

Weird.

Her highlighted blue eyes caught the brunette's busted bottom lip and her frown returned immediately, but with deeper worry. Her insides coiled tightly as she examined it with a worried look.

Why didn't she see this sooner?!

Guilt twisted her stomach- Chloe wanted to punch herself; it proved how much she wasn't attentive about her friend.

"Beca, what happened to your lip?" She asked gently, her hands reaching out slowly.

The small DJ shook her head, brushing Chloe's hand away smoothly, "Stu-upid stuff happened… It doesn't matter," Beca shrugged with a nonchalant smile, which made her friend look at her with uncertainty.

"Was it Jesse? Did _he_ do that to you?!" Chloe's eyebrows furrowed with pure resentment as she snarled out the pathetic boy's name, her teeth gritting at the thought of Jesse hurting Beca. Her fingers rolled into tight fists, her body shaking with anger.

Chloe took in a quivering breath, her nails biting into her palm violently without her realizing the pain. Hostility radiated from the ginger as her eyes trained on Beca's busted lip and imagined the way Jesse made the busted lip.

She was going to kick his _fucking_ ass-

"Chlooee! It wasn't Jesse, calm _do-own!"_ Beca interrupted her thoughts with her words that were noticeably slurring at the end. The brunette sounded like a little child talking for the first time, her voice slightly adenoidal and dragged like she didn't know how to pronounce the words very well.

The ginger's anger was quenched promptly at her friend's words, "…Then how did you hurt your lip?"

Beca giggled, shrugging, "Maybeee tell you later!"

She sensed something undoubtedly wrong with Beca's speech. It was definitely not how the brunette usually talked- Beca always had a crisp tone when she was defensive and never sounded whiney like she was right now.

An inkling made way into Chloe's mind- "Beca are you drunk?" The red head asked incredulously, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I thought you drank coke, not alcohol? How much did you drink?-"

"Let's goooo and _dance,_ Chlo!" The brunette ignored her companion's questions completely and suddenly grabbed Chloe's wrist and dragged her out of the kitchen, into the crowd of dancing people.

"W-Wha-?" The ginger's words faltered as she squeezed through several teenagers, her arm being pulled by the excited DJ. She kept tripping over others' feet but Chloe was tugged helplessly by Beca who was manoeuvring through people very clumsily.

* * *

They finally came to a stop, where it seemed like it was the middle of the crowd, jumping and yelling teenagers surrounding them.

Beca grinned widely, apparently very pleased with herself as excitement sparkled in her eyes.

Chloe opened her mouth again as she finally stumbled to a stop in front of Beca, impatient for the brunette's response to her unanswered questions- but her heart stopped as her jaw hung open mid-way, mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

Before she knew it, Beca was swaying her hips in time with the pounding music, purposely bumping into Chloe's own hips with her silky chocolate hair swishing around. The small DJ's eyes fluttered shut every now and then, her head bobbing with the music.

With a very alluring smirk, Beca shouted over the music, "Why aren't you dancing Chlooee? I thought this was what you wanted to do?" The brunette licked her lips with a quick wink, sending shivers down the ginger's spine.

Chloe was positive Beca was drunk- and if she was a true friend, the ginger needed to guide her to a much quieter, calmer place before something bad happened- but her mind blanked the instant she saw the smaller girl dance.

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat when Beca's hips brushed hers, her heart pounding in her chest so rapidly it felt like it was going to burst out. Her mouth went dry as she took in what laid in front of her- A gorgeous brunette she was falling for, dancing with the most seductive smirk.

Did Beca even know how _sexy_ she looked?

The ginger finally snapped out of her daze and quietly argued with herself- just leave the small DJ to party happily but drunk or ruin her mood but get her safely back home right now?

She stared at Beca; the brunette looked so jubilant.

Chloe couldn't possibly stop the smaller girl from having fun… And besides, that was why they were here anyway- to have fun… right?

'Stop being such a party pooper, Beale,' she scolded herself, noticing Beca looking at her expectantly with a mirthful smile.

Chloe's body heated up as she started to dance herself, rocking her hips in time with the drunken girl. Her face was burning so hotly it felt like it was on fire when she grinned back at the winking DJ, who was slowly getting closer to her.

Within seconds, their face was inches away, Chloe's bare legs brushing against Beca's jeans whenever they rocked their hips.

The red head could feel her heartbeat thumping in her throat, making her unable to gulp the little saliva left in her mouth.

The ginger's heart skipped a beat when her ocean blue eyes met Beca's deep, cobalt ones which were staring intently at her. Chloe smelled the whiff of alcohol in the brunette's warm breath and her chestnut hair tickling her arm.

The ginger's eyes stopped on Beca's rosy lips, which were slightly swollen and bleeding, but nonetheless stared at it unconsciously.

She couldn't help but wonder:

 _What would it feel like on her lips?_

Her heart was hammering against her chest, hard.

Chloe blinked; no, she would _not_ take advantage of Beca being drunk!

That was the worst thing a friend- or anyone- could do. The red head felt disgusted at herself for even thinking about kissing Beca when the girl wasn't even able thinking straight.

The flustered ginger bit her bottom lip; but they were so close…

If Chloe leaned down a few more inches…

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Beca yelled out with exuberance, startling the ginger, as the song " _Timber" by Pitbull_ started playing. The elevated brunette suddenly climbed onto the nearest table, earning loud cheers from the teenagers around.

" _B-Beca!_ What are you doing? Get down here, you're going to hurt yourself!" Chloe called out, alarmed at how clumsy Beca's movements were, but her voice was drowned by the whooping and cheering getting louder as a crowd formed around the table Beca was on.

The brunette waved at Chloe to reassure the ginger but her friend was still yelling something she couldn't quite make out.

She shrugged in response as her wicked grin returned, ready to sing her lungs out.

Beca opened her mouth, her slurred but beautiful alto voice managing to get above all the commotion as she danced on the table;

 _It's going down, I'm yelling Timber_

 _You better move, you better dance_

 _Let's make a night you won't remember_

 _I'll be the one you won't forget_

She winked at Chloe at the last line, smirking seductively which earned a beetroot blush from the ginger. The huge pack of people around Beca's table shouting and cheers of encouragement were ear splitting-

 _Woooo-ooahh, Woooo- ooo- ooaah, Wooo-ooaahhhh_

The teenagers screamed " _Timber!"_ in between Beca's singing, perfectly timing it out. The brunette's eyes closed, letting the cheers wash over her and sang the same part again loudly but harmonically-

 _Woooo-ooahh, Woooo- ooo- ooaah, Wooo-ooaahhhh!_

'Surely, Beca's done now,' Chloe thought, recovering from being completely dumbstruck with a blush still heating her cheek.

She saw Aubrey on the other side of the crowd, grinning so widely and laughing as if she couldn't breathe. The ginger made her way towards her blonde friend who greeted her with laughing her ass off while she clutched her stomach.

"Oh my god, Beca's… wow, that midget… She has moves," Aubrey's giggled uncontrollably, her stomach cramping from laughing so hard. Chloe couldn't suppress her the huge grin that was tugging her lips as she nodded in agreement.

But a serious look replaced her smile quickly.

"Do I leave her like that? I'm really scared she's going to hurt herself, she's really drunk actually," Chloe pursed her lips, looking at Aubrey hopefully for a solution. Her best friend always knew what to do when things went wrong.

"That alt girl's _drunk?_ I never thought she was the one to drink alcohol…"

"Yeah, me neither! And I swear I saw her pour _coke_ inside her cup!" Chloe sighed, shaking her head.

Aubrey froze all of a sudden, her face losing all colours and joy, "S-She… She had a cup with coke in it…?"

"Y-Yeah…" Chloe looked at her friend anxiously; she never saw Aubrey this pale, "Bree, is everything okay?"

"Jesse Swan." The blonde's face went stone cold as she recalled her encounter with the 'man-whore', "He… H-He spiked Beca's drink! I saw it!" She moaned in pure guilt as she buried her face into her palms.

Aubrey could've stopped him! But she just let it happen... She shook her head; even though she despised the little girl, no one deserved to be a victim of Jesse Swan's troubles.

Chloe's furious screams split through the air, her ocean blue eyes turning a shade darker, giving a much wilder look, " _WHAT?!_ HE WHAT?!-"

Her screams were cut off by the small DJ on the table unexpectedly bursting into a rap, her words flowing as fast as the artist, Pitbull, earning another round of whoops and a few wolf whistles-

 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_

 _These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs_

 _I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off_

 _Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber_

Everyone shouted " _Timber_ " together, along with Beca who threw her hands up in the air. She continued to dance on the tiny stage the table provided as she rapped like a pure professional, never missing a word or a beat-

 _Face down, booty up, timber_

 _That's the way we like to–what?_

The brunette raised her hands up to her ear with an exaggerated quizzical frown, as the crowd screamed _"–timber"_

 _I'm slicker than an oil spill_

 _She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_

The crowd absolutely went nuts.

The brunette took a deep breath and stood on the table, her lips breaking into a huge smile and took a huge bow, feeling more than pleased.

Beca jumped off the table, the crowd retreating back and splitting up to where they were before the whole "Beca's table-stage" moment. She successfully managed not to break an ankle while on her way down, and ran towards Chloe and Aubrey breathlessly with a proud grin.

"How did I go?" She jumped up and down, as she smiled at the speechless Chloe and impressed Aubrey. Beca seemed to have forgotten her hatred towards Aubrey, because she was looking at her with the same delightful smile she gave to the ginger.

"T-That was…" Chloe stuttered, unable to form words but her blonde friend helped her out.

"-That was pretty god damn impressive, Mitchell, not so bad for a hobbit." Aubrey smirked with a nod, making Beca roll her eyes but her smile was still there.

"Wow, um, just _wow_ ," Chloe couldn't contain the amazed grin that was plastered across her face, "That was incredible, Becs!" She nudged the smaller girl who giggled happily. She couldn't help herself but pull the brunette into a tight hug, surprising Beca.

"Well I'm off to go get a drink, we're going to leave in an hour or so, okay?" Aubrey winked to Chloe, behind Beca's back, mouthing ' _Don't cheat on Tom'_ \- which earned an eye roll from the ginger but her cheeks grew warm anyway.

Speaking of drinks- Chloe looked around to find Jesse _fucking_ Swan furiously but that crap sack was nowhere to be seen. "Beca, did you leave your drink unattended before you drank it?" She let go of the small DJ but held onto her shoulders to look at her in the eye seriously.

Despite Chloe's serious tone, Beca giggled, shrugging, "Maaybee, I don't kno-ow!" and playfully poked the ginger's nose with a giddy "Honk."

Her cerulean eyes concentrated on the girl's face, "Beca, this is serious!" Chloe insisted, opening her mouth to continue interrogating her but stopped, noticing a subtle shade of violet on Beca's cheek. Was it make up? She reached out tenderly, touching Beca's cheek but the brunette flinched, turning her head away from Chloe's hand.

Chloe frowned, unable to understand why the smaller girl recoiled at her touch. Her eyes stared fixedly at Beca's cheek- it was like the colour of plum but fainter and had slightly more shade of purple.

Why would Beca put such colour on her cheek, and why only on her left?

Then it hit Chloe-

The colour wasn't _makeup_ ; the makeup was covering the _colour_.

It was a bruise.

Horror squeezed the air out of her lungs, as her mouth went dry.

"W-Why do you have such a bad bruise on your cheek, Beca?" She croaked out, feeling all kinds of emotions from concern for the small DJ to infuriation for the person whoever inflicted such damage.

Beca didn't giggle this time; she looked at Chloe with the saddest, most pained eyes, mumbling, "I wish…I-I _wish_ , I can tell you Chloe, but…" She shook her head slowly, her words twisting the ginger's heart.

Chloe took a shaky breath, trying to subdue the hurt inflicted by Beca's words; why didn't Beca trust her? It was a low blow to her feelings but the red head brushed it off for now, gulping down the sorrow that rose from her throat.

There were so many unanswered questions.

"Let's go sit down, Becs," the ginger controlled her trembling voice, her mind whirring as she came up with a plan. She led the small DJ to an empty table, taking a seat opposite of Beca to face her. Beca whined softly in protest, wanting to dance more, but sat down obediently anyway, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Okay, Becs," Chloe's quivering voice made the brunette look up, "We're going to play a game." The red head's eyes were trained on the nervous brunette's, who noticed the flat, strict tone of her usually bubbly friend.

The smaller girl's eyes sparkled at the end of Chloe's sentence, her drunken grin returning to her face, "OOoh! What game? I love games!" She squealed which earned a half-hearted smile from her friend.

"Do you know how to play '21 Questions'?" Chloe asked, her voice steady. She said she won't use Beca's tipsy drunkenness as an advantage- it hurt her to do this- but she needed answers, now.

"Yea-ah! We just take turns, asking and answering questions, don't we?" She bobbed her head excitedly, her pearly teeth shining in her grin. Chloe nodded slowly, "We're going to play it, okay Beca?"

"Buut I hate that game, Chloee!" Beca shook her head, whining which caught Chloe off guard, "21 questions is waayy too many and I don't like answering questions! I have secrets too, Chlo."

'It's the secrets that I want to know, Beca' Chloe thought to herself.

The startled ginger pursed her lips for a moment- she needed all 21 questions but she couldn't boss around the smaller girl just because she was drunk. She was thirsty for answers- she had to compromise with Beca somehow to make her play the game.

"I'll make up another rule then- you can answer as vaguely as you like, okay? And only 10 questions," Chloe blurted out impatiently, desperate to start asking questions; she knew she was going to regret making this rule.

"5 questions," The drunken girl stuck her tongue out childishly.

" _Fine_ , let's just play!" Chloe rolled her eyes, frustration getting the best of her.

To her delight, Beca agreed, nodding with a silly smile.

"I'll go first!" Beca waved her hand up, jumping in her seat as the ginger nodded reluctantly. The brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully before asking, "Did you really like my mashup, you know, the one you listened to?"

Chloe didn't hesitate, exclaiming, "Yeah! It's amazing, Beca! The absolute best!"

A smile broke into her serious face as she recalled the afternoon they sat under the oak tree and listened to Beca's mashup. It was one of the best things she ever listened to- and Chloe Beale was obsessed with listening to music.

The small DJ seemed happy by her friend's answer as she let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Chloe with a smile, " _You're turn!"_

The gears in Chloe's mind rotated as she thought carefully of what to ask- she had 5 questions. It was like one of those detective scenes, where she had to interrogate someone to crack the case.

Everything she witnessed didn't make sense- She was just introduced to the presence of Beca's cold labyrinth of secrets, and she had no idea where to start. She decided to make the first question simple and straightforward;

"Beca," Chloe took a deep breath, "How did you get the busted lip and bruise on your cheek?"

The brunette looked at the ginger with an unreadable expression, her navy eyes losing the twinkle.

"I-I… I…" Her words faltered, her gaze avoiding Chloe's which only made the curiosity weigh heavier in the red head's mind. "I-… I got… I got hit." She ended flatly, nibbling on her bottom lip.

HIT?! By What?! Or…

Dread teared its way through as ginger also considered the following-By… Who?

More questions started to pour into the ginger's mind- 5 questions, no, now 4, were definitely not enough. Chloe would have to choose her words with more thought from now on.

The game went on:

"Do you love Tom?" Beca asked, winking playfully but she looked slightly nervous

Chloe's mouth went dry but she answered slowly, glancing away in guilt; she was his girlfriend for Christ's sake! "I like him, b-but… I don't know about loving him…" The smaller girl had an unusually relieved look.

Chloe asked her question before the guilt gnawed out her heart.

"What were you hit by?" It was a question which startled the brunette again.

After a long moment of hesitation, she whispered ever so quietly, "P-Palm."

Horror filled Chloe's chest, her eyes widening in utter shock but Beca shot out a question before she could react, "Do you have anyone you like besides Tom?"

Chloe's mouth gaped, no sound resonating; uh oh. She hesitantly met eyes with the oblivious brunette who cocked her head curiously. Her heartbeat sped up alarmingly quick as she nodded, mumbling, "Yes…"

Beca mouthed a quiet "oh" as she managed a pained smile; Chloe had another crush… Why was she asking these things anyway?

' _It's you, Beca_.' The ginger thought to herself, her heart aching.

She realised it was her turn to ask- 3 more questions. It was all she had to figure out Beca Mitchell's secrets behind the thick barriers the DJ built.

"Who was it?"

Beca looked blank for a moment. Silent seconds slipped by, making Chloe's heart pound.

"…M-M…" The girl stuttered for a bit, her body trembling with her face as pale as chalk. It sounded like she was humming very incoherently.

Beca opened her lips again, reattempting to speak up- Chloe held her breath.

"M….I-It was a m-man." She breathed out finally, her chest heaving as she took in shaky breaths.

It felt like someone punched Chloe right in the chest. Air was knocked out of her lungs as she whispered, a wave of terror and worry overwhelming her, " _Beca…"_

But the brunette didn't meet her eyes.

Why did she have to make that stupid "answer vaguely as you want" rule?! Conflicted emotions stormed inside Chloe- but something told her that Beca wouldn't actually say who it was even if the rule didn't apply.

Who is it that Beca is so afraid to tell?

"Why was your face so red when you danced with me, Chloe?" Beca's sudden question snapped the ginger out of her thoughts. Chloe's face involuntarily turned scarlet at the smaller girl's question as her insides squirmed in discomfort.

She shifted in her seat nervously, "B-because…" she gulped, her eyes darting around uncomfortably.

Was this how Chloe Beale will tell her about how she liked Beca? By playing stupid '21 Questions', drunk?

"I saw my crush dancing and it looked… surprising." – Not to mention very sexy and hot- Chloe stammered with a flushed face, praying her ass off that the smaller girl didn't notice the turbulence in her words.

But Beca nodded quietly, her eyes looking dull for some reason.

Her turn. 2 questions left. Her mind spun faster. This was it, Beale, C'mon.

"Was this the first time this 'man'… h-hit you…?"

Beca dug her nails in her palms as she grit her teeth. The brunette replayed all the nights of when Warren stood above her holding up a fist, a palm or a razor, with the same blood curling cold look. Her ears rang, a shrill sound shrieking in her mind as her breathing went fain

Her busted lip trembled as she gently opened her mouth, a mixture of all kind of hurt slamming against her chest.

"N-No."

She saw the ginger's face flash utter shock, her ocean blue eyes starting to well with tears. Beca's heart shredded itself to pieces at the sight. Every part of her body felt numb as she registered the fact that her words were making the cheerful ginger cry.

Beca couldn't hate herself any more than this.

She knew this wasn't a game anymore.

Her heart felt cold as it pounded heavily in her throat.

Warren's threatening scowl flashed inside her mind, choking her airway.

It was her turn to ask-

But she knew the inevitable question that was going to come out of Chloe's mouth.

And it did.

" _Who is it, Beca?"_

* * *

 **Mwahahaha I know you love my cliffhangers *mwah* ;)**

 **Were you bored? Tell me if I should write longer/shorter/ or if this is just right!**

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	10. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Hey guys! Wow the comments on Chapter 8 were FLOODING the very next day xD I want to say thank you for all the people who reviewed :) As well as fav and follow**

 **Firstly, A _guest (Xo)_ mentioned that cliffhangers can disengage readers- I coughed on my drink when I read that- and I realised I did have ALOT (4 out of 9) cliffhangers hahaha okay so I'll try my best to limit them but I really can't help it sometimes, because I'm really bad at ending in a non cliffhanger way; it just seems flat! But I'll try my best :)**

 **Secondly, ohmygod there were two sides in the reviews: " _BECA BETTER TELL CHLOE_ " side VS. " _Beca shouldn't reveal it yet!_ " side. I was completely overwhelmed but I decided to do what my gut says and how I originally planned the story- and alot of people might hate me or love me.**

 **Sorry if the story doesn't go your way, don't hurt me!**

 **Love you nerds :))**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Hidden in Plain Sight**

Beca groaned loudly in pain, clutching her stomach as her guts twisted into a knot and her headache pounded her mercilessly. She sat up, her eyes adjusting in the bright, late morning light as she grimaced.

Why was she in pain?

Without warning, the contents in her stomach shot up her throat and into her mouth. The surprised brunette slapped a hand over her mouth and hastily kicked the blankets, stumbling out of the bed she was in.

She stopped herself from sprinting into the wall.

The small DJ looked around, panic rising with the puke in her mouth.

This wasn't her dorm.

"Beca, are you okay?!" Beca looked up to see the last person she expected to see running out towards her with a frown; Aubrey Posen.

What was _she_ doing here?

Why was _Beca_ even here?!

Her eyes widened in complete confusion but there was no way she could ask the blonde anything without spewing on her.

"Beca? What's happening?" She could hear the concerned frown that Chloe was making in the ginger's voice, which came from behind her.

She turned around and faced the ginger with a pleading look, hoping the girl could realize the situation she was in.

Another rush of nausea tackled her as vomit rose from her throat, making her flinch forward and slap her other hand over the palm that was already clamped over her mouth. Beca's eyes closed tight in pain and repulsion

Fortunately, Aubrey got the message instantly and put a hand on Beca's back, guiding her to the bathroom without waiting any further,

"She's going to vomit." The blonde said flatly which made Chloe's eyebrows furrow in worry as she walked alongside the pained brunette.

'No shit Sherlock,'

Beca would've laughed drily at Aubrey's mind-blowing intelligence- if she wasn't retching out all the contents in her stomach in a toilet.

" _Fucking_ Jesse Swan," She managed to catch the words growled by the tallest blonde in between all the disgusting spewing sounds Beca made.

She saw in the corner of her eyes Chloe holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly. Beca gripped the toilet seat, forgetting about her dignity and sanitation for a moment as she puked all the boiling liquid up.

"Oh Beca…" Beca could hear the ginger's sad whisper as she continued rubbing the smaller girl's back.

The brunette finally stopped, panting for air with her eyes glistening with tears from the continuous retching. Her forehead was damp with sweat, as well as her back, with her chestnut hair in a dishevelled mess.

"Are you done, sweetie?" Chloe asked slowly, brushing a lock of her hair that was plastered over the smaller girl's sweating forehead behind her ear.

Beca nodded weakly, standing up with her knees wobbling as she dragged herself over to the sink. She rinsed her mouth and washed away the cold sweat with her trembling hands, her breathing still unsteady.

She took in a sharp gasp, her fingers gripped the sink tightly as her headache pummelled back to her again.

Chloe and Aubrey exchanged anxious glances.

"it's okay, Becs," Chloe whispered softly, handing Beca a towel to dry off as the ginger wrapped her arm around the small, shivering girl. The small DJ merely gave a tight nod, burying her face in the towel for a moment.

It was like a hammer striking down on her head every second, shaking her skull violently.

"I'll go get you an aspirin," Beca heard the blonde leave the bathroom with hurried footsteps.

She thought Aubrey would be laughing in mock but her unusually nice and delicate voice surprised the brunette. Was she dreaming?

 _Never mind_ \- She moaned weakly as her limbs shook violently, leaning onto Chloe for support- _dreams didn't hurt like hell._

Nothing really made sense right now.

The ginger had to carry half of Beca's weight all the way out of the bathroom and back onto the bed, the brunette letting out soft whimpers between the frail steps she took.

Aubrey came back with a cup of water and a white pill nesting in her palm. Beca gave her a grateful nod as she gulped down the aspirin and drained the cup, realizing how dehydrated she was after expelling all her stomach contents.

After a soft sigh of relief, her headache subduing into a more subtly throb, she looked up to see a two pair of different shade of blue eyes staring at her with concern.

"…Anyone willing to tell me why I feel sick to the bone and why I'm in your dorm?" She narrowed her eyes at both of them, slicing through the silence.

Her tone was crisp, even rude since the two girls helped her out, but her mood after this mayhem was definitely not the best.

Chloe looked startled at Beca's sudden curt voice. She exchanged nervous glances with Aubrey again but didn't say respond to Beca's question, which only agitated the smaller girl more.

"Well?" She tried to keep her voice level but the trace of impatience was evident.

"Do you even remember anything last night?" Aubrey stared down at her, frowning with her usual snippy tone. Chloe stayed quiet, pursing her lips as she looked at Beca with an odd expression- she looked guilty.

"Yeah, I was at my dorm, and…" Beca's memory was cut off there, no more words forming inside her mouth as she clawed her thoughts desperately. Her eyes started to look wild in panic as she felt the hollow absence of her memory, like a huge, gaping black-hole in a part of her mind.

The last thing she remembered was leaving the dorm.

Her mouth gaped, empty with words as she looked at the two for help.

"I swear I will _KILL HIM!_ " Chloe suddenly let out the most irate scream, making Beca and Aubrey flinch in surprise. The ginger was fuming within seconds, her fists clenched tightly at her sides with a murderous scowl.

"K-Kill who?" Beca asked, apparently dumbfounded with her eyes wide in alarm, flinching again as the ginger continued her furious screaming, "That _god damn_ bastard! He is going to PAY for-"

"Chloe, calm _down!_ " Aubrey's sharp voice cut through the rant, which shut Chloe up instantly.

"Who-? The confused brunette asked again but was stopped by Aubrey.

"Beca," The blonde turned to look at the bewildered smaller girl, her voice huffing in frustration, "You're drink was spiked last night by this boy named Jesse Swan, and Chloe, as you can see, wants to murder him."

"W-What?!" Beca looked at her in utter shock and terror.

Her drink, spiked?!

"H-How… W-Who…" She stammered helplessly, looping back to her main question, " _What?!_ "

"JESSE FUCKING SWAN-" Chloe let out another howl of anger, Beca still stuttering for words.

Aubrey shook her head in agitation.

"Since Chloe's overly cheerful at the moment," Aubrey snapped, her words dripping with sarcasm as she glared at the still enraged ginger, "I'll tell you what happened last night. Everyone shut up for a moment, questions and screams at the end _please_."

Aubrey's snappy words shut both the girl's mouths.

"Okay," She looked at the brunette who had her lips pursed tightly, "So we went to the party. I don't know what the hell happened between you and Jesse but I saw him pour one of the nastiest alcohol in your coke- and by nastiest, I mean like vodka- nasty."

Beca shuddered at Aubrey's description but nodded timidly, encouraging her to go on. Chloe was by her side, her anger quelled finally as she nodded together.

"Anyway, so you got pretty much wasted, you started dancing, no, almost grinding on Chloe-"

"AUBREY!" Chloe's shrill voice made the blonde laugh teasingly.

Chloe's and Beca's cheeks turned deep scarlet, both looking incredibly abashed. Their eyes met for a split second but broke their gaze straight after the blonde cleared her throat, rolling her eyes with a small smirk.

"Then all of a sudden," Uncontrollable giggles started erupting from the blonde. Chloe also grinned, knowing where the story was going as she recalled the totally un-Beca like moment.

"Ms. Hobbit decided to go on the table and sing ' _Timber_ ' when it came on-"

"WHAT?!" Beca's bewildered look made Aubrey laugh harder, her stomach starting to cramp.

"W-Wait, WHAT?!" the brunette repeated, her fingers gripping the blanket underneath.

"-Really loved the dance moves, you have to teach me one day, midget," Aubrey joked as Beca could do nothing but stare at her in complete astonishment, her jaw hanging.

"So you danced, then danced more with Chloe, I don't know, I wasn't there after your little moment- And that's about it." The blonde finished with a smirk.

"Oh my god," Beca covered her face as embarrassment showered upon her, making her whole body heat up and squirm in discomfort, "Oh my fucking god." She whispered, muffled by her palms.

Aubrey chuckled at the brunette, "It could've been worse," which only earned a sharp glare from Chloe as well as a poke in the rib. The blonde gave a 'what-did-I-do-wrong?' shrug but her friend just sighed, rolling her eyes.

Beca peeked through the slits between her fingers, "I-Is that it?" She stuttered, hoping there wasn't any more stunts she pulled last night. Fortunately, Aubrey nodded, her face still showing the mocking grin that was now irritating Beca.

-But Chloe didn't meet her eyes.

The small DJ brushed it off for now; "Then how did I end up in your dorm?" she asked the final unanswered question, frowning quizzically.

To her delight, the ginger looked up again and was the one to talk, "I was about to walk you to your dorm but you fell asleep in the car, snoozing on me," she giggled, making Beca moan in embarrassment again, mentally slapping herself.

"We were closer to our dorm anyway so I carried you and let you sleep on my bed," Chloe smiled but it seemed a little off.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Beca mumbled quietly, too ashamed to raise her tomato red face, "I-I should go now, sorry for last night," She stood up, shoving her hands in her hoodie pocket sheepishly as she headed for the door.

"Bye, alt girl! Don't forget to teach me those dance moves!" Aubrey called out, snickering. Beca merely mumbled something under her breath, her cheeks getting redder.

She opened the door, desperate to escape this humiliating moment.

"Beca, wait!" The ginger's panicked voice made her look up.

"I-I need to talk to you for a moment- outside." The small DJ could detect the unusual nervousness in Chloe's voice but nodded anyway, shouldering the door open.

Chloe's fingers unconsciously fiddled with the hem of her shirt, as she faced Beca in the corridor outside of the door.

"What's up Chlo?" Beca asked cautiously, her eyes trained on the ocean blue ones which were scared to meet hers; the ginger never acted like this, which only made worried her more.

The ginger tensed, slowly meeting the anxious cobalt orbs that were staring at her.

Chloe had to tell her what happened yesterday- what actually happened.

She had to.

She recalled last night…

 _-xx-_

" _Who is it, Beca?"_

 _The ginger reached out and held onto Beca's trembling, cold hands that were on the table. She could feel the smaller girl tense under her touch, her navy orbs growing smaller in fear as it stared down to meet anywhere but Chloe's eyes._

 _Chloe held her breathe, her heart slamming against her chest with blood roaring in her ear._

" _Please, Beca, I can help…" She whispered pleadingly, hot tears blurring the corner of her sight. Beca was grinding her teeth, a mixture of emotions swirling in her eyes._

 _But the brunette didn't say anything, she didn't even face Chloe._

 _A warm bead slipped out, trickling down the ginger's cheek before she could stop it as she squeezed Beca's hands gently._

 _Chloe heard the smaller girl's take a sharp breath in when the tear rolled down the ginger's cheek and hung onto her jaw._

" _Please…"_

" _Chloe, s-stop." The red head was startled at the sudden cold, edged tone in Beca's voice._

 _The small DJ finally met her eyes but Chloe was taken aback at how... shattered it looked. There were tears glistening in the cobalt eyes, threatening to spill out._

" _Beca-" She gave another timid attempt but the brunette cut her off again._

" _It doesn't matter, okay?" Beca snarled, wiping a stray tear angrily, "It doesn't matter!" She repeated, her voice rising significantly but no one noticed over the hectic party atmosphere._

 _The brunette recognized how Chloe's expression cracked at her words and mumbled hastily, "I-I'm sorry…"_

 _Tears were now pouring out uncontrollably as the ginger's voice trembled, "B-Beca… It matters-"_

" _I-I'm really tired Chlo, let's play this another time, it was lots of fun," Beca interjected again, her words tumbling out quickly as she stood up to leave._

" _But Beca-"_

 _Irritation overwhelmed the brunette at Chloe's feeble reattempt_

" _I know I'm not very sober right now, and so do you, Chloe," Beca's eyes abruptly turned cold, piercing Chloe as she raised her chin to face her. Her next words were snarled out before she could think twice:_

" _Haven't you used me enough tonight?"_

 _The ginger's heart stopped._

 _Her lungs didn't cooperate, making her unable to breathe suddenly._

 _Her entire body stiffened as her ears started to echo Beca's words._

 _Haven't you used me enough tonight?_

 _Words choked in her throat._

 _It felt like someone kicked her in the chest._

 _It hurt so badly._

… _The fact that Beca was right made it hurt more._

 _She hastily wiped the tears that were pouring out, biting the inside of her cheeks from emitting a heart wrenching sob._

 _Beca sat back down again, culpability pooling inside her eyes as she whispered apologetically, "Chloe-"_

" _No, you're right," Chloe focused on steadying her shallow breaths, "I-I'm sorry, Beca…" She whispered. The brunette said nothing in response but instead, stared at the ginger in worry._

 _It took a several more minutes for Chloe to finally calm down, Beca merely looking at her sadly with a pursed lip._

 _The ginger finally looked up to meet Beca's eyes, "I'm so sorry…"_

 _Beca gave a tight nod, her eyes flitting down._

" _Are you guys ready to leave?" Aubrey's voice startled both the girls. The blonde was approaching them with a happy smile, failing to notice the odd tension between them._

" _U-Ummm…" Beca stammered but Chloe answered clearly and cheerfully, surprising her._

" _Yeah, we're ready."_

 _The smaller girl looked sideways to see the ginger giving her blonde friend a grin like nothing happened- but Beca easily see how empty the smile was._

 _Beca nodded quickly when Aubrey glanced at her._

" _Then let's go!"_

 _-xx-_

Chloe opened her mouth, but didn't meet at Beca's concerned frown, "S-Something else a-also happened last night, Beca."

The ginger's quivering voice made Beca scared.

"W-What is it…?" The brunette asked slowly, a small suspicion sparking up in her mind but she stomped it away immediately-

It can't be.

Chloe started slowly, her body trembling with fear, "W-We played… 21 questions…"

No, it can't be.

"And y-you told me about… A-About your…" Chloe took in a shaky breath as she looked at Beca.

But she wasn't just looking at her,

When Beca traced her gaze-

Chloe was staring at the bruise on her left cheek.

Panic filled every corner of her body as she stared at the ginger with wide eyes.

Her mind began to swim through layers of emotion- hurt, panic, astonishment, surprise, anger, betrayal…

Silence filled the cold hallways.

"Y-You didn't tell me who, though," She whispered quietly, snapping the smaller girl out of her thoughts.

Beca stared at the floor, unable to come up with a response.

"Beca, I-I can help… Please, just tell me…" Chloe's brittle, begging voice knocked the air out of Beca's lungs.

"Please, Beca…"

"It doesn't matter." Beca finally answered sharply, causing her friend to recoil in shock.

Her answer was the same as last night's.

Drunk or not- it was forever going to be her answer.

Beca clenched her fists tightly at her sides, shaking violently. Chloe looked at her desperately, her ocean blue eyes glistening slightly.

"I _care_ about you Beca-"

"Chloe, I was drunk last night, I didn't know half the things I said- drop it." Beca's voice felt hollow and monotone as the brunette looked away, her teeth gritting tensely.

It hurt so much to lie to Chloe…

Should she just tell her?

Her eyes peered up to see the teary ginger who looked absolutely traumatized, but that didn't stop Chloe from trying again.

"Beca, I want to help you-"

A sudden voice interrupted Chloe, "What seems to be the problem, girls?"

Footsteps clicked against the empty hallway from the right, approaching them gradually.

Chloe turned her head to see who it was, so did Beca-

The brunette's body went ice cold and all colours sucked out of her face as she met eyes with the man in a clean, casual outfit with a tie.

Her ears were ringing as Beca's tightly clasped fist lost all energy, her fingers going limp.

Her mind was numb and stiff, barely able to perform.

The man was walking steadily to them.

This can't be happening.

Beca's mouth went completely dry as he stood in front, looking down at them.

Her heart stopped, sitting in her chest like a raw piece of ice.

"Dr. Mitchell," Chloe nodded politely, wiping the tears that were pooled in her beautiful blue eyes, "H-Hello."

The smaller girl's palms were clammy with sweat as her shaking navy eyes glanced at the man, who gave a quick, warm smile to Chloe.

"Hello, Chloe," Warren said pleasantly, his voice effectively honey-coated for the ginger. He frowned, looking concerned when his hazel eyes caught how puffy and bloodshot Chloe's eyes were, "Is everything alright?"

Beca's eyes widened significantly in alarm, but neither of them seemed to notice it. Beca had to act, fast.

"Y-Yes, we're fine, it's okay d-dad." The small DJ stammered quickly, but it only earned a cold glare from Warren which the ginger didn't catch.

Chloe sniffled, wiping the last drops of moisture with the heel of her palm. Her mind slowly whirred into work as she looked at the English professor.

Realization dawned on Chloe; he was Beca's dad!

Did he know about…this?

"Dr. Mitchell," the ginger opened her mouth, earning a small nod from Warren.

The brunette frowned at Chloe… What was the ginger going to say to him?

Stark terror splashed Beca's face as she realized what Chloe was going to say. Her heartbeat increased rapidly, almost bursting in her throat.

Her eyes stared at the ginger with pure horror, tears starting to prickle.

If Chloe told…

The brunette found her voice finally, croaking weakly to stop her, "Chloe-"

"D-Did you know about Beca being a-abused by this man?"

Dread sliced Beca's heart as Warren stared at Chloe, evidently surprised but a flash of white fury was detected by the brunette.

Chloe glanced at the smaller girl but she couldn't quite meet her eyes; how could she? Her best friend just told the worst thing possible to the most brutal man she didn't know about.

Betrayal and hurt scratched Beca's throat but she had to repeatedly remind herself the most important part-

Chloe still didn't know man behind the abuse was Warren; aka Dr. Mitchell, who is the ginger's favourite professor, the professor she probably trusted the most.

"…Really?" Warren's voice came out soft and worried, facing Beca with a frown. Beca's breath hitched as his dark brown eyes narrowed down on her. Even though he acted anxious for her in front of Chloe- Beca knew that he knew, it was him who Chloe was talking about.

"That's really bad, Beca," Beca's dad put an arm around her gently, which made the smaller girl strain not to recoil back, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Beca said nothing.

"Well Chloe, I think I'll have to talk to Beca privately about this matter," He looked at Chloe who looked relieved from getting help for the small DJ- at least she thinks so.

"Thank you for telling me, and I'll see you on Monday." He gave a kind smile and Chloe nodded, managing a small smile of her own.

Chloe sighed with reassurance at the sight of Dr. Mitchell looking at Beca with worry; now everything will be alright.

She looked at Beca and frowned in confusion- the brunette's features defined absolutely perturbation.

Chloe frowned slightly in confusion; but Beca had help now, so she'll be happier.

Warren started to walk away, his arm still tightly wrapped around Beca's petite figure. Chloe's eyes met the brunette indigo ones for a split second before left;

It was desperate, pleading, as if Beca wanted Chloe to realize something.

What was it?

* * *

Warren's foot struck onto Beca's side with a gruesome thump, the brunette letting out a blood curling shriek as she crumpled onto the floor. The skin that made contact burned fiercely and sent out a wave of agony through her limbs, making Beca whimper uncontrollably.

Her breathing was ragged as she went into a foetal position, shielding her face with her arms, bracing herself for any more blows.

Warm tears were blurring her sight, her heart beating wildly in her throat.

"You think you can tell anybody around?" Warren growled, his voice dangerously low as he cracked his rugged knuckles.

Beca tried to control her trembling body, gasping for air as the enraged man paced around slowly.

"Do you think anyone will even believe you, bitch?" He gave another ruthless kick, his black formal shoes digging into Beca's ribs, right underneath her armpit. His blow made Beca's scream inaudibly, air gushing out of her lungs at the impact.

The brunette was trembling violently, her breathing becoming harder and rougher by the second. "So, you befriended Chloe Beale, huh?" Warren said conversationally but his voice was uncaring.

"Very, bad choice," He sighed gruffly shaking his head as he nudged the terrified girl with the tip of his shoe mockingly, "She happens to be one of my favourite students." He tsked, glaring down at the crumpled brunette.

"Chloe won't ever believe you, you realize that?" He sneered and his teeth bared threateningly. Beca didn't dare move a muscle.

"Don't mess with my best student, Beca," Warren crouched down, his eyes getting level with Beca's as one of his finger tipped the trembling girl's chin up.

Her lifeless cobalt eyes met the steely brown ones, "Remember, I am her English professor. I can make her grades, I can ruin her University life- And I can hurt her if I want."

Beca's whole body tensed, fear thundering inside her; No. No, No, He can't hurt Chloe.

Anything but that. NO.

"D-Dad, p-please," She rasped out, hot tears barely clinging onto her bottom eyelashes, "P-Please don't hurt C-Chloe. _P-Please…_ "

Warren chuckled without humour, standing back up with his hands in his pockets, "I'll think about that-"

"Please, I-I'll do _anything_ , p-please don't _hurt Chloe_ ," Beca croaked out desperately, her teary eyes pleading as she looked up to meet his stony glare.

"Then tell her you were _lying_ ," He snarled, his eyes glowering down on the small girl, "Tell her that you were stupid enough to drink and you made up a big, fat lie, because you're so _thirsty_ for attention."

Beca flinched at his words but nodded hastily without hesitation; she would do anything if it meant Chloe was going to be safe. This wasn't even a question.

Warren grinded his teeth as he took a step forward to her, making the brunette back up right against the wall, "And cut bonds with her, _now_. I don't want her to know any more about this, I want her you to stay away from her. If I she knows any further, or if I see you with her- _You know what happens."_

Horror tackled her chest as she nodded again, biting her bottom lip hard from keeping the tears from spilling out.

No more days beneath the oak tree with Chloe.

No more laughing and bantering with Chloe.

No more… _anything_ … with Chloe.

Beca bottled up her devastation- if this was for Chloe's safety, losing their friendship was nothing.

-But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Warren flexed his fingers; his knuckles were scraped from all the punches he threw. He turned to leave, muttering incoherent swears and slamming the door shut behind him.

Beca exploded into loud sobs as soon as the door shut, her heart aching in unbelievable agony as she buried her head between her knees. Her arms laced around her legs that were up to her chest tightly as tears continued to storm into her eyes.

The pain was unbelievable- her heart ached more than the bruises on her.

Memories of the ginger flashed through Beca:

The brunette pictured Chloe smiling, her eyes as bright as the sun as she joked with Beca-

If she had to do this to see Chloe's smile, even if it was from a distant, it was more than worth it.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review**_


	11. Bruising Hearts

**Gosh, this chapter was frustrating to write- Sorry about the delay**

 **Firstly, a reader pointed out a mistake in _chapter 6 (Dude, NO!_ ) that Universities do not punish students with neither detentions nor staying after to help clean cafeteria's and rooms- I'm sorry about this, really am (As you can see I am an inexperienced writer xD) but please bear with me for the rest of the fic! _PLEASE IM SO SORRY!_**

 **I don't want to edit an entire chapter all of a sudden in the middle of the chapter and confuse my readers, I promise I'll edit straight after I finish the entire story though!**

 **Secondly, this chapter made me absolutely bonkers. I could not think of suitable words for the emotions, I had to keep reminding myself of how Chloe feels and the difference of how Beca feels and wow- I experienced a whole new aspect of writing :O So, truly sorry if this chapter is worse than others...**

 **5,000 words; HOPE YOU DON'T GET BORED :D**

 **Love you always awesome nerds**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10- Bruising Hearts**

Chloe entered the classroom, sighing heavily as she tapped her phone screen a few times to check if there were any notifications. A blank tab greeted her, flooding disappointment into her body as she took a seat next to her best friend, Aubrey.

"Nothing?" The blonde asked, easily reading the dismay written all over the ginger's face. Chloe shook her head, letting out another heavy, sorrowful sigh.

After when Beca had left with Dr. Mitchell on Saturday morning, she never heard anything from the brunette- even when Chloe had texted and called the girl countless times. This made her worried sick to the stomach, even visiting Beca's dorm last night but Kimmy Jin's uncaring "She's not here." was the only response she had received.

"I'm sure she's fine, Chlo," Aubrey patted the anxious ginger's shoulder reassuringly, desperate to make her friend smile again, but Chloe only stared at her phone with a longing look.

Chloe had been sulking in her bed during the entire weekend, which not only made Aubrey worried for her, but ticked off at the careless brunette; even though the brat had her problems, the blonde was never happy with anyone who made the mirthful ginger sad.

"What if she's mad at me that I-I told Dr. Mitchell?" Chloe's cracked and brittle voice was hoarse from not using it for days, "W-What if-"

Aubrey cut her off sternly before the ginger could proceed, "Chloe, none of this is your fault. You're just trying to help her- and tough luck if the brunette's acting like an ass about it."

Her words earned a sharp glare from Chloe, her mouth opening to defend Beca but another sigh heaved out, shaking her head in defeat.

"I'll see her next class though, w-what do I say?" The ginger's words were strangled out, her fingers fiddling together mindlessly.

Aubrey grumbled in frustration, "Chloe Beale, you go out there and kick Beca Mitchell's ass if that's what it takes for her to stop being _rude_ and start appreciating your help," the blonde grabbed her friend's shoulder and hissed her words straight to her face.

Chloe's lips cracked into a small smile but said nothing, nodding slightly. The commotion in the classroom died out instantly when Dr. Mitchell finally entered the room, his clothes ruffled noticeably with tired bags painted under his eyes.

"Thanks Bree," The ginger quietly whispered with a grateful smile to her friend's effort to cheer her up before facing the front of the class.

Aubrey just smirked in response, opening her textbook that was covered with her tightly packed notes.

She glanced up to look at the English professor but her smirk turned into a frown when she realized his gruff mood- he was writing on the whiteboard furiously without a greeting to the class, the marker squeaking continuously.

Chloe noticed his unusual attitude too, giving her friend a concerned frown; was this linked to Beca…? Aubrey must've detected Chloe's worry because she shook her head, mouthing, "He's probably just tired."

The two girls kept quiet, as well as the rest of the class, as Dr. Mitchell continued scribbling onto the whiteboard rigidly but quickly until there was no white left. All of the students exchanged worried glances at the unusual silence of the class.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Mitchell's annoyed voice made everyone flinch, facing him with scared eyes. He looked at all of them- Chloe gulped when his hazel eyes lingered on hers for a split second longer.

"Don't just sit there- write this down." He looked away from the ginger and growled to the whole class, motioning towards the writing covered whiteboard.

The whole class nodded frantically, opening their notebooks and scribbling down speedily.

Geez, did someone shit in his cornflakes this morning?!

Aubrey shot Chloe a confused look before she ducked down to copy down the notes hastily. The blonde did not want to admit it to the ginger- but she had an inkling this was definitely connected with the brunette.

Time ticked by quicker than usual.

Heavy silence clouded the room except an occasional screeches of chair legs scraping the floor.

Aubrey massaged her wrist as she flipped open a fresh new page to continue her notes. Dr. Mitchell was rubbing out the first few notes and continued writing more down without a word, the students scribbling down after him tiredly.

It was mentally exhausting- not to mention incredibly tedious.

English class with Dr. Mitchell was never like this; it was usually filled with him making jokes once in a while and interacting with the students directly.

The blonde's eyes snapped to her side, staring at a folded piece of paper that was tossed on her desk. She glanced up swiftly to see Chloe give her a tight smile, the ginger facing her notes again to resume her work.

Aubrey opened up the crinkled wad of paper to read the messily scrawled words:

' **What if this is because about Saturday morning when I told-** '

The sentence was incomplete but the words were enough for the blonde to let out an exasperated sigh to the ginger - maybe she was right, but Chloe really had to stop worrying about Beca. Aubrey quickly scratched her response underneath her friend's message:

' **Chlo, stop worrying and pull your crap together! We can ask after class if you're that worried.** '

She added the last comment in reluctantly and tossed it back onto Chloe's table. The ginger unfolded the piece of paper, a smile growing as her eyes scanned the words. She looked up to nod enthusiastically like an excited puppy.

Aubrey sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes- but it was good to see the ginger smile again.

The rest of the time slipped by quickly, students quietly reading or doodling on their page after the long period of scrawling down the notes.

The bell finally announced the end of the class, the school becoming clamorous within seconds. Aubrey slowly packed her belongings into her bag but she could see her friend shove everything and make a beeline towards the professor. The blonde hurriedly followed the ginger behind.

Dr. Mitchell peered up from his laptop, eyeing Chloe warily as he noted quietly, "Hello Chloe."

The red head blurted out her questions right away-

"Dr. Mitchell, how's Beca? W-What did she tell you? Is everything alright?" Aubrey watched the professor as he rubbed his face slowly at her companion's questions, evidently worn out.

"Yes, everything is okay, Chloe," Dr. Mitchell gave the ginger a tired but warm smile, nodding, "We talked for a while." The ginger let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in as Aubrey smiled, whispering "I told you."

But the professor wasn't done.

"And in fact, I have learned that the whole thing wasn't true, apparently." He shook his head, sighing wearily as a frown located on his face, "Beca finally confessed that she was lying."

Chloe was completely dumbstruck, so was Aubrey. They stared at the professor with shocked expressions with their jaws hanging open, speechless.

It was all a lie?

Aubrey frowned, anger bitch slapping her, real hard.

Chloe was stammering for words, feeling all sorts of emotions towards the brunette.

Everything, a _lie_?

Aubrey was the first one to break the tense silence- "So, Beca was lying to Chloe when she said she's been abused?!" The blonde snarled, her voice getting dangerously higher with each syllable. The ginger was still fumbling for words, her heart beating rapidly in her throat.

Aubrey was _fuming_ when Dr. Mitchell nodded sadly.

"She lied to Chloe and now she's ignoring texts- DOES SHE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WORRIED CHLOE WAS?!" Chloe flinched at her friend's words, her eyes averting from Dr. Mitchell's gaze.

"EVEN _I_ WAS SCARED FOR HER!" Aubrey shrieked out, her face crimson from the boiling rage.

Chloe looked at her friend with wide eyes, stuttering, "B-Bree, calm down, I'm pretty sure s-she had a… reason…" Her words were strangled out as she blinked back the tears, her heart not sure whether to rip into sadness and horror or pump in relief.

Aubrey shook her head, spitting out nasty swears for Beca as the professor sighed gruffly.

Chloe's blue eyes darted between her enraged friend and the dismal professor, her heart sinking gradually.

Beca couldn't have lied…

"T-Then what about the bruise on her cheek? And her busted lip?" She asked, her hands trembling by her side.

The professor seemed to stare at the ginger with an unreadable expression before replying, "I don't know Chloe, but I think she might've just tripped accidently but made up a ridiculous story behind it."

Aubrey's teeth clenched together tightly at his words, her whole body shaking as she tried to control her anger. The ginger stared down, nothing more to say. But she didn't understand one thing: Why would Beca lie to her?

Her heart finally gave in and cracked, a gash ripping down the middle. But her mind kept repeating the same question:

…Was it really a lie?

Heavy silence filled the room, the commotion outside sounding much more distant.

Dr. Mitchell spoke up finally, "Girls, I am so sorry for what Beca put you guys through, I sincerely apologize," He ran his fingers through his dishevelled aging hair, "I made sure Beca apologizes to you guys today. And I understand if you don't forgive her." His last comment was thrown in, his tone redolent as if suggesting the idea.

Chloe nodded tightly in response, her breaths shaking out.

On the other hand, Aubrey was literally foaming with ire;

Beca _fucking_ Mitchell- _fuck_ her and her _fucking_ lies.

"Let's go B-Bree…" Chloe's trembling voice earned a curt nod from her friend. The ginger was about to turn around to leave but her ocean blue eyes caught something-

Dr. Mitchell's knuckles were quite scratched and rough, deep red spots peppered around; something Chloe never noticed before. The professor followed Chloe's gaze and instinctively rubbed his knuckles, chuckling humourlessly, "I scraped them against my dresser when I was hurrying out this morning."

"Oh," She breathed out, her eyes still lingering on his knuckles.

Something in her mind kept tugging… but she couldn't pinpoint what it was…

Her bright blue eyes flitted up to the hazel ones, which were staring back intensely, as if trying to figure out her thoughts by his piercing glare.

"Chlo, we have to go our next class," Aubrey's voice jerked her out of her thoughts, making the startled ginger nod hastily.

"See you girls," Dr. Mitchell called out as the girls waved their goodbyes turned to leave the classroom.

Just as Chloe stepped outside the door, Dr. Mitchell called out again, his voice soft and gentle.

"Chloe."

The ginger turned around slowly, meeting his tired, warm eyes.

"I'm sorry about Beca." His words were quiet but very apologetic, offering a sad smile that caused the corner of his eyes to crinkle slightly. It looked so sincere- Chloe didn't know what to say for a moment.

"It's fine, Dr. Mitchell." She managed a small smile before striding off swiftly.

* * *

Beca had her hood pulled up, ducking down between the crowd of students filing into the hallways. She gripped the straps of her bags tightly as she moved through the people, daring not to look up.

Fortunately, the ginger she'd been avoiding all weekend wasn't in her next class again.

The brunette had turned off her phone and stayed in her dorm during the weekend, pleading her roommate Kimmy Jin to lie to Chloe that she wasn't there at one point. Beca knew sooner or later she would have to face her friend but she dreaded the moment; the smaller girl could not possibly imagine cutting bonds with the most lively and caring friend. But for her safety…

A cold boulder sank in her stomach as she replayed Warren's words.

" _If she knows any further, or if I see you with her- You know what happens"_

Shivers trailed down her spine as she shook her head to chase away the terrifying scene.

Her chocolate hair hung loose like curtains to drape the side of her face as she squeezed past the students, heading straight for her next classroom. So far, Beca had absolutely no contact with Chloe after the scene, maybe she'll get lucky and not face her at all today.

While she was squeezing past a group of students, she saw a door creak open, the two faces she wanted to avoid desperately appearing.

Wow, she had the nastiest luck- she even managed to jinx herself.

Aubrey looked extremely cross- 'When _didn't_ she?'- and Chloe was next to the blonde, her eyes dull blue as she stared ahead lifelessly.

Guilt kicked Beca's stomach at the sight; was it because of her?

The brunette stared at the ground, eager to walk past those two before they noticed her. She shuffled quickly, walking along the lines of lockers and people, her heart thumping in her chest nervously with each step.

Laughter and chatters filled her ears as she walked past students, but the beating of her chest was louder to her.

She was gaining towards her classroom at a high speed. But Beca made a mistake of glancing up-

A pair of electric blue orbs from the other side of the hall met her azure ones.

Her mouth lost all moisture as she quickly looked away, her heart thumping wildly as she sped up. In the corner of her eye, Beca saw the ginger staring at her with an increasing frown.

The small DJ bit her bottom lip, hard, when she caught the voice she missed dearly on top of the commotion;

"Beca?"

The brunette forced her legs to carry her quicker, her chestnut hair swishing behind her with her hood fell off at the speed. She could see the door to her classroom open wide, welcoming her- she was so close. She saw Chloe trying to squeeze past the crowd to get to Beca, but the smaller girl ducked deeper into the throng.

"Beca- Beca!" Chloe's calls made her heart leap in surprise; it was getting nearer.

Finally, she slipped in the door before the ginger realized, releasing a shuddering breath she didn't realize she held in. Her eyes peeked out to watch Chloe desperately looking around, trying to find the smaller girl in the middle of the mass.

It hurt her to watch her friend like that; so she turned from the door, walking away.

Beca took a seat the furthest from the door, her chest pounding as she dropped her bag to the side and collapsed onto her chair.

Why was everything so hard?

* * *

Chloe's eyes dug through the teenagers that were now splitting up to go back to class. Her heart thumped loudly as she nudged past people, her hopes crushing with every single step she took without the brunette in sight.

The small girl with her chocolate waves and dark faded hoodie she saw had to be Beca.

…Why did she ignore her?

"Chloe, where are you going?" She turned around when Aubrey called out, beckoning her, "We gotta go to class!"

Chloe nodded, making her way back to her friend with her eyes sweeping the floor in hurt. Aubrey immediately noted the ginger's expression, frowning, "What's up Chlo? You okay?" She asked softly, pulling an arm around her friend comfortingly.

Chloe's mind flashed images of the brunette grinning gleefully, nudging her companion as they joked around. And before she knew it, Chloe was inevitably falling for Beca. She wanted to tell her, she wanted to be with her-

But so much happened within days.

'And now…'

The ginger bit back tears, her frail body shaking as she whispered out, "I don't know what's happening, Bree. I-I don't know what to do."

* * *

Beca entered the cafeteria, pulling her hoodie strings nervously as her navy eyes shot around the place to see if Chloe or Aubrey was in sight. She let out a small sigh of relief- with a hint of guilt- as she quickly strode across the room with her head pressed down as low as she could.

No one seemed to notice the awkward brunette who was practically sprinting past, her face concealed by her hair that swung against her cheeks. Everyone seemed to be too busy eating and chattering amongst friends-

Everyone but a particular redhead and blonde.

"It's her." Aubrey hissed, rising from her seat with her eyes shooting daggers towards the small girl who seemed completely unaware. The blonde grabbed her friend's wrist, not taking her eyes off the brunette who was scurrying to grab something, "Let's go Chloe."

"W-What?" The ginger looked up but before her eyes had the time to widen, her friend was pulling her out of her seat and dragging her like a sack of potatoes, charging towards the small DJ who had her back to them.

"Bree, I left my bread roll-" Chloe's absurd excuse was cut off by the blonde snatching Beca's wrist with her other hand which earned a completely bewildered and stunned look from the brunette "W-What are you doing-"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and pulled both the girls into the nearest seat, Beca trying to thrash out of her vice like grasp but Chloe suddenly silent, aware of the smaller girl's presence right by her side.

The extremely agitated blonde pushed both of them into a seat, her hands placed on her hips huffily as she glowered down at them, "Now you two, _TALK._ I am so _sick_ of this bullshit that I had to deal with during the weekend."

Beca was the first to react, standing up as she hissed through her clenched teeth, "What the hell? I've got nothing to talk about." Her navy eyes were lifeless and bland- it sent chills down Chloe's back that the brunette could look so _dreary._

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths as she tried to control her overflowing pique against the brat, "You're not going anywhere, Mitchell." She faced Beca, her sea green eyes louring down due to their height difference, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Before the brunette could last out, her fists tightly squeezed into balls, Chloe's quivering voice broke in between them.

"Were you lying?"

Those three words made every muscle of the smaller girl taut. She slowly met eyes with the ginger who stared back at her expectantly as if pleading for her to say the answer she had in mind.

She had to lie that she was lying- what a joke.

If only Chloe knew _why_ she was lying…

Beca's ears rang, her mind becoming numb as she opened her mouth.

"Yes."

It was a curt answer, but it was enough for the blonde to growl in enragement. However, surprisingly, Chloe didn't react; she was still staring at Beca but with more concentration and burning intensity. The small DJ pursed her lips, looking away until Chloe's words left her mouth-

"I-I don't _believe_ you, Beca."

It was the last thing she expected, catching her off guard as she averted her eyes quickly to hide the shock and panic.

What made Chloe say that?

Beca didn't know whether to feel panicked or relieved- but emotions weren't important right now. She had to bury them deep inside and stick with her plan.

"Well you should, because it's the fucking _truth_." She spat out bitterly, causing the ginger to recoil at her sharp words.

"Why did you lie?" It was Aubrey's turn to ask her question- but Beca was sick of this. It felt like 21 questions on last Friday's party all over again.

"I lied, now get over it," Her words were cold and edged. Beca didn't dare look at Chloe in the eyes; she could already feel the devastation giving off of the ginger- Beca didn't want to know how much guilt she would feel if she looked at her. "I'm going to the library now-"

"Beca, w-we can talk about this," Chloe beseeched, reaching out but the smaller girl stepped back whilst shaking her head, "I wanted to talk to you all weekend, p-please. I missed you so much Becs-"

"I don't want to talk about it." The brunette said flatly, maintaining her stony façade as she finally looked at her friend in the eye. Her heart seared in pain at the sight in front of her: Chloe stricken expression reminded her of… herself, when her parents divorced in front of her eyes. Beca blinked back her tears, shoving the excruciating memories away...

She had to end this. She had to. Beca couldn't keep lying and avoiding them; she had to end this once and for all-

For everyone's wellbeing.

'Just fucking say it's over and cut the bond _already_ , Beca, JUST FUCKING SAY IT' her mind screamed at her but her heart coiled sickeningly in refusal.

She looked at Chloe once more, before opening her dry lips-

Her heart stopped as her eyes took in the trembling, shattered ginger.

Beca couldn't do it.

Instead, she turned, gritting her teeth tightly as she screwed her eyes shut for a moment to block out the whole world. Beca opened her eyes again and-

Before Aubrey could utter another insult, before Chloe could beg her to stay,

She did the only thing she was good at-

Running away.

* * *

Chloe leaned against the oak tree, staring blankly at her worn out converse. She was under the precise oak tree she always waited Beca after her last class. Every day, they would meet under the cool shade of green and walk to either of their dorm together.

Aubrey thought it was ridiculous that Chloe was waiting for the brunette, she couldn't deny it herself either;

She never saw Beca after lunch time, so why would she come here after?

But in her heart, under the pool of hurt, grief and longing, there was a small flame that weakly flared; a spark that believed that Beca wasn't lying. A spark that believed that she could help the small DJ.

It was small, but it was a spark of _hope_.

Chloe checked the time on her phone: it was half an hour past the usual time they met. The ginger bit the inside of her cheek, feeling hollow. A gush of wind brushed against her cheek, as if trying to comfort the ginger.

Seconds felt like hours.

Her eyes already memorized every detail of her shoes from staring for so long.

Maybe Chloe was wrong after all- maybe that spark inside her was a stupid side of her imagination.

"Still waiting for Beca?"

Chloe stiffened, her eyes flickering ahead from her shoes to see a pair of lean legs standing in front of her; the voice was too low to be Aubrey's. It sounded sweet, sugarcoated, coming from a boy- she recognized it immediately.

She glared up to see Jesse Swan smirking in front of her, flashing a boyish grin.

How _dare_ he speak of her name?

Anger overlapped the hurt as she stomped up to him, her fists clenching tightly by her sides. "You fucking JERK!" She screamed angrily, shoving Jesse back but the boy only stumbled back a few steps due to his bigger build.

He chuckled, resting his hands in his pockets casually, "What did I do Chloe? I think I get to be thanked," Jesse shrugged innocently, flashing his perfect straight teeth in his grin, "Let's be real, everyone loves drunk Beca more than sober Beca."

Chloe's eyes widened significantly; he did not just say that-

 _-xx-_

Beca walked along the campus with her head down, kicking a rock on the way. She was finished cleaning the cafeteria- 'fucking Dr. Payne'- and now she was off to proceed with the detention.

"I swear, I will KILL that old geezer-" Her annoyed words were cut off with a shriek that made her jump in surprise. Her head snapped up, horror dawning on her as she recognized the voice: Chloe's.

"It _can't_ be, d-dad promised…" She mumbled, her eyes widening as she looked around to locate the scream.

The brunette flinched again as she heard Chloe shriek something- she spun around to see the ginger under the oak tree, yelling with tears in her eyes at a tall boy who looked irritated, ruffling his brown hair.

She sighed with a trace of relief that the ginger wasn't screaming in pain but anger. It was apparent that they were in a heated argument, the boy becoming clearly annoyed at Chloe's yelling.

Beca froze in her spot, squinting- the boy looked familiar but who…?

She barely made out her friend's angry screams that were bubbled with sobs, catching a few words such as her name, surprisingly gruesome swears (Who knew the bubbly, gorgeous ginger could swear), "Drink" and-

The small DJ frowned, her eyes burning with anger; was that guy the one who spiked her drink?

She stopped herself from sprinting over and supporting Chloe- she had to break her friendship anyway… What would Chloe feel if she helped her one day and completely abandoned her the very next day?

… But isn't that what was already happening?

"For god's sake, Chloe," Beca heard the boy sigh, scowling down at her friend, "I know you care about her but chill! Beca drunk, singing and dancing is _way_ better than being that mysterious lonely piece of crap."

Her eye twitched at his words; she was definitely determined to go over and choke him to death until Chloe retaliated, shoving the boy with surprising strength, making him trip backwards onto his bottom. Beca felt a glow of gratefulness for the ginger but it died out as soon as she saw the furious boy stand up quickly, stomping towards Chloe with his fingers curled up in balls of fists.

The brunette's face grew pale as she watched him shove the ginger on to the tree with a scary thud.

That was enough for a tornado of anger to burst in her veins, pulsing with the adrenaline as she sprinted towards them-

The boy grabbed Chloe by the collar and raised his fist, the ginger kicking desperately to free from his iron grip with her face portraying stark terror, her breath hitched in her throat.

"You stupid bitch. You're no more worth than your rude friend," He growled in her face, his warm breath dangerously close to her skin.

Just before he could descend his blow, Jesse caught the small DJ running towards them in the corner of his eye and turned to face her, smiling mockingly, "Ah! Look who it is, the star of the party-"

His nonchalant words were interrupted by Beca's fist slamming against the boy's cheek, hard, causing him his whole body to tumble backwards with his eyes extremely wide in surprise as he crumbled onto the ground. The ginger gasped loudly at the sound the strike made, her ocean blue eyes staring at the brunette incredulously who was glaring down at Jesse with ragged breaths.

Pain shot through Beca's knuckles as she bit back a wince, throbbing pain pulsing through her fist. She didn't know where such an incredible burst of energy came from but the momentum was unstoppable.

Chloe's mouth gaped open in utter shock as she staggered back to balance whilst her brain tried to sink in the sight in front of her; Beca Mitchell just punched Jesse.

"Don't. You. _Dare_ , Touch. Her," Beca snarled, emphasizing each word with her eyes glowing with murderous rage. Chloe's mouth went dry at the smaller girl's words, unable to emit any sound as her heart pounded against her chest loudly.

Jesse seemed dumbstruck as much as Chloe, rolling around while hissing out swears that sounded like painful whimpers, cradling his cheek. He finally registered what the small girl had said, nodding frantically without even having time to think through what just happened.

He winced in pain, clutching his red cheek as he stumbled up and ran off within seconds.

Beca massaged her fist tenderly after Jesse was out of sight, letting out a hopeless wince. The ginger's face contorted in worry as she finally breathed out, "B-Beca…Y-You're… here…"

No words could describe what she was feeling right now.

The brunette looked up hesitantly; she'd done what she promised herself not to. Relief flooded her, softening her murderous expression as her eyes darted around her friend's face to confirm that Chloe wasn't hurt.

'God dammit, Mitchell', she thought to herself angrily, 'you're going to have to hurt Chloe anyway, why are you making this harder?'

But it was definitely worth it- even the pain in her fist- she didn't want to know what would've happened if she didn't run up to them.

"T-Thank you so much Beca… A-Are you okay? Oh my god…" Chloe reached out to examine Beca's hand but she pulled away, avoiding her gaze.

The small DJ finally caught her breath, rubbing her knuckles herself as she pursed her lips, too scared to meet the owner of the cerulean eyes she hurt today at lunch. Beca tried to gulp down the turmoil of emotions that bounced around her chest.

If the brunette stayed any longer, she felt like she was going to crack open any second in front of Chloe- and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I-I have to go serve detention." She noted in a monotone voice, hiding her fist behind her from her friend. She let her ruffled chestnut waves that were pressed down in her hood all day conceal her face as she shifted her face away from Chloe, "Bye, Chloe."

The ginger looked at the small DJ, hurt starting to swell up again, "Beca, but your hand-"

"I'm fine, see? I'm not hurt," Beca said casually, meeting her eyes for a moment as she waved her hand quickly in a blur to reassure the ginger before turning to leave.

" _Beca_ …"

She started walking away again, leaving Chloe to stand there with sorrow radiating from her. The ginger didn't catch the last words the small DJ whispered under her breath.

"-And I'm glad you aren't too."

At the same time, Chloe whispered, her eyes swimming in despair,

"Please don't be like this, Beca…"

* * *

 _ **Review?**_


	12. Shattered

**A/N: Hello lovelys :) Sorry for being slightly later than usual, I'm having some assessments coming up and the fact that this point in the story is where I need to invest extra time on did not help me at all hahaha xD**

 **I really hope you enjoy this, and thank you so much for the likes and reviews!**

 **Song(s) used:**

 _ **Say Something- A Great Big World**_

 **(I really recommend this song, I just love it to bits! Better if you listen to it whilst reading the part of this chapter :))**

 **Love you so much awesome nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

 **P.S. This is the point of the story where the readers might be frustrated at me for certain reasons- please don't hurt me! hahaha enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Shattered**

Chloe walked through the campus, her footsteps heavy and dragged along the falling leaves as she made her way towards her dorm.

Her head pulsed, tears prickling her eyes for no certain reason that made her body shiver violently. Emptiness echoed in her chest, her hands feeling unbearably cold and anaesthetic as her abnormally drab eyes gazing ahead of her path. The sound of students talking in the distance, the brown leaves crackling under her feet and the wind howling in a low tone- _everything_ \- sounded distant to her.

The subtle sting from her nails biting into her palm was the only evidence she was feeling something- that she was alive…

That her body was alive but her mind was dead.

She'd thought the brunette would be back, eager to laugh and pull antics with her today- but it was the complete opposite; Beca was avoiding her more than she was before. It had been heart throbbing to watch the smaller girl avert her eyes quickly whenever they're different shades of blue orbs had met in class or the halls, her speed of pace increasing noticeably. Chloe's gut had twisted into a gruesome knot when Beca walked past the ginger under the oak tree, her cold navy eyes never glancing her way.

She missed the old Beca- the one who smiled and laughed- so much;

So much it hurt.

Chloe walked through the fallen leaves quietly, wiping the moisture that kept forming in her eyes once in a while.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket against her thigh to inform her of an incoming text message. Her heartbeat picked up its pace as she wiped the stray tears quickly, wondering who it might be. The ginger hastily fished her phone out of her jeans, her eyes scanning the screen to identify the sender:

 _Tom_

Frankly, it was the last person she expected- a small part of Chloe (a huge part, actually) wished it was from Beca, hoping to talk to her. It had been a while she had met up with her boyfriend again, she never saw him around since the night of the party…

The party; it reminded her that it was the start to all this. She bit the inside of her cheek to shake away the memory and tapped on her phone gently to reveal the message-

A message she was anticipating all along but was still terrified to receive;

 _I can't do this anymore, Chloe. Bye._

Her ears split into a deafening high pitch ring.

Simple words put in a very straightforward manner-

So simple she felt worthless.

A breakup over text- something she thought only happened between absurdly weak relationships- so weak that the two people couldn't possibly called a "couple"- or in cheesy dramatic high school movies.

When she thought it couldn't get any more painful than this…

Tears stung her eyes again, barely hanging onto her bottom lashes as she bit down on her lip harder to prevent the cries and screams she wanted to explode into.

Chloe knew she was falling for Beca, but it was still heart breaking to receive a breakup message, especially via text, from the perfect boy she used to be happy with for 2 years. She shoved her phone back into her pocket, a wave of sadness pooling on top of her grave of emotions she felt over the last few days.

Even after the text, her mind only shined one face in her head, and one face only: Beca Mitchell.

Her heart ached badly.

The ginger finally arrived in front of her dorm, weakly turning the key of her into the lock and shouldering the door open, greeted by a cautious "Hey Chlo," coming from her roommate, Aubrey, who was on her bed with her laptop on her lap. The blonde sighed sadly as Chloe merely nodded and tossed her bag on her bed, crawling onto her bed.

'Not again.' Her roommate thought as she watched her friend move to the corner timidly.

Aubrey closed her laptop and set it aside, concern, sorrow and frustration filling up her repetitive sighs as she walked over and sat next to her friend, who was curled up into a ball, hugging her knees with her head in between her knees.

"Chloe, is this about Beca?" Aubrey asked softly.

There was no doubt it was about the brunette- but her roommate didn't respond, only her body rising very gently and down from her audible deep, quivering breaths.

"I'm sure Beca will snap out of it, she's just… She'll get better and come back," The taller girl said reassuringly, stroking the ginger's back. Her words conjured a small whimper from her friend, her face raised ever so slightly from her knees, but enough to show a tear sliding out of the corner of her eye.

"W-What did I do _wrong,_ Bree? What d-did I _do_ …?" Chloe croaked out, trying to control her rising sobs. Her heart shuddered harshly with each breath, threatening to crack the remaining pieces that weren't damaged. The blonde took a deep breath, shaking her head as her fingers brushed through the ginger's flaming waves, "You did _nothing_ wrong, Chlo. Beca's just got her own problems at the moment, she'll be back."

"I w-want to _help_ her with her problems, Bree, I-I want to believe that she didn't lie…" She sniffled softly, burying her face in her palms, "B-But I don't know h-how to help, especially when she w-won't talk to me…"

Aubrey reached out and tenderly wiped the tear from Chloe's face with her thumb, grazing her cheek, "She's going to realise what an amazing friend you are, Chloe, don't worry…" she whispered softly, her shamrock green eyes were soft with sorrow at the sight of her best friend being torn apart.

The ginger took a shaking breath, her glossy eyes staring at her toes as she opened her mouth hesitantly-

"But I want to be m-more than her friend…"

The blonde's fingers that were brushing Chloe's ginger locks froze in place, her eyes widening.

"Uhh… _W-What?"_ Aubrey stammered, uncertain on how to react. She was definitely joking when she teased Chloe about 'cheating on Tom' for being so touchy-feely with Beca but _wow_ … Her best friend, falling for the alt girl? She knew her friend probably expected her to be supportive but-

Aubrey's hand dropped to her side stiffly, "W-What about Tom?" Chloe was grimaced at her friend, regretful that she told her about her massive crush for Beca.

"I-He… I-" The ginger choked out, incoherent words tumbling together as the sorrow washed over her again, "H-He… He broke up with me just then…"

The blonde gasped, shock evident in her scowl, "WHAT?!"

"…Over text…" Chloe added quietly under her breath but Aubrey's acute sense caught the last words mumbled, her anger swelling up. "HE BROKE UP WITH YOU?! WHY?! That son of a-" Her exasperated rant was cut off by the red head-

"Aubrey, I-I don't think I deserved him anyway…" She admitted reluctantly, her eyes still staring down, "A-And… I-I'm kind of glad we broke up," Chloe muttered, her fingers fiddling with the fraying ends of the threadbare sheets, slightly embarrassed to accept her real true feelings. Aubrey looked at her friend incredulously, confirming that Chloe Beale had it _bad_ for Beca Mitchell- she should've known this was coming.

The taller girl finally chuckled softly, shaking her head with a trace of disbelief, "You really like Beca, don't you?"

Chloe was no longer crying like just before but instead, her cheeks grew scarlet as she kept her eyes on her fiddling fingers and the blanket, avoiding away from her roommate's teasing gaze and nodded without a word.

There was no denying it.

"W-what do I _do_ though?"

* * *

Beca walked out of her the cafeteria, wiping her hands on her jeans in disgust, making exaggerated gagging noises with her nose crinkled. Even though they were clean, the brunette could not forget the fact that her very hands had to scrape half eaten food that resembled mushed up bile out of trays and dishes. She shivered in revulsion, repeating in her mind that she washed everything off her hands and that they were spotless.

'Still disgusting.' She growled in her head.

Her eyes flickered up, reminding herself where she was heading. Beca looked ahead further to see the ginger leaning against the tree like usual. Chloe did not notice the approaching brunette yet but she was kicking the dead leaves lifelessly that were shedding from the old tree.

The small DJ quickened her pace.

Why couldn't Chloe just give up on her already?! Annoyance stung her heart but she knew she didn't mean that; she was grateful to have such a good friend-

' _Friend?!_ You can't be friends anymore, dumbass!' she scolded herself sharply, gritting her teeth as she looked down, walking into the proximity of the ginger. Beca chuckled bitterly to herself; she couldn't be even _friends_ with a girl she was _falling for._

'This couldn't get better.' She thought flatly, sarcasm layered densely in between.

Despite her attempt to laugh over it, her navy orbs started to water up, a piercing pang delivered to her chest as she forced her heavy footsteps to keep going. The smaller girl kept her gaze down, not daring to look up.

The funny thing was, since she stared down whenever she walked past Chloe and the tree, Beca literally memorized the sidewalk concrete and how far she was away from the tree with each identifiable crack;

For example, the oddly bumpy crater like crack ahead told her that she was out of Chloe's sight and the small jagged crack on the right side- the one she was just stepping over- told her that she was just passing the tree-

Strong fingers laced around her wrist, completely surprising her and making her jump out of her skin. Beca's dark blue eyes flickered up, startled, to see someone who she did not expect to grab her;

Chloe-

A very _determined_ Chloe;

Her bright eyes were burning holes with such intensity it scared the brunette, sending shivers down her spine. Beca gulped, trying to keep her composure as she brought her stony façade back up and ready.

"What do you want-?" Her edged words finally managed to slip out but were cut off easily.

"We have to talk." Chloe said, bluntly with an unreadable expression.

Beca was, once again, completely dumbstruck by how straightforward the ginger was.

But before she could even reject, the ginger was pulling her away from the sidewalk and dragging the smaller girl who stumbled behind her helplessly, towards the familiar oak tree. Chloe's fingers were gripping her wrist tighter with unbelievable strength and determination every time Beca tried to thrash out of her iron grip.

The red head was silent until they reached the trunk, never letting go of Beca's wrist as the small DJ was dragged behind her reluctantly.

"W-What the hell, Chloe?" The brunette asked sharply as she finally came to a stop, but her words failed to stay harsh, as fright started to take over her; she was completely bewildered at her friend's unusual sudden attitude.

" _Tell me, Beca._ " The ginger who was staring at the smaller girl said clearly, as if those three persistent words were supposed to solve everything. Maybe Chloe expected Beca to finally crack open and spill out all her secrets- trust me, she wanted to badly- but that wasn't the case.

That wasn't how it worked.

"Tell you what?" The small DJ glared at her as she hissed out bitterly through her clenched teeth. She faced away from Chloe straight after, denying to continue the conversation- but her friend wasn't giving up easily either.

"Why did you lie, Beca?" Chloe's words were heavy with emotion, begging. Beca's insides churned as she gritted her teeth tighter, forcing down the bile that was clumping in her throat.

She chose not to answer the question; not only was she lost for a suitable answer- but she was terrified the bottle of emotions within her would _shatter_ the moment she opened her mouth.

Chloe's grip around her wrist was losing strength, leaving the brunette's arm to hang limply down by her side again. Beca could see Chloe's soft but pleading gaze in her peripheral vision, a visible glossy layer of tears formed over her beautiful eyes.

Acidic pain sizzled through the smaller girl's chest; she made this happen, and she had to be the one to end this.

Beca took a quivering breath that rattled her lungs fiercely, coldness washing over her petite figure. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, Chloe's whisper stopped her;

"Were you even lying?"

The brunette bit down on her bottom lip harsher than she wanted to at her friend's words, her busted lip that was starting to heal aggravated with one movement. Her mind shrieked in alarm as her cobalt orbs darted over to meet the electric blue ones that were staring back at her intently. She was completely baffled. The metallic taste of blood started to spread in her mouth, but that was the last thing Beca was worried about.

Why didn't Chloe believe her?

Truth or not, she had to believe her, she _had_ to, if… if Chloe wanted to be safe.

Her eyes shot back down to the ground as she gulped down the bloody saliva and answered curtly, "I _was_ lying. I'm sorry, Chloe." Her words were flat, no emotion detected whatsoever. Chloe's hurt gaze was boring into her but Beca was afraid to look at the ginger in the eye.

"Really, Beca?"

'W-What?' her mind stuttered, the gears in her head coming to a sudden halt.

Beca looked up, her eyes widening with confusion and trepidation.

"I want to believe you weren't lying, you looked so sincere that night… I-I want to _help_ you out of this, Beca." A warm bead of tear slipping out of the corner of Chloe's eyes as she continued on, trying to control her trembling voice and body, "B-but I can't, if you won't tell me anything."

The ginger beseeched, reaching for the smaller girl's hand again but more gently this time, "Talk to me, Becs, p- _please_ -"

"Why do you care, anyway?" Beca interjected quickly, desperate to stop Chloe's pleading ramble that was slicing her heart with each word. Her voice was low and cold, her navy eyes piercing into the ocean blue ones.

This was it.

This was how it was all going to end.

Chloe answered without hesitation, her eyes glowing with anguish, "Beca, I-I care about you! How can I not _worry,_ when I know that someone is abusing you-"

The brunette snarled, her heart piercing with each word she uttered, "Why can't you just leave me alone? No one, ever, cared for me when I told them, and no one, not even _you_ , will. Stop wasting your time, Chloe."

"So it's true?"

Silence.

' _Fuck.'_

"You didn't lie?" Chloe breathed out, horror evident in her eyes, "Y-You're still being abused-"

Beca growled, cutting the ginger's stricken words, her feelings twisting into a tight knot, "It doesn't _matter_ if I lied, or if I'm getting abused, or if I fucking _die,_ okay?! So _stop,_ Chloe, just _stop_." She emphasized the last word, breathing heavily, "Don't act like you _care_ about me and leave. Me. Alone."

A pause.

Tears were flooding out of the ginger's eyes non- stop, her body trembling violently as heart wrenching sobs made their way out of her lips. Shards of glass stabbed both of the girls' chests, excruciating pain demanding to be felt; but only one girl showed the pain. Beca was breathing heavily, her eyes still cold and unwelcoming…

Beca knew Chloe couldn't see the true side of herself concealed behind the stony barriers- the one who was shrieking in pain with tears flowing from her cobalt orbs. The one who cared about the ginger so much. The one who was willing to sacrifice their friendship for her safety.

But she knew all Chloe could see was a cold brunette glaring in front of her, hurting her so much.

"Don't shut me out l-like this, Beca…" The ginger croaked out in between her sniffling, reaching out for the brunette. "Who is it, w-who-?"

Apocalyptic pain throbbed the smaller girl's heart as she stepped back from her friend's reach, her body burning like a fire lit on gasoline. "I told you to drop it. I don't _fucking care_ if you care, okay?" She hissed, trying to blink back tears.

Beca's eyes took in the sobbing ginger; this would be the last time she would see her. The pain of her bruises discolouring her body and the numerous cuts scattered across arms and legs seemed to intensify as her eyes traced each curve of Chloe's beautiful facial features.

The smaller girl turned around, her footsteps leading her away from the ginger.

" _Beca, p-please…"_

Every step lessened the pain but a hollow, icily empty feeling replaced it.

" _Please… T-Talk to me, please…"_

Every step sucked a drop of life out of her eyes.

" _Y-You can't just…"_

Silence followed promptly as Beca shut out the world, screwing her eyes shut as she walked away.

Every step hurt.

So badly.

* * *

Aubrey looked up from her book at the sound of the door creaking open

Her eyes widened in shock as she tumbled out of her chair and put an arm around the ginger entering the dorm, who had tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably, her eyes puffy with a shade of red from crying continuously.

"W-where were you, Chlo? Oh god, what happened? Who did this to you?" Aubrey asked as she guided her friend to her bed, wiping the tears with sleeve of her own sweater gingerly. She never saw Chloe like this, ever- and she was scared her to know what made her roommate so upset.

Chloe merely cried harder onto the blonde's shoulder, her sobs rattling her chest violently. Aubrey rubbed her friend's back tenderly with a deep sigh that weighed down heavily with anxiety. The dorm was filled with quiet, muffled crying from the ginger, often interrupted by a hiccup or sniffle.

It took her several minutes to recover finally, raising her head from the Aubrey's shoulder that was now damp with tears to reveal her bloodshot eyes and tear stains streaked down her face. It looked so odd on the ginger. The blonde heavily sighed again, smiling slightly with relief, "You okay now?"

Her friend nodded slightly, wiping the stray tears quickly as she sat up properly, hugging her knees tightly. She pursed her lips as her clear ocean blue eyes stared down at her toes mindlessly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Aubrey asked slowly, brushing a lock of flaming red out of Chloe's face.

There was no response from the ginger.

The blonde stared at her roommate expectantly but earned nothing, not even a glance. "Chloe?" She whispered softly, not wanting to urge the ginger to speak but she was very curious- and worried. Chloe's electric blue eyes flickered up but back down quickly, not responding whatsoever.

Something- no, someone- came to Aubrey's mind in a flash; a suspect of who was behind all this. Why didn't she realize this sooner?

"Did Beca Mitchell do this to you?" She growled, her voice threateningly low as her soft gaze turned into a blaze of fury within a second.

Chloe flinched at the name, biting her bottom lip but didn't say anything. The ginger's absence of response was confirming Aubrey's suspicion, anger and hatred stirring in her stomach. A frown was already locating on the blonde's face, her teeth gritted tightly.

"Did she?" She hissed through her clenched teeth.

Her friend's bottom lips trembled noticeably as she opened her mouth, her eyes finally meeting Aubrey's, "S-She…She said to leave her alone… A-And... T-that I was wasting my time… And that she d-didn't care if I cared about her… and… " Her words were choked out quite painfully, not able to finish the sentence.

"Did she?" Aubrey snarled fiercely, her enragement defined clearly on her face. Chloe finally noticed the blonde's anger her eyes widening in alarm. She hastily tried to steer the conversation away from the brunette.

"I-It was my fault, Bree, she was just annoyed-"

"You're fault?" Aubrey snorted humourlessly, her fingers curling up into balls of fists, "That _bitch_ thinks she could just say whatever she wants?!" Her teeth were grinding furiously, "What is WRONG WITH HER?!"

All sorts of hatred for the small DJ was exploding in Aubrey's head; _no one_ is, and ever will be, allowed to hurt her best friend.

"Bree-"

"Stop _defending_ her, Chloe!" Aubrey roared with exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. "She doesn't _fucking_ deserve you, she doesn't fucking deserve _anyone_ , okay?! She hurt you, Chloe!" Bitter words were spat out from the blonde's mouth, her anger overwhelming her common sense.

Aubrey's shrill tirade was cut off by the desperate ginger who was shaking her head, "S-She was lying, Bree, someone's still abusing her!" Chloe shouted on top of the blonde but it only earned a loud groan of annoyance as well as an eye roll.

"That doesn't give her an excuse for treating you like a piece of shit, Chloe!" Aubrey yelled, her face becoming a deep shade of crimson from anger, "I don't care if she was lying or not- it doesn't give her the _god damn right to hurt you like that!_ "

Chloe opened her mouth but thought better of arguing with the irate blonde.

Aubrey took in deep breaths, trying to control her boiling indignation as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She finally sighed, her hand dropping to her side as she shook her head sadly, whispering, "I-I just don't want to see you like that, _ever_ again, Chloe…"

The ginger nodded quietly, hugging her friend, "I'm fine, okay?" She mumbled softly, reassuring Aubrey. The blonde nodded, hugging back gently.

"I don't regret what I said though," Aubrey mumbled to herself but Chloe easily caught the words muttered out. She ignored it for now, getting lost in the comforting hug she was longing for days.

* * *

Beca opened the door to her dorm and shut the door quickly behind her, panting heavily from running all the way to the room. She sank on the floor, her hands on either side of her as she closed her eyes, letting out a trembling breath.

She had finally done it.

It was over.

Finally.

The pain was still lingering in her chest, making each breath she took unbearably cold, chilling her whole torso rather than just her lungs. The brunette gulped in air desperately, her chest rising and falling as she panted tiredly.

There was no happiness or triumph in achieving such a brutal task- but instead, Beca felt the most agonizing guilt searing her heart.

Nothing she did seemed to be right.

Beca painted a memory behind her eyelids; the ginger smiling so widely, her grin as bright as the sun with her highlighted blue eyes twinkling like priceless diamonds. The smaller girl sighed heavily in content. She looked so beautiful…

The smiling ginger's face contorted suddenly, her happiness turning into devastation as tears filled up her gorgeous blue eyes, with her lips no longer curled up into a smile but trembling with sadness.

' _Beca, p-please…'_ Chloe's voice reverberated inside Beca's mind like an echo.

The brunette's eyes snapped open, dread swimming in her eyes as she tried to push away the painful scene out of her memory, forever. But Chloe kept appearing, crying with vulnerability and sorrow.

Beca blinked away tears and stomped down the rising emotions as she heaved herself up, grabbing her mp3 that was nesting on top of her blankets. She needed a distraction. Something to pull her out of reality.

And music was always her antidote.

She couldn't work on her mashups- she really wasn't in the mood and she had always forgotten to get new headphones ever since it broke on the day when she let… Chloe listen to her… mashup...

She jammed the earbuds in her ears fiercely and pressed on the play button of her music quickly, eager to chase away the memories that were probably going to taunt her in her nightmares. Beca lied on her bed as she stared at the ceiling blankly, letting the soft piano that was starting to play block out the entire world.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'll be the one if you want me to_

'Why this song?' she complained to herself as she recognized the song immediately, but didn't change it, her gaze still trained on the ceiling.

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Chloe started appearing on the ceiling, smiling at the small DJ…

 _And I… I'm feeling so small_

 _It was over my head_

 _I know nothing at all_

A girl's voice was added to the boy's soft, gentle one that was singing before, creating a beautiful harmony. Beca's eyes prickled with tears as she let the music fill her head up, her heart aching with each melody.

 _And I… I will stumble and fall_

 _I'm still learning to love_

 _Just starting to crawl_

The vision of Chloe started to get clearer, showing a fragment of Beca's memory. They were under the tree, both girls staring at each other with a smile, an unmistakable happy twinkle in their eyes.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't get to you_

 _Anywhere I would've followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Beca swallowed a lump that was starting to form in her throat, trying to blink back tears as she watched the beautiful scene play out.

 _And I… will swallow my pride_

 _You're the one that I love_

 _And I'm saying good bye_

A tear slipped out of the corner of the small girl's eye, as she reached out slowly towards the ceiling to touch Chloe's face with a trembling hand.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you_

 _And anywhere I would've followed you_

 _Ohh-ohhohh_

The vision started to fade…

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Beca's heart tore itself apart as she desperately reached for the fading ginger.

"P-Please…" She whispered, another tear rolling out of her cobalt eyes.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something_

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to leave review xx_**

 **Love you guys so much :)**


	13. Matching Puzzle Pieces

**Hello lovelys :) I'm truly sorry for taking longer than usual, really busy at the moment :( But I always tried to write whenever I had the time and now here I am to present you with the next chapter ;)**

 **AND OHMYGOD 100+ FAVS AAAAAAAAAAAA! I am so grateful for all your love and support, I cannot thank you guys enough right now! :')) I cherish every single review/favs/follows :D This is the first time I every wrote a fiction/ novel of some sort, and I'm so thankful for all the support you guys give me :)) I could not keep this stupid grin off my face when I noticed the number of favs were _freaking three digits!_**

 ** _Thank you so much again, and I love you guys sooo much you awesome nerds!_**

 ** _-Casolia_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Matching Puzzle Pieces**

Aubrey groaned loudly, banging her head on the desk not too fiercely, but hard enough to make a clear ' _thud_ ' as she heard Chloe's small sniffles resonate from the corner of the room for the umpteenth time. She rolled her eyes, closing them momentarily whilst massaging her temples, trying to ignore the muffled cries starting up from the ginger and concentrate on her homework laid in front of her. The blonde took a deep breath as she opened her eyes back again, gripping her pen with her eyes burning holes into the worksheet.

'C'mon Aubrey- Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate…'

Another sniffle was heard,

With some rustle of blankets,

… And a cracked sob-

"That's it," Aubrey tossed her pen onto the table as she spun around in her wheely chair, her hands gripping onto either armrests tightly as she narrowed her eyes onto Chloe, who was curled up in her bed with blankets and pillows around her like a dishevelled version of her pillow/blanket fort. The ginger's eyes were bloodshot, dark circles starting to weigh underneath, with her chapped lips barely keeping a pink tinge- she looked no different from any other day since she last talked to… you know who.

The blonde growled lowly; she didn't even want to say the brunette's name- the one who was responsible for all of her clothes that now had large, damp puddles of tears soaked on the shoulders, making the clothes look like it had ridiculously flat shoulder pads.

"This has got to stop," Aubrey shook her head, sighing as she ran a hair through her blonde curls. "You've been crying for almost a _freaking_ week, Chloe, pull yourself together!" She sighed, her words painted with exasperation.

Her friend didn't respond as she sniffled again, accompanied by a hiccup this time. The taller girl grumbled, "Chloe, have you even talked to her again about it?"

Chloe gave a weak shake of her head, her bottom lip trembling again, ready to elicit another snivel as her bright blue eyes flashed the scene of last week's encounter with Beca again;

 _"It doesn't_ _matter_ _if I lied, or if I'm getting abused, or if I fucking_ _die,_ _okay?! So_ _stop,_ _Chloe, just_ _stop_ _." Beca emphasized the last word, breathing heavily, "Don't act like you_ _care_ _about me and leave. Me. Alone."_

The ginger screwed her eyes tightly as she sank her head back in between her knees, trembling violently with her unsteady breaths. Aubrey let out a long sigh, her eyes softening in concern as she sank in her chair in defeat.

"S-she doesn't want to talk to me anymore, Bree…" Chloe wiped her tears with the heel of her palms, biting down on her bottom lip. Her heart gave a painful twist before it went cold again, sitting in her chest like a raw piece of ice.

"That's not true," Aubrey spat out, shaking her head with an unamused look, "She was just insensitive that day, Chlo, and I can clearly see the toners you guys have for each other."

"Toners aren't real though," Chloe sniffled, shooting her friend a frown. Oh how she wished Aubrey was right.

"Yes, they are." The stubborn blonde huffed.

"No, they aren't"

"They are."

"You made them up."

"I made it up, so they're real, okay?" Aubrey grunted, rolling her eyes, "But the point is, you really have to face Beca again- you can't always let her have her way, Chloe!" she yelled indignantly, balling her fists. The ginger whimpered as she looked away, hugging her knees tighter against her chest.

"I'm scared, Bree… She doesn't like me anymore… I-I don't know if she _ever_ liked me…" She whispered, her fingernails digging into her legs as her head filled up with images of Beca's cold stares.

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief, "Oh my god Beale, you are the most nice, enthusiastic and caring person- and dear god _, someone help_ Beca Mitchell if she can't see that!" The small DJ's name tasted bitter in Aubrey's mouth, but she tried to push down the evident hatred in her tone just for Chloe's sake.

Her roommate's uncertain electric blue eyes flickered up to meet Aubrey's annoyed sea green ones.

"… Thanks, Bree…" Chloe managed a weak smile of gratitude for her friend but it was painful to even move her facial muscles into a smile. Aubrey's eyebrows were raised, hopeful that the ginger finally came back to her senses and would come back as the strong, independent friend she always was.

"…B-but… I-I think Beca made it clear last time-"

 _Again_.

A nerve snapped inside the blonde, like a taut piece of string cut by scissors.

This wasn't the Chloe she knew- Beca _changed_ her.

Beca fucking _changed_ her best friend…

And she was going to pay for this.

"I'm going to go out." Aubrey's eyes turned sharp, her teeth clenched together as she hissed the words out.

Chloe, startled, looked up from her blanket, frowning in confusion, "…W-What?"

"I'm going to go out and find Beca Mitchell." The blonde said flatly again, rising from her chair and walking over to grab her jacket off her bed.

"Wait, w-what?!" The ginger untangled from her bed sheets and pillows, watching her friend swiftly put on her jacket and slip into her shoes, already in front of the door. "B-Bree, w-w… H-huh?" Her words were jumbled together incoherently, unable to process what was happening, "W-Why? W-wha…?"

"Just going to say a few things to sweet Miss Mitchell," She shot an obviously fake smile, waving over-enthusiastically as she went out the dorm, leaving Chloe stuttering after her with wide eyes.

'Oh shit.'

"B-Bree, wait up!" Chloe desperately tumbled out of bed, but her foot got stuck in the pile of blankets like a trap in her attempt to get out, making her roll onto the floor with a very ungraceful _'Wham'_.

"Owwwieee…." The ginger whined softly, her foot still tangled in the death trap. She pouted, thrashing with her other leg and finally successfully freeing herself from the grip, but Aubrey was long gone when Chloe could finally stand up straight.

Chloe sighed; she could only hope Aubrey wouldn't lose her shit in front of Beca…

' _Was that even possible?'_

* * *

Aubrey walked through the halls, her shamrock eyes scanning the screen of her iphone as she read Chloe's all caps texts that were sent since she left the dorm:

 **'AUBREY'**

 **'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHAT R U GOING TO SAYY?!'**

 **'BREEEE ANSWER MY CALLS!'**

 **'BREEEEEEEEEE'**

 **'AUBREY FREAKING POSEN ANSWER MY CALLS, RIGHT NOW!'**

 **'WHERE R U RIGHT NOW DID YOU FIND BECA WHAT DID U SAY AUBREY'**

The last text was sent a few minutes after the cluster of angry ones that were sent straight after she left. The blonde could easily imagine the amount of tears spilt from her friend when writing this one:

 **'Don't hurt her Bree'**

Aubrey sighed heavily. She hesitated, debating with herself on how to reply but finally ended up rubbing her eyes tiredly with one hand as she typed a message that clearly avoided the ginger's previous message with a thumb:

 **'I'll be back in half an hour. I'll call you if Im gonna be late'**

Her phone vibrated within 5 seconds of sending the text, surprising the blonde. She tapped on the reply as she read:

 **'Please don't hurt her'**

Annoyance trickled inside Aubrey as her mind registered the words; why was Chloe trying to protect Beca, when that… that…

The worst, derogatory words for the small DJ erupted inside her, sizzling her senses like lava being poured over her. The blonde could easily see how pessimistic her roommate became, ever since she had conflicts with the brunette. She knew she couldn't promise anything with the ginger on this one, but also knew that Chloe would be running around screaming for her if she ignored her text. Aubrey grumbled under her breath, reluctantly typing a letter:

 **'K'**

But she knew it would make all the difference for Chloe.

Aubrey walked through the halls that weren't filled with as many students as usual class time. Her sneakers squeaked against the cold floor, her determined stride carrying her past classrooms after classrooms, eager to locate Beca Mitchell. Despite walking down the various halls repetitively, the short, brown haired, sarcastic piece of shit was nowhere to be found. Aubrey was getting more and more ticked off every time she peeked into a classroom and found it empty.

The blonde walked down the same corridor again, her eyes narrowed in frustration as she stomped hotly with her fists by her sides. Her loud marching was stopped instantly by the sight of Dr. Mitchell coming out of a room, straightening his tie and yawning. Aubrey's eyes lit up with hope as she ran over to him, shouting out a gleeful, "Hello, Dr. Mitchell!"

The English professor jumped slightly at the sight of Aubrey but smiled widely anyway- 'guess the grumpy mood was only a one-time thing' the blonde grinned back- "Hello, Aubrey. How can I help you?" His eyes were a warm, chocolate-y hazel, like the eyes of a puppy; so innocent, bright and friendly.

She opened her mouth but closed it again, reminding herself what she was doing in the first place. The professor noticed the girl's hesitation and tilted his head slightly with an arched eyebrow, but maintained his friendly smile. Aubrey managed a quick smile back politely but asked with a tense voice, "Do you have any idea where Beca might be?"

She tried her best not to replace the small DJ's name with a snarky nickname as she preserved her graceful smile for the professor.

"Oh, Beca?" Dr. Mitchell raised his eyebrows, his eyes flashing a slight frown that was so sudden that Aubrey wondered if she had imagined that. But his affability returned as he tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, but finally shrugged, shaking his head with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Aubrey, I don't think so."

The blonde's shoulders drooped at his words, her lips in a tight, disappointed line. She mumbled out, "Oh."

Where _was_ Beca then? Aubrey completely forgot the fact that Dr. Mitchell was still standing in front of her while she completely zoned out, her mind going through the possibilities of where Beca Mitchell might be rapidly.

"Is everything alright?" The professor's voice tugged her back to present as she nodded hastily, mustering up another smile. She couldn't tell him why she asked- he was Beca's dad, for gosh sake; he would definitely defend her! If Aubrey told him, it would be like purposefully backfiring her own plan.

"Better than ever, thank you!" She beamed brightly but her acting was noticeably off. Damn her acting skills, she should've taken drama with Chloe in high school when she could've. She held her breath as she looked at Dr. Mitchell intently, hoping that he wouldn't question further.

To Aubrey's delight, he merely nodded with another warm grin, "See you, then." He gave a small wave as he started walking away, his business shoes giving a pattern of 'click's and 'clack's as it stepped through the empty hallway.

The blonde let out a long, exhausted sigh as she finally turned away and started walking again after Dr. Mitchell was out of sight. Her scowl came twisting back to her face as her eyes burnt with glowing hatred for the professor's daughter.

* * *

Beca rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn as she started her way out of the room she served detention in. Her eyes were unnaturally red from losing sleep for the past few days, her already pale skin now sickeningly white with hair was tousled and tangled in odd places. The brunette's general posture was downright sagging like she was carrying a collection of bricks on her shoulder.

The week has been absolutely terrible; every night she was haunted by nightmares.

Nightmares of Chloe being abused by Warren, his fists and foot slamming into the beautiful ginger's body mercilessly, the ginger crying and pleading for help- And Beca could do nothing but watch with tears profusely streaming down her cheeks, unable to move and her voice locked in her throat, making her unable to scream out either. Beca always woke up gasping for air, her entire back soaked with sweat, waking up Kimmy Jin sometimes. Even her uncaring roommate had looked at her with wide, concerned eyes every night she jerked awake and started bawling.

The small DJ had to keep reminding herself- Chloe wasn't going to talk to her anymore, and that she was safe.

But the only person Beca Mitchell could think about every day, despite her nightmares, was Chloe Beale.

Beca heaved a sad sigh as she turned the corner, her eyes mindlessly sweeping the floor as she trudged through.

The brunette longed for the ginger's soft touch of her fingers gently lacing through her own when they held hands, every inch of their skin pressing together like a perfect puzzle piece. She missed those gorgeous startlingly bright electric blue eyes shining with endless mirth and the bright, melodic laugh that was music to her ears, escaping from her lips… Her lips. The perfect shade of pink and rosiness, so tempting to just lean in and…

" _HEY_!" A sharp voice sliced through the silence of the empty corridor, making her jump almost a feet in the air, the hair on the back of her erecting with surprise. She whipped her head around to place a name to the sudden shout-

"Beca Mitchell," Aubrey hissed, stomping towards her furiously, her lips tugging up into a snarl. The small girl glared at the blonde as she approached her, standing in her spot stiffly as her neck craning up a slight angle due to their noticeable height difference. Beca opened her mouth, ready to shoot out venomous words to repel her away but Aubrey was faster.

"Where were you?!" the taller girl groaned with exasperation, making the small DJ look at her in confusion, her mouth closing slowly. Was she looking for her? Why?

Before Beca could even answer, Aubrey growled with a murderous glint in her eyes, "We have a lot to talk about, Mitchell. I'm here for an apology to Chloe."

Chloe. The name stung like a barb being inserted in her chest. Beca took a deep breath as an attempt to subdue the pain but it didn't work; instead, she murmured, "I have nothing to talk about. Especially with you, Aubrey." She sensed the sea green eyes becoming dangerously narrower and sharper from her words- but the small DJ wasn't the one to back down from Aubrey.

"No, don't give me that bullshit! You and I are going to talk about this, and at the end, you are going to drag your ass in front of Chloe and _apologize_." The blonde stated through gritted teeth, her finger pointing right in front of Beca's nose.

Who was she to tell her what to do?

Resentment shot up the brunette's throat like vomit, a frown starting to take place on her face.

"I said, I have nothing to talk about!" Beca yelled indignantly as she swatted away Aubrey's hand fiercely with anger burning in her eyes. "I told Chloe to fucking leave me alone, and that applies to you too. Jesus Christ- is it _that_ hard?!" She rolled her eyes dramatically as she threw her hands in the air.

Aubrey was taking steady breaths to calm herself down and prevent herself from strangling the smaller girl on the spot.

"Hard? Oh, it's easy for me- _so easy_. I would be more than glad to have the rest of my life not seeing your face, Mitchell," the blonde snorted, "but do you know who thinks it's so freaking hard? Chloe." Beca flinched at Aubrey's words as her eyes flickered guilt for a moment, her breath hitching in her throat.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she averted her gaze; she didn't know what to say. Did Chloe miss her as much as she did…?

Her ears rang wildly, cutting off the whole world.

The sudden change of posture and look of guilt by the small DJ didn't go unnoticed by the taller girl.

"Do you know how hard Chloe cried that day when you acted like a _self-centred, piece of crap_? Do you even know how depressing Chloe has been acting all week?! She was never like this, but ever since she met _you_ , she's been acting different. No smiles, no laughing, no jokes whatsoever- " Aubrey's voice went shrill as she took a step forward, her eyes glowering down on Beca, "You _changed_ Chloe, Beca!"

The brunette's body went rigid, unable to meet the penetrating glare coming from the taller girl.

Everything seemed to stop for her.

She couldn't feel her heart beating in her chest.

She couldn't hear the faint breaths she was managing to pull in.

The pain was overwhelming.

Beca wanted to close her eyes and forget everything for a moment; just erase all the memories, the pain and the joy of her life. She just wanted to completely start over again, forget that there was Warren, forget that she was the most pathetic, disgusting human being and forget that she was inevitably falling for her best friend, Chloe Beale.

But there was no reset button in life-

There never was.

She had come too far to fix anything she's managed to fuck up. It was too late. Hope was something she vowed never to believe in, ever since she had been abandoned by her own mother, tossed around like a rag doll in her own house, pointed fingers and laughed at school. Beca Mitchell never knew what hope felt like- and it felt like she never will.

"I…" Beca hissed through gritted teeth, her stiff body screaming from the internal pain as her heart gave an agonizing tear, "I… Don't… C-Care." Her voice was dead, hollow and cold- everything that felt so familiar in her life.

She could feel Aubrey stiffen instantaneously, her knuckles growing pale as her fists started to tremble by her sides. The brunette's stony glare slowly climbed back up to meet the blonde's completely enraged one, creating a huge lump in her throat.

"You don't care?" The blonde repeated, scoffing as her eyes flashing murderously and closed the gap in between them- but Beca took a timid step back, her heart beating erratically. Wave after wave of guilt swallowed her heart, bracing herself for the worst from the ginger's best friend. She could already feel the deathly vibe Aubrey was sending off.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mitchell?" The taller girl snarled, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath she took to control herself. Beca knew the answer to the question- 'Everything'- but bit her tongue as she glared back.

Aubrey's mind flashed Chloe's previous text in her head:

 **'Don't hurt her Bree'**

'Don't hurt her?' Aubrey's nails were digging into her palm so deeply it felt numb. 'How can I not hurt her- when she hurt _you!_?'

"You think you're so god damn _special_ , you think you're the queen of everything- But you know what? You're _not_. You're just a stupid, cold hearted, little freak." The blonde growled, uttering each word with pure hatred. Beca maintained her eye contact with Aubrey, trying to let the words slip by from ear to ear but it stung like acid on a cut. She could feel tears starting to prickle her eyes but held them back.

"I knew you were no good from the beginning, Mitchell, but my best friend that I dearly love, being a nice person she is, didn't listen to me and gave you a chance…And what did _you_ do, Beca?! _You lied to her, you played with her emotions and in the end, you fucking hurt her!_ " Aubrey shrieked loudly, her eyes wild with anger as her voice rang down the empty hallway. Her throat was raw and throbbing but she still had explosions of emotions bursting in her chest, ready to come out.

Beca was trying to gulp down the lump increasing in her throat, stabbing her airway like a piece of glass, but it never went down; instead brought more hot tears to well in her eyes. Her feet were stuck onto the spot, making her unable to run away from Aubrey as every word ignited a spark of flame in her chest- quiet, small at the beginning, but growing into terrific agony.

"You don't deserve to have a friend like Chloe. You don't _deserve_ to be in Chloe's life and ruin everything like that!" Another blow was delivered, straight to the brunette's stomach like a punch from Warren- but it felt even worse. Much worse.

Everything Aubrey has said was true. There was no denying it;

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Aubrey took a deep breath for a moment, before growling, exasperation weighing down her words "And you know what Chloe's saying? She says she wants to _help_ you, Beca." The small DJ flinched at her words as the blonde let out a long sigh, "I told her again and again, you aren't worth her time- but she still wants to help you."

Her words sounded more irritated than caring and sincere, "And I heard that you weren't lying when you had told her you were being abused. Is this 'hurting and ignoring Chloe' thing because of _that_?"

Beca tensed, refusing to answer as she desperately tried to blink back her tears and faced away from Aubrey. She knew it was all about _that_. It was the reason why she had to choose to abandon their friendship. It was the reason why she never had a life she could call hers.

But the next words that came out of the taller girl's mouth ignited a flame that never should have been kindled.

A flame that caught up to the dynamites of emotions hidden in Beca's chest…

"Why can't you just _tell us already_ who's abusing you? Then everything would be fine and no one would be hurt. It would be so _easy_ , Beca."

 _So easy, Beca_

The small DJ's eyes snapped back up to Aubrey's, her head filling up with blank white as she looked at her with utter shock. It took her a second to finally comprehend what she had just said…

 _So easy, Beca_

Her ears rang as Aubrey's words echoed in her head like a shout into an empty room.

 _So easy_

A tear slipped out of the corner of the brunette's eyes as her body shook violently, clenching her teeth as she took in a ragged breaths. Her cobalt blue eyes were cold with hatred, hurt and devastation pooling.

"Easy?" Her hoarse, cracked voice startled Aubrey, making her look down at the girl with taken aback at Beca's sudden, apparent wrath.

What does _she_ know?'

Who was _she_ to judge what was easy?

"Do you think it's _EASY?!"_ Beca screamed out, tears sliding down her cheeks continuously, her shoulders trembling as sobs tried to surge past her throat. The blonde's heart gave a startled leap as took a step back with wide eyes.

Aubrey stared at the smaller girl, dumbstruck.

"How would you like it if you were hit, slapped and kicked every single day?! AND HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT?!

"IF IT WAS THAT FUCKING EASY, AUBREY, I WOULD'VE TOLD E _VERYONE, YOU IGNORANT BITCH!_ " The small DJ was crying and screaming at the same time, her tears pouring out both from the overwhelming anger and sadness, "BUT IT'S NOT. IT'S NEVER FUCKING EASY, OKAY?!"

Aubrey recoiled at the sudden outburst, her jaw open in shock but unable to say anything…

The brunette wiped her tears angrily with the sleeve of her hoodie, trying to control her flooding sobs, "D-don't… Don't fucking say anything, if you don't know what you are saying…" She took in shaking breaths, trying to steady her breathing, "I-I want to tell people, so desperately, but how can I tell them when, no one will ever, b-believe me…" her voice cracked, hands shaking beside her, "He's always there… H-He'll know if I tell someone… A-And I can't risk having people I care about, hurt."

Aubrey stared at the sobbing smaller girl with her mouth agape, trying to register what she had just said and tried to decide if she should comfort her or retort back at what she had said about her. But before she could do either, Beca wiped her tears with the palm of her heel hastily, "I-I'm sorry that I fucked up so badly…" She took in a quivering gasp, "And I'll get out of Chloe's life, and yours, like you want me to. Just please… D-Don't, ever, talk to me."

Before she knew it, Beca Mitchell was walking away.

Aubrey should've stopped her, she should've held her back and demanded for an apology or a clarification of some sort.

But she merely watched her walk away, her mind completely blank and empty…

* * *

"I noticed Aubrey was looking for you." Warren leaned on the doorframe of her dorm, his uncaring eyes boring into hers. Beca stiffened at his voice, her eyes hesitantly flitting up to his as she gave a weak nod.

"Y-Yes…"

"I hope that was the final conversation you would have with those girls." He growled flatly, sending shivers down the small girl's spine.

"Y-Yes, d-dad… It was…" She breathed out, her heart crumpling inside her chest as she stared at her feet.

Everything was finished.

Everything.

Gone.

"Good. But if I ever see you again…"

Beca's ears blocked out the rest of the sentence-

And only one person flashed in her head during Warren's threat; she wasn't supposed to think of her, ever, but she was the only person she truly cared about and missed so much…

* * *

Chloe flopped onto her bed, grumbling under her breath, "What is taking Aubrey so long?"

She was worried the blonde had said something that only provoke Beca into another fight and made their relationship from bad to worse. The ginger was also worried about how the small DJ responded to Aubrey's annoyance towards her. What had happened?

She tapped her phone into life but no notifications greeted her, disappointment and anxiety starting to swell in her chest. Her thumb hesitated on top of the illuminating, green call button for Aubrey- but instead, she exited out of the contacts list and entered her camera roll.

There was one photo she had of Beca; it was her leaning against the tree, with her mouth closed when she had been humming softly along with the music that was coming out from her earphones. Her eyes were fluttered shut with her beautiful flowing chestnut hair perfectly framing her breathtaking facial features and her hands resting by either side of her. Beca looked beautiful than ever.

Chloe smiled sadly at the photo as she recalled memories under the great big oak…

Some days, they would sit down with an ice cream cone from the ice cream parlour across the street. Beca would always have the Tutti Frutti whilst the ginger licked on the Mint Chocolate Chip one.

Honestly, their ice cream flavour didn't represent them very well, in fact, it should be the other way around- Beca being the cool mint choc chip because she's so chill and all, and Chloe with the sweet tutti frutti because of her bubbly and caring personality- but maybe it explained why they liked each other so much… Like how the minty Beca liked the sweet Chloe and vice versa.

Putting aside the weird analogy with ice cream and Beca- the ginger also remembered the day when Beca let her listen to her first mashup. The mashup was a mixture of songs of Price Tag, Don't You Forget about Me and Give Me Everything- it was astonishingly amazing. Chloe's smile widened as she recalled how excited Beca had been when she was telling her how outstanding it was…

Then she remembered…

After listening to the mashup, that she had seen a cut on Beca's wrist… A sinking feeling dunked into the pits of her stomach. The smaller girl had told her it was just an accident- And now, Chloe has a feeling it might not have been a trip… but maybe, someone… had… cut her.

The deepest horror erupted in Chloe's chest as she looked down at her phone, her thumb gently brushing the image of Beca. Why would someone do that? Who? She fought back tears starting to sting in her bloodshot eyes again. No, she would not cry.

Crying would not help at all. She was done crying.

She said she wanted to help- and now she would.

Chloe just had to find out who might be the brutal enough to hurt such a vulnerable, small girl.

'Jesse?'

She gritted her teeth as Jesse's infamous lopsided grin made way to her mind. But the cut was before the party and it hadn't seemed like they knew each other when they first encountered…

'Dr. Payne?'

Why? But how, was the bigger question. How could he have abused Beca- He did have the dorm numbers but he would've been caught if he was entering student's dorms or hitting the brunette in public.

' _Then there's…'_

Chloe's heart stopped, her electric blue eyes widening significantly; no, it couldn't be. It wouldn't be-

The door creaked open, revealing Aubrey trudging in with an unreadable expression. She sighed heavily as she hung her jacket in her closet and plopped back into her chair in front of her desk without a greeting to the ginger who was staring at her expectantly.

"Bree, what happened? What did you say?" Chloe asked eagerly, completely forgetting about her small suspicion and sat up from her bed. Aubrey ignored her friend and started working on her assessment like nothing had happened the past hour. The ginger frowned, walking up next to her, "Bree?"

The blonde rubbed her eyes tiredly, but still refused to face her roommate. "We talked and…" Aubrey mumbled, her eyes still concentrated on the papers but Chloe could recognize the hesitance in her speech, "She said the same thing: Leave her alone."

The blonde shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal but it was a pang to Chloe's chest; what was she expecting? "Is that all…?" Chloe whispered, blinking rapidly to prevent the tears from spilling. Aubrey nodded with a dull look, still concentrated on her work. The ginger stared at her friend for another moment before retreating back to her bed, rolling under the sheets as she buried her face in the pillow.

'It wouldn't be...' She thought grimly, 'It would never be… You are now officially out of your mind, Chloe, congratulations.'

Her heart ripped to pieces as she tried to push down the sadness rocketing back up.

…And Aubrey knew that wasn't "everything."

But she wouldn't dare tell Chloe that she had hurt Beca- maybe even more severely than she had planned to. She couldn't bare another fight, especially with someone who was already so heart broken- so she decided to keep it as a small secret to herself.

The blonde's eyes were on the worksheets but her mind wasn't- it was thinking. It was going back to what Beca had said during their fight.

" _He's always there… H-He'll know if I tell someone… A-And I can't risk having people I care about, hurt."_

Only one face came up when she repeated Beca's words again and again in her mind… but…

Chloe faced the wall as Aubrey's eyes stared ahead, both sight without focus and only their head in whirring in gear.

Aubrey and Chloe both let out a heavy sigh, the blonde from her desk and the ginger from her bed, shaking their heads slowly as they shared identical thoughts that were not dared to be spoken aloud-

 _-xx-_

'He's too nice-'

 _-xx-_

'-He would never do such a thing-'

 _-xx-_

'-He's the nicest professor-'

 _-xx-_

'-The best professor-'

 _-xx-_

'-Stop making stupid assumptions-'

 _-xx-_

'-There's no exact proof-'

 _-xx-_

'-Don't be foolish-'

 _-xx-_

'-Are you insane?!-'

 _-xx-_

And they even shared the last thought simultaneously and silently-

'-It would _never_ be Dr. Mitchell.'

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review**_


	14. Defenceless

**A/N: Oh wow, sorry for the wait :( I'm getting busier by the week, bombarded by assignments**

 **Songs used-**

 **Lay me down by Sam Smith**

 **You guys are amazing, like, I cannot ask for better readers :') You don't know how much I smile and feel all giddy when I read your incredibly kind reviews! Thank you so much- words cannot express how grateful I always am! I couldn't help it but feel kinda proud when I read a review that says he/she cried hahaha I just feel really accomplished that I delivered the emotions correctly in the fic :))**

 **Love you so much awesome nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13- Defenceless**

"Aubrey."

A hushed whisper came from above, but the blonde chose to ignore it and rolled onto her stomach, snoozing away.

"Bree. C'mon, wake up."

She let out a soft mumble of protest when she felt the sheets starting to pull away from her grasp, the chilly outside air sending shivers through her body.

"Bree!"

Aubrey finally rolled over and opened one eye very cautiously to see her impatient roommate staring down at her with a pout. She closed her eye again as she buried her face into her pillow letting out a tired groan. Can't she take a nap for once? She had been up all night, studying her ass off to make up for the time wasted in the hunt for Beca Mitchell and dealing with her- honestly, completely _absurd_ \- suspicion for Dr. Mitchell. She had been barely awake all through her classes this morning, earning disapproving looks from professors she never got in her lifetime.

"What do you want, Chloe?" her annoyed words were muffled by the pillow but the ginger caught them, earning a frown and a poke to the blonde's ribs.

"I need to find Beca." The ginger's words were straight forward, announcing it to her friend loudly and clearly, but Aubrey choked on her spit as soon as she heard the words.

The exhausted girl finally sat up begrudgingly, shooting Chloe a deep scowl and perhaps starting to question the ginger's sanity. " _Really_ , Chloe?" She muttered, rolling her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. Seriously, after _all_ the crying, sobbing and fighting- even after Aubrey herself had went to face the small DJ but came back with nothing- she wanted to see her _again_?

"Yes, really." Chloe huffed, her foot tapping in impatience as her ocean blue eyes narrowed down to Aubrey's, "Now come on, and get up!" She tugged the blonde's arm as she whined very immaturely, earning another eye roll from Aubrey.

"Come O-on!" The ginger dragged her words, whining louder.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait!" Her roommate frowned as Aubrey resisted, pulling her arm out of Chloe's grasp and raised her eyebrows with an irritated look, "Excuse me- but putting aside the craziness of your attempt to find that girl again- but why do _I_ have to go?"

Chloe paused with a disgruntled look.

"'Cause you're my friend…?" Chloe's voice rose up in the end uncertainly as if she was suggesting the answer- but it only earned an unamused frown from her roommate. Aubrey crossed her arms and shook her head, saying "You gotta do better than that, Beale." as Chloe let out a soft but annoyed 'bleh' with a roll of an eye, throwing her arms in the air.

"It took you ages just to find her yourself- and you know how I am with finding people! Please just help me find her?"

"Jeez, find her yourself!" The blonde snorted, collapsing back onto her bed but was jerked back up instantly. Aubrey growled like a feisty cat as she swatted Chloe's hand away, slumping back against the wall and glaring at her friend, "Why do you even want to see her anyway?"

"I need to speak to her. Now." The ginger's eyes showed no amusement but only seriousness, staring back at her roommate eagerly. Aubrey raised an eyebrow with a questioning look, waiting for the ginger to elaborate but Chloe merely opened her mouth and closed it again silently.

"What for?" She asked but Chloe didn't seem too enthusiastic to answer the question. After an awkward pause, she let it slip by, wondering what else her friend had in mind to tell the vehement brunette. Aubrey was quietly debating with herself- to be honest, she had questions for Beca herself since last night, and she was desperate to either confirm that her absurd theory was right or that she was absolutely ludicrous for having such a suspicion in the first place. Also, she had to be there for Chloe this time if Beca was going to lash out again. But yet again, she was so tired she could sleep a millennium.

Before Aubrey had the chance to finally reject the ginger's offer, Chloe pouted with her eyes wide and gleaming with hope like the famous Puss in Boots' pleading look. Aubrey quickly averted her gaze when the ginger activated her pouty, puppy dog- cat, actually- eyes, knowing that she had no chance of refusing if she looked at it.

"No, Chloe." She mumbled weakly, trying her best to avoid looking at her friend but she could feel Chloe staring holes into her head. The ginger didn't respond, letting silence fill in between them promptly.

After a few seconds, Aubrey made a mistake of looking back at her again because Chloe's pleading eyes were still in play - as Fat Amy, her old friend, would put it: "WHOOmp, there it is…"- completely melting the blonde's heart. She couldn't find it in herself to let the pouty ginger down, finally sighing out a reluctant, "Fine."

Chloe grinned in satisfaction, pulling the blonde out of her bed quickly, "C'mon then! Let's go!" She tossed her a jacket as she pulled on one of her own, already racing to the front door.

"W-Wait, Chloe!" Aubrey brushed her tangled bed hair as best as she could with her fingers, whilst the other hand grabbed her jacket and rushed out behind the ginger, "Why are we doing this again? And I need to get my phone, I also need to-"

"We don't have time, hurry!"

'This is so stupid.' Aubrey shook her head as she slipped her arms into her jacket.

The ginger was already walking out, the blonde right behind her.

* * *

They were walking in silence as they walked out of the corridor, and into the first building which was completely isolated, without no sign of students- nor very much lights. They exchanged glances of nervousness- but Chloe surged forward into the endless corridors before Aubrey could say much.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

Chloe stopped in her tracks, blinking with a blank look as if her memory was suddenly wiped out. Aubrey's eyes widened at her friend's reaction- 'Beale don't freaking tell me…'. The ginger let out a nervous giggle, not meeting the glowering shamrock eyes of Aubrey, giving a small shrug that didn't go unnoticed.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me! You dragged me out of bed when I was taking a nap, to try and find the smallest human being on earth- without a plan?!" Aubrey glared at her friend incredulously, making Chloe purse her lip with her bottom lip slightly jutting out into a sad pout.

"No, I do have a plan." Chloe argued weakly, but the blonde sighed heavily, shaking her head as she scolded herself for even thinking that Chloe Beale might have a plan, _for once_. "Oh? Then what is it?" Aubrey rolled her eyes as she asked not very enthusiastically, already knowing the answer.

"Hey, quit it! I do actually have something, you know!" The ginger grumbled, shoving her friend by the shoulder lightly. She seemed to pause for a moment, muttering in her head, 'C'mon chloe, it's your day to finally prove Aubrey Posen wrong! Come on, brain!' The gears in her head spinning rapidly to come up with something on the spot- and it must've been her lucky day, because she did, in fact, think of something. Her whole face brightened up as she opened her mouth to announce the plan proudly, "Okay, so the plan is," She smirked to herself when Aubrey looked slightly baffled she actually had something in mind, "We split up, and the person who finds her first calls or texts the other." It was a half decent plan; she was proud of it though.

Aubrey seemed to consider it for a moment, maybe actually thinking it _might_ be plausible, before scoffing, "How are we going to call or text? I didn't bring my phone from our dorm, neither did you."

Woops, major flaw- she did not see that coming. Chloe only moaned in exasperation, shaking her head in defeat, "Ughh, whatever Bree! I'm guessing you have a better plan?" she shot out, frowning at her friend.

The blonde opened her mouth but her words dried out in her mouth; let's be honest, she had no other plan. She glared at the ginger whose lips were started to curl up in triumph. She was denying to admit that she didn't have a plan either but… "Fine, fine! You win, Chloe!" Aubrey grumbled reluctantly as Chloe cracked a full on grin. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of her friend grinning- it had been so long since she saw the dazzling Beale smile.

"Okay, so we're just going to split up and find her. We'll somehow meet up." The blonde snorted at the absurdity of their plan but didn't argue. Chloe smiled slightly- _apologetically_ \- bumping her shoulder with her friend, "I know you don't really want to help, Bree, but it means a lot to me."

Aubrey managed a small smile and nodded, sighing out softly. Chloe clapped her hands together, determination flashing in her eyes again, "Okay then… I'll see you soon." She gave a quick wave before walking off quickly whilst the blonde turned around to walk in the opposite direction; Chloe striding down the corridors, her boldness echoing with her footsteps as Aubrey stomped hotly, grumbling complaints under her breath.

* * *

'So Aubrey wasn't lying when she said she took a while to find Beca…'

Chloe let out a deep, disappointed sigh as she stared at her worn out converse, trudging along the hallways. She came all the way from her hall to the music faculty, after checking every other building. The ginger was slowly starting to feel forlorn and pointless in her attempt to seek Beca.

She was desperate to see Beca again- she had to ask her something; something that might make the small DJ despise her even more than she seemed to, but it was something that weighed down her chest heavily. Not to mention how much she just wanted to see the brunette again-

'Jesus Christ, Chloe. Stop. She doesn't like you that way… She doesn't even _like_ you anymore, anyway.' She thought to herself, cold fingers digging into her chest. Even though she was hurt by Beca- yes, she had finally admitted it- she was irrevocably in love with her. Chloe was falling in love; but her fall didn't stop… she kept falling… and falling… deep into the dark abyss of nothingness, unable to land or clutch onto something to stop herself. She was falling, hard. It had terrified her that she was falling for her best friend- but it scared her more that she may not be able to ever, stop.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard faint sound of footsteps.

Chloe's ears perked up when she heard the soft thud of shoes again, around the corner this time. Hope started to beat in her chest as she quickened her pace and whipped around the end of the hallway, following the sound of the barely audible squeaks of sneakers that were heard only by the ginger. 'Please… please…' she thought desperately as she looked up to see-

No one.

Her heartbeat died down slowly, emptiness replacing her hope.

Silence only teased her ears as she dragged herself across the hall, dull misery slowly pooling in her eyes that were once bright as the stars. Her heartbeat only felt like a dull throb in her heart, making every breath she took sting. 'Oh Beca…' Chloe gulped down her rising tears, biting down on her trembling lip, 'I miss you so much, Becs… Please, just let me see you once more, please…' She thought to herself hopelessly, her body becoming numb with coldness.

"Please…" she croaked out loud, to no one in particular, a sharp pang delivered to her heart.

But as soon as the word left Chloe's lips, her ears seemed to catch gentle keys of piano chords being played ever so quietly in one of the rooms near her. The ginger looked up, halting on her spot to listen harder, trying to locate where the sound came from.

Another melodic chord was played, a bit louder this time.

Chloe's lips went dry as her head jerked to her right, immediately recognizing the room; it was the room she had one of her classes in, where there was an old but working piano placed in the middle of the room. The ginger walked up to the door, slowly. Her heart seemed to skip a beat with each note that was prodded softly on the piano, coming from the room. She peered into the door quietly- her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes widened.

Her heart started to pump inside of her chest uncontrollably as she watched Beca Mitchell sitting in front of the piano, not noticing Chloe, as her small fingers delicately danced on top of the black and white ivory keys. Chloe's stomach seemed to do backflips as her eyes traced the breathtaking features of the smaller girl she missed so much, her fingers touching the brass doorknob- but she was unable to move, her mouth dry as she gaped, watching the smaller girl play out a surprisingly nice melody.

Chloe knew Beca could sing- gorgeously- and even mix music, but she never knew the brunette was talented in playing the piano. Her head seemed to erase the main point of why she was here and was starting to drift away with the soft notes flowing out of the piano. She didn't complain though. The piano was like soft honey- sweet and lovely; something she never wanted to stop flowing.

Her electric blue eyes stared intently at the brunette as Beca's fingers started to slow down, the beautiful chimes faltering noticeably. Beca had a rather hollow, worn out look with pain evident in her eyes, making the ginger's heart wrench. The piano finally stopped, followed by the smaller girl closing her eyes momentarily with a pained expression. Chloe bit her bottom lip, frowning as horror started to pulse through her veins.

Was she hurt?

The ginger's fingers laced around the doorknob tightly, about to twist it open until Beca took a deep breath as she opened back her eyes to reveal her beautiful cobalt orbs. She then stared back at the piano, pressing on a familiar chord suddenly, followed with her gentle alto voice.

 _Yes I do, I believe_ _  
_ _That one day I will be, where I was_ _  
_ _Right there, right next to you_

Despite, Chloe's body tensing immediately, the grip on the knob loosened as she listened to the smaller girl sing very quietly but harmoniously. Beca's voice grew stronger and clearer with each line, multiplying the irresistible beauty of her voice.

 _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_

 _The moon, the stars, are nothing without you_

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

 _No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_

The ginger could easily detect the heavy emotion carried in the lyrics- She knew Beca was talented enough to sing like this but… Chloe had a small feeling that the song was _meant_ for someone. Someone who the small DJ actually missed… _someone…_

 _The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_

 _These tears, they tell their own story_

Beca's fingers pressed on different piano chords melodically, accompanied by her bone-chilling alto voice that made Chloe's mouth dry.

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_

 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

Beca's voice seemed to be cracking, tears starting to water her eyes. Chloe blinked back her own tears at the sight, her fingers gently touching the glass of the door as if reaching out for the brunette.

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you…_

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you, tonight_

Chloe watched as the smaller girl let out a shaking breath, a tear escaping the corner of her eye. She buried her face into her palms, her body shaking. The ginger's heart throbbed immensely as she watched, unable to take a proper gasp of air without quivering violently. Her hand gripped the doorknob again; She was ready to open the door, just walk over to Beca and give her a warm, sincere hug, never daring to let go and plant a kiss on her head-

"Hey Beale."

She whipped her head around to see the last person she expected _\- Jesse Swan_ \- glaring at her with a vicious glint in his eyes, unlike his usual hazel puppy eyes. Chloe's eyes narrowed as she blinked back tears and faced the boy, balling her fists fiercely. She could see a faint shade of plum on his cheek, from where Beca had delivered her nasty right hook last time they met. Resentment boiled in her stomach like lava, anger tingling inside her.

"What do you want, Jesse?" The ginger hissed out, making it clear she did not want to interact with him in any form but the brown haired boy ignored the obvious warning and let out a dry chuckle, "What do I want? Oh, I don't _know_ what I want, Beale, after you're stupid friend fucking _punched_ me." He said, sarcasm deeply embedded in his words as he rolled his eyes nonchalantly - but before Chloe could even brace herself, she was slammed against the wall with a loud ' _thud'_ , her back burning from the impact as the ginger bit back a wince.

' _Fuck…'_ She tried to maintain her stance, but she knew Jesse was starting to have the dominance.

Jesse loomed over her threateningly, snarling, "Not so confident without your little friend?" He smiled mockingly as his foot prodded Chloe's shin. The ginger took ragged breaths, her sharp eyes glaring at him. Chloe took a deep breath as she drew a foot back to kick him in his own shins- but he noticed her movements quickly, digging his shoe right underneath her kneecap just in time, making her crumple down with a muffled scream of pain.

Chloe could feel tears starting to sting the corner of her eyes as she desperately tried to claw back up. Her knee wasn't functioning properly, unable to make her stand up without collapsing back onto the floor. Jesse chuckled at the sight of the weak ginger, his eyes glowing with amusement. She felt absolutely useless; worthless. Chloe needed to fight back; she had to show him that she didn't need anyone to defend her and she could well defend herself- but the pain was blinding her slowly…

Suddenly, the door slammed open, _Beca Mitchell_ bursting out of the room with a wild look in her eyes. Her navy eyes landed on Jesse's, her pupils dilating significantly whilst her petite body started to tremble involuntarily. Chloe's heart stopped at the sight of the brunette, her breath hitching in her throat when their eyes met. The smaller girl's eyes widened at the sight of the ginger crumpled against the wall and on the floor, terrifyingly white enragement starting to burn her eyes.

Chloe wanted to croak out that she was okay, and that Beca shouldn't help her, but the brunette's terrifying darkened eyes choked her words in her throat- She looked _murderous._

"Well, look who's here?" Jesse smirked, facing the small DJ fully, whose head snapped up to glare at him. "I've been trying to find you, but guess you came to me-"

"I told you to don't. _Ever_. Touch. Her." Beca hissed under her breath, her eyes penetrating Jesse's glare. Chloe shivered at the low tone of the small DJ. An unbelievably tense atmosphere soon clouded the air, making it hard for the ginger to even breathe normally. Jesse should've walked away- he really should've- but he chose to spit out the worst words possible for this situation;

"Too late now, is it?"

And with that, in a blink of an eye, Beca tackled on top of Jesse, slamming her fists down profusely on to his face, screaming out incoherent swears as the poor boy tried to shield himself whilst he tousled with the brunette, blocking her punches and landing a few of his own.

" _Beca!"_ The ginger screamed out in complete surprise, trying to pull the infuriated girl away but the brunette completely ignored her and continued with her unstoppable punches and lashes. Chloe watched in horror as both of them rolled around, shrieking, kicking, punching, biting and-

"Chloe, what the hell is going on?!" Aubrey suddenly appeared from the other side of the corridor, running up to her with utterly shocked eyes. Before the ginger could even explain, before she could even drag Beca out of the fight, another voice was heard from the opposite end of the hall. Unlike Aubrey's, it was booming, echoing through the entire block.

" _What is going on here?!"_

Jesse and Beca instantly stiffened, both recognizing the voice. They untangled from each other, Jesse with his bruised cheek much worse, a black eye and red scratches scattered on his arms all over with Beca having much less injuries than Jesse but with a putrid green bruise on her jaw and deep scratches on her knuckles. Both of their hair were tangled in a mess, their clothes ruffled visibly.

Chloe and Aubrey turned around to see who the owner of the booming voice was, so did Jesse and Beca.

And all faces turned sickeningly pale, except Jesse's.

"What was that about?!" Dr. Mitchell scowled, looking very cross as he marched up to the four of them. Beca was the first to move, bolting up on her feet and straightening her clothes as she stared at the floor, mumbling weakly, "I-It was nothing."

Chloe's eyes darted to her side, observing the brunette's facial expression; pure terror. Beca's orbs were shaking, her fists tightly squeezed by her side as she bit on her bottom lip. The ginger's gut twisted gruesomely- 'Does that mean…' Her eyes flickered to her other side, noticing Aubrey watching the smaller girl intently too, from the corner of her eye. Did her roommate know about this? Did they perhaps have the same suspicion?

"Really? It looked as if you were fighting with Mr. Swan, over here, Beca." The professor grunted with an annoyed look gesturing to Jesse. The oblivious boy shot the brunette a deathly glare but Beca didn't respond, her lips shut in a tight line.

Chloe's eyes flitted up to Dr. Mitchell's, so did Aubrey's, terror and disbelief gnawing on their heart as they shared the same thought- '…Was it really him?'

"Beca! Jesse! In my office, _NOW_." Dr. Mitchell growled angrily, eyeing the two of them and completely ignoring the presence of the ginger and the blonde. The small DJ flinched, giving a tight nod whilst Jesse let out an exasperated groan but reluctantly followed the professor.

Chloe's eyes widened; no, she didn't have the chance to talk to Beca yet. She needed answers, now. "S-Sir, I was the one to start the fight, I don't think-"Her frantic words were cut off. "Chloe, I will deal with these two myself. You girls can go back to your dorms." The ginger's heart was jumping in her chest crazily; she was so close, no, she couldn't let him ruin her chance like this. She opened her mouth to beg one more time but someone else voiced her thoughts-

"Dr. Mitchell, at least, may we talk to Beca before she leaves?" Chloe jerked her head to the side, her eyes wide in surprise as she watched Aubrey ask the professor politely. Was she thinking the same thing…? She saw Beca in the corner of her eye, looking at both of them with confusion, uneasiness and horror.

But Dr. Mitchell grumbled, clearly not pleased, "Girls, you will both have time to talk to Beca after."

And with that, he left, with Beca and Jesse in tow.

* * *

Even though Beca wiped her palms on her jeans multiple time, her small hands were clammy with sweat, coldness numbing the tips of the fingers. Her heartbeat was erratic, her vision repeating the sequence of fading into a blur and suddenly sharpening crystal clear. Beca's ears felt like ice, no sound able to be registered, but only a distant high pitch ring was heard. She tried swallowing the little saliva left in her dry mouth, constantly digging her nails into her thighs to remind herself that this was all real; that she was still alive.

It certainly didn't feel like it though.

She was outside of Dr. Mitchell's- no, her _dad's_ \- office, waiting for him to finish his small chat with Jesse. It was taking a while. Every second made her closer to drowning in her own flood of anxiety and misery. The brunette didn't know whether to be glad or horrified that Jesse was taking a while- she was glad she didn't have to talk to Warren very soon but the fact that she was pretty much _dead_ when she would, was eating her inside out, alive. Beca was downright terrified. Was Warren going to hit her for being near Chloe? Was he going to reprimand her for getting in a fight?

She was pretty much waiting for her own destruction and it wasn't very pleasant.

… Not at all.

Finally, after what felt like a century, the door creaked open, a very bored looking Jesse stepping out with a sighing Warren behind him. Beca recoiled at the sound of the creak, becoming highly sensitive to every little movement and sound.

"I'm sorry, Beca." Jesse mumbled with a disgruntled look- he was undoubtedly forced to apologize. Warren merely stood beside them, staring at Beca with an expectant look. The small DJ's dark blue eyes shot away from her dad's and met Jesse's not so apologetic hazel eyes- which was better to look at than Warren's- and gave a hasty, rigid nod. The boy let out a low grumble that rose from his throat, unable to contain a frown, and glanced at Dr. Mitchell, waiting for his approval.

"Yes, Mr. Swan, you may leave." Warren finally said, giving him a curt nod.

Beca stared after the back of the muttering boy who walked off with an annoyed frown. She stared for a while- even though when he was out of sight. She stared because she was scared to meet Warren's eyes that were drilling into her, igniting flames in the small girl's stomach which was starting to sear up her organs.

"Rebecca Mitchell."

Her blood turned into ice at the sound of her name.

"Come in." His tone went an octave lower than how he spoke to Jesse, spitting out the words. Beca bit her tongue as her frail legs started to move towards his office, Warren closing the door behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the small room, a large desk situated in the corner with documents and stationery scattered across, as well as a small flower pot and a chair on either side of the desk, facing each other. There also was a tall bookshelf right next to the desk and a plain black and white clock hanging in the middle of the room, ticking the seconds of what felt like hours. It was all familiar to Beca, but it never failed to horrify her every time when she entered a room of Warren's.

"So."

One word and she already felt like she was going to throw up. She stared at the carpet underneath her feet, cold sweat starting to dampen her back.

"Are you ignoring me?" His sharp words sliced through the thick silence, making Beca's head jerk up to meet his vicious hazel eyes louring down at her. She shook her head with wide eyes, her body trembling in fear, "No, n-never, dad. I-I-"

"Then why were you with Beale?" Warren growled, starting to pace around her very slowly like a bloodthirsty lion eyeing its prey. Beca's orbs darted around restlessly, opening her mouth and closing it again, nothing resonating inside. She already felt cold from her sweating back, but unable to release a shiver in front of her dad. Beca was scared to the bone. She was terrified.

"Are you going to answer me?" He took a huge stride forward, glaring down at the small girl like she was the most disgusting piece of garbage he'd ever seen. Beca flinched at his words, her feet rooted from on the carpet. Her heartbeat was increasing scarily, thumping in her ears like mad drums being slammed continuously. She finally swallowed, hard, as she opened her mouth again to answer him.

"S-She just happened, t-to be there when I was fighting… W-With Jesse." The brunette's jaw trembled as her feeble words were stammered out. Even though it was the truth, her shaking words weren't really persuading Warren. Beca held her breath; only the low hum of the ceiling fan was able to be heard.

The man didn't reply but his gaze flickered down to where his fingers were flexing rigidly, his knuckles growing pale every time he curled his fingers into a tight fist. His other hand's thumb was gingerly rubbing the white knuckles, going over the defined bump of each one. The small girl's stomach writhed inside her violently, shooting bile up her throat.

"Really?" He asked, disbelief and skepticism evident in his voice. His eyes were still examining his ragged knuckles with interest. Beca's teeth were clenched tightly to prevent it from chattering as white, blazing flames seared inside her. "What did I say about talking with Chloe Beale, again?" Warren's voice was deep and gravelly, sending a wave of fear and nausea to tackle the small DJ. The brunette closed her eyes momentarily to calm the rush of terror pumping through her, before opening them back up slowly and answering weakly, "Y-You said, that I-I was not allowed to… t-talk, to her."

Warren nodded his burning glare back up to Beca's, knocking air out of her lungs. "Yes, I did." He said flatly, his thumb still mindlessly running over his knuckles.

Beca took a quivering breath in, rattling her ribs. Her nails dug into her palms as she braced herself for a strike to land upon her. Her eyes were unfocused, only her mind shrieking in alarm, the clock seeming to tick louder than usual. 'It's not going to hurt, it's not going to hurt, it's not going to…' the small girl's bottom lip trembled as she bit down a heart wrenching sob.

Were others' lives this… painful?

Everyday hurt _so much._

She could sense Warren raising his arm up-

Time seemed to stop-

Beca squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the intense agony.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review xx**_


	15. One Missed Call

**A/N: Hello lovelys! Thank you guys so much for the support again, it's just heart warming to know that some people really enjoy my fic :) This chapter is going to get a lot of divided opinions, but I respect any comments- criticism or compliment- because that's what really helps me develop as a writer!**

 **Sorry in advance if I didn't get some details correct...**

 **Alot of you also think that the last chapter felt short (I swear it was as long as the others!) so this one is for the really engaged readers out there ;) (6000 words!)**

 **But love you awesome nerds always no matter what!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14- One Missed Call**

Beca dug her nails into her palm so deeply it stung, anticipating the strike. Time froze in place, just for her. Every second that ticked by, a piece of her heart fell apart.

The brunette heard a deep, rough breath drawn in by Warren.

Her heart was slamming against her chest.

Blood roared deafeningly in her ears.

'It's not going to hurt, it's not going to-'

 ***Ring-a-ding-a-ringa-ring-ding***

Her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled but chirpy chimes washing over the silence, making both the brunette and Warren stiffen. 'What…?' Beca's heart stuck in her throat mid-way, not daring to open her eyes back up; was she hearing things?

An unmistakable repeat of the melody was ringing out of Warren's pocket, as well as the soft hum of vibration in between. The smaller girl held her breath as she pried her eyes open to a crack, very slowly. Her eyes darted up to Warren, who was closing his eyes momentarily as he withdrew a long, annoyed breath and finally reached down to his pocket. Beca's teeth involuntarily grazed her bottom lip nervously, forgetting to breathe, as she watched her dad stare at the screen light of the phone flashing back at him. Her navy orbs traced every movement of Warren's movements; how his eyes concentrated on his phone screen for a split second with an increasing frown before his thumb swiped across, answering the call. Beca stayed frozen as she watched Warren raise his phone up to his ear, shooting an icy glare at the brunette before speaking into the phone:

"Yes, Warren Mitchell speaking."

A pause.

"Hello sir, yes, yes." His frown was still etched on his face- maybe growing deeper- as his professional voice was spoken in a strained manner. He ran his fingers through his dishevelled aging hair, letting out a deep sigh of irritation. The small girl's eyes dropped back to the ground as Warren flashed her a glare again, mouthing 'I'll be back', with a corner of his lip tugged up into a threatening snarl.

"Yes, very well, sir." The English professor made his way out of the room, closing the door with Beca only inside it. His conversation with the person on the phone instantaneously became muted when he exited the room. The low hum of the ceiling fan took place again as the small DJ stood in the middle of the room, her knees shaking and breathing rough. Beca closed her eyes to prevent the rising tears from falling, lifting her head up to take a violently raspy gasp of air.

Her mind only played scenarios of Warren and her after he would come back into his office. She wondered what would have happened if his phone hadn't rung…

The brunette choked back a sob as her head shined flashes of violent imaginations and simulations of what would've happened; but he wasn't here right now. Not now. Maybe this short moment would be the last time she would be able think about…

Chloe Beale.

The name was like a life line that prevented her from drowning into the black, cold waves, trying to swallow her into the depths of hurt. The name itself made Beca _feel_ things. It showed her the tiniest glimpse of light in her perpetual room of darkness, it kindled the smallest spark of flame in her permanent coldness and it was the one, and only, reason why Beca felt… _hope_ … in her life. It was everything to her.

But maybe this moment would be her last time to ever think about Chloe again.

… Or even _talk_ to her…

Beca's hands suddenly dug up into her pockets as she fumbled for her phone, her trembling fingers typing out a familiar number rapidly. Her mouth withered as her thumb hovered over the green call button. This was freaking crazy- she didn't know what had suddenly gotten into her- but if this was actually, truly, the _last_ chance she could speak to Chloe- she had to talk to her. The brunette had to say at least something. She should've planned it out more precisely, but her thumb pressed onto the screen before she could even realize.

Beca gulped as she gingerly brought the phone up to her ear with a shaking hand. The first signal reverberated through the small girl's body as she tensed, waiting for a click and a voice… but neither was heard.

The second signal soon followed…

The third…

… Fourth…

Beca's face faltered with each signal droning clearly, unanswered.

Then it was up to the fifth, when a click finally was heard, a sharp intake of air drawn in by the brunette. This was it…

" **Hi!"** Chloe's cheery, sweet voice seemed to melt everything into a big puddle of goo inside Beca as soon as she heard it- but also a searing pain was delivered to her chest as she tried to blink back tears and gulp down the huge lump forming in her throat. The ginger's voice was beautiful- she didn't realize how badly she missed her voice, right until she heard it again.

But before the small DJ could even reply, Chloe's voice continued on the other side of the line.

" **This is Chloe Beale! I'm not able to receive a call at the moment, so leave a message, after the beep!"** Chloe's singsong voice made Beca's heart do a double flip, but unmistakable, throbbing disappointment sloshed into her body like icy tidal waves. The brunette closed her eyes, taking a shaking breath as she tried to control herself to talk into the phone…

 **Beep.**

"C-Chloe…" The name was croaked out painfully. The small girl clutched her phone tightly as she cleared her throat lightly, trying to form words inside her mouth. She took heavy breaths, her eyes still closed tightly.

"I-I…" She took a deep breath in through her nose. 'Last words, Mitchell.' She reminded herself, but her mind was twisted up with turmoil of emotions and it was difficult to pin something down in her head to say to the beloved ginger. The small DJ repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, only frustrated, shaking breaths let out into the phone. She finally whispered what she wanted to say from the beginning- something she needed to say before she ended their bond.

"I-I'm so sorry."

Beca swallowed, hard, as she continued breathing out hoarsely into her phone, "I-I'm sorry for hurting you, Chloe, I… I-I'm sorry for being a horrible f-friend, snapping at you and Aubrey and ignoring all your texts and calls." She took another shuddering breath as she recalled every single moment she shared with Chloe. Under the oak tree, in Dr. Payne's class, in their dorms, around Barden… "I-I'm sorry that I never gave you a hug when you would always give me one, I'm sorry I never finished a movie with you, I'm sorry I never tried your mint choc chip ice cream." She let out a dry chuckle, her throat burning, "And... I-I'm sorry you-" Her voice cracked as hot tears rimmed her underneath her eyelids, her voice trembling with her whole body, "I'm sorry you met me." She had repeated the word 'sorry' so many times it meant meaningless- but it was the only thing she could think of to say to the ginger at the moment.

"I'm so sorry for everything, C-Chloe…" Beca whispered almost inaudibly, a sob climbing up her throat. She paused for a moment, wiping her tears with her other hand hastily as she sniffled. The brunette looked into the phone.

Her last words….

"Chloe, I-I'm so sorry, a-and… I lov-"

The door of the office opened without warning, Warren entering with an exasperated frown, grumbling something under his breath as he shoved his phone back into his jean pocket. His eyes flitted onto the small girl with an annoyed look- then his glare landed on her hand, which was holding a phone, making his hazel eyes widen.

"Who the fuck are you calling?"

Beca, completely caught off guard, quickly pressed the red, end call button and thrashed her phone into her pocket, looking away. "N-No one." She answered flatly without meeting his glare but her mind screamed in terror as Warren walked up to her, his scowl noticeably deepening. Beca bit back tears as she kept her head low, staring at the business shoes stopping in front of her. Her heart thumped louder than ever in her throat, making it hard to take a breath.

"Who. Was. It?" Her dad growled through clenched teeth, his piercing glare burning into the small girl.

The brunette's breath hitched in her throat. If she told him…

"Rebecca Mitchell, are you going to answer me?" He snarled, cracking his knuckles. The brunette shivered at the sound of each knuckle popping, as if counting down the time she had left to answer him.

 _Crack._

 _Crack._

 _Crack-_

"It was Aubrey." She blurted out the first name that wasn't the ginger's, her eyes flickering up to meet Warren's but freezing when she noticed how sharp and intense it was. Warren's scowl remained, inching closer to the stiffened girl, burning fury blazing in his hazel eyes.

" _Why_ -" His face was terrifyingly close to Beca's, his hot breath tickling her cheeks. "- _Would-"_ One of his hands swiftly seized the brunette's collar and yanked it up so his eyes were level with hers, choking the girl's airway for a moment. Beca's wide, terrified eyes were glossy with tears as her weak hands clawed at Warren's hand on her collar and her feet kicked in the air, desperately trying to reach land again.

" _-You call her?"_ He hissed in her face, his glare daggering in to her. The small DJ was gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. The worst terrors slithered through the girl's stomach- he looked _deadly_. Murderous. Inhumane.

She croaked out, sobbing, "S-She called me, to, tell me that…" Beca gulped, trying to control her laboured breathing. "…S-She told me to stay away from her and Chloe." She lied- but it wasn't entirely a lie. Aubrey did tell her that yesterday.

"Oh really?" Beca nodded hastily, her toes barely scraping the carpet with hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Her dad seemed to be searching any hints of lying in her eyes, but the girl refused to show any, swallowing her thrashing fear.

She didn't have time to brace herself…

Warren shoved her to the wall suddenly, the brunette's head slamming against it with a scarily loud _'thud'_ along with her back. Beca's mind turned white as apocalyptic pain started to erupt in her skull, her petite body collapsing onto the ground like a rag doll with her brown locks draping the side of her face. Tears poured out of the brunette's eyes as she tried to steady her ragged breaths, agonizing throbs thundering in her head. The world spun around her like she was on a perpetual ride on a rollercoaster, nausea shocking through her. She could manage to see Warren through her blurred sight, approaching her with a blood chilling glare and saying something along the lines of "Aubrey said the right thing" and "It will be worst next time I see you with the girls," but Beca's ears shrieked so loudly it blocked out most of Warren's voice. Her ears dulled into a high pitch hum but the thrills of nausea continued to shock through her like jolts of electric.

Beca saw Warren glance at his watch for a moment before muttering out something to her- which her malfunctioning ears didn't catch- before walking out of his office, slamming the door so hard it shook the ceiling slightly. The brunette's tears stopped but her head was bursting with explosions of agony, waves after wave of dizziness tackling her skull. She sat there, her back and head leaning against the cold wall, with her eyes closed tightly as she tried to chase away the pounding aching.

'Stop…' she ordered her mind, not very convincingly, but her headache soon diminished into a rather dull throb. The ringing in her ears kept growing louder, then fainter, and repeating the sequence. The pain reminded her of the night of the party- but she wasn't drunk this time…

Oh my fucking god it _hurt._

After a few minutes, the small DJ heaved herself up, toppling over slightly, but regained her balance and shouldered her way out of Warren's office. Nothing came to her head as she sluggishly walked down the corridor, occasionally blinking to clear her blurring sight. 'Stop, stop, stop…' she hummed in her mind, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Her headache was slamming back to her like a sledgehammer crashing onto her skull.

"Okay, Beca. Stop it." She mumbled to herself weakly as she closed her eyes momentarily- which was a bad choice, because her mind instantly replayed the scene that happened in the office, flashing Warren's blood curling looks and words. Tears started prickling in her eyes again but she rapidly blinked them back. In between all the blinking and flashing scenes, there was one moment where she saw herself with a phone clutched in her hand…

"Shit." Beca whispered hoarsely, her eyes widening.

When did she end the call?

Did Chloe hear Warren?

Did Chloe _listen_ to the voicemail?

Panic overlapped all her fuzzy thoughts as she stood there in the middle of the hallway, frozen, terrified. She wanted to slam her head against the wall again- she knew it was a bad idea, calling the ginger, and now, look what happened. What was she going to do? She couldn't remember when she had ended the voicemail exactly- her brain wasn't really working right now- but if it contained Warren's voice, Chloe would find out. She was so close to finding out anyway… but now, after the 'talk' with Warren, Beca knew the ginger couldn't find out. She just couldn't- She _shouldn't_ find out. Warren would _murder_ the brunette if he knew Chloe found out… He may even hurt _Chloe_ … All sorts of thoughts and questions started filling up her head, making her panic even more. Did Chloe even hear the voicemail yet? Beca could delete it before she listened to it.

It wasn't something she could decide on- she _needed_ to do it.

"Okay, Beca" She hissed to herself as she opened her eyes and ran down the corridor, heading towards Chloe's dorm, ignoring the thundering headache coming back to her, "don't fuck up now."

* * *

"Fortunately, there are no bones broken or damaged, so give it a couple days rest, put some ice on the bruise and you'll be fine." The school nurse, Ms. Rowell, smiled, patting Chloe's leg gently that was propped up on a small leg rest. The ginger managed a soft smile back, nodding as she slid her leg off the cushion and rolled her jeans back down. She thanked the nurse on the way out, nudging the door open and left.

"What did she say? Is your knee okay?" Chloe was greeted by an anxious Aubrey who was frowning in concern.

The ginger sighed out, slightly exasperated, "I told you Bree, it's fine. And Ms. Rowell said it's fine, too."

When Beca and Jesse had left with Dr. Mitchell, Chloe insisted on following them from behind but as soon as Aubrey noticed the ginger's not-so-subtle limping due to Jesse's kick before, so the blonde had dragged her to the nurse, repeatedly reminding the whining ginger that they could talk to Beca later, as Dr. Mitchell said. The ginger reluctantly followed Aubrey to the school nurse- just because her knee was throbbing like hell- but knew she was losing valuable time.

"Since we finally know I'm completely _fine_ ," Chloe grumbled, earning an eye roll from her friend, "Can we _please_ go back to talk to Beca?"

Aubrey nodded finally, sighing with a shake of her head, "Yes, yes, Chlo, let's go now." She mumbled in defeat. That was enough for the ginger to grab the blonde's wrist and tug her impatiently, "C'mon then!"

"But how are we even going to find her again? She could be anywhere, by now." The blonde stopped, her eyes narrowing with annoyance. Chloe halted alongside her friend at her words, her shoulders slumping noticeably with a crestfallen look. Aubrey felt slightly guilty at the sight so she wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Chlo, we can always look for her tomorrow. It's getting late now, let's go back to our dorms." Aubrey whispered soothingly but the ginger didn't say anything, her lips trembling as if she was about to start crying. Chloe tried to form words but she knew Aubrey was right; it took them long enough to find Beca, even when they split up, and if they went on a search again, they probably wouldn't get any sleep, nor time to do their overdue assignments. The blonde didn't let go of Chloe and guided her back to their dorm slowly, whispering words of comfort once in a while whenever the ginger let out a soft whimper. The pitch black sky full of illuminating stars greeted them when they came out of the building and walked through the school, leaves often crunching beneath them. The sky looked particularly beautiful that night; the glowing specks of brightness were dancing in the dark fields above and the number of stars seemed to multiply every time Aubrey or Chloe looked up.

But the hollow, stinging feeling didn't recede inside the ginger.

They finally reached their dorm, Aubrey turning the key and pushing the door open as the girls entered their dorm. Whilst the blonde was hanging her jacket in the closet, she heard Chloe's soft murmur, "Bree, I have something to tell you."

Aubrey turned around with a soft, anxious look and took a seat next to Chloe who was sitting on her bed, answering, "What is it, Chlo?"

The ginger seemed to hesitate for a long moment before looking at her friend in the eye, her words uncertain, "Do you promise not to judge me on what I'm going to say?" The blonde was taken aback momentarily; what _was_ she going to say? But Aubrey nodded anyway, offering a warm smile, "I would never judge you."

"I-I…" Chloe's eyes flashed uncertainty again as she chewed on her bottom lip. Aubrey waited patiently, keeping her steady gaze on the ginger. "D-Do you think, maybe… that Beca's being abused by," Chloe gulped nervously, bracing herself for the outburst of disbelief from her friend, "D-Dr. Mitchell…?"

Aubrey tensed at the name, her eyes growing in surprise and shock. _'Did she just…?'_ Chloe cringed at the blonde's typical reaction, her eyes darting down to the bed as she quickly mumbled, "I-I mean, n-nevermind…" but Aubrey's mouth was gaping as if her jaw was unhinged, her face now portraying an unreadable expression- somewhere in between trauma and disbelief. The ginger's eyes darted back and forth between Aubrey and the sheets apprehensively, her fingers fiddling with the hem of the bed sheets.

"Bree…?" Chloe asked slowly, waving a hand in front of the blonde. Aubrey finally seemed to snap out of her daze, but then, said something the ginger did not expect at all-

"I-I was thinking the same thing."

' _What?'_

The ginger's eyes flitted up to meet Aubrey's to see if she was just messing with her, but her stomach coiled into a gruesome knot as she saw the seriousness in her friend's wide gaze. Her mouth dried instantly, trying to take in what the blonde had just said. Now she was the one to gape at her, completely speechless and horrified. Aubrey mumbled something under her breath, running her fingers in her blonde curls continuously, only messing her hair even more. Chloe blinked, watching her friend mutter swears under her breath repeatedly, as tears started to well in her electric blue eyes. _So it is really…?_ She finally found her voice, whispering out, barely audible.

"So is it-?"

"It can't be, Chloe." Aubrey cut her off loudly, letting out a forceful, dry laugh but she looked undoubtedly _pained_ , "I-It wouldn't be! I mean," She let out another chuckle but it sounded more like she was trying to fight back a sob, "It would never be, r-right?" She looked at Chloe hopefully, desperately, as if she was trying to convince the ginger- and even herself- that they were wrong. The ginger's heart gave a shudder at how desperate her best friend looked. Aubrey Posen was never uncertain- but here she was now, asking Chloe as if her life depended on the answer.

"I-I…" Chloe's words trailed off, tears threatening to spill, "I-I... I don't know, honestly." She let out a trembling breath, shaking her head. Her eyes adverted away from her friend's shamrock ones, feeling weak and vulnerable.

She heard Aubrey mumble out frantically, "I-It can't be! I wouldn't be, b-because, he would never! I mean, we don't have proof right? We're so weird, Chlo, it would never be Dr. Mitchell." But the blonde's rambling didn't reach her ears as the ginger's eyes landed on the screen of her phone that was on the pile of blankets, shining the words, '1 missed call(s) from Beca'. Chloe's heart stopped as she slowly reached out for her phone, completely cutting off from Aubrey's rambles as her eyes widened. A missed call. From Beca. She unlocked her phone with a shaking finger, revealing also a new voice message.

"Bree, Shhh." Chloe breathed out quietly, but Aubrey caught her distressed voice and immediately stopped talking. The blonde watched the ginger with a slight, curious frown as Chloe tapped her phone with a nerve wracking expression.

"What is it Chloe-?" Both of the girls' breath caught up in their throats, their eyes significantly growing bigger as the voice mail started playing;

" **C-Chloe…"**

Her stomach flipped.

Chloe recognized Beca's voice instantly, but it was hoarse and rough like she had been screaming or crying for too long. Her heart gave a tear as she pictured Beca at that time, her beautiful navy eyes probably bloodshot and her small hands clutching the phone dearly. The ginger saw Aubrey's horrified gaze flood with recognition as her eyes flickered up to Chloe and back to the phone.

"Is this…?" The blonde gulped as Chloe gave a weak nod, a warm bead of tear slipping down her cheek.

" **I-I…"** Beca's voice was shaking in the message, which only hurt Chloe even more. Where was she? When did she send this? Where was she now? Questions flooded into the ginger's mind like a waterfall but everything stopped when she heard the next words rasped out quietly from the phone-

" **I-I'm so sorry."**

Few more beads of hot tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes as Chloe took a shuddering breath in, staring at the phone with a tight grip that was starting to tremble. Aubrey's eyes involuntarily watered at the sight of her best friend cracking open into a pool of vulnerability as they listened to Beca's hoarse whispers coming from the phone.

" **I-I'm sorry for hurting you, Chloe. I-I'm sorry for being a horrible f-friend, snapping at you and Aubrey and ignoring all your texts and calls. I'm sorry that I never gave you a hug when you would always give me one, I-I'm sorry I never finished a movie with you, I'm sorry I never tried your mint choc chip ice cream."** Beca's small laughter at the other end of the line made Chloe smile slightly but with overwhelming sorrow as tears continued to spill out. "You're such a dork." Aubrey heard the ginger whisper under her breath but didn't miss the despair in her voice.

" **And... I-I'm sorry you-"** The brunette seemed to pause for a moment, making Chloe hold her breath, her heart thumping wildly. **"I'm sorry you met me."**

With those words, Chloe Beale was sobbing uncontrollably, trying to wipe her continuously streaming tears. Aubrey leaned in and hugged the ginger, a tear of her own slipping down her cheek as she rubbed her friend's back comfortingly.

"S-She was the best thing that ever happened to me, B-Bree." The blonde heard Chloe's crying, muffled by her shoulder that was damp already.

But the voicemail wasn't over;

" **I'm so sorry for everything, C-Chloe…"**

Chloe let out another heart wrenching cry, Aubrey hugging her tighter in comfort. Beca's voice seemed to be cracking too, they could hear the sniffling and quivering breaths in between her heartfelt whispers.

" **Chloe, I-I'm so sorry, a-and…"**

Chloe's heart gave a flop and her breath hitched, her eyes staring at her phone as she heard the next (almost) two words;

" **I lov-"**

Beca's words were cut off by a sudden creak, which the ginger identified as a door opening. Chloe felt Aubrey's arm pull her tighter against her but both of them were listening intently, their mouths shut in a tight line and sharing the loud, nervous thumping of their heartbeats. They heard rustling in the other end, along with a surprised gasp.

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged a confused, anxious and alarmed look; what was happening?

And the next words weren't spoken by Beca...

" **Who the fuck are you calling?"**

Chloe's jaw unhinged, her watery eyes expanding with complete terror as the colours drained out of both of the girls' faces. Their once pounding heartbeats plummeted into their stomach, an indescribably searing agony spreading inside them like a wild bush fire. The ginger felt Aubrey's arm went limp, dropping to her side whilst Chloe merely stared at the phone like she had seen a ghost, her face exceptionally pale.

There was a brief moment of more rustling and muffled movements until the voice message went dead silent, finally announcing the end.

The two girls couldn't move.

The silence coating the air was so heavy, Chloe could almost _feel_ it. The white flames soon engulfed her stomach, making its way up to her ghastly pale face that was numb with coldness. Her brain seemed to have frozen and kept replaying the last words that had been spoken into the other end by the low, gravelly voice. It felt like time was suddenly stuck, like a jammed up cassette tape that continuously repeated one section of the recordings, on and on, never ending. The ginger's voice was locked in her throat and spikes started to embed alongside with her voice, only making it harder for her to speak, swallow, or even breathe. Her vision cut off the world entirely except her phone that was still managing to stay in her slack grip.

Aubrey was the first person to finally slice through the dense silence;

"W-Was that…?" The blonde's fearful words faltered, her mouth agape but no sound resonating inside. Her shamrock orbs were _shaking_ , still trained on the silent phone. Chloe knew the answer to her question though, and so did Aubrey herself, but she had to say it out loud- she had to hear herself say it, just to make sure.

" _That was Dr. Mitchell."_

As soon as the words rolled out of her mouth, she rose from the bed, wiping her tears angrily. All sorts of emotions started bursting inside her like uncontrollable fireworks, making her angry, queasy, devastated, irate and much more. Nausea, heat and coldness all erupted at once, creating a dead, anaesthetic layer on top of all the burning sensation. Her fingers curled up into tight, trembling fists, her nostrils flaring with anger and hurt against Dr. Mitchell but loosened up again, limp, as she thought about how much hurt Beca would've gone through… So many things to say. So many things to do. But only one clear thought shone in between the hurricane of emotions-

Chloe had to find Beca.

She didn't give an absolute _fuck_ if she was going to spend all night, all through tomorrow or spend a god damn _year_ trying to find Beca Mitchell- she just needed to find her. Chloe needed to find Beca and just, never let her go, ever.

She needed to find her and say the same thing she said in the voice message, back to her.

* * *

Beca hobbled step by step, entering the building where Chloe's dorm was situated at. Meteorites crashed into her head repeatedly, shooting her vision with sudden specks of white and black and red in all sorts of shapes and sizes. But she kept going. She didn't know how she didn't faint in the middle of the way there. The brunette just knew she had to keep going- she just had to.

Another wave of nausea kicked her in the guts, sending her acidic stomach contents up her throat, threatening to spill out of her mouth. The small DJ gritted her teeth very hard, swallowing down the sizzling bile and acid back down her oesophagus. She didn't know her head injury could be this bad. It was driving her insane- her headache pounding upon her mercilessly with unexpected eruptions of nausea wasn't helping her keep her pace up towards Chloe's dorm. Sure, it was an intense burst on pain at the moment her head slammed against the wall, but the aftermaths was definitely worse, by _far_.

Her knees were wobbling like frail stilts and white spots danced in her vision sometimes. But she couldn't stop now, she was so _close_. She would just go to Chloe's room, praying that Chloe wasn't there and just delete the voice message. Easy, right…?

There were so many flaws in her plan but there was no time to be picky- if she doesn't delete the voicemail…

Beca shook her head weakly; no, she would. She will. She just needed to keep walking and try not to trip on her own foot or vomit in the middle of the corridor.

The brunette finally arrived in front of the dorm, her stomach churning violently with her mind in a dishevelled heap of aching. Beca urgently knocked on the door as she whispered under her breath quietly, her heart twisting in anticipation, " _please, please, please, please-"_

The door was open slowly, along with Aubrey's voice the small DJ recognized coming from behind, sighing out, "Chloe, you could've at least waited for me-" The blonde's eyes flitted up to meet Beca's, instantaneously drying the words in her mouth. The brunette opened her mouth but was taken aback at how _horrible_ she looked. Aubrey seemed as though she had been crying; her eyes puffy and bloodshot, her usual blonde, silky hair was ruffled and tangled, and there were visible tear streaks that weren't dried off completely running down her cheeks. Beca would've asked her what was wrong- until her stabbing headache penetrated her raw mind again, reminding her how sickeningly disgusting she probably was looking too, maybe even worse than Aubrey. She wasn't here for a nice chat and a cup of tea;

"Is Chloe here? Does she have her phone?" The smaller girl demanded, her words hissed out through clenched teeth. Her headache suddenly seemed to worsen as she spoke, the world spinning in her eyes before her. She blinked to chase away the churning sight but everything seemed to refuse to go under control and started rotating around slowly, growing faster and faster.

"C-Chloe?" Aubrey managed to splutter, her lip trembling. She then frowned how disturbingly white Beca's face was, how her usual sharp navy eyes were hazy and dulled, pain written all over her face. Aubrey opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a shaking call from the other side of the hallway-

"B-Beca?"

The brunette tensed, screwing her eyes shut tightly as she stood there biting her bottom lip hard.

This couldn't be happening.

She wanted to just disappear on the spot- just stop god damn _existing_. Oh, how easy it would be if she wasn't here at all, if she didn't exist. For Christ's sakes, how happy would Chloe _be_ , not having to go through her shit, and Aubrey- how happy would she be, not having to deal with her again? Every second seemed worthless at that point; she really could not fathom why she was fucking _born_ , to be honest. They say everything would be worth it at the end- but from what Beca had to deal with, she really could not see the tiniest bit of silver lining- even up til right now. Nothing.

She could hear the footsteps approaching as she pried her eyes open, her headache now completely taking over her senses. She really shouldn't have closed her eyes; the world was whirling around her faster like a tornado, taunting her. Ringing in her ears grew shriller, louder, making everything worse. But Beca could make out the familiar ginger girl in the corner of her eyes, slowly walking towards her. She could still hear the soft voice that always managed to squeeze her heart- and it didn't fail to this time, either.

"Is that you, B-Becs?" Chloe's soft voice delivered a rush of heaviness to her head. Beca held her breath as she felt the ginger reach out slowly. She turned, inch by inch, her palms clammy and tingling with fright. The world gave another hefty spin around her but she could see her; the bright red haired ginger with startlingly highlighted blue eyes that were pooled with tears. Beca's eyes darted around Chloe's features- this was happening. This was real. Her rosy lips, lean frame, long lashes framing her electric orbs- everything, was real. She didn't know why but fresh, hot tears sprung into her eyes as she took in the gorgeous ginger she once was friends with- it was agonizing to know that she had hurt this very girl and that she would probably never get her trust again…

Her eyes then shifted down… Down to Chloe's hand… where-

She was gripping her phone.

 _Her phone._

Beca's eyes widened.

' _S-She…'_

The world crashed upon her, endless weight after weight crushing down.

' _Chloe heard… the voice message.'_

The painfully heavy weight that was pummeling her skull disappeared ever so quickly, leaving her feel light headed within a second. Her body felt so light- light as a feather she felt like she was flying all of a sudden. She couldn't feel the floor beneath her feet anymore, her entire body just felt weightless. The brunette felt like she could float away like a balloon if she jumped that very moment. She felt so light she couldn't feel her body- or maybe she just felt numb, either way, she couldn't feel her finger tips, her foot, her legs nor her arms. Gravity suddenly decided not to exist anymore- her vision started blurring heavily and the only thing she could feel was her lungs pumping out air so softly.

Beca couldn't hear the anxious, perturbed voices that were screamed by Chloe and Aubrey. She couldn't see anything except a blur of grey-

Then she saw the floor-

Then she saw black.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	16. You're My Laserlight

**A/N: Hello :) Thank you guys so much for waiting patiently! This chapter was more difficult to write than usual, since it's the part of the story where things get complicated and my increasing workload is really not helping me write frequently haha! I'm always trying my best to write whenever I can and deliver good quality chapters without rushing too much, thank you for understanding :)**

 **Apologies in advance if I get anything wrong about the hospital setting- I had to do a lot of research, I tried my best!**

 **Songs used:**

 **Laserlight by Jessie J (ft David Guetta)**

 **Love you awesome nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15- You're My Laserlight**

Darkness.

Such a weird thing.

It's something that wraps around you so closely, but something you can't touch or feel. Something that smothers your airway but also delivers this unusual, bone chilling gust of air into your lungs. Something so endlessly dark, that it makes it hard to remember what light was.

Also something that Beca Mitchell was quite familiar with.

Beca was swimming through the endless pits of black, unable to see anything nor feel anything. No matter how wildly she swung her arms and legs or screamed on the top of her lungs, she received nothing in response; she honestly didn't know if she was actually moving because she couldn't sense her body. She could just _see_ darkness. Frustrating, really, but she could do nothing about it. She couldn't really fight darkness- It was like trying to jump off a cliff, unscathed, or kindling a fire underwater- it was simply _impossible_. And what she learned over her years of hardship was that, if you can't fight it, just accept it.

So she did.

Here she was, drifting, drifting and drifting away…

It was strange; the darkness felt so _right_. It felt like it was hugging her, actually comforting her. It was sometimes suffocating but Beca felt as if she belonged in the darkness. Like it was a part of her that she had been trying to find. Her last puzzle piece. Maybe it actually was, but she had never realized…. Either way, it was an unusual feeling, drifting into the layers of dark; she felt so free for once, like there was nothing to worry about.

Nothing.

Not even Warren, her pain, her memories, Chloe-

 _Chloe._

'Something's not right…'

That name that once was a lifeline, now was making her feel a twinge of uncomfortableness. An unnatural discomfort. It was the only reason Beca didn't entirely embrace the darkness- the reason why, maybe, this _wasn't_ her last puzzle piece; it felt like a fraction of an edge was slightly chipped, preventing from fitting perfectly into her puzzle. The small girl couldn't really pin point _why_ exactly she was feeling that; but she ignored it for now- the comfort in the dark was too good to be compared to reality. But the uncomfortableness was growing bigger like a small barb stuck in her back; something stinging and itchy but she couldn't really reach to scratch it.

'Can you not?' She thought to herself- it was ruining her peaceful mood and starting to irritate her- but the small throbbing merely increased in response. The more she tried to concentrate somewhere else to soothe the itch, the more she felt the pain dig deeper, as if it was trying to seek acknowledgement.

The name 'Chloe' suddenly started ringing in her head like sorrowful echoes, finally breaking the deadly silence of the darkness. Her tranquil darkness unexpectedly busted into a blinding white, followed by loud voices blaring in the space. High pitched screams, urgent yells and monotone voices were now swallowing her ears, unbearably loud. Beca felt dizzy all of a sudden- it felt like she was in a tornado. The floating sensation she had felt before came spinning back, nausea greeting her together.

Blinding lights flashed everywhere in her head and ear splitting noises bellowed. Beca thrashed her body, reaching for help blindly, but the whiteness was now sucking her inside some kind of unknown void. It was literally _vacuuming_ her, to who knows where. And the itchiness that was once annoying her was now a full grown pain. Agony. It was developing in her head, slamming against her skull like a bad case of –

Of-

 _Headaches_.

As soon as the word appeared in her head, the brunette's eyes snapped open as she gasped in a deep gush of air, her lungs expanding instantaneously. Reality replaced her dark within a snap as Beca breathed in heavily, her heartbeat growing rapid, slamming against her chest and rattling her ribcage. She could feel her body once again; her legs, her arms, her head, her toes, her fingers...The blinding white that was flashing in her eyes soon died out, her sight adjusting to the surroundings around her- but the first thing her navy orbs laid on was something she was the last thing she expected to see;

Very familiar pair of eyes staring at her, like glowing, blue LED lights shining directly upon her.

Her stomach gave a gruesome twist as her fingers curled besides her, gripping the thin sheets tightly-

'Wait, sheets?'

Beca's eyes darted down as she noticed herself in a _bed_ \- not quite a bed, but one of those huge, comfy recliner chairs, like the ones they have in a hospital… Her fingers lost strength as she whipped her head around to see Aubrey sitting in a stool beside Chloe, alongside a tall man wearing a long, white coat. The small DJ's mouth dried as she took in what she was witnessing; white, blank looking walls and ceiling looming over her, a clipboard and a pen by the side of the bed she was in, and a window that revealed tall buildings she can't recall seeing near Barden- the brunette opened her mouth, panic engulfing her senses but Chloe beat her to it-

The ginger didn't exactly _say_ anything, but what she did made words lock in Beca's throat.

Before she knew it, a body crashed into her with two arms tightly lacing around her. Beca caught the rich aroma of Chloe's coconut shampoo as she stiffened on the spot, wide eyed. She couldn't see the ginger's face but she could hear cracking, heart felt sobs muffled by her shoulder, where Chloe was burying her face in.

The brunette didn't know what to do, her eyes darting back and forth between the ginger's trembling back and Aubrey and the unknown man who was standing by the bed with a sorrowful smile- she couldn't move either, because Chloe's strong arms weren't budging, pretty much trapping her. The hug was a complete surprise and caught her off guard; though her heart couldn't help but give a wave of warmth at the fact that _Chloe Beale was hugging her_ \- something she thought would never happen again.

"C-Chlo…?" Beca's voice was raspy from her withered mouth as she awkwardly raised a hand and stroked Chloe's back gently. The ginger was silent but the small DJ knew she was crying because her shoulder felt damp, not to mention the obvious sniffles emitted by her friend. She didn't- and really couldn't- pull away from Chloe's iron grip so she just stayed there, her hand gently placed on the ginger's back, brushing the end of her flaming waves with her fingers. And she didn't mind.

"W- w-we thought," Chloe started, but the smaller girl could barely make out the blubbered out sobs that were cried onto her shoulder, "y-you w-w-were…" The crying ginger took a quivering sniff and tried speaking again, more clearly this time, "W-we... I-I… I was s-so wo-worried, B-Becs…"

Beca's heart gave a small twist at the words- What could she say? She really had nothing- but her hand soon found the back of Chloe, her arms wrapping around her in response. As soon as she hugged the ginger back hesitantly, incredible warmth flared inside her chest, shocking her dull senses back to life; every part of her body felt so alive that moment.

She whispered quietly but soothingly, stroking her friend's trembling body. "I'm okay now, Chloe, it's fine…"

But the brunette knew everything _wasn't_ fine, especially for her. It was _never_ fine. But for now, just for this very moment, everything _felt_ fine; with Chloe, everything seemed okay, even her deepest troubles. She couldn't help but feel guilty as she hugged Chloe's body gingerly, never wanting to let go, ever- and the ginger must've been thinking the same, because she only held on tighter.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, until Chloe's sobs finally died out, a layer of comfortable silence filling the room. The ginger finally pulled back slowly, eyes locking with Beca's- and dear god, she looked _beautiful_. Despite the redness in her eyes as paleness of her skin tone, her eyes still managed to sparkle like stars and every soft curve of her facial feature was undoubtedly impeccable. Her ginger locks were messy and ruffled but it was still gorgeous against her stunning features and brilliantly glowing cerulean eyes. And it wasn't only Beca who had her breath taken away;

At the same time, Chloe's heart gave a crazy spin as her eyes took in the deep, hypnotising cobalt orbs of Beca's she had so dearly missed, seeming to lose herself in the mesmerizingly intense colour. She couldn't help but look at the smaller girl's lips too- much paler than usual, losing the usual beautiful rosy colour, but still something she wondered what it would feel like…

Both of the girls heads snapped away as the man in the white coat cleared his throat audibly, gaining both of their attentions (and also a noticeably pink bloom on their cheeks).

"Hello Beca, my name is Dr. Blanton." He gave a smile but evident anxiety was portrayed as he held out a hand slowly for Beca. The brunette studied him intently- she had met many doctors in her life, and most of them were very talented in achieving nothing but ticking her off- but by the warm smile and kindness in his aging, greyish green eyes that were crinkled in the corners, she decided to give him a chance, and shook his hand weakly with a mumble of "Hello."

"I'm going to ask a few questions just to check your memory, okay?" Dr. Blanton asked gently as Chloe receded back to her seat. Beca felt hollow without the ginger by her side and wanted to ask her to come back- until she realized how childish that would sound, so she just nodded quietly, fisting the sheets besides her nervously.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"5th of September," She replied without hesitation, before adding, "… If I didn't sleep through a day." Which earned a soft chuckle from the doctor.

"Do you remember what school you attend?"

"Barden- Barden University." Beca answered flatly, her eyes giving Chloe and Aubrey a quick glance who nodded with relief flooding in their eyes. "I-Is that it…?"

"Yes, that was great, Beca," He gave her another crinkly-eyed warm smile as he wrote a few scribbles down on his clipboard, before asking, "Did you have any recent injuries before you passed out?"

Beca opened her mouth but her words dried instantaneously, leaving her mouth agape but panic and uncertainty pooling in her eyes. Her headache seemed to send a huge jolt of shock through her skull to remind her how she passed out- but she couldn't possibly tell him. Memories whizzed through her head like flashing lights, giving her too little time to think about each part. Warren. Office. Headache. Corridors- and something else… What was it? Something she couldn't quite remember clearly… Her eyes flickered to her side to see Chloe and Aubrey exchanging unreadable expressions, mostly covered by their tangled hair draping the sides of their faces. All warmth died out of her body as an image of her dad flashed inside her head again, making her heart skip a beat. Her throat started burning as she tried forming words.

"I-I… Uhhh, I…" She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, taking a deep breath through her nose and bit her lip whilst avoiding Dr. Blanton's gaze, "I…" Her words trailed off again, seemingly impossible to link other coherent thoughts together. She could feel everyone's eyes on her now; fire prickled under her skin at their stares.

"It's okay Beca, take your time and try to remember what happened," The doctor prompted gently, but it only sent the smaller girl's mind into chaos, making her miss the nervous glances Chloe and Aubrey were exchanging from the side. She knew what caused the concussion- oh she _knew_ , alright- but…

"I-I think I remember tripping on down the stairs and falling hard, onto the ground… I don't remember after that…" The brunette blurted out in her haste to answer, earning a raised eyebrow from Dr. Blanton. She didn't dare meet the other two girls' eyes as she managed to flash a confused, 'I-honestly-don't-remember' look to the doctor who only nodded slowly and wrote on his clipboard once again.

She knew he was already sceptical because of her stuttering and hesitation, but hey, you can't really tell a patient he/she's lying, can you? So Dr. Blanton moved on, "Do you feel any throbbing or aching anywhere in your body?"

Beca nodded, but before she could specify where, the clever doctor asked, "Head?" without looking up from his clipboard. The small DJ croaked out a yes in response and added a quiet, "Maybe my back too." He smoothly wrote down some more notes on his clipboard.

And it went on like that- with Beca being the insecure, scared twat she is, she avoided questions that even subtly brushed on the hard truth regarding her dad but answered as honestly as possible for other questions that was mainly on the pain and discomfort rather than the cause. Not even once did she meet Chloe nor Aubrey's eyes; she could easily imagine the 'Huh?' look (frankly, she's used to that look now), but it was surprising that neither of them didn't speak up to point out the falseness in her answers.

"Okay, that's it for the questions now, Beca," Dr. Blanton said as he clicked his pen and put it in the chest pocket of his long, white coat, with only the pen's clip sticking out (cliché, right?). The small girl nodded timidly as he added on, "We'll proceed with an X-ray and a CT scan after you take some rest, and see if you've broken any limbs or if the concussion is severe. If the damage is minimal, you'll be able to leave by tomorrow morning."

In the corner of her eyes she saw Chloe chewing on her bottom lip; something she noticed the ginger does whenever she was nervous or anxious. And then there was Aubrey, who looked much more terrible than last time Beca recalled: pale, pale face with huge, alarmed eyes and messy hair, with her leg was jittering by her side nervously as if she was about to run out any moment.

What was up with her?

And what the hell was a CT scan? And when…? But really, she couldn't care less at the moment; her eyelids were starting to droop as the dull ache conjured a wave of fatigue when she gave another heavy nod. The doctor said something to Chloe and Aubrey but she didn't bother trying to listen to their conversations as she sank back into the bed, letting out a heaving sigh.

Her eyes finally took in Chloe fully while the ginger was too busy talking to the doctor. She looked equally messed up as Aubrey when Beca observed closer; sickeningly pasty skin and round eyes filled with complete fright. Seriously, what was up with them?

-Until one piece of memory shocked through her body.

Her hair on her back erected in terror. Her heartbeat increased rapidly. Her mouth dried out.

 _They knew._

Chloe and Aubrey knew about-

They now knew…

' _Everything'_ Beca closed her eyes, taking in a quivering breath as cold nails dug into her heart.

She knew Chloe and Aubrey had many questions, comments and emotions for her- and she didn't have answers; she never _would_ have answers for them.

She just wanted to avoid it all. All of it… So when you can't run,

You instead, greet darkness again.

* * *

Aubrey rubbed her eyes, yawning heavily as she watched the minute hand of the clock move sluggishly towards the '12', while the hour hand almost reached the '4'.

It was 4 am.

"Jesus fucking Christ," She mumbled out quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair, blinking hard to chase away the heaviness of her eyelids. Her hands felt cold and numb through her blond curls and her legs have already fallen asleep ages ago. Chloe had gone out to get some coffee and go for a walk to refresh herself after a lengthy persuasion by Aubrey to give her a break from silently crying next to the sleeping brunette.

Her eyes landed on the peacefully sleeping Beca who was nestled in the bed with the sheets up her petite, small frame. The smaller girl looked so serene, tranquil; untroubled- but Aubrey knew that wasn't reality. She now realized the whirling storm of hurt and troubles that had been beneath the deep colour of Beca's eyes all along. She now realized the smiles the brunette had created when she and Chloe talked about her father was all fake. She now realized how the girl was…

 _Broken._

Aubrey tasted bile as tears sprung into her eyes and her heart crushed itself, her blood turning cold.

She clenched her teeth to force down a choking sob climbing up her throat, her entire body trembling violently. Everything she had said to Beca, everything she had done- she wanted to take it back. What was fucking wrong with her? Her teeth bit down on her lip roughly to muffle her rising cries as tears pooled in her bloodshot eyes. Guilt constricted itself around her chest, tightening her airway. A stabbing agony prickled all over her body as she let out a cracking sob which reverberated the small room. Sometimes the pain and guilt would overwhelm Aubrey's body, making her want to scream and shriek out in desolation- but she kept reminding herself. She kept reminding herself only one thing:

' _Beca Mitchell has felt worse than this, every day.'_

And that stopped her from screaming out but only made the white flames of suffering worsen.

The blonde took a heavy, ragged breath as she looked at Beca through her blurred sight. She wondered how much pain she had went through, she wondered how hard every single day was for the brunette. Then she remembered the day she cornered the smaller girl;

Aubrey recalled the way Beca had screamed at her, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as her brown waves shook violently with her body. The way hurt had shone more in her navy orbs than anger or resentment. It was the day the blonde regretted the most. She regretted every single word uttered from her mouth. She hated the way she had looked down at Beca as if she was _weak_ \- when really, the brunette was much stronger than Aubrey would ever be…

She hastily wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm, taking in staggering breaths.

"Hey B-Becs…" Aubrey whispered quietly, her voice croaky and hoarse. She knew Beca was still fast asleep but she couldn't bare saying anything in front of her when she woke up. So she did it now, when she wasn't going to back down. She would one day tell the brunette for real, but for now, she just had to spill out her feelings.

"Well…" She ran her fingers through her dishevelled mess of blonde curls, "I-I…" Her words didn't quite form inside her mouth adequately, only frustrating her. She started again, gulping down a lump and wiping the stray tears slipping out, ignoring the searing guilt burning through her torso.

"H-Hi Beca, this is Aubrey."

Beca didn't even twitch.

"I-I know… I-I know you might be thinking what the fuck I'm doing, talking to you when you're sleeping." She let out a dry chuckle, half talking to herself. Really, what the hell _was_ she doing? Aubrey probably looked crazy- but she didn't care.

"I-I just…" She took a shaking breath, closing her eyes, "I just n-need to say… I'm so sorry…"

Silence.

"I-I was just thinking about the day… the d-day we fought… And I don't know why I was such a fucking bitch, Beca." Aubrey's fingernails pricked into her palms, her heart coiling sickeningly, "I-I…"

Tears started to burn her eyes again but she held them back, "I was just so blind by Chloe being hurt… I n-never saw her as hurt as that, crying for a week and not even smiling. I was so mad at you, Beca, but I didn't realize… _You_ were going through much more. M-Much _worse_."

"And n-now, after I see the truth, I realize so many things, Beca. I realize t-that you aren't anywhere near what I thought you were. I realize my words that were said in the fight isn't even _near_ describing the true you. I-I also realize that you were completely right when you had called me an 'ignorant bitch'." She let out a raspy chuckle but desperation weighed her voice down.

"I-I just… I wish I got to know you better before I said anything…" A tear rolled down her cheek as heat choked her words and formed sobs.

Aubrey soon broke down into sobs, burying her face in her palms as she cried as quietly as she could, her body heaving up and down from the deep, reverberating breaths she was drawing in. Guilt twisted her senses and bile scratched the back of her throat. The blonde kept repeating, "I-I'm so sorry." In between her shaking gasps and cracking sobs. Glass fragments embedded into her tender, ripped up heart.

And she missed the stray tear rolling down from the corner of Beca's eye, and soaking into the pillow.

* * *

"Hey Becs."

Beca shifted in the bed, mumbling incoherency that was more like whining.

"Becs, wake up."

'That's Chloe's voice…' was the only thing that came to her mind.

 _Chloe._

Her eyes shot open as she sat up so quickly, scrambling until her back touched the wall as reality folded open before her eyes. The hospital bed. Greyish white boring walls. The one window on her right. And- a pair of electric orbs.

"Hey Beca," Chloe smiled softly as she pulled her chair nearer to the bed. The brunette's breath locked in her throat as she watched the ginger gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and look at her hands that were resting on her lap.

'Shit.'

Panic was thrashing inside her as her eyes widened in alarm. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone was near them but it was only the two of them in the room. She looked back at the ginger; she could literally feel her gears turning in her head, about to form endless questions and words for her about… About something she really didn't want to talk about at the moment.

'Fuck.'

Her fingers gripped the sheets underneath her tightly as her eyes shot around the room again to see if she could avoid this conversation somehow. She could make a run towards the door. Or maybe jump out the window- though she didn't know how bad the fall might be. But in between all the darting around, her eyes locked in with Chloe's startlingly blue ones again. Terror squeezed the air out of her lungs as she waited for the dreaded words;

But her anticipation was misleading: "You feeling okay?"

The brunette flinched, frowning slightly in utter shock. Wait what?

"Huh?" She blurted out without realizing.

Chloe seemed to smile at her reaction, amusement sparkling her eyes, "I was asking if you were okay, Beca."

Complete confusion swept through her mind but she answered, dumbfound, "Uhh, y-yeah, I guess I'm fine for now…" she fiddled with her thumbs mindlessly.

"That's good." The ginger's eyes dropped back to her lap- and that's when Beca realized how empty and forced her smile was. She could detect the hollowness because she initiated it many times in her life before. So it _wasn't_ that Chloe didn't know what happened- she was pretty sure the ginger remembered clearly- but Chloe was trying to avoid it like her. Maybe just for _her_ ; maybe she understood how torturous it was to talk about… that.

Honestly, she was expecting a long talk about her troubles and Chloe trying her best to suggest (useless) help. Something that happened with her so called "friends" when they had finally figured out her deepest problems. It was a stupid, worthless sequence: Beca finally settling down and finding a new friend, slowly bonding with them more and more, then they find out about Warren- and then they either leave or try to "help" her.

" _Help"_

Beca wanted to laugh so hard.

They think it would be all over if she called a fucking helpline or something, like they learned in Personal Development class in high school. Hilarious. They had never understood the seriousness of the situation. The _consequences_.

So the smaller girl was more than grateful that Chloe didn't try and "help" like what others would usually do.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, the clock ticks being the only source of sound. Beca was staring down at the sheets, sometimes glancing up once in a while to see Chloe fiddling with her fingers on her lap as awkwardly as her. Silence between them was never uncomfortable- but this time, it was a complete exception. She could feel the heavy, tense atmosphere weigh down on her shoulders and the thick air that made it difficult to breathe in. The small DJ silently prayed that Chloe would leave her be, to think through everything that had happened. Or maybe someone would walk in the room, Dr. Blanton or Aubrey, and end this uneasy silence.

But the silence went on, undisturbed, for seconds… and minutes…

Silence.

Beca was feeling nervous now, her fingertips tingling with clamminess and sweat as her skin burned in the tension. She wiped her palms on the sheets as she continued observing her fingers, even though she wasn't quite interested in them. Her eyes flickered up once more to see Chloe still twiddling with her thumbs as if it was the best hobby in the world.

She didn't know what was worse: the silence or talking to Chloe about what had happened.

Her eyes landed back down onto her own lap.

Then, the smaller girl felt something stuffed inside her pocket and dug through it, finding her phone and a crumpled pair of earphones. Her eyes looked at Chloe who was unaware of anything, probably thinking of the things she probably would be doing if she wasn't here, and looked back at her phone. Maybe some music wouldn't hurt…? They weren't exactly talking, so she couldn't really call it rude to listen to music in front of Chloe.

Music sounded like more of something she craved rather than probably _anything_ else, so she jammed in her earphone cord into her phone and put the earbuds in her ears.

Her tense body seemed to relax the second she heard the sound of guitar strings being plucked, announcing the start of the first song. She gave Chloe a swift glance before closing her eyes and letting the music wash over; this song was by the same artist as their favourite song 'Titanium'. It was "Laserlight" by Jessie J and David Guetta.

Jessie J's beautiful, rich voice started:

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _I was falling from the sky_

 _In the blur, you took my breath away_

It was one of her favourite songs, especially because David Guetta was part of creating this amazing piece. It hit her feelings all in the right places; like what a truly beautiful song does.

 _And my heart starts beating_

 _And my lungs start breathing_

 _And the voices in my head starts screaming_

 _I'm alive_

"What are you listening to?" Beca's eyes fluttered open and before she could even squeak, her whole body goes aflame as she noticed Chloe right next to her, on the bed, trying to look over her shoulder to see the song title. Her heartbeat increased erratically as she tried not to move when her friend reached out and took an earbud out of her ear and placed it in her own. She usually hated it when people intruded her personal bubble or pulled out her earbud without her consent- but she didn't mind; because it's _Chloe_.

'It's Chloe.' She couldn't help but smile as she watched the ginger's face light up in recognition.

 _You're like a laserlight, burning down_

 _Burning down, on me_

 _You're like a laserlight, burning down_

 _Burning down, on me_

And for once, everything feels so nice. It feels like their back at Barden, under their very special oak tree, licking their ice cream and listening out of Beca's ipod. For once, Beca feels like life might not actually be only made up of hurt.

 _You make me feel good,_

 _You make me feel safe,_

 _You make me feel like I could live another day_

 _You make me feel good,_

 _You make me feel safe,_

 _You know I wouldn't have it any other way_

That's when Beca realizes, her laserlight is right next to her- the person who raises her up and makes her stronger every day. A light worth fighting and living another day for. And as if Chloe knew she was thinking about her, the ginger turned and looked at Beca with a smile; a smile that promised the best. A smile that lightened up her entire world-

And then Chloe opens her mouth- and now the brunette's scared. She's scared the ginger would break the tranquillity and richness of the music by bringing up _the topic._ The topic she wished to forever avoid. But she knew, and Chloe knew, that they couldn't avoid it forever, and they would have to talk about it. But Beca wasn't ready for it; so she can't help it but be terrified of what might come out of her friend's mouth.

But the words that come out of Chloe Beale's mouth, was something much more worth hearing than listening to the rest of the music,

"I'll always be here, Becs, no matter what." Chloe whispered, nuzzling her head on Beca's shoulder.

That's enough for the smaller girl's mind to go into overdrive and her stomach to churn- in a good way, of course. She wouldn't mind her stomach churning like this forever, actually. Butterflies erupted literally everywhere in her body and her fingertips were tingling as if it was sparking electric. This was the reason why she was falling for Chloe Beale, hard- and she didn't mind for once. She didn't mind at all. Her words wrapped around her heart like a warm blanket, blocking out the coldness she thought was perpetual.

-And Beca swore Chloe Beale could read minds, because then, she said,

"I'll always be your laserlight."

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review xx**_

 **I'll try and upload sooner, but I don't make any promises! ;) but seriously guys, love you**


	17. Silver Lining

**A/N: Surprise? A tad bit early update?**

 **I've finished all assignments and shit so WOOO more time to write and be an absolute Bechloe dork! :D**

 **I recently started up a tumblr account ( _Same username: Casolia_ ) so it would be AMAZING if you could follow me on my dorky Bechloe obsessed posts and small onshots based off prompts (Don't worry, I'll still be writing 3,500+ oneshots/ chapter stories in the future on here though!)**

 **The chapters are getting harder and harder for me to write, but hope you enjoy my lovely nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16- Silver Lining**

She was tucked in the hospital bed again since there was still around an hour left for her X- ray and CT scan and Dr. Blanton recommended on getting plenty of rest before any further activities, but really, sleeping was the last thing that was going to happen. The brunette was alone in the room, staring at the blank ceiling with wide, active eyes and a speedily beating heart. Her legs were asleep but the upper half of her body was sent wild jolts of electric through her veins, prickling every cell of her skin. Beca's mind was in a chaotic state, unable to think straight.

One question kept echoing in her head, making her shiver in fright every time:

'What am I going to do?'

Where was she going to _start_?

Now that she had the time to be alone, she laid _everything_ that had happened in her head:

By everything, she meant _everything,_

Starting from the beginning;

It all had started with her usual, abusive, torturous life with Warren… and everything had changed when she started attending Barden University- meeting an unforgettable ginger named Chloe who had soon became her best friend, surprisingly quickly, and also her very illuminating light in her world of darkness. Back then, she felt everything was going to be alright; her life, her school days, her future-

Then she had to make the dumbest, most dim-witted decision by leaving her drink unattended at a party- and it just _had_ to get spiked by Jesse.

That's when everything had started to crumble down, the ground slowly disintegrating under her feet.

The brunette unwillingly discovered she had developed undoubtedly strong feelings towards the ginger, something more than what a friend was supposed to feel, and also something Warren would never approve of. She hated herself for that, and in between all the confusion, it was followed by '20 Questions' after she had gotten drunk at the party. The ginger and blonde soon then found the entrance into the maze of her most hurtful and unbearable secrets.

And now, with Warren alert of the situation, she was trapped. The small girl was in a corner of the room, cowering in the shadows. There was Chloe Beale reaching out for her with a shining glow, making her believe that everything would be fine, and that she might have a chance to finally own a _life_ she wasn't scared to live. But then, there was her dad, always behind her no matter where and when, holding a razor at her throat, pressed in just enough to terrify her day and night, but not enough to cut her thin, frail string of life he had been toying with all the time. He was daring her to try and move out of his grip- but the more she struggled, the deeper the razor dug into her.

Beca knew what would happen if she tried fighting to grab Chloe's reaching hand- And she was the only one who knew.

And if she didn't move, Chloe would take action, doing more than reach out to her. But the small DJ didn't want that either- it was the last thing she wanted; she never wanted the ginger getting hurt because of her. She would rather get abused countless times worse than let Warren even _scratch_ Chloe. The ginger didn't deserve any of this drama and pain Beca had imprisoned all her life. She didn't deserve to be in this mess Beca had created.

A tear slipped out of the corner of her eyes before she could realize as despair choked her. A minute ago, she had felt the same secured, comforted and liberated sensation she always felt whenever Chloe was next to her.

It's surprising how feelings could change so quickly.

 _Knock, knock- who's there?_

 _Reality._

The small girl swallowed a sharp piece of glass embedded in her airway.

"I don't want to face reality anymore…" Beca whispered into the pillow, letting hot, flooding tears run down her face. A sob constricted her voice as she cried as silently as she could, biting down on her lips to muffle the sounds.

She wished that everything Warren caused was a bad dream,

Every pain he delivered was an illusion,

Every word he said was a lie,

And every experience he created was a hallucination.

The brunette wished so many things to happen, but she knew a wish was no more than a lonely, desperate thought in her head, heard by her and no one else. She knew wishes were only to boost her false hope that will lead her to nowhere and gain her nothing. She knew wishes were nothing but a pathetic shout into the void.

But if a genie appeared and told her she could have _one_ wish, a wish that was going to come _true,_ she wouldn't say any of the above. Instead, Beca would wish,

That Chloe would be safe, no matter what.

* * *

"So we'll start with a CT scan."

Chloe entered the room as she took a seat on the chair next to Beca's bed as Dr. Blanton stood beside her, flipping through his clipboard and looking up to face the brunette. The ginger stared intently at the small DJ, who gave a tight nod to the doctor, but didn't meet her eyes. She watched her friend as she looped her fingers with the wire of her earphones, and unlooped them, repeating the process mindlessly as she stared at the sheets blankly. Beca's orbs were noticeably shaking and her fingers were also trembling; she looked extremely troubled.

"Are you okay, Becs?" Chloe asked quietly with a worrying frown, as she reached out to hold Beca's fiddly hands into her own. But the brunette unexpectedly flinched and nodded hastily with wide eyes, pulling away ever so slightly from the ginger's warm hands that only Chloe noticed. The brunette didn't even look at her as she went back to fiddling with her earphones, but much more nervously than before.

Even when Dr. Blanton continued explaining how the procedure would work, the smaller girl only gave a quick, soundless nod once in a while at the doctor but never met Chloe's cerulean eyes which were starting to look hurt.

It was getting clearer that Beca was _ignoring_ her, and it was hard to not be affected by that when Chloe thought they were okay an hour ago, when they had been snuggling together and listening to songs.

A pair of soft hands wrapped around her own and gave a light squeeze; Chloe looked up to see Aubrey sitting by her side, apparently noticing her sadness and giving her a small, worried smile. The ginger managed to strain a smile back to her but glanced away not long after.

Except the low blow in her feelings delivered because of Beca's avoidance, she was utterly confused- why _was_ she ignoring her? It was getting scary as she discovered how capricious the brunette's feelings could be, how it could change completely within an hour.

"Okay then, Beca, let's go get it done." Dr. Blanton finally concluded his explanation which Chloe doubted the brunette had listened to but Beca gave a quiet nod anyway. She swivelled her legs off her bed which dangled in the air because she wasn't quite tall enough, and hopped off. The smaller girl didn't even give a second glance to Chloe nor Aubrey who stood up to follow them.

"Is everything alright?" Aubrey whispered to her as they fell behind Dr. Blanton who was leading them around endless, blank hallways. Beca was right next to them, but Chloe saw how her footsteps quickened every time there was space between the doctor in front and the ginger so she could squeeze in between them and avoid facing Chloe at all.

The ginger gave a quick shrug as she watched the brunette finally take position in front of them and behind the doctor. Chloe could only see the girl's back, how her ruffled chestnut hair swished against her back as her skinny legs matched the pace of Dr. Blanton.

Aubrey's eyes traced the ginger's gaze and understood immediately. Chloe pursed her lips as she looked at the blond who opened her mouth but stopped herself; Aubrey would've thrown in some snarky comment but she had chosen not to (good thinking, Bree). They needed to have a serious conversation with Beca… but it felt like that was the last thing that was going to happen. Their sad, worried and confused gaze met.

-xx-

 _"Chloe we need to talk."_

 _Aubrey motioned her to sit down as she took a deep, long breath. Chloe held her warm cup of coffee tightly as she gently sat down on one of the cold, deserted plastic chairs outside of Beca's room. The hallway was empty except for the two girls._

 _She took a small sip (which completely scalded her mouth) and sighed with exhaustion from losing sleep, "Yes, Bree?" Chloe raised one hand up to rub the fatigue out of her eyes as her mouth involuntarily stretched into a wide yawn._

 _The blonde seemed to hesitate for a moment before putting it out bluntly, "About Beca."_

 _Her words completely wiped any trace of tiredness out of the ginger's eyes as her body tensed instantaneously. "Oh." She said quietly, her hand dropping back to wrap around her warm coffee cup. Her electric blue eyes stared at the cup as her heart dropped to her stomach. She whispered another lifeless, "_ Oh _."_

 _Aubrey sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her blonde curls, "W-Who should we tell… Are we going to face Dr. Mitchell? S-Should we even tell anyone?" It was scary, seeing Aubrey Posen in panic. It was a rare sight, and it promised the worst outcomes. The blonde was supposed to be the clever, clear-thinking one out of the two; she was usually the one that made better decisions and guided Chloe away from getting into stupid accidents. But now, their roles were switched completely- and honestly, the ginger wasn't very good at being Aubrey. In fact, she sucked._

 _"I mean, what do we_ do?" _The blonde asked desperately, shaking her head in confusion._

 _Chloe didn't have an answer. Her fingernails scratched and dug into the cup, leaving small dents on the smooth surface as she stared down at her cup mindlessly. They could tell the police- but were Beca and their words' enough to prove that the impeccable professor of Barden was terrifyingly brutal and abused his own daughter? They could tell the other professor or adults- but who knew what the English professor would do if he found out… Every solution that came to her head seemed to have an inevitable flaw, which only blasted annoyance and turmoil of other emotions into her already tumultuous mind._

 _Nothing seemed to work._

 _"Chloe?" Aubrey's pleading tone sent shivers down the ginger's spine, reminding her the seriousness of the situation._

 _'There has to be something…' She thought as her fingers were starting to crinkle the cup in frustration and anger aimed towards herself. Nothing, she swears, nothing seemed to help Beca smoothly, without any drawbacks._

 _"I-I don't know, Bree…"_

 _Aubrey let out a pained sigh as she looked at Chloe with sad eyes, "But…"_

 _"But that doesn't mean we're going to leave her like this." Chloe added grimly, her hands starting to tremble slightly as anger started to build up inside her. She didn't know who the enragement was for; maybe for Dr. Mitchell, herself, or maybe the entire situation. Everything was frustrating her so much she couldn't help thinking about giving up- but she would never give up, because…_

 _Because it's Beca._

 _The brunette had been through this frustration countless more times than her, and was still enduring the pain. If she could do it, Chloe can too. She had to. She had to be strong for Beca and being frustrated at herself wouldn't get her anywhere._

 _"What are w-we going to do then?" Aubrey asked quietly, letting out a sigh of hopelessness._

 _The ginger gulped nervously, gripping her shaking cup tighter to stop the trembling of her hands, "We have to talk to Beca about it first."_

 _The blonde was quiet at first, but the ginger could easily guess what she was thinking. And finally, after a few silent seconds, she voiced her thoughts in a whisper, "You know she won't ever talk about it…"_

 _Chloe nodded sadly, admitting the fact but shrugged helplessly, "I-It's the best we could do rather than making a decision ourselves…"_

 _"Why? Why can't we just call the cops? W-Wouldn't it be over, then?"_

 _"Bree," Chloe brushed down her tangled flaming curls impatiently, "I-I'm scared that there might be consequences we might not see if we act without knowing anything. And I'm… I honestly don't know what's going to happen if we told anyone…" She let out a quivering breath as she wiped a tear that was starting to slip down her cheeks._

 _"But Chloe-"_

 _"I just don't want to see her hurt again, okay?!" Chloe's words were sharper than usual, anger and despair scratching her throat. She shook her head as she watched her fingernails dig into the cup, "I-I don't want to see her hurt, especially because of what_ we _did…" She said it much quieter and softer but pain was still flooding in her words with every syllable._

 _Aubrey went silent again as Chloe set her half crinkled cup aside on the chair next to her and buried her face in her hands. Her hands were warm from holding the hot cup of coffee but her face felt numb as she hastily wiped the angry tears._

 _"Hey," Aubrey leaned towards the ginger and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm in reassurance, "It's going to be alright, okay?"_

 _Chloe let out an audible sob at the words because she knew there was no guarantee whatsoever if everything was actually going to be better or get worse. No one knew. She didn't know if her help was going to make her beloved friend hurt more or help her, and that was what pained the ginger the most- the fact that she had no clue what consequences her actions might bring. It confused her and made her doubt everything: her thoughts, her actions, her words…_

 _The blonde held her tighter, shushing her cracking sobs, "Shhh, Chlo, we're going to help Beca. We're going to talk to her and figure out the best solution together, okay? Everything's going to be fine…"_

 _Chloe hoped so._

 _She really did._

-xx-

And now, here was Chloe, looking at Beca from behind.

Why couldn't she just talk to her?

She wasn't usually the one to hold back in interacting with others but she didn't know what to say if she started a conversation with Beca.

Dr. Blanton led them into the lobby of the hospital, where there was a small table in the middle and few isolated chairs and couches surrounding the coffee table. He clapped his hands together, "Okay girls, can you wait here for a moment whilst I get things set up? The lady behind that counter will call your name when it's ready, Beca."

The brunette nodded quietly as she took a seat, looking out the window with the most lifeless, blank expression.

Aubrey suddenly turned to Chloe with a guilty look, "Chlo, I promised to meet up and talk to my professor about something important." The blonde gave her a light squeeze on the arm, "I'm really sorry, but I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" The ginger nodded sadly, but managed to give her friend a forced smile. The blonde added in a whisper, "Remember, it's going to fine."

Chloe mumbled back weakly, "Yeah…"

"See you, Beca." Aubrey rose her voice up so Beca could hear but the brunette merely gave a small nod, not even facing the blonde. Aubrey gave a helpless shrug before leaving.

Chloe sat down on the other end of the couch, not wanting to purposely irritate Beca when she had obviously chosen to sit away from her for a reason. The ginger could do nothing but sneak a few glances at the smaller girl who was looking out of the window, her eyes dull and not concentrated.

Frankly, she was scared. Chloe was scared of worsening their relationship- that was already starting to grow brittle- just because she brought a topic up that she was sure Beca despised talking about. She was scared that she was going to blurt out something stupid and insensitive and hurt the brunette all over again. The thought of talking to Beca freaked her out; her palms were clammy and her legs jittered with nervousness.

Chloe looked up for the umpteenth time to look at the brunette- but this time, her breath hitched when she met the small DJ's sapphire eyes that were staring at her intently. A cold shiver tickled down her spine and for a moment, she forgot how to breath as she just sat there, dumbfounded. Beca herself seemed startled at the eye contact and averted her gaze speedily outside the window.

'Now or never.'

The ginger suddenly felt a surge of renewed confidence and started scooting closer to the brunette. Beca must've noticed, because she stiffened significantly and her jaw tightened visibly. Chloe hesitated for a split second before shuffling the remaining space between them. The smaller girl didn't dare move a muscle as the ginger looked up at her again.

"Hey."

Beca didn't answer.

"Hey Becs," She whispered quietly, offering a comforting smile. The brunette didn't even turn to look at her.

"C'mon Beca, don't be like this," Chloe gave a small whine which seemed to make Beca flinch. The ginger spoke more seriously this time, still gazing at the side of the brunette's head, "Can we at least talk, Becs? An hour ago you seemed alright… What's the matter?"

Chloe could see Beca's jaw muscles tighten, which indicated that she was gritting her teeth, hard. It only made the ginger more desperate. "Beca…?" She whispered quietly, her eyes twinkling with anticipation.

Nothing.

"Fine, two can play that game." She huffed with a pout and a frown. So Chloe sat there, looking at Beca like she was the most interesting thing in the world (she in fact was). She sat there silently, studying every curve and detail of her beautiful features- and god dammit, it was making her fall for her even harder, taking her breath away. But the brunette didn't even budge.

"I can wait all day." Chloe tossed a comment, which seemed to make the smaller girl's eyes waver to her for a moment but shoot straight back to the window. And this silence went for another 5 minutes, until finally, Beca moved.

Well, she just shifted in her seat but the ginger regarded that as a small victory.

Impatience got the best of the ginger as she broke the ongoing silence that was starting to kill her. "Beca, _please_."

Her last word made the brunette recoil and stiffen again. Chloe waited as Beca seemed to finally move her arm inch by inch and started to face her. The ginger brightened up instantly, ignoring her friend's annoyed expression, when Beca finally looked at her straight in the eye. She couldn't help but notice the brunette's eyes flash amusement when Chloe lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as she looked at her.

"What?" The small DJ put out flatly. The ginger swallowed her rising lump in her throat and prepared herself. 'This is it, Beale, come on. You got this.' She thought as she stared straight back into Beca's deep cobalt eyes.

"Hi."

'Very smooth, Chloe, very smooth.'

"Umm…" Beca frowned but her lips curled up slightly, unmistakably into her signature smirk, "Hi?"

"Why were you-" She cleared her throat, deciding not to end that sentence. Chloe chose to ask something more subtle, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" The brunette gulped as her smile dropped and so did her eyes. The ginger noticed how her hands were trembling slightly- just like how her hands trembled when she was talking to Aubrey. Beca didn't elaborate, much to Chloe's dismay, but she didn't want to push it.

"Beca, can we talk about…?" She left the question open ended but it added a massive density of tension into the air. Chloe saw how Beca's fingernails bit into her palm deeply, almost making her cringe in pain. Heavy silence painted the room again, and the ginger was starting to regret bringing the topic up- she knew it was a difficult topic to talk about- but she knew she had to get this done, sooner or later.

"I know it's hard to talk about it but-"

"Chloe," Beca cut her off hoarsely as she looked up to meet the electric blue eyes staring at her. "I-I…" She sighed heavily, rubbing her face with her hands for a moment, "C-Can we not talk about… that… here and now, please?"

The ginger was caught off guard, but nodded reluctantly. She realized that they were in a hospital lobby- which wasn't a very private place to talk- and Chloe had to understand how worn out Beca must be feeling; the smaller girl's eyes were bloodshot and her eyelids were drooping sadly. It sucked that she was shut down the second she finally achieved starting a conversation, but Chloe didn't argue.

Instead, she whispered, "At least can I tell you something?"

Beca seemed to look at her incredulously for a split second before maintaining her bored, dull façade. "What is it?"

"Well," She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I don't know if this is part of talking about… the _topic_ , but I just want you to know," Chloe faced the brunette who was looking as nervous as she was.

"I just want you to know…" She gave her a warm, sad smile, "That I meant everything I said last night," Beca flinched at the words, her eyes wide in surprise as if Chloe had read her mind, "And, Aubrey and I agreed not to do anything, until we talked and discussed what would be the best for you,"

"Together." Chloe added, looking at Beca hopefully, hoping she didn't say anything that pissed the brunette off. The small DJ was looking at her as if she couldn't believe the words that were said: wide, shocked eyes and her jaw slightly agape, but no sound resonating. Another moment of silence came around, making Chloe uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat, scared that she had said something insensitive.

"Becs-?"

A pause.

"You don't know anything, Beale." Beca suddenly growled, sucking the colour out of Chloe's face. Beca never called her by her last name unless she was in serious trouble or when they were joking around- and it didn't look like she was joking. The ginger swallowed the little saliva left in her mouth as she felt hot tears sting her eyes in guilt, "W-What…?"

"You don't know how much pain I've been through all these years," She hissed through gritted teeth, every word stinging Chloe's heart like needles. "You don't know how fucked up my life is, and you don't know how many people have tried to 'help' me," The brunette used air quotations with a wild look in her eyes. Tears were already blurring her vision as Chloe tried to gulp the rising lump growing in her throat.

"Beca, I-I'm sorry-"

"You have no clue how these people who've tried to 'help' me," Beca was snarling now, her eyes looking pained and murderous, "screwed up big time and made my life even worse."

Chloe was biting down on her lip, trying to choke back a sob. She must've made everything worse- she should've just shut the hell up when she could've. The ginger's muscles were paralysed, unable to wipe down the tear that was rolling down her cheek. She looked down in shame and terror, unable to face her again.

"But y-you're not one of them…" Beca's voice cracked, her vulnerability and fragility weighing her words down.

'W-what?'

Unexpectedly, frail arms laced around her and she could feel Beca's quivering body press into her, pulling her into a tight hug. Dumbstruck, she just sat there, stiffened on the spot. What was happening…?

"And you don't know, h-how much your words mean to me." The brunette's muffled sob came from her shoulder.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Chloe gently cradled the sobbing brunette in her arms, sighing out a trembling breath she didn't realize she had been holding in with relief. Her heart sent out a wave of warmth, relaxing her taut muscles as she replayed the words in her head. She was so scared she had said something terribly wrong, and hurt the smaller girl again. But that wasn't the case; in fact, apparently it was the opposite… And the next words only made her heart go all gooey and sticky:

"And you don't know how much you mean to me."

The ginger smiled softly as Beca pulled back, looking at her breath taking features. Tear streaks stained her cheeks and her face looked thinner and worryingly pale than usual- but she still looked beautiful in Chloe's eyes.

"You don't know how much _you_ mean to _me_." She repeated the brunette's words back, sincerely and genuinely, her eyes sparkling with so much care and love for Beca.

"I-I'm sorry I was acting rude this morning…" Beca let out a small, defeated sigh, evidently trying to fend off the rising tears again. "I just had a lot to think about…"

Chloe nodded understandingly as she squeezed her friend's small hands, "It's fine, Beca. Just remember that," she added with a gentle, encouraging smile, "I'll be always here for you."

Beca wiped her tears hastily as she nodded slowly, a warm smile slowly taking place on her lips. Her eyes were twinkling like stars that never died out, shining the whole world for the ginger. Every facial feature seemed to brighten as it escaped from pretending to maintain the stony façade she had from the beginning of all this. She gave a smile which reminded Chloe of the first day they met, when she had given her the first smile. A smile that suited Beca more than the dull, cold frowns.

"There's that smile I love." Chloe whispered.

* * *

Beca honestly didn't know what she ever did to deserve Chloe Beale.

She couldn't help but feel so _grateful_ that she had the best friend in the god damn universe. It felt like Chloe was an angel sent from the sky to finally give her the silver lining Beca had been looking for in her entire life. Every word the ginger said only made her fall harder for her and everything she did only made her even crazier for her. She was so in love with the ginger- but she knew it was unrequited love. As much as that fact hurt her, she knew she was going to be in love with Chloe no matter what.

And she didn't mind.

"Ms. Beca Mitchell." The lady behind the desk called out, signalling her to come over. Beca looked at Chloe who gave her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance. The brunette stood up to walk over to another doctor awaiting next to the desk lady with the ginger following behind closely.

"Hello Beca, my name is Dr. Beaulieu," The new doctor had very defined features and her eyes were a groggy green colour and she had blonde curls- she reminded Beca of Aubrey; a much older and French version of Aubrey. "Dr. Blanton is waiting in the room, but before we go there, here is your gown you change in to."

Wait- A gown?

Beca stared down at the neatly folded piece of thin, white clothing.

Her face started to turn the same colour the gown that was held in front of her. "D-Do I have to wear this…?" She stammered, her stomach churning sickeningly as her palms grew sweaty. The brunette could feel Chloe's worried look on her but she didn't return it.

"We need the patient to wear thin enough clothing for the scanner and X ray to work." Dr. Beaulieu explained. Beca's stomach dropped significantly, as she gave a tight not. The doctor frowned as she noticed how pasty Beca's face was starting to look, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, _definitely_." The brunette shot her a quick but weak smile, "I-it's fine." She lied as she took the gown hastily. Her fingers ran over the clothing and felt how thin the material was and how _exposed_ she would be…

Exposed, as in-

Her scars and bruises would be visible.

"The changing room is right there on your right," The doctor gestured towards the rows of changing stalls. The room started to spin before her eyes as she gulped and started to walk. Her knees were wobbling and every limb felt frail like a toothpick.

A minute ago, she had felt like she was the luckiest person on earth.

Now, she was questioning why her life was so against her.

Life was grand, indeed.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	18. Stumbling For Light

**A/N: My my lovelys hello :)**

 **I got nothing much to say except that I want to thank all of you who came over and followed my new tumblr acc! I'm having great fun and couldn't have done it without your support!**

 **And this chapter... oh god, so much different reviews are going to come out from this, and I'm bracing myself haha**

 **Hope you enjoy as always, love you awesome nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17- Stumbling For Light**

A small whimper escaped her lips as Beca pulled her shirt off slowly, trying not to let the material brush on a severe scar or bruise. She couldn't bear to look in the full body mirror that was on the wall but she could make out the gruesome splotches of green and blue discolouring her body in her peripheral vision. The brunette gritted her teeth and tried to look away when she peeled off her jeans, painfully slowly, revealing colours that didn't fit in with her porcelain skin. Her breathing became laboured as she averted her eyes, trying her best to look at anywhere but herself- but that was difficult, especially when there was the huge mirror reflecting her very openly.

Her breaths were coming out more shallow and frantic as she stripped off her under wear and slipped on the hospital gown. Despite the material covering the majority of the damage on her body, Beca still felt _exposed_. It felt like if she walked out wearing this, everyone who looked at her would see her true self- her external and internal pain beneath the gown, her cowardice in trying to avoid everything and her overall miserable life. She felt like a book- a _horrible_ book- that was open for everyone to read and frown upon.

The brunette could easily imagine the scowls, questions and shakes of heads she would earn when people saw her like this. She could imagine Chloe's eyebrows furrowing and her eyes wide in shock and disgust- but the ginger wouldn't say anything, because she was _Chloe_. The small girl knew how the ginger wouldn't say anything if she saw her, but silently think how revolting her friend was.

She could imagine these things- because it had happened to her before.

A sharp lump stuck in her throat, digging in her oesophagus like a piece of thorn.

Beca's eyes met the ones that stared straight back at her in the mirror. The girl in the mirror looked like an absolute disaster; she looked like she walked through hell, starved for days, and cried for weeks- but then, that was _exactly_ what she had gone through. The brunette's eyes trailed down to the girl's arms, where different shades of red, ranging from bright crimson to dark mahogany, created lines and slashes all up on her limbs. It looked terrifying; it looked absolutely gruesome.

But then, Beca had to remind herself that- her eyes flickered up again to meet the deep cobalt orbs looking back- this was _her_.

Her fingers lightly touched the ragged lines, one by one, tracing every, stinging memory. The brunette tasted bile as she looked at herself in the mirror once more, her eyes starting to tear up-

She looked disgusting. She looked like absolutely pathetic.

The small girl's knees gave in as she slumped against the mirror, and buried her face in her palms, muffling her sobs. She hated herself- she hated her appearance, her memories, personality, her pain, her _everything_...

She hated herself so, _so_ much.

* * *

Chloe checked the clock on the wall, her frown increasing in worry. It had been more than 5 minutes since Beca entered the changing stall, and normally, a person would take less than 3 minutes when they are simply changing into a hospital gown. She had heard shuffling in the first 2 minutes but now, it was dead silent inside the stall.

The ginger raised a hand to knock on the door but stopped herself. Was she just being impatient? Was she being sensitive? Maybe give her another minute? But she pushed all the thoughts away when she remembered how pale the brunette had looked when she was handed the hospital gown, how her small hands shook when she reached out to receive the clothing. And it had been way too quiet in the stall- Way too quiet for any movement. Anyone would be worried by now, right?

"Hey Becs," She knocked on the door softly, "Are you done yet?"

Chloe heard sudden shuffles and ruffling inside the stall, as if Beca suddenly started moving again. And In between the low scuffling, she swore she heard some sniffling and deep, shaking breaths.

The ginger waited for Beca to reply patiently, who seemed to be quiet for another moment, before answering, "Y-Yeah, I-I'm…" Her words were broken, _cracked_ , which twisted Chloe's guts brutally. The brunette didn't even finish her sentence as she went dead silent again, only worrying the ginger more.

She was about to ask her again before stopping herself as her body stiffened and her ears strained to hear the small, blocked out noises seeping through the door. It was muffled, heartbroken sobs emitted by the smaller girl inside- Beca was _crying_. Anxiety weighed down Chloe's voice as she swallowed a lump and croaked out, much quieter this time so only the brunette could hear, "Beca, w-what's happening? Are you sure you're okay?"

Chloe heard the brunette's breath audibly hitch inside the changing room. But no response came this time, only making the ginger bite her bottom lip harder, and her eyes grow stormy in uneasiness as she stared at the door.

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Beaulieu popped her head around the corner and asked the ginger, who whipped her head around to face her.

Chloe opened her mouth, about to explain her concern, but closed her mouth instantly; if this was related Beca's troubles, she would be breaking her promise by telling the doctor. As desperate as she was, she didn't want to make everything worse by the doctor finding out about _everything_ , freaking out, and reporting to the police- something Chloe wasn't sure if it was a good idea. So instead, she strained a painful smile and gave her a tight nod, "Just give her another 5 minutes, sorry." Dr. Beaulieu narrowed her ivy green eyes for a split second but didn't say anything and nodded, disappearing around the corner.

After the doctor was out of sight, the ginger refocused her attention back to the changing stalls, where hollow, short breaths were coming from. Chloe could picture the small DJ wiping her tears frantically and trying to steady her breathing to act as if everything was fine- when everything clearly wasn't. It was heart wrenching that Beca always pushed people away when really, there was no way she could figure any of the troubles she was going through alone. But then, it made the ginger wonder what in the world did the smaller girl go through in the past, to not be able to trust anyone.

How much sadness, betrayal, and hurt had she gone through, to be have this much difficulty to trust someone?

The ginger was about to whisper out to her again before she was cut off by a weak call behind the door, "C-Chloe…"

She flinched as she swallowed, hard, and breathed out, "I'm right here, Beca."

"I-I…" a pause. "I-I can't go out… l-like this…"

Beca's brittle voice sent waves of shivers but Chloe controlled her voice, closing her eyes as she whispered against the door, "What's wrong?" She took a deep breath before continuing, "We're almost finished with everything, Becs, we can go home-" Her voice stuck in her throat. Home wasn't safe for Beca. There was no _home_ for Beca. She rephrased the sentence, "We can go back to Barden after this, it's going to be fine."

Everything went silent.

After a few seconds, the smaller girl whispered hoarsely and quietly Chloe barely caught the words, "Y-You don't get it…"

The words struck into the ginger's chest like an arrow, knocking the air out of her lungs. It hurt to hear those words, because no matter how hard she would try, she would _never_ get it; Chloe would never understand fully how much pain Beca was going through, unless…

"I might, if you would tell me what was wrong, B-Beca."

The ginger stayed quiet with the following silence as guilt stabbed her; had she gone too far? But after a moment she heard a small, frail croak that weighed down so much emotions in only a few words;

"D-Do you… w-want to know?"

Chloe's stomach churned as her mouth went dry. She had to be prepared for anything Beca was about to tell her. She had to be ready to stay strong for Beca. The ginger took a shaking breath in that chilled her lungs as she nodded even though her friend couldn't see her, answering clearly and definitely, "Yes."

After a second, the door went limp from its frame and unlocked, creaking open slowly. And the brunette's head peeked out, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks hollow with fragility.

"Hey Beca," Chloe gave a warm smile, relief flooding inside her when she saw the smaller girl's face. Half her worries were already sucked out and replaced with respite. "What's wrong?"

"C-come in first…" She opened the door wide enough for the ginger to slip in, "A-And you'll… see…"

Confused, Chloe walked in the small changing room cautiously. 'See what?' Panic increased in her chest as her eyes darted around the surrounding. What was it she was supposed to see? It looked like a typical changing stall to her, with two hangers on the wall, a small pedestal in the corner and a full body mirror on the other side of the wall-

Her heart dunked down as her eyes stopped on a certain spot on the mirror. She was looking at Beca's reflection-

Beca's… _arms_.

Chloe forgot how to breathe as she slowly turned to look at the brunette who had her head ducked down in shame, tears pooled in her eyes. Her cerulean eyes slid down to Beca's arms as she stared in complete terror and shock.

'Red-

 _So much red.'_

The world came crashing down upon her as her ears started ringing heavily.

"Beca…" Her gravelly, hoarse whisper barely escaped her lips. She reached out hesitantly with quivering fingers to hold the small DJ's hand. Hot tears blinded her sight as she skimmed her thumb over the closest line of maroon on her arm, ever so gently. Beca recoiled under her touch but was too scared to pull away or even look at Chloe.

"You asked… s-so, here it is." The smaller girl breathed out as her other hand grazed her scars herself.

"This is me _."_

The world was spinning around Chloe. So much pain, so much hurt- And she didn't know. She had no clue.

A tear slipped out of the ginger's eyes and landed dropped, just missing the brunette's arms.

With that, Chloe just completely broke down into a pile of tears and sniffles.

The brunette looked up with surprise, caught off guard of Chloe's crying. She frowned lightly, her eyebrows knitting together in guilt and worry as her friend's sobs grew clearer and tears poured out of her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"H-Hey, don't cry…" Beca whispered, shaking her head as she tried to fight back her own tears rising again, "I-I'm supposed to do all the crying, not you, Chlo." She gave a small, pained smile but Chloe didn't return it. Chloe knew she was supposed to be strong for the brunette but- but this was something she hadn't expected, at all. Chloe felt sick, angry, devastated all at once as tears spilt profusely.

"Fucking hell, B-Beca…" She hiccupped as she wiped her tears hastily, her heart twisting painfully. The brunette flinched as she stared at the ginger with wide eyes; it was a rarity to hear Chloe Beale swear. Chloe rubbed her eyes once more and looked up to see the nervous brunette, " _How?_ "

"W-what do you mean, how?" Beca stuttered, apparently still dazed that the ginger had just swore.

"H-How are you…" She just shook her head, blinking back tears, "How a-are you so _strong?"_

Beca pursed her lips, staring at the floor. Her arm slipped out of Chloe's hand and went limp, hanging by her side again. The small DJ rubbed her along her scars mindlessly, feeling self-conscious. "I-I'm not strong…" She mumbled, as she bit the inside of her cheek, hard. She angrily wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she hugged herself, her insecurities flooding back.

"I'm pathetic," Beca whispered hoarsely, looking down at her arms. It all looked like a blur of red to her. It all looked sickening. "l-look at me… I-I can't have people see me like, _this_."

The small DJ took in a trembling breath as she shook her head slowly in defeat. All her emotions were rising up again, bile rocketing back up her throat alongside. Her hate for herself shot back up as she watched a tear spill on her scarlet laced arm.

"Hey," Chloe whispered, her voice regaining its strength and clarity, "You are not pathetic."

Beca's lips tremored apart as she gasped in a shaking breath.

The brunette looked up slowly to see the ginger looking at her with her sparkling eyes staring at her intently, a gentle smile curling her lips. Beca wiped another stray tear from the corner of her eye, opening her mouth to argue about how wrong Chloe was- but she was cut off by the ginger.

"You're strong, you're talented-" Chloe's hands gently held Beca's as she leaned in, touching her forehead with the smaller girl's, blocking out the entire world,

"And I still think you're crazy beautiful."

* * *

"Hey Beca, let's start with the…" Dr. Beaulieu's words faltered as she looked at Beca's arms.

The brunette swallowed, trying to fend off the tears and rising pain in her chest- and as if Chloe could feel her agony, she felt a reassuring squeeze from the ginger's hand. She held onto the ginger's hands tighter as she braced herself.

But nothing was heard.

The smaller girl casted a sideways glance to see Chloe staring at the doctor with a murderous glint in her eyes that made Beca shiver in fright; Chloe was glaring as if she was challenging Dr. Beaulieu to even utter a _squeak_. The nervous tension stilled the air, Beca's eyes darting between her friend and the doctor.

Dr. Beaulieu had opened her lips a fraction but shut it instantly she met eyes with Chloe's.

"Let's start with the CT scan."

* * *

"Great news, Beca," Dr. Blanton entered the lobby with his usual clipboard and gave a warm smile at her. His eyes landed on the brunette's arms but he didn't say anything and flickered his gaze right back up, which Beca was grateful of, as he announced her results, "The CT scan showed us that you didn't have a major concussion, no broken skulls or bones, and so did the x-ray results." He gave a toothy grin that the small DJ couldn't help but return.

"So that means you're good to go," Dr. Blanton finished, which earned a bright grin from Chloe who was next to her. "You can collect your clothes from the locker." Now, _that_ made Beca beam.

The ginger gave a light squeal as she squeezed the brunette's hand with a smile so wide it illuminated the whole room. The smaller girl thanked the doctor and walked down the hallways, eager to change back to her clothes. She let Chloe stay in the room to wait and started walking down the corridor alone.

As she turned the corner, she saw Dr. Beaulieu walk towards her way, with her eyes trained on a few sheets of paper she was studying. Beca remained facing straight ahead rigidly, not very keen to talk to the doctor again, after all the small frowns she had kept giving whenever her eyes landed on the scars on the small DJ's arms throughout the CT scan and X-ray. Chloe had been always the one to either clear her throat or put an arm around Beca's shoulders protectively to make the blonde doctor snap out of her daze and look away finally.

Beca didn't hate the doctor; she knew Dr. Beaulieu was actually nice and was merely worried for her- but the smaller girl didn't like how she publicly reacted upon almost everything as if someone was really eager to hear about her opinions, when no one really was- at least not her.

The brunette was about to stride swiftly past her until the doctor peered up from her paperwork and froze. Dr. Beaulieu just stood there in the middle of the hallway, staring at Beca, who gritted her teeth and silently walked on as if she didn't see her.

'Just walk, Beca. Don't turn around, don't look back. Walk.' She ordered herself as she stiffly kept her eyes trained on the end of the corridor and made her legs move without interruption. But her plan backfired the instant she heard her name being called out, tainted with a noticeable French accent.

"Beca?"

Her feet moulded onto the ground as her fingers curled up into tight fists at the sound. She took a deep breath through her nose before turning around and giving the doctor a forced smile which resembled more of a grimace, "Yes?"

"May I talk to you for a minute?"

Beca wanted to say no. Definitely, hell no.

"Yeah, sure."

Dr. Beaulieu seemed to hesitate for a moment before leading onto her question, "Have you ever…" Beca traced the doctor's gaze but immediately understood anyway without having to, "…thought about talking to a doctor about your… _problems_?"

The word punched her in the chest but she clenched her teeth tighter to show no pain. The doctor was undoubtedly thinking the cuts were made by _herself_ , as if she didn't have enough agony in her life. "Self-harm" as they call it. Her knuckles grew white as she gulped, taking in a deep, shaking breath, reminding herself, 'It's okay, Beca, she's just worried. Don't be rude.'

"This is just old stuff," The brunette said nonchalantly, motioning to her arm weakly, "I'm already in a teenage support group, and I've stopped months ago." She lied, mustering up the most genuine, reassuring but sad smile she could manage. It was the classic lie she told everyone who assumed the cuts were a part of self-harm; and honestly, she would rather have people thinking _that_ than have them know the uglier truth, completely go batshit crazy and make everything worse.

"I've learnt things from my therapist and the teenage support group, I'm fine now." She added, shrugging.

"Oh… I see," Dr. Beaulieu pursed her lips as she nodded silently, but Beca could notice the scepticism in her eyes, so she decided to leave the scene before the doctor got to look at her scars up close and see that some of them were fresher than what was meant to be "old stuff".

"Well, I gotta go get my clothes and leave. Thank you for everything." Beca shot her a quick smile before turning away and quickly jogging the rest of her way to the locker, never turning back to see the uncertainly waving doctor with a frown, who looked at her go.

The brunette finally arrived at the locker and twisted the key Dr. Blanton had given into the keyhole, clicking the lock open. She gladly grabbed her clothes and headed straight for the changing room.

Whilst she was slipping in her jeans, she frowned when she felt a bulge in her pocket. The small girl dug her fingers inside to find her phone inside, recalling how she stuffed it inside after calling Chloe. Now that she thought about it- perhaps the voice message she had left in Warren's office was what led everything to this.

 _This._

She still couldn't decide if 'this' was a good thing or a bad thing.

After pulling on her shirt, she pressed the power button of her phone which shone into life. Beca's stomach dropped as her eyes read the following:

' **3 missed call(s) from Warren Mitchell'**

And if that wasn't worse enough, there was another notification right below:

' **1 message(s) from Warren Mitchell'**

* * *

In the car, Chloe glanced over at Beca and squeezed her hand when she realized how quiet her friend had been the whole ride from the hospital. "Hey," She whispered, tracing her thumb over the brunette's palm slowly.

Beca seemed to snap out of her daze and looked up to Chloe, giving a pained, unnatural smile. Now the ginger could identify whether the small DJ's smiles were forced, sad, or genuine and how one smile from the brunette could tell so many stories. So much _pain_.

Chloe met Aubrey's eyes in the rear mirror which were flooded with grief. The blonde seemed to have been watching them every time when she had the chance. Aubrey wasn't the one to care about people very much, except for the ginger, but she had completely changed since the visit to the hospital.

"We're almost here," Chloe smiled, her eyes soft with sadness as Beca merely nodded without much enthusiasm. The ginger knew how much being back at Barden didn't mean much to the smaller girl, so she didn't push it.

The three of them walked soundlessly across the school grounds, autumn leaves crunching underneath their feet once in a while, interrupting the once seemed perpetual silence. They finally arrived back at the dorms, the endless pitch black night sky above them with only a few stars twinkling dimly. Chloe wrapped an arm around the smaller girl gently, pulling her closer in realizing how she was shivering in the cold. "Would you like to stay in our dorm for tonight?" Chloe asked but she knew the answer was already chosen in her head either way her friend answered.

Beca nodded weakly.

Aubrey nudged the door open, sighing with exhaustion as Beca and Chloe entered behind her. It felt like it had been ages since they were back in their dorm, having spent almost the entire weekend in the hospital with Beca.

"I'll order some pizza soon, you guys have a rest. It must've been two hell of a days for you two." Aubrey tossed her jacket on the rack as she gave them a warm smile and went to the bathroom to wash up. The ginger noticed the blonde has definitely softened up, and was being extra delicate around the brunette.

Beca stood there awkwardly and silently, until Chloe pulled her onto her bed and turned the TV on to fill in the uncomfortable silence. The brunette just sat there, twiddling with her fingers nervously as the ginger pulled her closer to her. The ginger could feel how tense Beca was, and started to rub her arm affectionately and nuzzle closer to her, but not a word was spoken between them. The smaller girl soon relaxed into Chloe's touch and leaned against her friend, sighing out a deep, quivering breath she was holding in.

They stayed silent, watching a movie that was on which Chloe didn't recognize, leaning against each other and sharing their warmth. It was peacefully quiet until Beca blurted out suddenly, "I-I got something to tell you."

Taken aback momentarily, Chloe faced her with a soft, comforting smile, "What's up, Becs?"

Were they going to talk about what happened? Chloe pulled herself together, holding her breath as she waited patiently for the small DJ to respond. Was this it? The talk? Her mind started rummaging through the million things she had to say. But the brunette took a deep breath, her body shaking against the ginger's, before reaching for her pocket and pulling out her phone.

Oh. So it wasn't 'the talk'. But the ginger stayed tense, noticing how Beca's hands were shaking as well as her breathing.

"Here…" She handed Chloe her phone quietly, placing in on her lap. Chloe looked at it for a moment with her eyebrows knitted in concern and confusion, before holding it in her hand that wasn't wrapped around Beca. The ginger glanced sideways, expecting for a further explanation of what was supposed to be so frightful- and her heart gave a heavy shudder when she noticed the brunette looking at her with terror, tears brimming her dark navy eyes. She suddenly felt like she was holding a grenade, cold fear shocking through her body.

Beca's eyes stayed on hers for a moment, before sliding down to her phone that was in Chloe's hands. That only meant one thing- Chloe swallowed hard, before pressing on the power button of the phone.

Her ocean blue eyes darted across the screen, her mouth going drier.

"Warren Mitchell…?" She read quietly, feeling the brunette stiffen significantly.

" _Oh_." Chloe breathed out, unsure of what to say as her eyes flit back to Beca's. She swallowed thickly again before staring at the screen again, her stomach twisting with each second. The ginger's eyebrows creased into a frown as she read the second notification over and over again- a message, from Warren. But if the notification was still there, it meant that-

"I was too scared to r-read it alone," Beca confessed as she tried to regain the strength in her voice, "Can you… Can you read it with me?" She shook her head, sighing heavily as she ran her fingers through her chestnut curls messily, "I-I know it sounds really immature, b-but…"

"Beca, it's totally fine," Chloe whispered, giving her arm a quick squeeze as she slowly handed the phone back to the smaller girl. She was terrified to the bone about what she was about to read- but she couldn't help feel a slight spark of happiness and hope by the fact that Beca now trusted and relied on her enough to be sharing sensitive information like this. It was a small step towards in extending their trust for each other.

The brunette unlocked her phone and shakingly pressed on the green message icon which had a red '1' bubble on the corner.

Four words.

Four words were typed in the message which made Beca's grip on the phone go slack. Four words which made her tremble in indescribable fear. Four words which crashed her world and stopped her heart.

' **I warned you enough.'**

Of course, Chloe didn't understand what he meant by that, but her friend was absolutely torn within seconds and broke down into fearful shivering and whimpers. "B-Becs…?" She asked cautiously, her arm still protectively around the smaller girl's shoulders, "What's wrong? C-Can you tell me what this means-"

"H-He's going to…"

' _hurt you_.' Beca thought, but shook her head hastily to chase away the thought. She was rooted to the spot and not budging to come any closer to the ginger as she mumbled, "No, no, t-this was a bad idea, Chloe. I-I should've never called y-you. I screwed up so badly- t-this can't be happening." She murmured, her eyes wide with terror as her hands shook jerkily. Guilt constricted her lungs as she mumbled on, "I-I should've never t-told you about anything, I'm so sorry…" Her voice finally gave in and cracked, as she buried her face in her palms.

Chloe's expression twisted in hurt at her words but she took a deep breath before calmly saying, "You did nothing wrong by telling me, Beca. Don't be like this," She sighed, still clearly confused of what was happening but she could tell something bad was up, "We can solve this together, I-I could tell someone if he's going to hurt you again-"

"No, that's not it, C-Chloe," Beca ran her fingers through her hair vehemently with franticness and frustration, "I-I... He…." Her words refused to form into a coherent sentence, leaving her tongue tied.

"Hey," Chloe squeezed her shoulder gently, "You don't have to explain to me if you don't want to, but…" She hesitated, picking her words carefully, "At least tell me what I can do to help, Becs." She pleaded, concern gleaming her crystal blue eyes.

Beca nodded quietly, the gears in her head slowly turning. She repeated the message in her head mindlessly, her fingernails biting down on the bed sheets. She considered Chloe's words for a moment; right now, they were both in danger. And the ginger _didn't know_. Beca couldn't afford to lose her out of sight- who knew when Warren might strike- so she had to make a decision.

It was inevitable that they were now facing the same problem- Chloe had the right to know she was in danger too, but Beca couldn't possibly tell her that _she_ put her in a peril situation. The situation had gotten way too out of hand; more than Beca could've imagined. Warren could be anywhere, waiting for them…

No- Beca ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair again shaking her head- She could _not_ afford to see Chloe hurt, not even one bit.

"Chloe," She breathed out, closing her eyes momentarily before confirming her decision in her head. She voiced her thought, "Call the police."

The brunette looked up to meet Chloe's determined blazing eyes. Oh if she only knew _what_ the text meant.

* * *

The night was terrible.

Two police officers made way to the ginger's dorms and asked a few questions on the spot about Warren. After a few minutes, they took note of her house address and Dr. Mitchell's office location and told them that everything was going to be fine and left. The small DJ knew everyone said that- but their words were never guaranteed.

Beca went through the rest of the night sharing Chloe's bed. She would've gotten butterflies and would've been squirmish and flustered if it was a typical sleepover. But no, it wasn't a typical night over- it was the _worst_ night she had gone through. Sleep never seemed to come, no matter how worn out she felt. Tears would start filling up her eyes in random intervals, choking her up all over again and cries rumbled through her chest.

The smaller girl would grit her teeth and try to muffle her sobs in her pillow but Chloe and Aubrey woke up anyway, offering her glasses of water and company all throughout the night. Beca kept apologizing profusely for keeping them up and crying suddenly but the two girls merely shook their heads and told her they understood.

If she heard that a month ago, she would laugh drily and shake her head; no one understood her. But now, Beca would cry harder, so grateful for everything they did, so damn thankful for every word they said, and it made her finally believe that the world maybe _wasn't_ filled with only heartless people.

* * *

"Wake up Becs, I think they're back." A hand shook her gently as Beca groggily pried her eyes open painfully as the morning light blinded her momentarily. Her eyes felt disgustingly crusty and heavy from crying all night, her mouth withered and lips chapped dry. She nodded slowly, rubbing her eyes and stretching her taut muscles.

Aubrey offered her a breakfast muffin but the brunette politely refused, despite her empty stomach yearning for food, because she was starting to feel nauseous as she recounted what had happened yesterday in her head. Her head split into a burst of commotion and flashes, creating a striking headache inside her skull. All the sounds and colours from yesterday night came shrieking back; the flashing red and blue of police cars, the disturbing static coming from the officers' walkie talkie, the low conversation and quiet whispers, the bushy frowns painted on the police's faces… And as if on cue, three knocks sounded from the door.

The three girls exchanged glances that ranged from terror, fright and nervousness. All emotions were present and tingling their fingertips, their stomach churning and heart beating erratically. This was it- the end to everything.

The end. The fucking end.

"This is it." Beca said it out loud just to make sure, her voice gravelly and took a slow, steady breath.

Those words sounded so unusual; there was usually no 'end'. But now, there was. He was arrested. He was gone- He was gone forever from her life…

Chloe went up to open the door quietly, revealing the same two officers who visited them hours ago.

"Hello girls," The shorter officer with the thick moustache greeted them. The three girls held their breath, looking at the police officers expectantly, a nervous tension weighing down the atmosphere. Every second seemed to tick by way too slowly, longer than an hour. Time rolled by sluggishly, making it harder for the smaller girl to breathe normally. But rather than informing them with a reassuring nod, he instead sighed heavily, shaking his head as he announced the news.

Beca's heart plummeted miles down.

"I'm so sorry to inform you, but we searched your house, his office and Warren Mitchell couldn't be found anywhere."

* * *

 **I swear I am trying my best to avoid cliffhangers but... c'mon, it's fun... right? IM SORRY OKAY?**

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review :)**_


	19. Confusion

**A/N: Miss me? Sorry for the wait- exams and moving houses really didn't help with the time management :p Even had to rewrite half the chapter because my words were getting all jumbled into a mess. But hope this chapter was worth the wait... I don't know, I just hope so? :) Thank you for all the lovely comments by the way!**

 **Love you awesome nerds!**

 _ **-Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18- Confusion**

Stunned, Beca just stood there with her jaw agape as still as a statue. The police officer pursed his lips with a sad look, his moustache twitching uncomfortably at the thickening tension.

Warren- _gone?_

Beca could feel Aubrey and Chloe's equally shocked gazes on her but she didn't return it. A tense layer of silence blanketed the air as the brunette tried to think of something to say, but nothing registered in her blank mind. Her senses were dulled, her blood ice cold in her veins.

She cast a quick glance at the other two girls besides her finally with her eyes still wide in shock and fear, and looked at them desperately, as if they had an answer to all of this. She watched as Aubrey and Chloe exchanged concerned looks promptly before Chloe faced the smaller girl again and gave a weak shrug, defeat written all over her face.

Of course, they didn't know what was happening either.

Beca breathed out quaveringly before averting her eyes down at her bare feet. She swallowed thickly, forcing a sharp lump down her throat. Silence smothered her as the brunette tried to blink back tears rising from complete fear.

What was _happening_?

Aubrey was the one to finally cut through the dense silence, asking calmly, "So what's going to happen?" Without Beca having to look up, she could hear the subtle trembling in her words, but was nonetheless impressed the blonde was able to keep her composure. Well, she was Aubrey Posen after all.

The brunette dared to sneak a quick look up. Now it was the police officers' turn to exchange glances. They looked at each other for a moment- _studied_ each other's eyes- like they were transferring unspoken messages between them. And in sync, they shifted their gaze back to the three girls in front of them with the same expression.

Beca felt sick as soon as she recognized their expression: _pity_. Pity only meant one thing- that they were about to say something that probably wasn't going to help them. She felt bile burn her throat as she held their gazes for a second before staring back at the floor. Beca _hated_ being pitied. She hated being looked down on, because she was helpless. She absolutely despised the look of eyebrows angled in rising angle of sorrow and eyes crinkled with remorse- the look which only told her that they were sorry for her, _so sorry_ , but couldn't help her. Not one bit.

Beca Mitchell knew these things; she had experience- and she wasn't wrong this time either.

The taller police officer sighed, shaking his head slowly, "I'm sorry girls but there's not much we can do about this situation. Warren Mitchell has never been reported by the police before or have any form of weaponry. And by what we've heard from other professors, he's the last person who would abuse someone…"

The brunette closed her eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath as she blocked out the rest of the officer's words. Hatred prickled the back of her neck like needles. Beca took a deep breath to subdue the bitterness; she expected this. She didn't expect much help from the start anyway- in fact, she would be surprised if they had helped her. A small part of her had _hoped,_ clearly aware of the little chances that the police would do any good, that they would help her. Just once.

But it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

The officer continued, "We will definitely keep an eye out for him but-"

" _What?!"_ Chloe exclaimed, startling Beca and the officers, "What do you _mean_ , you can't do anything about it? Can't you SEE what he did to Beca?!" The ginger's eyes were blazing with anger and disbelief, her fingers curled up tightly into fists by her side. Beca flinched, unconsciously slipping her fingers under the cuffs of her sleeves, where the cuts seemed to burn at the contact.

She was about to open her mouth to calm her friend down but Aubrey interjected immediately, "G-Guys-"

"That's _it_? Just letting him run away with nothing? What if he comes back?! What the hell are we supposed to do then?! Can't you do _anything_?"Aubrey's voice was much shriller than Chloe's, making Beca shrink in her spot and shut her mouth. Beca tried nudging the two girls but Chloe and Aubrey didn't budge, a terrifyingly infuriated look distorting their faces. The police officers glanced at each other for another second before looking back at the two furious girls with a helpless, sorry shrug.

"We can't possibly put Barden in lockdown because of this, but the police will always be available so anyone can call us if he-"

"Oh, that is _so_ helpful," Aubrey snorted, rolling her eyes. Beca gave a small whimper, her eyes flickering to Chloe, who seemed to have no intention to stop the blonde from getting carried away but instead looked as furious as her. The smaller girl swiftly glanced at the officers, whose pity frown was turning into a frown of irritation. Uh oh.

The brunette piped up finally with her croaky voice before anything happened any further- a fight with police officers was the last thing she wanted. "Uhh, s-she didn't mean that. Thank you for everything so-"

"Beca, be quiet, we got this." Chloe hissed through clenched teeth demandingly, not even looking at her but eyeing the men murderously which sent shivers down Beca's spine. Chloe's low voice twisted Beca's guts, sending unrecognizable sparks inside her stomach but she decided to ignore them just for now. The brunette knew they were doing this for her, and she was grateful, but she didn't want them to get in trouble when there was already enough trouble. She really had to stop this right now- Aubrey and Chloe were starting to look like they were about to punch the officers' teeth out.

The small DJ jabbed the ginger's side with her elbow sharply before continuing, "Hey, we're so grateful for everything and… yeah, everything. We'll definitely give you a call when we have any further problems-"

" _Beca!"_ Aubrey growled warningly but Beca ignored it completely.

"-So, um, see you later sirs. Thank you for everything again." She gave a weak nod before giving Aubrey a jab with her elbow like she did to Chloe. The police officers narrowed their eyes at the smallest girl for a moment before one of them sighed and nodded with a sad smile, "It was our pleasure. We will definitely warn everyone in the vicinity and call us if there is any kind of problem."

Beca flashed the fakest smile, the one where her eyes crinkled a little too much and her teeth just visible between her grinning (grimacing) lips. She could see Aubrey and Chloe already recovering from the jabs and opening their mouth. And she could literally _see_ the poisonous words forming inside their mouths.

"A pleasure?! Oh _please_ -"

"You guys _clearly_ did nothi-"

" _Guys_." Beca hissed beneath her breath. Annoyance got the better of her as she muttered the words warningly, "Shut. _Up_." She could see both the girls eyes' widen suddenly, and used the silent moment to shoot the officers, who were just standing awkwardly, an apologetic and 'please get out of here before my friends bite someone' look.

The brunette sighed with relief as the officers seemed to understand and turned around to leave. She was just glad everything was over without a huge fight. Beca was about to close the door until the shorter police officer stopped, just outside of the doorway, with a frown just like before: _pity._ Her stomach gave a gruesome twist as the man scratched his moustache, frowning.

What now?

"And we can provide any counselling for your trauma or-"

A piece of nerve snapped at the words. 'You can provide fucking _counselling_ but can't catch one man?' Beca gritted her teeth, her fingers tightening around the doorknob. White, anger prickled under her skin uncomfortably and slid down her spine like molten lava. Slick and scalding. Fire roared inside her like a wild animal, heating her chest.

She forced a tight smile as she tried to control her voice but ended up literally _snarling_ , "Thank you, but _no_ thank you, that's not the kind of help I _wanted_ from the police when I called you. Have a good day, sir." She didn't even wait for his response, slamming the door in his face so hard that the door shuddered when it was smashed into its frame.

The sound of the door shut heavily echoed for a split second before silence filled in the air. After a few seconds, behind the door, the brunette heard faint footsteps leading away from the dorm along with the light mutters. After a minute of silence, finally confirming the officers have left, Beca breathed out shakingly and she chewed her bottom lip to distract herself from the hot enragement still burning her skin. She calmed her breathing, her eyes closed gently and letting her body cool down from the heat of anger.

Finally, she turned to face Aubrey and Chloe. They were both staring at her, _baffled_ , with their jaws hanging and eyebrows raised. Their eyes were even wider when she told them to shut up. Neither of them spoke a word, only gaping at her like fishes and exercising their jaws but no words resonating. Beca looked at them for a moment before letting a small smirk take over her lips, amused at their expressions. "You guys okay there?" She chuckled lightly.

Chloe broke away from her daze and giggled, nodding her head. Her crystal blue eyes twinkled brighter than ever as she nudged the brunette, "And we thought _you_ were the calm one." Chloe laughed, shaking her head. Beca smiled slightly, rolling her eyes.

Even Aubrey let out a chuckle, "I think you smashed his already flat nose, Mitchell."

"Oh my god," Beca laughed as Chloe hummed in agreement, giggling.

"What a great way to start the day." Aubrey added, reminding Beca it was only early morning and that she still had classes to attend; a big day ahead. Chloe smiled nodding, letting an arm pull Beca closer to her. The brunette smiled at the girls but something was tugging at the back of her mind. Something that didn't let her smile reach up to her eyes and made her smile falter within seconds.

That something was the fact that Warren was still out there.

'Oh whatever.'

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Beca could hear Chloe's footsteps quicken behind her as she strode quickly outside of the building, out into the quad.

She stared down at the ground, with her teeth clenched so tightly her jaw ached. Something inside her had been stirring since the beginning of the day, starting from the noticeable attention she received and disgusted or sympathizing frowns from students. New travelled quickly- It felt like _everybody_ knew now. Every person she and Chloe seemed to walk by tossed a pitiful frown or a disapproving tsk. And not just to her, but to Chloe too. The twisting feeling made her body tremble, fingers claw into her palms and breaths rough in her throat. Beca didn't recognize the feeling until now; _contempt_. For herself.

Sure, Beca was familiar with self-loathing. When she was younger, she would stare at the ceiling and let small beads of tears roll down her cheeks quietly for no reason, and wonder what she had to change about herself. She had wanted to know what she did wrong that made her parents yell at each other every night. The brunette blamed herself for every unhappiness inside the family, and with every day, her own liveliness chipped away. As she grew older, as a teenager, she didn't cry as much but with only Warren in her home, every day was lonely. She still blamed herself for everything.

Even up until now.

And this time, her self-hatred sparked because of what she did to _Chloe_.

How her problems had made the ginger cry so many times. How it brought the spotlight not only on her but also on her friend. Beca hated herself for it. That's why sometimes she wondered how much everyone's lives would've been much better if she hadn't existed-

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard Chloe's gentle voice beside her, yanking her away from her thoughts and making her insides curl. She didn't understand why Chloe would ask if she was okay, when clearly Beca was the one who should be asking the question. Why did Chloe have to be so _nice_? She contemplated the question in her head before grimacing at herself in disgust; What kind of question was _that_? Beca should be grateful the ginger was nice and caring, what was she complaining about?

Why was life so fucking complicated?!

"I'm _fine_." The brunette snapped before realizing how sharp her tone was. Her head snapped up to see Chloe's worried frown crack with hurt. Despite her crappy mood today, hurting the ginger was the last thing she wanted to do. "I-I mean,"

"I'm fine." Beca repeated, softer this time. Chloe smiled slightly as she nodded, evidently trying to cover up the hurt beneath her brilliant smile. She couldn't help but at least force a tiny smile back to match the radiance of her smile.

"I'm used to all this, don't worry." The words slipped out nonchalantly before she could think again, and the sadness that engulfed the mirth on Chloe's face made Beca regret it immediately. See? This was what she hated herself for; making Chloe sad because of her problems. _Her_ problems.

And as Beca expected the concern soaked voice was used, squeezing her heart; not in a very pleasant way. " _Beca_ …"

"No, I was joking," The brunette shook her head hurriedly, but she knew she wasn't joking. Apparently, by the look of Chloe's one rise of eyebrow with a disapproving purse of lips, the ginger knew too Beca wasn't really joking.

" _Beca_." The tone this time was stern, stronger, demanding. It was the tone used when Chloe wasn't having any more bullshit anymore. Beca gulped, looking down at her shoes.

"Okay, fine, I wasn't." Beca grunted softly and Chloe's features seemed to soften at the words. "But it doesn't matter now." She waved a hand dismissively, dodging the option to talk about it. She should've just kept her mouth shut- how _hard_ was that? An uncomfortable moment of silence settled between them, pricking her skin like pins and needles.

Finally after a few seconds which felt too long, Chloe spoke up. "Do you want to sit down?" The ginger pointed next to a tree. Beca was about to shrug 'whatever' until she noticed something; it wasn't a tree- it was _the tree_. Her conflicted emotions previously suddenly seemed to lighten as her features brightened a bit, a smile curving her lips. The favourite old oak tree. Chloe grinned at the recognition flooding Beca's eyes and grabbed her hand to drag the brunette up to the tree. _Their_ tree.

They walked over and Chloe tossed her bag aside as she plopped down, leaning against the trunk of the tree with her legs crossed. Beca sat down next to her friend, and it felt as if a humungous weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Because Beca Mitchell was here, under the tree, with Chloe Beale. Something that she thought she would never experience ever again.

Then the self-loathing came rolling back; she had been the one to shut Chloe out. She had been the one to stop coming to the oak tree. Beca glanced at Chloe hesitantly, about to say something but frowned. Chloe seemed to be looking hesitant herself; something that wasn't very common. The ginger was never someone who would doubt herself of hold back on doing something, but for once, it looked like the gears in her head were turning and uncertainty painting her features. And Chloe must've noticed Beca noticing the hesitation, because she quickly shook her head with a quick smile. "It's nothing."

Now it was her turn to use the stern, 'don't lie because we can read each other like a book now' tone; " _Chloe_."

Chloe frowned slightly, her nose crinkling in an adorable manner as she mumbled, "I can't believe you used my special voice against me." Before sighing and fidgeting with her thumbs. Beca waited patiently for her friend.

"It's just… why didn't you try and persuade the officers for more help in the morning…? A-And… What do you mean you're used to… this?"

The question caught her completely off guard and now the brunette was the one who was fidgeting. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Becs." Chloe added hastily, noticing Beca's surprised expression, and shot her an apologetic look.

"No, no, it's fine." Beca tried to shrug as casually as she could but a coldness swept across her chest as memories flooded back to her. Piece by piece, like puzzle pieces coming together. She swallowed thickly, trying not to let her voice lose control. "It's fine." She didn't know who she was trying to persuade; Chloe or herself. She gulped again, forcing a huge lump forming inside her throat. "Story time with Beca, huh?" Beca joked but there was something pained in her voice- and the ginger's expression told Beca that she noticed it too. Chloe didn't say anything though.

"Well, you see…" Beca didn't know where to start. Where _was_ the beginning? She stumbled over words for a few more seconds, trying to sort through the jumbled mess inside her head, before deciding to start where she could remember from. When her life started going downhill.

"I used to live with my mom and dad, you know, just a normal life, I guess." She started, and as soon as the first few words left her mouth, she knew there was no going back now. Beca's eyes darted up to Chloe's, which were gentle and prompting. Accepting.

"My mom was a music teacher, and she used to teach me how to play the piano." She saw recognition flash in Chloe's eyes but ignored it for now. "My dad would be usually busy, so I usually spent every day with her. I was really close with my mom, and I-I," Beca took a deep breath through her nose to keep her emotions under control. "I loved her so much." The words gripped onto her heart and squeezed it painfully. Sometimes, if she closed her eyes it felt like she still could see her mom's deep set of blue eyes and her messy bronze hair tied back into a ponytail, with her loving smile. The brunette shook her head- the memories were too much; if she stayed on her memories for too long, it felt like she was going to cry. Chloe's eyes were soft with sorrow as the brunette continued, "And then one day, my parents just started yelling." She breathed out shakingly, "I was too young to understand why they were fighting. The yelling would be once a week, then twice, then it became every day and night. I would eat dinner alone, go to my room and try to sleep whilst they screamed at each other." Beca's voice grew weaker but Chloe's bright eyes that were drinking in her words encouraged her to keep going.

"And my mom finally left." She said flatly, "When I was 10." Chloe was quiet for a moment before whispering carefully, "I'm so sorry." Beca shrugged.

"My dad was really sad, he wouldn't talk to me. I rarely even saw him. He would give me money to buy lunch but that was pretty much it. Sometimes when we were at home together, he would suddenly yell at me and break a thing or two, like maybe the mirror or a vase." Beca swallowed thickly as she breathed out the next words. "And it got worse. It soon affected… me." The memories stabbed her stomach, sending excruciating waves of pain through her body, but it also lifted small weight after weight from her shoulders. Weight she had been holding for way too long. It was painful, yet relieving. She watched as Chloe gulped, her throat bobbing, but only nodded for her to continue. Fear pooled in the ocean blue eyes.

"And I was so naïve back then, so I just told my best friend. Straight away. Really clever choice, huh?" She barked out a dry chuckle chokingly, "I still can't forget the way her eyes widened in complete horror. Then she accused me of a liar, a freak, and told everyone. Next thing I know, the whole school was whispering." Chloe gave a light squeeze in her hand but it felt numb. Beca swallowed again, opening her now withered mouth again, "Everyone looked at me differently. It was scary, how one day they would be all smiles and laughter then just… l-leave me the next day." Her voice shook, as well as her body. Her throat started locking up but she knew she still had more to explain. Still more to her memories. More hurt.

"And the rumour spread all the way to the school counsellor. She didn't know what to do- I don't know if she even _believed_ me. Next day, I was called up to the counsellor's office and there was one police officer. I was frightened to the bone- I mean, I thought I did something terribly wrong, until they talked about the 'rumour'." Beca shivered as she recalled the adults standing in the room, all looking down at her petite figure on the chair. How she had gripped the seat of the chair in fright as adults shared whispers and asked her questions like an interrogation.

"I had nothing to prove myself. Everything was just starting back then, I didn't have severe bruises or cuts. Maybe a small bruise or two but they all thought it was because I fell down or it was some form of accident. And who would really believe a little young girl, especially when her father is one of the most respected professor of a university?"

"And especially, the police officer…" Beca bit her bottom lip, swallowing the rising bile. Her guts gave gruesomely coiled into a knot as she tried to form the next words.

Chloe gave another squeeze in her hand, along with a soft whisper, "It's okay, Becs." The brunette took a deep breath, "W-Well… He accused me that I was lying. That I just was a kid and had no idea what I was talking about. And that hurt me, badly, because well… I never knew a police officer could say that to me, back then."

"That was when I started isolating myself from everyone. Because I was scared of them leaving me if I ever opened up to them, accepted them. I was so scared of them turning their backs on me, calling me a liar like that. I never spoke to the police since then, because it shocked me so much when the police officer accused me, the trauma never left... I never trusted anyone since then,"

"Well, until now." She finished, looking at Chloe. Beca trusted Chloe, more than anyone else. And that was why she was telling her this.

The ginger seemed to be stunned for a moment, before smiling so widely, watery-eyed. It twisted Beca's heart as she offered a gentle smile of her own. "Beca, thank you so much for telling me everything." Chloe whispered breathlessly, blinking back the tears. "You don't know how much this all means to me."

"You deserve to know," Beca tried shrugging nonchalantly but looked down awkwardly. But it felt so _good_ ; so good to finally tell someone. It felt like she was suddenly so lighter than before, and a boulder had been lifted off her chest. She could finally _breathe_.

"C'mhere," Chloe whispered, and before the brunette knew, arms drew her in closer to Chloe's body. "You need a Chloe-hug." The ginger hushed whisper against her ear sent shivers down her spine, but Beca giggled nonetheless at the words, rolling her eyes. Their bodies were flushed together for a good handful of seconds as Beca drunk in the aromatic scent of shampoo in Chloe's hair- which was what everyone did, right? Hugs from Chloe was something else she missed so dearly. Something she couldn't get enough of.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Becs." The hot breath against the shell of her ear stirred something inside Beca's stomach as she gulped nervously. "It's fine. I'm just glad it's over now, I guess." She mumbled her answer, feeling heat attack her chest and climb up her face. They pulled back finally, and the brunette could see the smile widening on Chloe's face as they looked at each other in the eye- and Beca noticed how close they were. Every exhale Chloe made, it ghosted on her lips and sent electric shocks jolting through her body, tingling every sense it made one of her legs twitch involuntarily. It was how close they were when they first met; when the ginger had whispered 'I think we're going to be really best friends.'

"I don't know how you put up with me." Beca blurted out suddenly.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "What makes you say that?"

"It's just… I never knew why you wanted to be my friend, when we first met," Beca cleared her throat awkwardly, looking down at her thumbs that were fiddling nervously, "Well…" She swallowed the little saliva left in her mouth as she tried to control her tone, "Like, _why_ …?" The brunette was lost for words. She didn't dare look at Chloe, trying to hide the burning embarrassment in her cheeks.

"Hey." Chloe nudged her elbow gently, "Don't say that, Becs. Are you kidding?" Her smile seemed to widen as the ginger continued "Smack talking Dr. Payne on that day was the best decision of my life." That earned a light smile from Beca. "No, but seriously, Beca," The ginger leaned in closer, as if they weren't close enough. They were so close that Beca could feel the ginger hair tickling her shoulder and her warm breath faintly on the brunette's cheek. Chloe winked, whispering "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? You're smart, you're talented, you're funny, not to mention unfairly _beautiful_."

Beca waved her hands frantically, a blush creeping from her neck; She knew Chloe was joking to just get her all flustered but butterflies attacked her stomach wildly, her cheeks burning. "No, I mean," She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "I just don't know why you are still willing to be my friend, after all," Beca waved her hands in the air weakly, guilt stabbing her chest, "This crap."

The brunette mumbled quietly, glancing down at her knees, "Because like I said, n-no one really stayed with me this far, Chloe. I really didn't have many friends and they were pretty much all temporary." She shrugged half-heartedly, "Because really, who would want to be friends with me?" Beca's eyes darted to Chloe and back, confirming the ginger was quietly listening with an unreadable expression, "I mean, I understand because who would really be willing to go through all _this_ just to be my friend." Beca heaved a sigh, sadness overwhelming her.

"It's just that you deserve much better, Chloe, you know? You deserve a better friend than this weird girl." She motioned to herself, forcing a dry laugh which died out within seconds. Silence settled between them promptly.

Then she heard the last thing she expected: a _snort_.

Beca frowned, glancing up with wide eyes of bewilderment to see the ginger rolling her eyes (something she passed on). Chloe scoffed, shaking her head as the small DJ stared at her, confused.

"Okay, Beca, listen to me." Chloe said sternly, their faces inches apart. The brunette nodded slowly, dumbfound. She gulped as she looked into the ginger's determined gaze. Beca managed to keep her eyes on Chloe's, trying to ignore the warm breaths floating in the air between them.

"You are nothing like what you think, okay? I don't care what these ignorant douchebags thought of you in the past," Beca's jaw went slack at the vehement words Chloe started spilling out, "Because you're _nothing_ like what they said. Becs, you are an _amazing_ person, you are _not_ a liar, and I couldn't ask for a better friend." The ginger went on, her eyes sincere and words genuine. "I'm not the one who deserves better, Beca, it's you. _You_ deserve better than this. I don't know what was wrong with the people you met in the past but Beca, trust me, I am going to be next to you forever, I am not going to leave you." Beca's mouth went dry, her heart fluttering at the words.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, hey." The ginger joked, giving a quick smirk. "I don't deserve anything better than this- I'm already the luckiest person on earth to have a friend like you."

Chloe smiled so widely, so sincerely, it made Beca's insides turn into liquid. It made her heartbeat thunder in her chest like never before and churned her guts so violently Beca felt nauseated. Nauseated- in a good way. A feeling that made her heart jump around her ribcage wildly and breath sticky inside her lungs, proving that it was possible for Beca to have _more_ difficulty breathing. Warmth trickled from her face down to her neck, to torso, like warm gollops of syrup. She knew she should say something now, the silence going on for too long to be regarded as comfortable, but no words registered inside her blank mind at the moment.

The brunette swallowed to keep the rising heat down and ended up breathing out so softly, her voice surprisingly high, "Oh."

Chloe didn't seem to realize the sudden octave change in Beca's voice- at least didn't act like she notice it- but only smiled. Just smiled the usual vibrant, luminous smile which made the corner of her eyes crinkle and perfect row of white teeth flash between her lips. The smile which Beca absolutely loved to bits. She was falling for Chloe all over again. Falling, _hard_ \- there was no denying it now. It was hard not to be in love when Chloe was telling her these things.

"You are unbelievable… I don't understand how you're so… accepting. You're perfect." The brunette chuckled breathlessly, her eyes twinkling with admiration. She meant it. Fuck the saying 'No one's perfect' because _Chloe Beale_ was perfect, and she would be willing to fight anyone who argued against that statement. The ginger seemed to be taken aback momentarily, before her light happiness filled her bright blue eyes again.

"It takes a bit of practice," Chloe smirked smugly. (It's surprising how quickly they pick up each other's traits.)

Beca rolled her eyes, but an evident smile still playing on her lips. Her finger tips still tingled and her skin that brushed against Chloe burned at the contact. She looked at Chloe again, getting lost in the highlighted colour. Once again, her mind only screamed the same thing: 'Absolute _perfection_ '. Physically and Mentally. She was so in love with Chloe- she had it so bad it was getting scary. The feelings she would have a crush on a boy in high school, making her all giddy and squealing; they were all nothing, compared to the sensation that buzzed in her veins when she was merely _next_ to Chloe. The ginger's mere presence lit up the brunette's world. It pulled her back on her feet, and forced her to fight another day- just for Chloe.

Without much thought, she wondered; what was it like to kiss a girl? Beca's eyes mindlessly drifted further down… to the ginger's lips.

If Warren was here, he wouldn't even let her see daylight again- but he wasn't here now… was he? Reminding herself the closeness of their faces, a sudden fire flared inside her stomach. Beca bit the inside of her cheek; an urge to _kiss_ _Chloe_ blazed inside her stomach and prickled under her skin like wild fire.

But her eyes flickered back to the ginger's as quickly as it dropped down; she shouldn't think of kissing Chloe. She shouldn't feel these weird sensations; that wasn't what friends were supposed to feel like. Beca couldn't afford to lose her friendship- not again. Her stomach churned again and swarms of butterflies attacked her insides. Her navy orbs unsteadily remained on Chloe's, which were looking back at her rather intently.

The brunette finally cleared her throat to break the ongoing silence, asking hurriedly, "I'm hungry, do you wanna go get something?"

She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with Chloe under the tree for as long as she could, but Beca knew she would do something she would regret if she stayed any longer. She needed to stomp the flaming burning sensation out. The urge to kiss her best friend. It wasn't like she was going to _suffer_ if she extinguished the feeling, right? Because being best friends with Chloe was already a blessing- she would be selfish to ask for more.

The radiant smile took its place again as Chloe beamed, "I know a good pasta place!" The ginger stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants and reached out a hand for Beca.

The smaller girl tilted her chin up to look at Chloe, who was grinning above her with an outstretched hand.

Beca smiled back; Best friends with Chloe Beale- yeah, she was fine with this.

But a girl could dream… right?

* * *

 **HI sorry but a quick survey; would appreciate it if you could answer in the reviews :)**

 **When there is a song used in my chapters (Beca singing, or music they listen to, etc.) that you don't know of, do you:**

 _ **a) Search the song up and listen to it**_

 _ **b) Just read the lyrics in the fic and not bother looking up the song (totally fine)**_

 _ **c) Usually know the song used**_

 _ **d) Other**_

 **Thanks! Love you all :)**


	20. Stand By You

**A/N: Gosh, long time no update! I'm sorry for SUCH an overdue update, but thank you guys so much for all the support and love previous chapter :) I can't really give a good enough excuse for this tardiness- I had time to write but I didn't have the motivation to do so. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Again, thank you guys heaps :D (P.S. Read the Author's note at the end?)**

 _ **-Much love, Casolia**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19- Stand By You**

Chloe pulled Beca's hand and sat on a bench, the brunette copying her. They were at the park with their stomach full from Italian food and ice cream, and the sun slowly starting to paint the horizon delicate shades of orange with a mixture of purple.

''So how was it?" The ginger grinned expectantly with her red hair blazing under the glowing sunlight. Beca smacked her lips with a pat to her stomach, "It was a pretty okay pasta, could've had more cheese." She commented, nodding thoughtfully with a smile tickling the corner of her mouth. She bit her lip to hold back a giggle as she watched Chloe roll her eyes and scoff "Didn't look like it when you were practically licking the plate."

The smaller girl huffed, her smile growing, "Okay fine, you got me. It was a darn good pasta."

"I know my pasta places very well." Her friend puffed up her chest with a triumphant grin, a proud glow radiating from her as Beca laughed. "Certainly seems so." They both shared a grin, staring at each other for unnecessarily longer, until Chloe finally turned forward slowly making Beca realize she had been gaping and turned to face the sunset too.

"The sunset tonight is really beautiful, isn't it?"

The brunette hummed in agreement.

Mindlessly, Beca put her hands on either side of the bench, leaning back but stiffened immediately when one of her hands landed on something- something warm; soft. Her gaze darted down as her breath choked up in her throat. Chloe's hand.

The moment she saw her own hand on Chloe's, her mind went into overdrive at that little contact; should she pull away? Chloe's hands were warmer than she thought, like a heated ball of cookie dough, and she never wanted to pull away-

'What the hell are you thinking?' Beca scolded herself, heat rising from her neck and onto her face.

But before the brunette could do anything, the ginger's palm shifted to face upwards, lacing her fingers with Beca's slender ones. The brunette stiffened, unsure of what she should do, as she stared stupidly at their hands, her jaw opening and closing soundlessly. The smaller girl's fingers perfectly weaved through the ginger's own, and pressed flush, sending sharp and tingly sparks through her vein and fireworks in her head. Jesus Christ she should really cut the nervous act, they were just holding hands!

Beca's mouth went dry and uncertainly looked up at Chloe, who didn't return her gaze but instead was smiling at the vibrant colours of the sunset ahead. The brunette swallowed, trying to control the fluctuating temperature of her body and the light ticklish feelings bursting like popping candy in her stomach, as she curled her fingers around the ginger's hand.

Chloe's hand felt soft. Soft like a baby's skin; delicate and smooth, unlike Beca's, which was starting to sweat in nervousness, but the ginger didn't seem to mind, because she stayed quiet, smiling, often her thumb stroking along the curve of Beca's index finger (which only made the bad case of electric shocks spiking through her worse). Chloe didn't turn her way but only held onto the brunette's hand and looked at the sunset. Beca finally shifted her gaze forward.

Neither of them spoke creating a comfortable silence in between them as they watched the yellow melt into waves of red, leading to a palette of purples and blues.

Beca sighed quietly with content as she tilted her head to look at Chloe again. A better view than the sunset, in her opinion. She was sure of herself that she could list the million of ways of how absolutely breathtaking Chloe Beale was, but she knew that list would never end. Besides, no one would believe her unless they looked at Chloe with the same love Beca had for her. The love that made everything about her friend so beautiful, graceful. Perfect.

The ginger seemed to notice Beca smiling at her and turned to face her. Beca only grinned at her some more when their eyes met and no words were spoken for a minute or two, making Chloe cock an eyebrow finally. "What?" An amused and curious smile quirked the corner of her friend's lips.

Beca shrugged innocently, still staring at her dreamily, "What do you mean what?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chloe raised a hand to her face, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nope." The brunette shook her head, popping the 'p'. Chloe shot her a sceptical scowl before rubbing her cheek tentatively, just to make sure she wasn't being messed with as Beca watched her, her lips twitching into a smile in amusement. "Nothing's on your face, Chlo, I swear."

Her friend's eyes squinted in suspicion but she was still smiling. "Then why the look?"

Beca shrugged again nonchalantly, humming.

Chloe's bottom lip jutted out as she waited patiently for elaboration, which the brunette didn't really offer. The ginger prodded further with a pout, "hm?" but before Beca could provide a legitimate explanation, a voice interrupted her from behind.

All hell broke loose inside the smaller girl's stomach.

"Beca Mitchell."

It was horrifying how she knew that voice _too_ well.

Beca stayed rooted at the spot as she watched Chloe whip her head around to face the owner of the voice.

The brunette's mouth dried instantly and air felt rough against her tongue like rubbing sandpaper whilst her airway seemed to constrict by itself as she watched her friend's bright blue eyes widen and eyebrows hike up, then pinch together in frightened terror, her lips parting without a word. She turned around herself to just check; to make sure she wasn't making ludicrous assumptions.

And Beca saw him.

Her blood pumped vigorously through her veins, sent streaks of fire through her limbs, the heat contrasting with the chilling coldness spiking up from her back and slowly climbing up her shoulder blades and onto her neck. The sensation made her numb. Dull, cold. Lifeless. Because there was the person who she'd thought was out of her life completely, standing there. Despite the darkness starting to settle in around them, she could identify the fairly tall and square silhouette of this man. She recognised the crumples in his suit, his solid figure leant to one side with his hands carelessly shoved into his pockets and greying hair ruffled from running his fingers one too many times.

Beca felt bile burn the back of her throat, already feeling gruesomely sick in the stomach. Suddenly, warmth slipped in her hand without warning, but before she could pull back she felt it squeeze her; it was Chloe's hand. Her hand must've slipped out when she was so shocked in finding Warren in front of her. She tried squeezing back but her fingers ticked with uncontainable nerves and didn't obey her command.

Beca swallowed, breathed in deeply, and with renewed confidence from Chloe's hand in hers, she pronounced her words one by one, "What are you doing here, _Warren_?"

"Well," His low, gravelly voice made her guts clench like always, "What kind of hello was that to your dad, Beca?" Warren took a step forward, his stride long and swift. Beca's hand in Chloe's grasped on tighter- she wasn't sure if she was squeezing or Chloe was, but they shared the same jolt of horror.

"Don't. _fucking_. come near us." Beca hissed, trying to keep her composure as her other hand dug out her phone in her pocket frantically. " _Don't_." Her voice was hoarse as she gripped onto her phone, hoping the appearance of it sent a message to him. She pressed the power button without having to look and pressed the screen with her thumb for the emergency call button. Warren finally caught the movement, his eyes flickering to her hand then back up, and Beca expected him to snarl a threat or retreat back, but his hand went up to graze his stubble as a light chuckle escaped him.

This terrified her more.

"You can call the police all you want," A smile teased his lips and his eyes were dark and wild as he shrugged casually, challenge lingering in his tone. Her fingers stiffened at the words, and Beca could feel Chloe shaking beside her; she was convinced she herself was too.

Warren's smile dropped instantaneously as he let a deep rumble escape from his chest, "Because I came here for only one reason."

 _What?_

Then everything happened in slow motion.

Warren reaching inside his coat as Beca and Chloe watched as the shining tool in his hand reveal itself, every millisecond too slow. First the grip. Then the trigger. And the barrel. Beca's mind shrieked in alarm and her heart lurched into her throat at the sight of his index finger resting on the trigger, and the rest curled around the grip. She could've screamed. She could've ran. But she was stuck to the spot, her feet unwilling to move at her command and spiky cold dread spreading through her body like an electric current, locking up her throat.

Beca's eyes locked into Warren's grey ones; all his other features were a hazy blur. Then she saw a black dot, in the middle of his face. It was the hole of the barrel- pointed straight at her.

All thoughts and senses were lost in the wave of white fear engulfing her. Her ears shrieked and she already felt dead before the trigger was even pulled. Then she heard the gunshot- thunderous, deafening, ear splitting, cutting through the ringing of her ears.

And at the same time, she saw a wisp of red.

Beca thought she was dead as she hit the ground; knocked out cold, done. Gone. But it didn't take a second to realize a sting on her elbow bringing her senses back. It didn't take her long to realize to realize she was still alive and only scraped her elbows and knees from falling over.

It certainly didn't take her that long to realize the flurry of red she saw wasn't blood.

Because Chloe Beale collapsed on the spot where Beca was supposed to be.

* * *

Chloe sat on her bed, the light of her laptop screen shining on her in the dark room as she scrolled through YouTube. Ear phones were placed in her ears and her upper teeth chewed on her bottom lip gently as she searched songs to download on her iPod. The corner of her laptop screen indicated it was well past midnight and she should probably get some sleep for what she had tomorrow, but after coming back from the pasta restaurant with Beca (which was one of the best nights but she wasn't sure if she could call it a date, and she didn't want to make false assertions) she just couldn't go to sleep. So here she was, with her iPod connected to her computer, as she went through Billboard charts and YouTube to listen to new songs she could download, with Beca curled up asleep next to her on her bed with her (she had insisted Beca to sleep with her- okay, it didn't sound like _that_ but she didn't want the brunette to sleep alone on the couch. Or anywhere out of sight).

Her eyes hurt from the glaring light as she scanned the list of songs, trying to pick one she hadn't listened to- then it landed on a song by Rachel Platten. Her fingers slid on the mousepad and clicked the one; " _Stand By You_ ".

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

Beca's fragile body in a hospital gown flashed before her eyes. Her heart gave a painful twist as Chloe tried to decide if she should stop the song or not.

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open, too_

' _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

She decided she liked it. It was like Rachel Platten knew Chloe's feelings and interpreted them into a song. A beautiful one, that is.

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

 _And love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine so yours can open too_

' _Cause I'm gonna-_

Between the lyrics, a shaking whimper slipped through her earphones and into her ears, despite how loud she was listening the song. Chloe turned and stiffened in shock for a split second when she realized the sound came from Beca, who was shivering and breathing erratically with tears rolling down from corner of her closed eyes and soaking the pillow. The ginger immediately snapped her laptop shut, ripping out her earphones and turned the lamp on all in one quick motion. She gently shook the trembling brunette who let out another quivering breath.

"Hey Becs," She swallowed, maintaining her voice calm and level, "Beca, wake up. It's just a dream." Her insides rolled and churned with every broken hiccup that slipped out of Beca's lips. "It's just a dream." She repeated, because that was what she usually said to herself when she had a bad dream- but she had a feeling this wasn't just a typical 'I-fell-off-a-cliff' dream, or a 'someone-kicked-my-puppy' one either. Beca's facial features scrunched up with every gurgled sob and contorted every time she took a broken gasp of air.

Without her consciousness to maintain her stern façade, the brunette looked so vulnerable. Scared, like a small helpless child.

When Chloe reached to steal a tear from her friend's cheek with her thumb, the brunette's eyes finally blinked open with a shuddering gasp. Beca's arms propped herself up before shuffling herself backwards so quickly Chloe could make out a dull thud from her hitting the headboard of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Chloe's hand reached out to Beca before taking in her friend's horror stricken expression and decided to give her some space, awkwardly letting her arm slide back down to her side. With a deep gulp of air and eyes darting around Chloe fervently, Beca blubbered something along the lines of "Y-you… Y- You're… He was there, he h-had a…" She took another shuddering breath but that didn't help her rambling that was turning into wet sobs with each word.

"W-We were a-at the, park, a-and…" She sniffled, now fully crying again like a helpless little child, "H-He came, and, y-you…" Chloe's guts twisted as she watched Beca drag the heel of her palm under her eyes, her body bouncing with hiccups. "Y-You jumped, in f-front, a-and then…" Chloe couldn't make out the last words because she had already took the brunette into her arms, stroking her hair and whispering into her shoulder, "It's okay, Beca, it's okay."

Chloe could make out the muffled whimpers coming reverberating from Beca's body and out. It's funny how some sounds from Beca can make Chloe's heart flutter and smile widen, and some can rip her into shreds.

"I-It's just… Y-You're _here_." The brunette's breath was hot on Chloe's ears.

Chloe still didn't have the slightest idea what Beca dream was about, but she didn't want to prod on further. "Of course, I am."

She finally pulled back to see Beca blinking away her tears and looking much more in control of her emotions. "But he isn't." As soon as Chloe whispered it, she regretted it immediately when she saw the brunette flinch but went on, "So hey, it's gonna be alright, okay?" Chloe swore she caught a flash of uncertainty cross those navy eyes, so she decided to change the topic instantly. "Do you want a glass of water?"

Beca nodded timidly, but started shuffling to the edge of the bed, insisting "I'll get it myself, it's fine."

"Nope." Chloe pulled her by the wrist, Beca letting out a little squeal of surprise as she was yanked back onto the bed, and shook her head with a smile, "I got this, you just relax here."

Beca argued slowly, looking uncertain, "I'm completely fine, you should go back to sleep-" But the ginger just gave a dismissive hum and went to the kitchen herself. Her hands skimmed along the wall blindly, finally switching the light on, illuminating the dark room. She retrieved a cup, filling Beca's glass of water and took a sip from her own too.

"You're still awake?"

Chloe let out a short shriek of surprise as she jumped at least a foot in the air and spun around to see Aubrey, who seemed startled at the sudden noise too. The ginger put a hand over her chest, breathing out "Gosh Bree, you scared the jeepers out of me" as Aubrey gave a light smirk in response. The blonde was holding an empty mug in her pyjamas and fuzzy slippers, her hair haphazardly thrown into a messy bun, but by the alertness in her eyes it was evident the blonde had been awake the whole time.

"It's pretty late." Aubrey slipped past Chloe to put the kettle to boil as she spooned in instant coffee mix into her mug.

"And how many cups of coffee did _you_ have, to stay up this late?" Chloe pointed at the mug, raising an eyebrow.

"This is only my fifth," The blonde shrugged casually as if it wasn't a big deal (It actually wasn't, compared to how many cups Aubrey could drink in exam season), leaning against the counter as she waited for the kettle to boil. "I have some stuff to finish off. So what brings _you_ here?" this time it was her turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Oh just," Chloe pursed her lips before saying flatly, "Beca had a bad dream. Getting her some water."

Aubrey reached for the kettle when it clicked and started pouring the boiled water into her cup without a word. Steam drifted up in a thin stream with the bitter scent of coffee.

"Really?" She finally said after a while, not very interestedly, taking a long sip. "Is she okay?"

"She is now, I guess," Chloe shrugged, not in the mood for accusing the lack of sympathy in Aubrey's tone. In honesty, it wasn't the first time they were awake in the middle of the night because of the smaller girl's nightmares, so it was something they were getting used to. Instead, she motioned her hand for the mug, earning her raised eyebrows from Aubrey. "I need it, please."

Her friend gave one more look before handing her the mug. The aroma stung her nose; she never really enjoyed coffee- she was more of a person who preferred to order milkshake in a café- but she nonetheless brought the mug up to her lips and took a careful sip. The sharp taste flooded her mouth but she enjoyed the low burning as it slid down her throat. It reminded her of alcohol.

"You know Beca's not a little girl."

As soon as the softly spoken words were released in the air, a cloud of tension thickened between them, with Chloe's eyes snapped up to Aubrey. The ginger lowered her mug from her lips, her fingers snaking around the handle tighter than before. "What are you saying, Bree?" She asked cautiously, trying to read her friend's expression.

Aubrey didn't say speak for a moment, her eyes dropping down to the mug Chloe was holding. But the ginger had no intention to give it back unless she knew what Aubrey meant.

"Don't you think we're being... all over her?" The blonde mumbled, the corner of her lips twisting in a grimace. Her tone wasn't accusatory but had a rather gentleness to it; more like a _defeated_ tone. Chloe didn't know if it was from fatigue or apprehension of talking about this.

"No?" Chloe could feel the hair on her neck bristle with anger and her voice take a layer of defensiveness. "We're just helping for her when she needs us. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Chloe, it's just that we're all getting distracted from our own work. We already got help for her, and I just think we can give her some space-" Aubrey chided her quietly and patiently, but Chloe wasn't taking any of it.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have a _problem_ , Aubrey, with helping people?" Chloe spat out, her blood chilling tone even surprising herself. Her voice rang seemed to echo in the darkness. Aubrey seemed to stiffen at the words, hurt flashing in her eyes despite the neutral façade- the ginger didn't feel like apologizing though.

An uncomfortable silence passed through them; it wasn't common Chloe fought with Aubrey, and especially was it a rarity when she was the one getting heated.

To Chloe's surprise, the blonde murmured a hasty "I'm sorry." Aubrey paused, before adding "I... I'm just worried about you, Chlo. I don't want you failing Russian Lit again." Chloe knew that _Aubrey_ knew, that was a pathetic excuse.

The ginger snorted, rolling her eyes. "Are you seriously worried about my studies? I'm fine, if you are worried, thanks." She said curtly, her eyes narrowing. "Just tell me what you want, Bree."

"Chloe-"

"No, just tell me." Chloe cut her off flatly. "What do you want? What should I say? Should I just tell Beca to back off since we helped her?" She waved her hands in an exaggerated motion, hot waves of anger rolling in her stomach.

"Chloe you know that's not what I meant." The blonde said, her voice much quieter than Chloe's. "I'm just saying we don't need to be by her side every single second. You can meet her in classes, after class, but I just think we can maybe, you know," Aubrey hesitated, choosing her words carefully, "Just have our own personal space too? She doesn't need to sleep in our dorm." Aubrey explained, her voice lower than usual.

Chloe stopped for a moment, letting the words sink in. "I'll tell her to go sleep in her own dorm tomorrow morning then, happy? Is that all?" She snapped. Chloe knew in the corner of her mind she was being irrationally crabby to her old best friend- She realized that she in fact _was_ all over Beca, after the hospital visit- but she didn't see a reason why she should stop being overprotective.

Aubrey opened her mouth, but didn't let the words escape, rather closed it again silently. After a few seconds, she nodded, a clear exhausted look plastered on her face, "Okay."

Chloe waited for her friend to leave, awkwardly staring at her whilst the blonde just stared back, until she realized she was still holding Aubrey's mug of coffee. "Here," She mumbled, shoving the mug back into Aubrey's hands stiffly. "'night." She decided to evacuate the tense atmosphere first, grabbing her cup of water and shuffling right past the blonde.

"Good night, Chloe." Chloe didn't turn around to meet her eyes.

She finally arrived back to her room, finding Beca already curled back asleep, her body rising and falling gently with each breath. The ginger quietly put the cup aside on the drawer next to her bed and clicked the switch of the lamp, extinguishing the only light inside the room. Chloe crawled under the covers, tugging Beca's up for her, and sighed deeply.

She looked up at the pitch black ceiling, wondering if she was already asleep or it was just too dark to see anything.

* * *

Beca definitely wasn't asleep, that's for sure.

The brunette had been closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep the second she heard Chloe's rising voice in the kitchen. She hadn't quite made out the muffled conversation clearly but she knew one thing; Aubrey didn't want her here.

Honestly, Beca didn't blame the blonde. She knew Aubrey didn't mean it in a snappy way to get rid of her (hopefully) and more in a tone that Chloe just needed to focus more on her own life, too. As much as Beca loved having the ginger around her almost every day now, the last thing she wanted was Chloe failing classes (Russian Lit, was it?) and not being able to do her own work properly just because of her.

She decided she would tell them tomorrow that she would sleep in her own dorm, just to avoid the awkward moment when Chloe would ask Beca to herself.

Beca stiffened as she felt Chloe shift under the sheets beside her, probably rolling to her side. The smaller girl's body prickled with heat at the thought of the ginger facing her and staring at her in the dark. Beca didn't dare open her eyes, but stayed as still as possible, counting to ten until she heard a quiet sigh.

"You're going to be safe, Becs, I'll make sure he won't ever come near you, yeah? I promise." Chloe mumbled quietly, letting the words hang in the night air.

' _Safe'_ -A shiver ran down the brunette's spine, and she had to grit her teeth to keep in a hitch in her breath. Flashes of the nightmare coloured her mind; Warren holding a gun, Chloe crumpled onto the ground barely breathing. Too much red.

'Stop.' She ordered her mind. None of that was going to happen. Warren wouldn't be capable of getting a gun- he was gone, right? Beca's fingers under her pillow curled, nails scratching the pillow. It was funny how she should've been the one to say those words to Chloe, not the other way around.

* * *

"Good morning, Beca." Aubrey greeted Beca from the table as the brunette entered the kitchen, her eyes still puffy from fatigue and hair in a tangled disaster. Chloe was in front of the stove, making pancakes with a bit of batter on her arms and a smear on her chin. The ginger flipped a golden brown pancake and turned around brightly with a smile, "Hey Becs!"

"Hey," She croaked, her voice raspy from the dryness, "Anything to help with?" She motioned towards where Chloe was stationed at which was untidy from egg yolks and batter spills.

"I got it," The ginger smiled, even though the brunette knew it was far from 'got it'. But Beca wasn't quite sure how to react to Chloe's radiating positivity despite last night's what must've been an argument with Aubrey.

"You sure? At least let me help you clean up." With ease, she grabbed a kitchen towel below the cupboard. Chloe opened her mouth to refuse but Beca beat her to it, adding, "You have some pancake mix on your chin, you nerd." The ginger merely giggled, wiping with the back of her hand.

"Cooking is supposed to be a messy sport." Beca rolled her eyes, cleaning the nearest blob of some gooey unknown substance. "Sure it is." The brunette snorted, reaching for another handful of tissue, unaware of Chloe dipping her fingers into the leftover batter.

"Since I'm always right, here you go-" Beca's eyes widened as soon as she looked up.

"CHLOE-" Before she had the chance to defend herself, there was cold batter wiped against her cheek and in front of her, a triumphantly grinning ginger who was biting her lip to hold back her laughter. Beca scoffed, unable to process what just happened, as she touched the slathered batter on her face. "You…" The brunette hissed, trying to act intimidating but it had the opposite effect- Chloe's giggles were starting to escape from her lips and fill the air.

Beca considered spitting out a comment before she sighed in defeat, wiping her cheek with the kitchen towel. "You're _so_ immature, Chloe." Just as she was about to roll her eyes and brush it off, her eyes instead landed on the bowl of batter Chloe had dipped her fingers in, and a spark of mischief glowed inside her. Her eyes flickered to Chloe; the ginger was too busy laughing. "-But, SO AM I-" With a quick reach to scoop batter, Beca completely _slapped_ a handful onto Chloe's face with an unappealing **squelch** , like a pie to the face.

The look of shock consumed Chloe's features that were laughing a second ago- and it was _priceless_. Half her face was covered in the mucky white mix, and the ginger could barely open one eye from all the dripping mixture. "Oh my god-" Beca's snorts and chuckle soon turned into a hysteric fit of laughter as she doubled over, giggles erupting from her chest. When the ginger spat out some from her mouth, and slowly wiped her mouth with the heel of her palm, glowering at the smaller girl, Beca lost it.

"Very mature, both of you." Beca turned around to Aubrey and grinned at the blonde like never before, the giddiness overflowing her senses. She raised both her palms in mock innocence, batter still dripping from one hand. "Chloe started it." Beca shrugged with a sly smirk.

"Oh. My." The ginger finally snapped out of her complete stupor and dragged a hand down her face to scrape off the mixture, one eye still closed. " _God_." She spat out a bit more of the saliva mixed batter into the sink, as Beca watched her with a crinkled nose in disgust and amusement. "Beca Mitchell, you evil _**stinkin'**_ rat." Chloe growled lowly, wiping her face as much as she can with the back of her hand. The brunette was surprised she wasn't called anything worse but nonetheless put a hand over her chest in mock hurt.

The ginger's wiping really didn't help her situation, but only made her hands messier and stickier. Chloe must've realized, because she stopped and pursed her lips thoughtfully, squinting at Beca. The brunette could almost hear the gears turning in her head and took a cautious step back. Then, a predatory grin took over Chloe's lips- and that was the cue for Beca to run away.

"C'mhere you!" As soon as she heard the word, the brunette spun in her heels and ran off, feeling Chloe's slimy hand grab her wrist but fortunately slip away. Beca swerved around the table Aubrey was sitting at, putting it between Chloe and herself. Realizing the position, the ginger jutted her bottom lip, squinted again, with her feet shoulder width apart as if they were in a cliché western showdown. Chloe started to run around, reaching for Beca, but the brunette was quick to notice and ran the other way to keep the table between them at all times.

They went around the table a few more times, Beca almost getting too closed to being caught but always managed to be out of reach. Finally, they came to a stop, both of them starting to become out of breath. "Can't you guys go somewhere else?" Aubrey mumbled from her seat, not even bothering to look up from her phone as she took a sip from her coffee.

Beca ignored Aubrey's comment and hissed at Chloe, a teasing smile curving her lips, "Give up now, Beale?"

Chloe seemed to think about it for a moment, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip and eyes darting to the table and back to Beca's, before growling "Never."

And Beca had nothing to prepare herself for the ginger's next move. Chloe slammed her palms on the middle of the table, startling Aubrey and Beca, but before they had time to react, Chloe was already flinging her legs over the table swiftly, her (very impressive) biceps handling her entire weight as she did so. Beca emitted a high pitched squeak when the ginger successfully crossed the table in a blink of an eye, while Aubrey let out a rather annoyed "Was that necessary?"

Beca swallowed thickly, her feet rooted on the spot, stiffening at the sudden closeness and mumbled feebly, "I totally did not see that coming."

"So…" The smaller girl's breath hitched when she realized Chloe was inches away from Beca's face, and the brunette could feel her friend's triumphant comment _fanning_ her own lips. Chloe's gleeful laugh rung in her ears, made her frame shiver and insides coil. The weirdly warm, ticklish feeling squirmed its way to Beca's stomach as Chloe grinned at her.

"Well now," Chloe's breath tickled her lips and Beca did her very best to keep her eyes on her friend's cerulean ones. The brunette would be laughing at how batter was still covering half of her friend's face if she wasn't _this_ close to her. "I have to" Beca swore Chloe's face was moving nearer with each word, and she didn't know if it was only her, or if the ginger's pupils were dilating with each inch closer. "Serve my" Beca unconsciously gulped again, her eyes widening and her heart beating out of her chest "-revenge, don't I?" Chloe finished, and the brunette couldn't breathe- she couldn't move at all. She could only hear the roar of blood in her ears and her own breaths that sounded shallower than average. Beca's eyelids drooped heavily as she leaned-

With a gruesomely loud **squish** , Beca yelped in complete shock as she felt Chloe's cold, oozy hand hold her cheeks. "Oh my fucking-" The brunette's curse was cut off with another gasp of surprise when the ginger brought her face up to Beca's and- started rubbing her batter-dripping cheeks onto Beca's face, her giggles loud and clear next to the smaller girl's ears.

"Ack- get off!" The brunette yelled for mercy as she tried to thrash away from Chloe's grip, but the ginger managed to slather half the batter onto her before she could get away. Beca, red faced and puffed out, grumbled "You are much more evil than I expected." As she wiped away most of what she could from her face. Chloe's giggles didn't seem to stop as she gave one last good smear with her hand onto Beca's face.

"Batter suits you." Chloe grinned, her eyes twinkling with amusement and delightful victory.

* * *

After having a civilized breakfast and cleaning up the dreadful mess, Beca went to Chloe's room to pack up her belongings quietly. She had noticed the tense air between Chloe and Aubrey during breakfast, which reminded her of yesterday night's argument. Beca decided better go now than never.

It didn't take her very long to pack up, as she had very little things in the first place, and headed for the door. Chloe, realizing Beca leaving, immediately got up from the couch she was resting on and went up to her with a questioning frown, "Hey, where you going?"

"Back to my dorm." The brunette answered simply, shrugging nonchalantly, "I think it's about time I can take care of myself, and really, I don't want to bother you guys further." She tried to give a casual smile but Chloe's scowl deepened and quickly turned around to glare at Aubrey, who was behind them listening to the exchange, as if asking 'Did you tell her to leave?' . The blonde seemed to flinch at the sudden dirty look and shrugged with an innocent frown.

"Aubrey didn't tell me anything," Chloe's eyes snapped back to her "I…" Beca trailed off, sighing, "I overheard you guys last night." She admitted quietly, rubbing the back of her neck. Aubrey and Chloe both seemed to stiffen and looked down at the floor, without a response, so Beca continued. "Even though some… shit happened," She hesitated and shrugged, "We're still students, you know?" The brunette smiled sadly, "You guys have stuff to do, and I don't think this dorm was meant for three girls." She chuckled, adding, "And Kimmy Jin might be missing me a _lot_."

"But Beca, I'm totally fine with you staying." Chloe whined, her eyebrows furrowed with plea and sorrow.

"You're just too nice to admit I might be a burden sometimes, Chlo," Beca gave a quick smile, "And I don't want you failing, what was it, Russian Lit?" The brunette could see Aubrey bite her lip to hide a smile and Chloe's face tinging pink in embarrassment. The ginger managed a small smile back. "It's not like I'm moving countries, we're still gonna be friends, yeah?" Beca bumped her shoulder lightly with Chloe who looked like she was about to either burst into tears or yell something.

But the ginger gulped, doing neither, and nodded slowly with a sorrowful look. "We're still going to meet under that tree every day, okay? And get the ice cream from across the road, and don't forget how on Thursdays I have-"

Beca cut off Chloe's rambling with a hug and a muffled, "Cya, Chloe."

The ginger hugged her back with bone crushing strength, but Beca merely enjoyed it. "I'm gonna miss watching you drool on my pillow, you weirdo."

The brunette pulled back with a huff, rolling her eyes "I do not drool."

"You so do. And snore."

"Yeah, _right_."

Beca opened the door to step out, and waved at the two girls. Chloe looked already emotional, her sad pout and puppy eyes in display, "I'm gonna miss you Beca."

The smaller girl laughed, "Yeah I'm gonna miss you, until I see you first thing tomorrow too, Chloe." She waved it off, "Seriously, I'm just going to my dorm. We can visit each other any time." Aubrey smiled behind Chloe, mouthing a thank you. Beca gave her a smile.

"And besides," Beca didn't know she would ever say this, but for once, she felt okay. She felt like a normal girl after having a laugh in the morning. Warren was gone, police was on her side and she had friends who cared for her. Beca felt like she could finally breathe; live her life starting from now.

"-Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

And it _was_ okay. For the next several months, Beca attended whatever lectures she didn't find particularly boring, met up with Chloe every day, sometimes Aubrey tagging along and the best part was that there was no single report about the man who she dare not speak about again. But Beca knew he might still be out there-

She just preferred not to think about it anymore.

And that was okay.

* * *

 **It is NOT the end of the fanfiction, so hold your horses ;)**

 **Thank you for reading c:**

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	21. sike i'm back?

**NOT AN UPDATE.**

(If you're a new reader, you can skip this)

* * *

 **Hi guys**

It's been more than a year, I know, I'm the _worst_.

I don't really have much to say, except that I'm _terribly **sorry**_ for the longer than expected hiatus.

It may seem like I've completely abandoned the fic – and honestly I was contemplating on deleting it for several months. I didn't know where I was going with it anymore, I was getting busier, and on top of all that I just kinda found what I wrote in the past really… _ehhhhh_ (Sorry, past me)

But after rereading all the kind reviews from numerous people, I felt like I had a duty to finish this fic, at least for _them_. After all, this is my first ever writing – I need to finish what I have started ;)

So yes, I will update it. Right now, is not the best time; but expect an update at least within May?

 **Hopefully**.

I'm so grateful for every single one of you for reading this lousy fic, and sticking with me despite my horrible update schedule..

This one's for you guys :)

 ** _Heaps of love,_**

 ** _Casolia_**


	22. Not so Subtle

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK. yeah me, the big fat liar. I'm sorry, and I love you guys more than ever, seriously. I hope this is worth the wait - and if it isn't well at least I tried? My writing is so awkward oops so try and ignore any mistakes...**

 **Enjoy enjoy enjoy**

 **- _Casolia_**

* * *

 **Chapter 20- Not so subtle**

Beca thought she was good at acting like she wasn't in love with Chloe.

She always resisted the urge to stare at the Chloe's lips when their faces were inches away from each other. She shoved her hands in her pockets to stop her itch to grab Chloe's hands whenever they walked together. And she always managed to toss a "love ya Beale" than an "I love you" because the latter three words felt too heavy on her tongue. She thought she was smart in hiding her hopeless head-over-heels crush for her best friend.

Beca thought her acting was Oscar worthy, really.

She thought, she thought, she thought.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

The first time Beca was taught her facade was failing, was at their favourite icecream parlour across the street of Barden. It was a slow Sunday afternoon, clouds greedily covering the sun but not enough to start raining. However, knowing them two, their weekly icecream date (platonic!) was not to be stopped by a little bit of cloud.

Chloe already had excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving Beca to alone with the icecream parlour employee, Stacie. Stacie, Chloe and Beca were fairly good friends by now, after the frequent visits to the shop and Stacie's coincidentally allocated shift for Sunday afternoon. Beca got along with Stacie quickly; the taller brunette was laid back and hilarious. Though she had her moments of unpredictability – and not just with her suggestive remarks towards attractive customers with her sexual confidence.

And today was just another day Beca was _completely_ unprepared for what Stacie had to say:

"The usual?"

"The usual," Beca confirmed and sighed, rolling her eyes, "Chloe would not let me live if I got her order wrong." Stacie laughed as she scooped a generous amount of chocolate mint into one cone, and fruity tutti into the other. The smaller girl hummed contentedly at the sight, and slid the money across the counter.

"Y'know," Stacie started casually, and Beca had nothing to prepare herself for the next comment –

"You guys are so cute together honestly," Stacie chuckled, holding out the two cones for Beca to receive.

Beca blinked. Once, twice.

Finally, her brain seemed to register her words, cogs turning slowly.

oh.

Heat started to crawl up her spine as she uncomfortably shifted on the spot, realizing what she meant. Her? Chloe? Together? As in-

Beca wringed her hands nervously, "W-we're not really, I mean... D-dating." One of Stacie's eyebrow hiked up at Beca's reaction which grew more frantic.

"We just- we aren't..." the smaller girl's hands were now waving erratically, verge of toppling the icecream. Her insides coiling as embarrassment tainted her cheeks rosy. She didn't know why she became so flustered over the one comment; maybe because now she knew her acting wasn't so Oscar worthy after all.

"We're just friends." She choked out finally, unconvincingly, avoiding eye contact. She could sense the other girl pause at the words. Beca cringed at the uncomfortable beat of silence, enough to make her skin itch with hotness. But then it was soon followed by Stacie's unexpected chuckling. Curious, Beca's eyes flickered up hesitantly.

"My bad, sorry for assuming," she shrugged. The smaller brunette, quickly mumbled a "s'ok" in response. However, Stacie wasn't finished; she flashed a borderline cheeky smirk, adding, "but you like her, don't you?"

Instantly, Beca choked on her own saliva ungracefully, with her face returning to the rosy hue she had just managed to cool off. She stared at Stacie in utter bewilderment, eyes wide, cheeks burning, "W-What do you mean-?"

"Oh _c'mon_ Becs," Stacie leaned across the counter, rolling her eyes, "No one can miss those heart eyes you have for Red." She bit her lip with another wiggle of eyebrows. Then she was putting her hands over her heart with an exaggerated sigh, her eyes looking up in a mockingly dreamy manner.

Stacie side eyed Beca for a moment before adding, "Oh Chloe, when will you realize my undying love for -"

Beca gaped at her silently, her body aflame, before managing to find her words again, "Dude, I do not do that!"

"Do what?"

Before Beca could whip her head around, arms encircled her waist and a chin was rested upon her shoulder. The smaller brunette instantly relaxed at the familiar contact, sparks erupting in her veins as she felt Chloe's warm breath just barely brushing her neck. Forgetting her previous conversation, the smaller girl's lips curled into an easy smile. She shrugged, resting her head on Chloe's, "Nothing important, Beale."

Of course, Beca was completely unaware of the smug grin Stacie was flashing her. Chloe on the other hand, caught the look and giggled, "What's up with you, Stace?"

"Oh, nothinggg," The taller brunette drawled in a sing-song manner, earning her a squinted glare, which was coolly responded by another shit eating smirk.

"Fuck off, Conrad."

* * *

The second time, was not so subtle, by the one and only blonde asshole Beca learned to get along with: Aubrey Posen. Chloe had invited Beca over for dinner, apparently insistent in introducing her famous tomato pasta dish to her. However Beca could hear hurried bustling around the kitchen, annoyance tainted with every groan, followed with a thud of cupboard doors slamming closed.

"You okay in there?" Aubrey called out from the living room, not looking up from her ipad as she sipped her mug of coffee. Clearly it wasn't a rare occurrence to have a flustered Chloe in the kitchen. Chloe answered with a disgruntled grunt, walking out of the kitchen with her eyebrows pinched in frustration.

Beca piped up, slightly scared of her friend's distressed state, "Do you need help, orrr…?"

Chloe turned her attention to the smaller girl and ran her fingers through her hair, huffing, "I just forgot that we ran out of basil, cheddar, tomato and-"

"Everything?" Aubrey cut her off, followed with a quiet sip, her eyes still glued on the ipad in front of her. The brunette swallowed her smile as she watched Chloe's eyes shoot daggers at the blonde momentarily, before sighing in defeat.

"Keys."

"Right behind you," another sip.

Beca couldn't help the small chuckle, "Do you want me to go with you-"

"Nope, stay put." Chloe said firmly, and before Beca could protest, she snatched the keys and left, the door slammed back into its frame with unnecessary force. Silence swept the room as soon as Chloe was gone; Beca could only stare at the door wordlessly. It wasn't until the quiet was shattered with another sip, that the brunette realized she had another _someone_ in the room with her. She slowly turned her head and flinched at the sight of Aubrey finally looking up from her tablet – staring straight _at_ her – and mug on her lips.

"So," Beca started off lamely, feeling small under the blonde's gaze. The atmosphere changed icily quick as she observed the mug being set down on the table with composure. One of her eyebrows quirked up as she stared back at the blonde, "What's up-?"

"Do you like Chloe?"

Beca's jaw unhinged with her expression twisted in bewilderment. "W-What do y-" Her stammering was cut short.

Aubrey had set the mug down, and now had her hands neatly clasped together in front of her, with a startlingly calm face, "Do. You. Like. Chloe." She repeated, each syllable emphasized with a tinge of exasperation and impatience.

The brunette's face turned beet red as she threw her hands up a little too dramatically, "Jesus, what is with people – do I act weird in front of her? What am I doing-"

"Beca." Her mouth shut instantly at the sound of her name, her hands hanging limply by her side. "Answer my question," Aubrey sighed, and she knew there was no way out of this. Beca chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes flitting sideways. She never thought through what Aubrey's reaction would be if she found out. Did she know? Then why was she asking?

"As friends, yeah," Beca managed to mumble not so convincingly. She cringed at the sight of Aubrey's eyebrows shooting up to her hairline so quickly Beca thought her forehead was going to have a cramp.

"Couldn't catch that, say that again?"

She doubted Aubrey didn't hear what she had said, but strangled out the words once again, "We're just friends, Chloe and I." She shrugged her most nonchalant shrug but her shoulders felt stiff and creaky and her neck itched with heat under Aubrey's studying gaze.

"That's bullshit."

Beca visibly recoiled at the words as if she'd been slapped, her eyes snapping up, wide and confused.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Beca," Aubrey started, taking another excruciatingly long sip of her mug before setting it down and sighing. "You guys are seriously blind, gosh, I just cannot stand the eye-fucking I have to stand every single time I see you guys, which by the way, is almost always. Sometimes I wonder how Chloe doesn't notice how whipped you are –"

Beca let out an indignant sputter, "Where the hell are you getting all _this_ from?" Her face seemed impossibly hot as she let every word sink in; was she THAT obvious? She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or miffed at Aubrey's accusation.

"I do NOT like Chloe, like, in that way," The smaller girl waved her hands (an involuntary nervous habit, she had realized).

"Oh reallyyy?" Aubrey drawled, earning a grunt from Beca. "You guys are literally attached to the hip, and can't keep your hands off each other –"

"We do _not_ –"

"Then explain that **look** whenever you look at my best friend, huh? That smitten, head-over-heels, drooling –"

"I have no idea what you're on about, Posen."

"As if! I bet you I'm not the first one to point that out."

Beca groaned, "and even if I did – which I do NOT – why does it matter to _you_?" Aubrey stopped. The blonde shot her the most incredulous look, as if Beca just asked the dumbest question – and after a beat of silence, which confirmed that Beca's question, was in fact, a genuine one, the blonde frowned.

"Because I'm her best friend, Mitchell," She stated matter-of-factly, "I like to be informed in what kind of dorks fall for her, so I can make sure they aren't a complete asshole when –"

"Hey!" The brunette shot her a glare, "You don't know the first thing about me, don't you dare call me an –"

Aubrey interjected quickly, "So you _do_ like her."

That shut Beca up instantly. Her gut wriggled uncomfortably as Beca realized her situation; trapped, caught, completely red-handed. She had been so caught up in the quarrel that she slipped up. Her gaze flickered away in defeat with her jaw clenched and palms clammy with sweat. Her mind ran through the possible escape routes from her position, and excuses she could use to fend herself – but to no avail.

The wall clock seemed to tick louder in the silent seconds that passed by.

" _Fine_ , you got me," Beca grumbled lowly, finally, still refusing to make eye contact with the blonde. she took a deep breath, her face still warm with humiliation of being caught that easily – how stupid could she be? She sighed, eyes flitting up cautiously back to Aubrey's, "Is this the part where you tell me to back off from Chloe? To say, I'm too – I don't know – _weird_ for her?"

"Beca," To the brunette's surprise, Aubrey's expression softened, "I don't hate you." She cleared her throat, looking sheepish for a moment, "I mean, I can be a bit tough sometimes but no, I don't hate you." Beca watched the blonde carefully, who seemed to pause before continuing.

"Actually, I think sometimes you make Chloe happier than I do, god knows why," she admitted, rolling her eyes, "She likes you too much for me to even say anything bad to you." Aubrey tutted with a shake of her head.

"Wait," Beca took a moment to take in all the information – she eyed Aubrey's expression warily just in case she missed out in a beat of sarcasm. Didn't seem so, Aubrey was still looking at her with the semi disgruntled, semi amused face. The brunette gulped, before asking slowly, "Does this mean, like, you're cool with this?"

Her hands were back in front of her again, waving erratically, "With me like, you know, like," She stuttered, " _liking_ Chloe…?" She offered a small embarrassed grin, her fingers curling into fists in anticipation. She never knew Aubrey's approval meant so much to her until then; her heart pounded in her ears as she observed the other girl's face.

The blonde let out a barking laugh, startling Beca, before opening her mouth-

"I'm _hooomee_ , ladies!" The brunette jumped in her seat at the announcement. She whipped her head around to see Chloe shouldering the door open, her hands full of groceries. Beca instinctively hurried over to help relieve the weight for the redhead. The brunette's previous question was not mentioned again as Aubrey came over too to help organize the groceries back into their respective cupboards. After the groceries, Beca sat back down at the table awkwardly and Aubrey headed back to the kitchen with the now empty mug. She didn't know whether to be glad or frustrated that the blonde didn't come back to her, until Chloe finally brought her dishes of pasta. A delicious aroma wafted from the three dishes the redhead set down, making Beca forget about the conversation earlier.

It wasn't until everyone was settled down and the smaller girl brought the fork to her mouth, when Chloe finally spoke, "Did something happen between you two?" Beca's movement stopped, so did Aubrey's, as Chloe squinted between them suspiciously, "you guys are oddly quiet."

Before the brunette could make up some feeble excuse, the blonde coolly responded, "already had my daily dose of conversing with the hobbit, don't worry." Beca merely snorted, rolling her eyes, before bringing the pasta into her mouth. Chloe shot them a quizzical look but didn't question it further.

In the middle of their dinner, Beca made the mistake of risking a glance at Aubrey. The blonde looked up at the same time to meet her gaze, and the brunette held her breath as she awaited any unspoken answer from Aubrey about her last question. The other girl simply held her stare for a solid moment, before looking back down to her plate with a quiet smile.

If only Beca knew what that smile meant.

* * *

The third time was from – well, embarrassingly enough, it was from Beca's said crush.

It was after dinner, both in Chloe's car and sharing childhood stories and the faraway street lights only barely shimmering in through the windows. Occasionally, the brunette would drop a dry comment about her classmates she had, and it elicited a peel of laughter from Chloe; a wondrous sound Beca couldn't stop appreciating enough. It was the sort of laugh that couldn't be muffled – _loud_ , to say bluntly, but in the most harmonious, heart-tingling way. The sound only made the smaller girl smile wider and her brain racked up more ways to hear Chloe laugh again.

Beca was so, _so_ stupidly in love with Chloe.

So she stared at Chloe when it was the redhead's turn to talk, watching her animatedly wave her hands as she recounted her story of in high school. However she began tuning out halfway and the smaller brunette couldn't catch a single word her friend was saying – she was too busy being mesmerized by the subtle twinkle in Chloe's cerulean eyes, shining like stars in the darkness of the car. Then her gaze dropped to her friend's lips; time slowed as she imagined herself leaning, stopping those lips with her own, wondering what kissing Chloe would feel like. Awkward? Soft? Or completely odd? She bit her lip, her chest tightening at the thought.

She was yanked back into reality when she noticed the falter in Chloe's talking. Beca's eyes snapped up instantly, met with bright blue eyes silently waiting for her.

Her face burned at the thought that she had just gotten caught staring at her best friend's lips; nowhere close to a platonic gesture. She looked away quickly, thankful it was dark enough for her cheeks to redden without anyone noticing, and opened her mouth to mumble an excuse, an apology – a _something_ for her action – until she looked back at Chloe.

The redhead was still looking at her with an unreadable expression. Then she swiped her bottom lip with her tongue. The brunette's attention lowered again, unconsciously watching the movement. It was a quick, totally nonchalant movement on Chloe's half, but it sent shivers down Beca's spine. A dejavu; her eyes flitted back up to see her friend watching her again.

Beca cleared her throat, her face unbearably hot; she felt uncomfortable in her own skin as she shifted in her seat. Her fingers twiddled each other as she felt her skin itch under Chloe's stare. Cutting through the thick silence that was slowly starting to build between them, the brunette mumbled lamely, "Well. Um."

"I-I really should get going now," she finally managed to stutter out in the end, unbuckling her seatbelt. The redhead was quiet for a beat, before smiling swiftly in response, as if the awkward silence never happened.

"Okay, text me when you get to your dorm." She gave a hug over the centre console, which Beca hastily returned, her breath warm against her ear.

"Got it Chlo," she managed a quick smile back, squeezing the redhead tightly. She got off the car, and closed its door behind her. She waved at her friend through the tinted windows, before walking off.

Her heart was thundering inside her chest; she could've, then and there.

If she had leaned in a bit further, she could've.

She _really_ could've.

* * *

Three steps. That's all Beca took. Three steps that felt too far and too long.

Before her mind suddenly blanked and decided on its own –

She _would_.

* * *

Beca opened the car door, greeted by a quizzical look from Chloe and watched as her friend opened her lips – those damn lips – to start asking, "Did you forget something – ?"

The brunette's ears rang so loudly it blocked out the rest as she shamelessly stared at Chloe's lips. She didn't think, more so she _couldn't_ think, as she slowly crawled onto the seat, closer.

and closer.

She noticed Chloe wasn't talking anymore, now staring at her in awe as she recognized where Beca's gaze was trained at.

 _Closer._

She was so close could count the sun kissed freckles on Chloe's cheeks, the different splashes of blues in her iris, the ever so faint scar on top of her eyebrow. She really could've took the time to appreciate such small aspects of Chloe's beauty, but her body and mind were not cooperating tonight. And before Beca knew it, she was leaning in across the console, filling in the gap that she never had before, crossing the small space, the _line_ that meant too much then but too little now.

 **Too close.**

Her heart threatened to burst out of her mouth, searching Chloe's eyes nervously, waiting for a sign. An approval. She watched quietly, holding her breath until her chest started hurting, until she saw Chloe slowly close her eyes. And lean. That was enough for Beca to fill the rest of the gap-

Then she was kissing Chloe, a tentative press of lips.

The subtle taste of pomegranate,

And, _gosh_ , the feeling of her heart plummeting, her stomach flipping, world spinning, her blood rushing – everything, too much, all at once. It felt so right, yet so wrong, kissing her best friend, and everything was melting, exploding, coiling. And in the exact same moment, her mind seemed to finally relocate itself in her head and go into complete overdrive, as quickly as it begun; was she doing this right? What was she supposed to do now? Was Chloe okay with it? Where were her hands supposed to go? Was Chloe kissing her back?

Panic clogged her throat immediately, and Beca pulled back as if she'd been electrocuted, the kiss lasting not even more than a second. Her eyes wide and breathing erratic and her cheeks aflame and – why in the world did she do that, oh my gosh, Chloe was probably going to scream at her, slap her, claw her eyes out for all she knew. What if she misinterpreted the situation and Chloe didn't want to kiss? Chloe didn't react much when Beca had kissed her, probably because her breath probably smelled gross, or maybe her lips were too crusty, or maybe –

"I-I-" Her hands scrambled backwards, her movement shaky and frantic like a trapped animal. She had to get out of here, fast – Beca's stomach twisted gruesomely at the sight of Chloe speechless, frozen. The brunette looked away, her voice trembling as she mumbled, backing away from her friend, "I-I-I'm so so sorry, I just, I dunno why I just kissed you. I probably thought you didn't mind, and I-I really really did, and I thought you were okay with it, then I-I-"

Her rambling came to a short stop when Chloe's hand caught her wrist; strong and secure. She took a long, unsteady breath in, swallowing thickly. "Beca," the sound of her name was a punch to her gut. Chloe's soft voice reached her again, "Becs, look at me. I'm okay, you just caught me by surprise."

Beca looked up slowly, hoping the darkness was enough to conceal the crimson staining her cheeks in embarrassment. Chloe was giving her a small smile, amusement glinting in her eyes rather than annoyance Beca had expected. The smaller girl tensed as Chloe's hand reached up to guide a lock of her hair behind her ear, and cupped her cheek.

"Beca, breathe." She hadn't realized how she was holding her breath in anticipation until then, and let out a shaking sigh. The brunette pursed her lips, dropping her gaze; this was the part where her best friend was going to let her down as kindly as she could, Chloe being Chloe. She braced herself, ready for the inevitable, and glanced back up warily.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the redhead staring at her lips, a change of roles. This couldn't be real. But the thought vanished as Chloe whispered, her words brushing Beca's lips. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Beca."

Her mouth withered as she stared at her friend, wide-eyed, speechless and dumb, unable to process anything she had heard. The brunette gave a small, tight nod, her body alight with a new wave of excitement and anticipation.

Then they were kissing again.

It was slow, their lips moving in sync, and this time nothing exploded inside Beca. This time, it was all gentle melting of the tight ball of coiled up emotions, her tightness of muscles and jitteriness gradually started unravelling, ever so slowly. With every, second, Beca could feel herself relaxing, softening into Chloe's lips, her heart fluttering everywhere. It was so Chloe; a soft but insistent kiss, their year of unspoken, pent-up emotions all interpreted in the gentleness of lips. The second kiss made Beca realize Chloe tasted more than just her pomegranate lip balm. Chloe tasted like warm sunshine on a perfect day, salty freshness of a beach and sweetness of the first day of summer. All so tender but overwhelming, heat licking down Beca's spine.

Kissing Chloe Beale was everything she dreamed of, and _so_ much more. It made her think how wrong all the other kisses she had were, and there would be nothing more breathtaking than kissing Chloe Beale.

That said, Beca was the one to (much to her dismay) pull away, gulping for air, despite the kiss not being spectacularly long. The thought of her kissing her best friend alone was enough to make her knees weak and lungs empty. The brunette watched as the said friend's lips started to curl in front of her, the light just shining in through the windows enough to showcase the flush in her cheeks.

Chloe's eyes seemed infinitely brighter, and Beca couldn't help but admire the way they twinkled more vividly than before, as if that was possible.

"You okay?" The redhead's voice was barely above a whisper, as if she was telling a secret between them. The night stilled as Beca bit her lip, her stare boring into Chloe's twinkling eyes. Her mind and body were barely down from the high of euphoria, as she whispered back as quietly, returning the secret.

"Yes," She laughed breathlessly, "More than okay."

Turned out Beca really was crappier in the whole "just-friends" act than she thought – but hey, look where that got her. Who needed an Oscar when she got Chloe Beale?

* * *

 **Not the best writer (in general and) when it comes to... kissing and... stuff..**

 **So, was it worth the slowburn? Cannot thank you guys enough for always waiting for the update :)**


End file.
